Star Wars: The Cassandra Lyn Adventures: Dance With The Past
by Tenkai Nankobo 101
Summary: Arden Lyn is dead but her legacy and everything she has known is carried on by her daughter, Cassandra. Taken into Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy as one of his first students, young Cassandra is soon apprenticed to the grandson of Emperor Palpatine known as Ken. But as her skills develop, so too does the evil Mother Talzin's interest in her heighten to nefarious intensity.
1. Title & Prologue

**Star Wars**

**The Cassandra Lyn Adventures**

**Dance With The Past**

**By**

**Christopher Cleveland**

**Prologue**

"The fundamentals of Lightsaber Training are simple, Cassandra. First, we must cover the basics embodied by the style known as Shii-Cho, the first form of lightsaber usage," Ken said. With training rod in hand, Ken demonstrated the opening stance of Shii-Cho. Then he beckoned, at the nod of his head for Cassandra to stand beside him and mimic what he did.

Though she tried her best, Cassandra couldn't quite get the precise angle just right. "You're good with shapes, right?" Ken asked. Cassandra nodded and when she did, Ken hatched up a scheme that he hoped would help. "Think of the position of your arms and of your weapon as though you were attempting to form the angles of an obtuse triangle: your arms are the shorter angle.

"Your hands are where the shorter and longer angle meet whilst the longer angle is represented by your blade. After that, imagine yourself creating the largest side of the triangle via the space between the tip of your blade and your forehead. Does this explanation make sense?" Ken said. Cassandra admitted that it made his objective clearer and that she would attempt to emulate it in her next try.

"Then try again without me showing you what to do: try to emulate the obtuse triangle I spoke of," Ken replied. Standing back, he watched as she then made a second round at getting herself into the opening Shii-Cho stance. _If this works, it looks like it may be best to attempt to associate opening stances with shapes in order to get her to learn them_ Ken thought silently as he watched. To his surprise, she not only perfected her arms and where her blade was but also perfected her footwork.

Raising an eyebrow and tipping his head to the left in surprise, he congratulated Cassandra for what she had accomplished. "Perfect, most perfect indeed. Notice how the distance between your forehead and the tip of your blade is greater than the distance between your shoulders and hands. In an obtuse triangle what would this mean?" he asked her.

"That I will need to hold the blade at an angle wider than ninety degrees while the angle of my hands and the hilt are less than ninety degrees," Cassandra answered. "Exactly, that means that the angle formed by your hands and the shaft of the blade are of a smaller degree than this," he said. He pointed to the tip of her training rod and drew a straight line with his fingers that ended at her forehead. As he did so, he also cast a cloud of blue energy to indicate the line that her forehead and the tip of the blade created.

He also created these lines down her blade and up her arms until he reached her neck. Then he asked her to step out of the way of the lines and he finished them when she complied. "Your head ought to be here in the space wide enough for your head. Meanwhile, your arms should correspond to this line and the blade should correspond to this line," Ken said, indicating each line as he spoke.

"I understand," Cassandra replied. "Then go ahead and get back in the position I demonstrated and we'll go over some of the basic strokes of Shii-Cho combat. Here's something to remember in advance, none of the lightsaber forms seem deadly when they're practiced in this fashion. But like your Teräs Käsi, they have extremely powerful combative potential if you can harness the energy of them.

"Am I making myself clear?" Ken warned. "Like the daylight of the Yavin sun," Cassandra replied. "Good, now let us begin with the first set of offensive strokes in Shii-Cho. Once you get this combination of movements down, we'll see the next opening stance," he said. Then both began training.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Many a time, whenever she could, Leia visited Cassandra during her training sessions with Ken. In fact, she made it almost a regular errand to stop by and check on Cassandra's progress whenever she wasn't helping out her own children with their training. _What is he doing that makes everything click so well with her that I'm failing to do with my children and failed with him?_ she wondered. And it was a legitimate question: she had been the first to take Ken as her apprentice and train him in what he knew of lightsaber combat but he had been frustrated with how she taught.

It was true that he still mastered the concepts that she taught him when they were in session but it took him hours before anything she said got through to his head. However, after their time together had ended, Ken not only self-trained but did so in a way that made him surpass even her and Luke. To this day, Ken was still one of the few unbeatable swordsmen in the Order. And so greatly had Luke respected this remarkable turn of events that he made Ken the Order's Swordmaster.

Though he was only an expert (at best) with Shii-Cho, Makashi, Ataru, both variants of Form V, and seldom used Niman, he was exquisite in Soresu in Vaapad. He even went as far as to introduce concepts that Luke had never even heard of under his training with Yoda and Obi-Wan. One such concept was something that Ken dubbed "The Eye of Niman" and his explanation for it was simple. "Because Niman is a jack-of-all-trades form that encompasses the basics of all the other styles, one can make the argument that can serve as a gateway to combative improvement.

"Think of it this way, with Niman's usage of only the basics in every style, one who is skilled in it develops an eye for recognizing them in any opponent. Once the Niman user in question determines what combination of styles his opponent is using, he can best them any day. The only reason this wouldn't work is if the opponent has an advantage such as superior experience in dueling," he had said. He also went on to state that when one got the hang of a lightsaber in the normal fashion of exploring Shii-Cho, one could then harden their combative foundation through mastering Niman.

"Obi-Wan never did mention any such power lying in such a simple form as Niman. In fact, it never occurred to him or to Yoda that that was a possibility," Luke had admitted. "That's because they underestimated its capacity for deadliness based on their own experiences. My grandfather, Emperor Palpatine, also believed in a similar concept to 'The Eye of Niman' which was why he was deadly.

"True that he was indeed defeated by one or two Jedi at the end of the Republic but that was more because he wanted it to be that way than because they surpassed him in skill. And therein lies the remarkable thing about the 'Eye of Niman': you then can control the outcome," Ken had replied. "Did your grandfather instruct your father in this concept?" Luke had asked. "Not really, my father learned a lot of his swordsmanship from Lord Vader more than anyone else but he did pick it up," Ken had said.

"Then he taught it to you after you left Leia's training arena," Luke had guessed. "Meh, he taught me the basic idea but I expanded upon it after I defeated him in combat and killed him. My mother was also a believer of this concept though she never used a saber herself," Ken had confessed. The whole time this conversation had occurred, Leia stood dead silent and listening to what Ken had to say.

Now, as she watched him training Cassandra, she wondered if he was sowing the seeds of passing this concept unto her. Because if so, she was indeed getting the basic idea which made Leia smile considering the torture it had been for Ken to get anything through. _I get the feeling he can empathize with Cassandra because of his own mild Asperger. He's teaching her in a way that clicks but he had just been guessing at it via his own experiences with training_ Leia thought.

She continued to watch as Ken demonstrated what he wanted her to do for the first basic strokes of Shii-Cho and then watched her attempt to emulate it. As she watched, she noticed that Cassandra already had the basic idea but was having a little keeping it in synchronization. However, when Ken would show her what she was doing wrong, she improved on it the second time around. "Threepio, is it possible to get any sound or am I shut off from anything but a visual demonstration?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Leia but Master Ken told me to say that he chose this arena because there was no way for sound to penetrate from the outside unless the glass in front of you was broken. Terribly sorry, Miss Leia," replied the protocol droid. "You're fine Threepio, I was just curious and thanks," Leia said. "It was a pleasure, Miss Leia," Threepio said.

Nodding to him, Leia continued to watch and saw the same thing as before. Ken would demonstrate a certain stance or stroke and Cassandra would come close to getting it. Then he'd talk a little and even visually demonstrate then she'd get it the second time around. Not only that but as they refined what he wanted with constant practice, she became better and better at it.

_I've never seen anyone learn so rapidly but maybe that's because she so much younger than most students here. Students like Kyle Katarn and Kyp Durron are already adults with their own beliefs about the universe around them but she's barely starting out_ Leia thought quietly. After a couple hours Ken patted her on the shoulder and smiled, which indicated to Leia that the saber training was over for today. To her surprise, Cassandra looked like she could go for another few hours or so though this was likely because of her background in Teräs Käsi more than anything.

Marching down to the arena, she arrived just in time to catch Ken about to leave and she asked him what he had done to make her learn so well and so fast. "I simply described the shapes I wanted her to emulate via the position of her feet and her blade then went from there. For many autistics, like myself, this kind of thing only clicks when we're taught in terms of shapes we design with our limbs. Martial arts is full of such things which is why Cassandra is such a natural at her mother's form of Teräs Käsi and though it takes her a little bit to get what I want, she is patient," Ken said.

"Do you think I should have done that when I trained you?" she asked. "Yes but I don't hold you accountable for the fact I learned more on my own than I did under you. How could you know that positioning my blade according to certain shapes clicked with me better?" he answered. "I guess you're right but I still feel bad about that sometimes," she admitted.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I was your first pupil and I didn't have a family to care for me back in those days," he replied. Just him saying that as nonchalantly as he did was enough to surprise her despite her hiding it very well. For when he first came to live with her, he had just lost his foster family in the Lost City of the Jedi to the destructive desire of the false Prophets of the Dark Side. He had been mentally scarred by the experience of finding out where his lineage lied and near-suicidal.

He only found solace in Leia's company and quickly grew fond of her children when she gave birth to them. In fact, were it not for school, he would have been there to see the birth of Jaina and Jacen though he compensated for this by nursing them when she and Winter couldn't. He taught them control over their Force powers when they became visible and even helped create Jacen's lightsaber. It was he who even stood against his grandfather not long after Anakin was born and fought him off.

He had protected little Anakin from the very man who sired his father and who he had hated more than anyone else in the galaxy just because he regarded Anakin as a son. Now, he was applying a similar paternity to his training of Cassandra Lyn and Leia was both pleased and nervous. She was pleased to see that he would be the father figure she never had but unnerved because... Perhaps, because Ken was the grandson of Emperor Palpatine which was not something to be ignored.

As if that wasn't bad enough, his father had been none other than the former asylum patient Triclops who until recently had been used as means of shaping the criminal mind due to his insanity. When he escaped, it was Ken who was sent after his father and was forced to kill him when Triclops refused to cooperate with him on coming back. Nonetheless, all of Triclops' comments, philosophies, and insights had been documented after his death and incorporated into future investigations. It did little to stem the tide of Ken's sorrow, knowing that the only family he had now was his mother.

And even she was long broken of the prowess she once had in her youth, reduced only to her reliance on the Force as a result of her bones becoming to frail for lightsaber combat. However, whenever Ken was training with people like Cassandra, Leia always saw a sense of peace in his eyes. It was as though being with her kids and now Cassandra gave Ken a sense of hope for his own future. She wanted to be joyous at that prospect but at the same time, she couldn't feel a foreboding cloud of sadness and fear looming over the mere thought of Ken acting as Cassandra's father figure.

_What is it about being those two together makes me think of an apocalypse occurring?_ Leia asked herself silently. Bringing her thoughts back to the present conversation (excluding that dark note) Leia asked him how effectively Cassandra felt the shape description was for her learning. "She was begging me to teach her more before the end, knowing how I described it to be effective. If she returns for training tomorrow with that same attitude, who knows what'll happen?" he answered.

"Where are you at, presently?" she inquired. "Shockingly, we've already covered a sixth of the entire form. If my projections are correct, she'll have a full understanding of the form within a week. Granted, she won't master it in that same time but she might as well do just that," he explained.

"And what do you mean by mastering the form?" she asked. "Admittedly, she is doing most excellent considering it is her first day with any of this stuff. But she will still need at least a month, even at this rapid rate, to process and (for her anatomical proportions) perfect the form. In addition, there will be the constant need to refine the form until she has stopped growing or at least until puberty.

"That being said though, her rate of learning for this stuff is a Force-sent gift," he answered. "Interesting and tell me, have you ever thought about teaching other students this way, besides Cassandra?" she continued, interested in his opinion. "Tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind making a petition to Luke, requesting an opportunity to seek out the shape-style learners. From there, I'd temporarily separate them from those who learn in other ways until they're up to speed," he said.

"Temporarily?" she asked. "Inclusive training works with these 'shape-freaks' (as I call them) in regards to motivation. Granted, one-on-one training is the most effective way to go but my position as Swordmaster does not allow me that courtesy since I don't have colleagues helping me out," he replied. _You do mention a fundamental challenge that we will inevitably need to address: lack of people qualified to train the students we have enrolled in the Jedi Academy_ Leia silently admitted.

"How about this: take four of your 'shape-freak' students, teach them in the fashion you're teaching Cassandra only tweaking it to suit their needs. Once they have satisfactorily completed your requirements for 'understanding' a certain form, have them each teach four more in turn. After that, offer the option of extra classes from your first 'shape-freak' students who had trouble with your lectures. It won't be a permanent solution but it will be a step in the right direction," she suggested aloud.

"Not a bad idea and to make it better, I can offer these classes in rotations much as I already do in order to reach all of my students with my current lectures. Have certain students arrive in a set group number for one portion of the day and another group of different students arrive the next. This way, my graduated 'shape-freak' students can also refine their teaching skills more quickly," he added. "And when these students have completed these extra courses and graduated your class, you could then promote them to your class where you teach them the philosophy of the blade," she agreed.

"A great idea: seldom have my students ever encountered problems with the concepts I introduce in that course so once I get all my students past the physical stuff, the mental should be easy. Or at least, easier than the physical exertion most likely will be for many of them. You know, how about an improvement to your suggestion: instead of four initial graduates, how about nine? This way we can incorporate the seven classic forms, Jar'Kai, _and_ saberstaff combat?" he asked.

"I merely suggested four as that is the general limit of what we consider 'one-on-one' training. Can you do nine?" she replied. "I see no reason why not, I teach twenty-eight students per three hours already," he said. "And Cassandra?" she asked.

Hesitating, Ken looked unsure as to whether or not he should answer that question because he knew what she meant by that. Would Cassandra be a beneficiary of the best this new system had to offer or would she remain a probationary member of the Order? "I'll experiment with her and see which parts of our suggestion might or might not be feasible. Granted, this would mean inevitably giving her status of some kind in the Jedi Order but now might not be the best time.

"Not while she still attends public school on top of training with me in private and continuing her Teräs Käsi training at night," he answered, at long last. "I could have her removed from the school to become a student of the Order," she offered. "I don't advise it: I was removed enough times to know that I was socially traumatized by just the first time despite my father's pride in his opinion of me. To do the same to Cassandra would be to earn her scorn for years to come," he replied.

"Is it that profound with autistic kids?" she asked. "Because our disorder is more a social handicap than anything, I'm afraid (whether all of us autistics admit it or not) it is that profound," he said. "And what would be some of the possible results if I did, just say I did for the sake of argument, aside from scorning me?" she inquired. "Social reclusiveness, shyness around the opposite gender that exceeds normality, even depression and high levels of anger or anxiety amongst others can occur.

"I only recovered from the first two and anxiety when I began spending time around Han rather than my father. My mother was helpless since her bone disorder meant that she was powerless to stop him from making any kind of decision. Granted, she wasn't too fragile when I was a child but it was easier even then to break her body in half than it is with you, were she to fight him," he said. "And when did she develop this bone disorder?" she asked.

"It likely manifested after I was born but doctors were able to prevent the worst of it from occurring which would have resulted in permanent paralysis, loss of speech, and eventually death. Nonetheless, she cannot exert herself in saber combat like she used to do in her prime unless she break her arms in the process or shatter an ankle," he answered. "How does she get anything done?" she asked, thinking aloud more than actually asking the question. "She does 'alternative exercises' that allow her to remain active and flexible without too much exertion on her bones.

"In fact, the doctors say this exercise is actually improving the strength of her bones and she may be able to make a complete reversal. Nonetheless, even if she did, she is far too old for saber combat now," he admitted. "Isn't she in her fifties?" she asked. "No, she's forty-seven," he answered.

"Well I hope her condition improves at least to where she could teach at our Academy without breaking half her body in the act of walking around. Please tell her, when you next see her, that she is still welcome to offer her insights into the Force at the Academy," she told him. "Thank you, she always loves hearing updates like that from you," he said. "Then go ahead and prepare another lecture for one of your classes, I won't hold you up any longer," she said with a smile.

"Actually, Leia, this is my furlough period. I don't have to teach any classes for a whole two weeks," he said. "In that case, why don't come visit the family for dinner sometime? Cassandra would love to have you with us and I know my children would," she offered. "Let's see what I can do: my mom wants me to make sure that our housing arrangements accommodate her condition," he said.

"Then tell me just one more thing before I let you go: where do you come up with the stuff you use to teach Cassandra and to teach my children the art of saber combat?" she asked. "First Principles, Leia: Simplicity. Read the _Tales of the Philosophers_, 'of each particular thing ask what is in itself, what is its nature?' In this case, I ask what is the combat in itself, what is its nature?" he answered.

"Very wise approach, that is all my former apprentice. You are wise and intelligent beyond even what could have been expected of Luke," she said. "My thanks for your flattery," he teased before marching out of the training arena. As he left, she thought of his answer to her final question and had to admit that it was a pretty good way to go about learning anything.

If you can't answer the question of what is the nature of something like lightsaber combat, how can you profess to know it? How could even profess to have capacity to teach it to others if you couldn't determine the nature of it for yourself? True that it was good to have an understanding of the Force in addition to the lightsaber but for some people, melding them together didn't work. _Perhaps, this will be a good alternative to combining Force philosophies with blade technique_ she thought.

Furthermore, she could see how this question could be applied to 'shape-freak' learners like Cassandra. You would then ask, what is their learning pattern in itself: what is its nature? But then she began to wonder where she had heard that thinking uttered before, she just knew it to be familiar to her. Then she remembered: Triclops had introduced it to both her and Ken early on in their careers as Jedi Knights, value in his insanity existing there as well as in a couple other aspects.

**Arriving home after training,** Cassandra had to admit that the only thing that made her more excited than Ken's lightsaber techniques just had to be her mother's Teräs Käsi lectures. After all, not only was it the only thing she had from her mother but it had her system of learning nailed to perfection. Ken had come close and even showed genuine empathy with her but he hadn't quite nailed it just yet though Cassandra credited this more to him teaching lightsaber combat, not martial arts. Returning to the holographic lectures of her mother, Cassandra began her warmup exercises.

Stretching her arms to limits that an observer could swear were the signs of dislocation and conducting splits that seemed to come at the price of a pelvis, Cassandra was quickly ready. Then she started by covering the first third of the 207 moves in her mother's variant of Teräs Käsi. Centering her energy and then spreading it out, an observer would have seen her create green trails of Force power. According to Arden, this was a point where you knew you had all the power to wield this form to a deadly perfection.

Once those first 69 movements had been rehearsed, Cassandra continued what she was learning in the second third which included several high roundhouse kicks and palm pushes. There were a few points where crescent punches to the chest of someone her size were included. However, there weren't as many of these as there had been in the first third nor as many as there'd be in the last third. According to her mother, this form followed a pattern much like the lightsaber forms Soresu, Djem So, and Juyo.

The first third was mostly defensive with the few offensive moves being used to quickly finish off a fatigued opponent. Of course, this meant that the focus of Cassandra's current portion was to defend and then quickly counterattack as was shown by its inclusion of kicks, palm pushes, and punches. It was also demonstrated by how these moves followed defensive stances she learned in the first third. She had no doubt that the last third would be pure offense with very little defense, hence why she was learning defense as well as defense combined with a quick counterattack first.

It also did not strike as a surprise that (whether it was this style or not) Teräs Käsi always incorporated the capacity to kill multitudes of opponents that Shii-Cho had. She also observed the accuracy and precision of Makashi in every movement that she conducted with just this form. The acrobatics that would link up to Ataru and the melding of basics involved in Niman were also present. It was for reason of this style's incorporation of similarities to all seven forms that she wanted to mix them.

She wanted to forge a new form of lightsaber combat that combined all seven of the previous styles in a similar way to what her mother's martial arts had done for Teräs Käsi. After she finished the lecture that her mother had recorded for today, she conducted relaxation exercises to ease up. The exertion of the form would have taken its toll on her without these but she always found herself hungry. So when Leia called to let her know that it was time for dinner, Cassandra was pleased and ecstatic to hear that. As Ken had told Leia, any opportunity for Cassandra to socialize was good for her health especially with her mild autism.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Ken, may I speak to you?" Kendalina asked. "Yes mother, what can I do for you?" Ken answered. "I heard you acquired a new student who is like you in regards to having mild autism, is that true?" Kendalina inquired. "You would have found out, sooner or later so I'll admit now that it is true," Ken replied.

"Then tell me, what makes her case so special that you're going to use some of your furlough hours to give her a head-start in your class?" she asked. "Because she has a natural talent for tactical things like lightsaber combat unlike anything I've seen in even myself. She even came up with the idea of combining the seven classic saber forms into a perfected form that would be invincible," he answered. "I thought you wanted to do that," she said.

"I gave it some thought before I met her but when I heard the idea come from her own mouth, I decided to experiment. To see if there was a way that creating such a form could be pulled off," he replied. "And how do you intend to help her create this form?" she asked. "I'll teach her the seven, including the two branches concerned with Forms V and VII first.

"After that, we'll experiment with the melding pot, finding out what the best combinations are and exploring how these can be passed on to others effectively," he answered. "And what are the intended targets of the form, I mean what it's supposed to counter?" she continued. "If all goes well, it'll be able to counter the seven traditional ones, Ja'Kai, saberstaff, and many others," he replied. "You're hoping to create a superpower yet you fail to realize one thing," she stated.

"And what is that?" he asked. "If all the powers of a Jedi came from his ability to use a lightsaber, there would be no need to wield the Force. How do you cope with a situation where the saber would have little to no use and it is better to rely on the Force?" she replied. "Ideally, we don't want to land in those situations but we will use the Force if we do," he countered.

"You sound a little like your grandfather when you say that," she warned. "What he said, whether you remember this or not, is that the Sith of his day only used lightsabers to humiliate Jedi. There is _some_ merit in the philosophy of the Sith evolving past the need for lightsaber yet holding on to them for that purpose if amended to say that the Force should be used as a last resort," he replied. "Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning that to use the Force without the motivation of survival or the protection of others is foolish. The motivations of the Sith to use it were foolish, the motivations of the Old Jedi (lest they be the ones I mentioned) were foolish. Since you were nine years old during the issuance of Order 66, you cannot defend the motives of the Old Jedi resorting to the power of the Force. Only an actual survivor of Order 66 can do that and just how many are left?" he answered.

Kendalina stopped, finding it hard to counter what he was saying: he was right when he said that she was too young to defend the motives of the Old Jedi and not many survivors of Order 66 remained. Rahm Kota perished in combat against Lord Vader, two years after the destruction of the first Death Star. Empatojayos Brand sacrificed himself to send the Emperor's soul to the netherworld of the Force for good and K'Kruhk had long disappeared when Order 66 began. Then there were those Jedi who succumbed to the Dark Side, disappeared, or fell to agents of Lord Vader.

Like Kazdan Paratus, who went insane during his years on Raxus Prime only to be killed by the original Starkiller or A'Sharad Hett who disappeared without a trace after his duel with Master Kenobi. Thinking about all this, Kendalina hated admitting that Ken was right about these things and could only yield by telling him that his answer was a wise one for that was indeed what it was. "Thank you mother, you know I hate it when we get into these arguments right?" he asked. She nodded, understanding why he did since it brought up painful things for both of them.

In Kendalina's case, it brought up bad memories of how Master Eeth Koth had been killed by clone troopers during the initial onslaught of Order 66. She remembered seeing them gun him down like a Gamorrean such as they did with any other Jedi they caught in the Temple. But worse, she remembered (while being pulled to safety by Shaak Ti) how she had seen Lord Vader. She recalled how he marched with the strut of a man who was already dead inside.

In the case of Ken, it offered a recollection of his relation to the man who authorized and ordered Vader's march on the Temple. However, just remembering that relation was enough to bring its own painful memories with it. Like seeing the shutdown of everything he had loved about the Lost City of the Jedi and his vow to eliminate the Prophets of the Dark Side and his five-year stay with Triclops. Neither of them liked arguments that concerned the Emperor or even Lord Vader for these very things and when they were settled, it was more relieving than harmful.

"How do you intend to prepare this super-form for non-traditional forms of combat like Jar'Kai and saberstaff, out of curiosity?" she asked, hoping to ease the tension. "By testing it against those very forms and eventually testing it against my lightsaber lance," he answered. "A brilliant way to go about it, granted the form won't be perfected but you'll have it pretty close to that," she stated. "That's my hope when it is officially completed," he said.

"Then may the Force be with you on completing the form with this new student's assistance," she replied. "Thank you, mother. How are your bones doing?" he asked. "I feel like they've improved but it'll be the doctors who find that out for certain," she answered, ending their conversation with that.

**After sending her children** off to training at the Academy and dropping Cassandra off at school, Leia decided to chat with her brother. Much as she loved Cassandra and considered her one of her children, Leia was still worried (for whatever reason) about Ken being her teacher amongst others. "Your concerns are not entirely ill-founded, Leia," was the first thing Luke said when she told him about how she felt about Ken being responsible for Cassandra's training. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ken's gift is pure empathy of a sort that baffles even the most ingenious leaders of the field of Human Psychology. According to their definition of Autism, Ken is supposed to have little to no capacity to even express empathy and other sociological emotions like it. However, he expresses and feels them to such a degree that they often wonder if they misdiagnosed him," he answered. "What does this have to do with Cassandra?" she demanded.

"If she has a similar ability for empathy to him, which is extremely rare, one of several paths can be taken. One is a relationship of mutual benefit where Ken is a source of tactical and mathematically precise information while Cassandra is more on the emotional side of things despite her own genius. The other is a relationship that can eventually turn into Ken pulling her strings to turn her against us. Another path is a combination of the previous two with the second one lying dormant then being unleashed.

"The combination is even more destructive than the second path alone because therein lies a near-indestructible trust of Ken on Cassandra's part. This would be especially fueled by feelings of social loneliness or depression that can lead to needing a guiding hand like him," he explained. "So he wields the same power with her that Palpatine wielded against our father?" she asked. "Though he has far less need to use it for the same ends as his grandfather did, yes.

"But there is a difference: Ken wields _genuine_ empathy where Palpatine only pretended to care about our father. As such, Ken (quite possibly) can wield a greater power with Cassandra than his grandfather did with our father," he answered. Leia shuddered at that prospect, recalling what Palpatine had done on the power of his "fake empathy" by itself. She couldn't bear to think of what could be done if genuine empathy of the sort Luke described were used for the same ends.

But she could also see what good could come from it: she could imagine what power like that could do if channeled against potential threats to the welfare of the galaxy. No Imperial would dare challenge the New Republic if that power were revealed and unleashed against them. But did Leia truly want to use it for that end? Would it prove her better or worse than Palpatine if she were to allow herself or her superiors to do just that?

And how long would Leia have to decide whether or not Cassandra's power should be accessed for such a gain before the next big crisis hit? Would Mon Mothma demand that Cassandra's tactical ability be applied to ease the situation to a halt or would she exploit Cassandra's power? "And this genuine empathy... could it be made to serve selfish ends?" Leia asked. "Like what?" Luke replied.

"Let's say Mon Mothma found out about this genuine empathy, could she use it to persuade Cassandra to serve the military's purposes?" Leia inquired. "Possibly, much as I hate admitting it," Luke admitted. "What can we do?" she asked. Luke paused, uncertain of what could be done about Cassandra and Ken.

A couple times, he looked like he might have a solution but quickly shook his head before resuming his debating. "What is it?" she demanded. "The only way I see this going down is if Cassandra is trained separately from the rest of our students. Hidden from the military inspections when they come by and allowed back into the Temple once they've left," he suggested.

"You mean keeping her like a dirty little secret," she stated. "If you've got a better idea, I'm all ears but I didn't say what I had was very good. Besides, it'll be at least until she completes her training," he replied. "Which, considering what Ken's told me about her grasp of Shii-Cho, might happen in a few short months or so if he just stopped at her completion of mastery of the seven forms," she said.

"That quick?" he inquired, surprised. "The way he's teaching her is a way that clicks to her and apparently would've clicked to him too if I taught him in that fashion. Considering her current absorption of her mother's Teräs Käsi, she could be formidable when training is actually completed," she said. "Which will be when?" he continued.

"When she and Ken have managed to create a reasonably universal form that combines the best of the traditional seven, can counter them, and can also hold against the exotic weapons," she answered. "How in the universe do they intend to pull that off!?" he demanded almost rhetorically. "Well there's no manual for this yet but I guess patience and faith are amongst the virtues used for this," she admitted. "If you don't mind doing this Leia, I'd like you to have Ken come see me when he has a chance," he said.

"To talk about the form?" she asked. "That and get a little insight into how he's teaching the classic ones to Cassandra. True that he's told you a lot but I want to hear it from his mouth how he intends to help her learn the forms as well as help her create this super-form he speaks of," he replied. "I shall send for him immediately, love you brother," she said before kissing his cheek, causing him to blush a little though he told her he loved her too.

**Cassandra was in the** middle of her homework when she heard a knock on the door. Considering the sound of the impact, she knew that the chances of it being Jaina were too high for anything else. So instead of going to the door to reconnaissance, she simply told whoever was at the door to come in. "Cassandra, I need help with using the Force on Jacen!" Jaina said.

"Whatever for?" Cassandra asked. "He keeps bugging me when I try to use the Force to play with my blocks!" Jaina answered. Cassandra giggled, this wasn't the first time that Jaina had come with this request nor the first time that Cassandra did something towards fulfilling it. "Just do what I taught you before: Force Push him away and if that fails, do a crush on his groin until he cries uncle," she said.

"Did the first one already and he found a way to barricade himself from it. Tried the second one and he Force-Pushed me away," Jaina complained. Slapping her forehead in exasperation, Cassandra had to admit that the twins could be real difficult sometimes. Luckily, Winter was caring for little Anakin so she didn't have to worry about him in addition to the twins which was a major plus. "All right then, here's a new spell for you and don't tell Uncle Luke I taught you this one: hurl one of your toys at him.

"Or at least, warn him that you will before you use telekinesis to throw the toy at him. Preferably, you'll want to do this with something that'll make a good clunking sound when it contacts his head. Oh and don't tell your mother or I'll be really screwed," Cassandra said, at last. "I guess I could try that buy what if he doesn't give me time to warn him?" Jaina asked.

"Then just do it," Cassandra replied. Jaina left and Cassandra resumed her homework which, while unchallenging, was better to do as opposed to just sitting around and being bored. However, just as she was finishing her homework, she heard Jacen scream in a pain she recognized as being hit. Running over to see what happened, Cassandra was surprised to see that Jaina had actually followed through with what Cassandra had suggested earlier.

"You know, when I said throw a toy at him, I didn't mean your silver cube with the damaging edges on it," Cassandra said. Though Jacen wasn't bleeding, she knew he would be bruised unless she did something about it or provided a good explanation to Leia. "What'll happen now?" Jaina asked. "I'll just tell your mother that he fell off a monkey bar and hit his head," Cassandra answered.

"Jacen doesn't go on monkey bars that often," Jaina replied. "You're right, he likes to use some of Chewbacca's mechanical equipment to climb walls. However, when Chewbacca is away, the monkey bars are the next best thing," Cassandra said, just as she finished patching Jacen up. "How did you know I liked the monkey bars that much?" Jacen asked.

"Because I've caught you using them before though I'd always have Leia get you down since she could do it more safely than I can. I'd probably have to pull you off with the Force in order to get you down to my level again once you're on those bars," Cassandra answered. Jacen shrugged, admitting that because of Cassandra's stature it was probably true that she would have to do that. Besides that, if he had to choose who he'd rather have mad, he decided it best to only anger his mother rather than Cassandra.

At least his mother didn't have the capacity to kill him with the turn of the wrist as he felt Cassandra did by comparison. Much as he loved her the same way he loved his siblings, something set Jacen off whenever he was around Cassandra. It was as though, at any time, she could explode and it was a matter of getting out of her path when she did. Nonetheless, he was glad to have her at his side as his protector rather than as his enemy, something he hoped would never happen.

**Far across the stars,** on the distant planet of Dathomir, lived a woman in red-orange robes who spent more of her days meditating than most could remember. Skin pale as death, features only shown by the dark-grey paint she put around her face, Mother Talzin looked like an angel of death. And to her subordinate Nightsisters, she was a deity who could either create new life or destroy old ones instantly. Meditation, for any Nightsister, served as regeneration and that was especially so for Mother Talzin.

During the last year and a half of the Clone Wars, there were two attempts made on her life and the life of her tribe. The first had seen a massacre of preceding Nightsister except for her and Asajj Ventress and the second had seen the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi, seeking information. But the most damaging attempt on her life, perhaps, belonged to Sith Lord Darth Sidious himself, five years after. True that Kenobi had managed to successfully stab her with a lightsaber but Sidious had used saber and Force power.

Despite failing to kill him, both she and he were broken beyond each other's immediate ability to heal. While Sidious regenerated from the worst of his damage with the aid of bacta tank, Talzin relied on the power of the planet during a meditative trance that has already lasted nearly three decades. However, a greater power than she had felt even within Lord Sidious was rising somewhere in the galaxy. Awakening from her trance for the first time in nearly thirty years, she was amazed that the first sight she awoke to was a starry night sky.

After all, it was similar to the night when she began the trance all those years ago. "How doth thou feel?" asked a familiar, masculine voice. Turning to face The Necromancer (as he was called), she confessed she was feeling better than she had before asking him what had sent him. The faceless, black-robed figure immediately told her that he had come from The Mother with a new task.

"There is a disturbance in the Force unlike any we have felt before. A molding pot of the powers of Light and Dark within a single body," The Necromancer said. "I have felt it," Talzin replied. "If the source should be allow to mature, it could destroy you," The Necromancer warned.

"The source is not full-grown?" Talzin asked. "No, in fact, The Mother says that it is a little girl. A child of the Humans born to evil but raised to good," The Necromancer said. "A little Human girl should be no problem, I will see to her death immediately," Talzin vowed.

"No, The Mother has something else in mind: she wants to see if conversion from servant of the mortals to a servant of the power behind The Mother is possible," The Necromancer said. "You mean The Mother wants to make this child a servant of hers as you and I are?" Talzin asked. The Necromancer nodded to her and asked her if it could be done. "She will join us or die, Necromancer," Talzin promised.

"For your sake, I hope so: you failed to convert the Jedi Kenobi and you failed to kill him when he refused. You also failed to even attempt to convert the Sith Lord Sidious and you failed to kill him. The Mother wishes it be known that this is your last chance: if you should be defeated this time, you will not be saved," The Necromancer told her. "Then allow me to tell you what you can tell The Mother, assuming those are her words: I failed with Kenobi and Sidious because they couldn't be faltered.

"I could only have corrupted one of them to the will of The Mother if I had been able to pin an element of fault in their servitude to their cause. Where Kenobi could not yield from his service to the Light, so too could Sidious not yield from his path to the ultimate in the Dark Side," Talzin said. "If you corrupt this one to the cause of The Mother, you may yet be proven right," he said. "Whether I do or don't, the evidence should be plain for The Mother to see," she replied.

"That is not what she thinks and remember, I merely do her bidding just as you do," he reminded her. "Yes but I do the better job, have done so for the last fifty millenniums," she snapped. If he had a face, The Necromancer would have sneered at her and marched like he was disgusted at her. However, Talzin decided not to let him go just yet: she had an idea for how this young presence could be brought before The Mother in full conversion whilst simultaneously eliminating The Necromancer.

"Perhaps, if we work together to bring the source of this power in line to The Mother's liking, we can settle the conflict of who is better between the two of us," she suggested. "And why would I want to collaborate with you of all The Mother's servants?" he asked. "Because The Mother has repeatedly stated her disgust for us fighting each other and constantly encourages teamwork. Ever since our lives began, she has been hoping that we someday used our talents in unison," she answered.

"What's in it for me if I help you?" he inquired. "Perhaps, I can see about letting The Mother place you higher in her favor again. That is what you want, isn't it?" she offered. "Very well then, but on one condition: that we wait five years for this source to mature more though she can still be converted.

"At her current age, which I sense as being only ten years of life lived so far, she may be too easy to corrupt," he said. "I agree and I would have complied to that with or without you raising it up," she replied. "Then I am in," he stated. After that, she finally allowed him to disappear and continue his end of things as far as the agenda of The Mother was concerned.

_How I have lasted as long as I have with him around is beyond me. I had hoped that Asajj Ventress would prove to be an excellent servant of The Mother. But even she was just another dead end thanks to Dooku!_ Talzin hissed to herself silently. Thirty years, Talzin had been in a healing trance and troubles were just getting started.

However, she did still sense a use for Ventress, a use that may yet come in handy. Using her talents in telepathy, she sent a wave of summoning energy that would beckon her back to Dathomir. True being mortal meant Ventress would be older by now but her fighting ability was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Fresh off speaking with his mother, Ken decided to settle some final issues he had with the death of his father. It was true that he had filled out the paperwork and the death certificate at the time his father had fallen but he still was dealing with trials concerning how he died. There were still Republic officials that believed Ken had done the wrong thing to have struck down his father. The funny thing was that their only reasoning was because of how "educated" his father had been.

"He just had the supreme intelligence of an Imperial engineer and the mind of a criminal. Bring these two things together and you have an explosion of maddening conflict. But it consumed him despite his best efforts to endure which I wouldn't have said for you if you were him," Ken had countered. Most of the time, that was enough to silence any argument that could have sounded intelligent but there were those who kept going.

They kept mentioning how even in his fits of insanity, he had a very healthy mind and was capable of conversations with anyone on any level, a rare gift for any individual. "Even so, that gift did nothing to overshadow the deeds he had done for his father and for himself. In fact, Triclops' insanity combined with his intelligence was almost as twisted as my grandfather," Ken had told them. "By no fault of his own, Palpatine was a bad father figure!" the opposition had and still said.

"That's not a perfect excuse, a good one but not a perfect one. I could argue that because of what Palpatine did to him, Triclops became a bad father to me. But I overcame whatever demons I had to face as a result of that and look where I am now: making you look like a fool as a hobby," Ken said. At this point, his father's alleged defendants had no argument against him for in Ken's words lied the doom of any hope they had to argue for innocence of any sort.

Then Ken decided to seal the deal as though to gloat that he had already won when he didn't need to do that yet. "My father wasn't a perfect man and eventually, his imperfections destroyed him. I will not have you tarnish the virtue in the truth of who he was while I draw breath. Nor will I myself run away from the fact that Palpatine created him and thus, I bear relations to the man," he added.

The jury immediately walked out of the room to discuss what Ken had said but he could already tell what their decision would be. It didn't even take them ten standard minutes for them to come to a decision but the twist in the verdict was interesting. "By the power invested in me and by the power of the evidence, I hereby find Ken to be innocent of his father's murder. The plaintiff will now have to pay _him_ the equivalent of the compensation amount they were asking for attempted fraudulence," he said.

_Delightful, paying me that amount will bankrupt this attorney firm and end their ability to threaten me. Indeed this is a day worthy of remembrance, it has seen the end of the final debates about my father and this week will soon see Cassandra graduating Shii-Cho_ he thought. As he proudly marched out, he also heard the judge state that the attorney firm had a deadline of a standard month to pay him up or they'd be sent behind bars. Smiling mentally, he knew that they would try to fight it but would eventually come up with the resources despite it meaning bankruptcy.

After all, they had spent more money in this one case of proving his father innocent of what Ken had killed him for than they had in any of their other cases. In addition, their business was already undergoing the revelation of several scandals, requiring them to pay billions in compensation. To pay Ken the money now that they had lost the case would be to end their business. _The scam should have been pitifully obvious from its inception but it has been revealed nonetheless_ he said silently.

Zipping past reporters, Ken didn't even bother to answer any questions nor noticed the flash of their photographing units as he boarded his speeder to return home. He had had enough for one night and he wanted to be able to return to Cassandra's training with the cleared mind of the Swordmaster. It was the least he could do to not bring his personal matters into his training with her. Besides, it was she who he wanted confessing personal issues to rather than the other way around.

**The end of half of **Ken's furlough had arrived but Leia was impressed with the results she was already seeing with Cassandra. Nonetheless, she knew that when the furlough was over, Cassandra would be only two sevenths of the way to achieving knowledge of all the forms. Even so, she could foresee greatness in Cassandra, perhaps the makings of Ken's successor as a Swordmaster. Ironic to think then that Ken was responsible for the genius method that made her so successful.

And the more she thought about his pattern of teaching, the more she came to realize how it made sense. Even in Juyo, which was about the utter release of all one's inner darkness, there were certain shapes that the tip of a lightsaber created through the air. Looking at it in that sense, it didn't seem as random as Leia had always believed it to be and even explained why it wasn't called random. Ken had seen the patterns that were made during duels by looking at the air around the duelist rather than the duelist himself and used that to very accurately determine a duelist's skill level.

Granted, there was still the matter of the weaknesses of the various forms but Ken had a solution to that. Instead of going directly for the weakness itself and hoping to create an opening, he suggested that the pattern of the shapes should be followed through and through. The reason was because one could determine which weaknesses were present and when they should be exploited. "Let's say I have a Niman user whose form looks impregnable: by following the shapes created by each of his stances, I can either determine the weakest point or the biggest opening.

"Once I have determined one of those two things, I then move to exploit it in a fashion that befits either the size of the gap or the fragility of that weak point. It's similar to the Force Power Shatterpoint in regards to how it's done with the only real difference being that it's done with a saber. Indeed, this view still has its flaws and I am discovering them all the time but for those that truly master it, the benefits outweigh the flaws by at least twenty-fold," he had explained once. Leia never did understand how that was possible but probably because she never needed to worry.

The way that Luke had trained her in her areas of expertise in regards to the Jedi had worked just fine for her. But she knew that not everyone could be trained as easily as she was, even Force-sensitives had difficulty understanding it without having something concrete to relate it to. So to see Ken doing this without being directed to by anyone was most remarkable indeed. The more Leia watched her, the more she began to feel like she was foreseeing the fruition of this method's very best.

_She grows more and more skilled in the form: pretty soon, the only challenges she will face are learning the powers of the Force and the test of her spirit. She will need to face the demons of her past before she can truly call herself a Jedi, that much is certain_ she thought. "Something bothering you, sweetheart?" she heard her husband, Han, ask. "Not necessarily, it's just I'm thinking about how Ken's training Cassandra and what he said about the process itself.

"It's truly beautiful though very mathematical and logical. If he inadvertently inherited this from Palpatine, I wouldn't be surprised," she admitted. "Remember how he held his own against Palpatine when he came for Anakin?" he asked. Leia nodded, the details as vivid as though it had happened just yesterday.

Palpatine had broken into her home and attempted to take Anakin Solo so that he could transfer his spirit into him and preserve his own life. When he did, Ken was the first to greet him as Leia and the others had been looking for Palpatine elsewhere as he had intended. With lightsaber in hand, Ken not only stalled his grandfather until help arrived but he very nearly defeated him too. "You cannot stop me, grandson: I will transfer my spirit into the baby and you will kneel before me!" Palpatine had vowed.

"Never! No one with half a brain will serve a man who has sold his soul to the Dark Side!" Ken had replied. "I didn't sell my soul to the Dark Side, Ken: I _became_ the Dark Side! Your father did good to know that difference and you will do good to learn it too," Palpatine had snapped.

"You aren't the Dark Side: you're just an abomination infected with the worst of all it has to offer!" Ken had exclaimed. "You are not worthy to be fighting me, boy. True that your arm with a lightsaber is remarkable but that will not save you from my power," Palpatine had warned. "I never intended to use it for such a thing as that," Ken had said before nodding to Leia and the others.

Seeing that he was vastly outnumbered and already exhausted by his spar with Ken, Palpatine tried to destroy Luke and Leia before Han shot him in the back. When he made the attempt at essence transfer, Empatojayos Brand had intercepted and stopped him at the cost of his own life. But afterward, Ken had fallen to his knees due to a combination of physical and emotional exhaustion. Nonetheless, he noticed that Cassandra had also stood against the Emperor and even surprised him with a Force Push.

However, he had tossed her aside since she hadn't really known how to manipulate the Force to fight him. Even so, he had vowed to deal with her when the time came to do so. "I still have a use for you in the Empire and you _will_ fulfill that purpose," he had promised. Luckily, Brand's sacrifice meant that no one had to find out what use he had for Cassandra in his schemes.

Even with that as his solace, however, Ken was troubled: he couldn't shake off the feeling that he could be just like Palpatine. He could turn all he loved and destroy it without a second thought to remorse and there would be nothing he could do to stop himself from it. "You're not that evil, Ken," Leia had assured him. "But the darkness lies within me... the capacity to commit the very same atrocities, or worse ones, lies within me," he had stated.

"Maybe so but you choose whether or not you give into that evil. You choose whether or not his evil influences your life or if you create your own path in life," Leia had assured him. Bringing her thoughts back to the present day, she addressed her most predominant concern with Cassandra. "She has the guilt inside of having failed to save her mother.

"I sense the feeling of worthlessness within her at the prospect of her mother dying for her. And it's my hope Ken can snap her out of it and allow her to excel," she said. "Have you told Luke about this?" Han asked. "No but I did address other concerns I had that were more concerned with the Order than with personal life," Leia admitted.

"I understand, you want to make sure she doesn't grow up to destroy us in anger for her mother," he stated. "Or let the guilt consume her alive," she agreed. "Yeah, that too," he replied. She giggled when he made that comment to say he only somewhat followed what she said.

"Maybe when the next major threat to the galaxy rears its ugly head, we'll see if she's ready for it," she added. "How do you know we'll have that long before the next big crisis hits?" he asked. "I don't," she admitted. "Well that's why we got Ken training her in the arts beforehand, right?" he inquired.

She nodded but wondered if that would be a good idea to have Ken training her. True that he was the finest lightsaber duelist in the Order and its Swordmaster but this was different. Unlike Ken's other trainees, this was a student who he could empathize and connect with more deeply. It was the sort of connection that could either strengthen the Order or hinder it in later years.

Deciding it best to just let Ken continue with the training and see where it takes them, Leia sat back and enjoyed herself. It was one of the few moments where she would be able to do so before something coming up whether in the Senate or in the Order. And it was one of the few moments that Han could relax before something came up for him in the military or with the kids too. Both would enjoy it while it lasted because very few of them existed even when they met during the Galactic Civil War.

**"Today, we begin exercises** in the second form of lightsaber combat since it seems you've done well with the first. This one is known as the Way of Ysalamiri or the Contention Form but most settle for calling it Makashi. Makashi is one of the forms that intrigues me most because precision and accuracy are exercised in this via light cuts and jabs. Here, balance and footwork serve as the basis and all these things combine to make it an immense contrast to Shii-Cho the Way of the Sarlacc," Ken explained.

Cassandra absorbed the information like a sponge and waited for what Ken had to say next, signifying it by withdrawing her training pole that she had also used for Shii-Cho. "Now, first and foremost: the grip, hold it like you would hold a little bird. In other words, not strong enough to crush and kill it but tight enough to not let it fly away," he stated next. Cassandra tried to do just that but wasn't quite sure so she asked Ken to help her out.

Feeling the tension in her wrist, a quick means of determining the strength of a grip, and told her to ease up until he told her to stop. When she finally found what he was looking for, he told her what she needed to do next. "Black out the demons of your past, blind them to where you are temporarily and make sure you fight with a level head. Those who use Makashi with this in tow will be much better off than those without it," Ken told her.

Following him in the breathing techniques he showed her, she did the best she could to focus and keep a level head. It worked like a charm only for a few seconds but even so, she was focused and level enough to proceed with what Ken had in mind. "To begin, bring the hilt of the blade to your face like this," he started, demonstrating what he meant. Cassandra followed his example even as far as to put her weak arm behind her back even though he hadn't told her to do so.

"Very good and good eye for noticing where I placed my left hand without me telling you where it is. Now for the next step, place your elbow in the same direction that your right hip is facing and bend your wrist so that it looks like you're going to jab someone in the stomach," he said. Cassandra pulled that off just fine and Ken decided to move into the next phase. "Now make the jab then circle the blade so that your arm is wrapping on around your left shoulder (almost) and lightly cut back down," he said.

When he demonstrated, Cassandra tried her best to follow but barely managed to keep up. "Imagine you're creating a moon with the air around the tip of your blade. When you bring the blade up, you're creating the frontmost side of the moon. And when you bring it back down, you're creating the other side as well," he said.

Cassandra tried again with the imagination that Ken had provided and it worked better this time though it would still take a little practicing before Ken felt confident enough to move forward. "Now, while your blade is being suspended in the air after that last stroke, bring the hilt to your face," he said. He demonstrated what he meant and she repeated it as best she could though it was far from the most perfect thing. "That's a good start, now bring the blade back down so that your blade is pointing diagonally at the ground and your wrist is bent to form a ninety-degree angle at the bottom," he added.

Cassandra repeated the steps to herself and did the best she could to replicate it, getting the blade point right but having a little trouble with the wrist. Ken deactivated his lightsaber for a moment and bent her wrist a little further than she had already done. "Like that and now you've performed the typical dueling salute of an expert Makashi duelist," he stated. "May be so bold as to ask why this form and Shii-Cho were invented?" she asked.

"That's not a problem at all and I'm glad you asked that. Shii-Cho was invented at a time when it was becoming far more effective to use a lightsaber than a metal blade. The form used remained somewhat the same as it had been when metal blades were used but changed to accommodate sabers. However, it was formed too early to be used for dealing with Dark Jedi and that's where Makashi comes in: it offered a means to face a Dark Jedi that Shii-Cho couldn't offer. But even so, neither is without a common flaw: they lacked sufficient defensive power against blasters and sabers," he replied.

"And is that where Soresu comes in?" she inquired. "Though we'd be jumping ahead if we explored it any further now, yes. I can tell you that yes, Soresu was invented to compensate for the defensive weaknesses left by Makashi and even Shii-Cho. Shii-Cho even has another weakness that Makashi addresses despite Soresu addressing the defense: one-on-one combat," he explained.

"Go on," she replied. "Makashi was invented at a time where it made more sense to know how to engage one single opponent rather than the multitudes that Shii-Cho was designed to handle. One who knew both styles at the time would have been set but Makashi was more convenient," he added. "So I'm basically learning the first style to ever be designed for the lightsaber duels that are common today, right?" she asked.

"Yep, that is accurate to say. Soresu also started out with just blast deflection like Shii-Cho but would expand to include lightsaber duelists in later years. But we'll get more into that when you're ready to learn Soresu. For now, let's continue with the sequences of Makashi and attempt to complete as much as we can today," he answered. Returning to his lecture, Ken continued to introduce sequences and Cassandra kept refining them after more attempts than she had taken in Shii-Cho.

Granted, she still got the hang of Makashi before the week's end but it was much more difficult than Shii-Cho had been, implying she most certainly wasn't one for the precision it required. _Or maybe there's something within the form itself that is offsetting her. Maybe when we invent the superform, we'll see better use of the precision than we're seeing now_ he thought silently. "Not bad Cassandra but keep practicing at that whenever we aren't doing the Soresu exercises," he said.

"Don't you have classes when the week begins again?" she asked. "I do but I'm still teaching Makashi in there. If you like, you can join us and refine your own skills while I train you in Soresu privately," he offered. "Come on Ken, you know I don't do well when I'm surrounded by a whole bunch of people," she replied.

"True but I am teaching my classes in a similar fashion to how I'm teaching you. The only significant difference is that I do not actually point out the degrees of the angles in your arms and blade. However, if you feel it best for you to learn on your own terms, I can provide you with a holorecording of what we've covered and you can go from there," he said. "Thanks Ken and before I go, what unsettled you the most about Makashi when you first learned it?" she asked.

_Hm, I've forgotten that I was once in a similar place to her. Let's see if I can recall how I initially was with Makashi_ he thought, lifting his first two fingers to tell her he was thinking. Then he recalled his initially feeble attempts to nail the accuracy of the style during his time with his father. He relived the harsh criticisms that his father placed on him and the comforts of his mother motivating him.

"Perhaps, the hardest thing about getting a grip for Makashi was getting the precision down. You see, Makashi is the only style where precision, accuracy, good footwork, and a good sense of balance are key in an offensive sense. Soresu is similar but in a defensive sense which takes up less energy than Makashi's offensive sense of it. From there, most of the rest seem wild and untamed with no significant sense of precision or accuracy though footwork is essential," he answered aloud.

"And what's the one that's least like that after Soresu and Makashi?" Cassandra asked. "Niman, the sixth form and we'll get into why that's so when it's time for you to learn it," Ken replied. "Then I thank you for what you've done for me today and every day since we began training," she said with a bow. "I thank you for allowing me the chance to assist you in your path to the ultimate mastery of the Jedi ways," he replied with a smile and formal bow of his own.

She giggled and left to go see if Anakin or the twins needed her assistance with their homework while Han and Leia went on a date. As Ken watched her left, he saw much of his mother in her: the same kindness and compassion dominated her every step, shaping her demeanor as each day passed. _Mother would love to meet her, maybe I can arrange that during one of our training sessions and have Cassandra show my mother what she's got so far_ he thought with a smile. And as he returned to the home he shared with the woman who birthed him, he continued to meditate on that.

The thoughts and images of when Kendalina would meet Cassandra flooded his mind with joy and happiness. He knew that when they met, aside from Kendalina's bone issue, they'd get along rather famously. "Mother, I want you to come to my next session with Cassandra!" he shouted. "Great, can't wait to meet her!" Kendalina replied ecstatically.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Play your silly games, help your pathetic foster-siblings with their homework, live your dream while you still can. One day, child, you will be of use to me and when that day comes, your dreams will be no more," Talzin vowed, thinking aloud as she watched the black-haired child in her crystal ball. _Even with the Mother's eternal wisdom, I cannot see what she wants in this child. Maybe I need to sense her power upclose in order to understand how Light and Dark flow within her._

_Or maybe it's a false aura, meant to hide something more profound, something darker or better_ she mentally added. Personally, she hoped that the Mother had chosen falsely so that Talzin could use this child of the Force for her own design as she had done with Darth Maul and his brother. Had it already been so long since Darth Sidious inadvertently fulfilled her plot to have Maul eliminated forever by giving his brother the power to seek him out and bring him back from madness? That long since Talzin had successfully purged the universe of Kycina's treachery by killing all three of her sons?

And had it really been even longer since Talzin stripped Kycina of her power, letting her have only her immortality, and banished her from the clan? _If she is still alive, of which I have no doubt, she'll likely have restored her power by now and used it for the benefit of the Kwi. Their herds have always needed someone as sentient as her to guide them_ Talzin thought silently. She also recalled that capacity to exploit the Kwi meant great respect amongst the Singing Mountain Clan.

No doubt, by this time, the Clan had undone the damage that Talzin had placed upon Kycina and given her an equivalent of her former title or greater amongst them. Or at least, they had offered such a title after undoing the damage only to see her refuse due to her control of a Kwi herd. And naturally, who could blame her? Being exiled from one of the more formidable tribes of the Daughters of Allya would be hurtful to anyone and Talzin wasn't surprised that Kycina would refuse to join another.

_Only problem that would leave me with is establishing where in all this good world she presently resides at!_ Talzin hissed to herself silently. There were several Kwi herds and Kycina had only jurisdiction over one such herd which meant that she could be virtually anywhere on Dathomir. Once long ago, Talzin could really have cared less about the degenerated descendants of her former foes but now that Kycina was possibly amongst them, she needed to find out a little more about them. She knew that like her more evolved nemesis, the Kwa, these saurians communicated telepathically which meant she had relatively easy access to their thoughts and feelings.

It was at this revelation that she silently mocked A'nang for having not taught his people how to defend themselves against invasions of the mind like she intended before the Kwa degenerated. _You should have been more careful before the Rakata were given their power, thanks to you. Now only I have survived and you are naught but dust, old nemesis_ Talzin silently mocked. "Reliving the glory days of Kwa Holdings, sister?" asked the Necromancer.

"Only long enough to gloat about how I am still around while all that A'nang created has perished," she admitted. "Of course, we thought it would be the most difficult thing to vanquish the Kwa but when we persuaded the Rakata to take up arms, it turned out to be too easy," he replied. "The ones that you and I picked off after they retreated to Dathomir proved too easy to disperse too," she said. "Oh yes, my soldiers had fun with those ones though I often wonder why they didn't last longer and take down just a few more of my warriors," he confessed.

"Do you not recall that they were peaceful, benevolent children of the Force whose ways of peace were so wise as to make the Jedi jealous if they had heard of them?" she asked. "Indeed and now, I must ask you a question. What have you in mind for exploiting the degenerated descendants of those former rivals of ours?" he inquired. "Just to find a former clan member of mine who supposedly leads one of the Kwi herds yet may prove useful to me again," she explained.

"Shall I help you give this one the proper motivation to become useful to you, sister?" he asked. "Yes but not yet: I need to give this girl time to grow strong before I lure her here to fulfill her duties to the Mother," she answered. "Shall I gather the strength of my forces in the meantime, then?" he continued. She nodded and dismissed him to continue debating how she was going to search for Kycina and keep tabs on her until she was ready to play her final role as Talzin's bait for catching this little girl.

Then it occurred to her: before banishing Kycina, she gave her an amulet that responded to Talzin's use of telepathy whenever she wanted to keep herself updated on Kycina's location. With that in mind, she decided to sit down in meditation and extend the powers of her mind to reach the artifact. It took a little bit both because of her rustiness with sensing the artifact and its distance from her domain. What she found when she finally connected with the artifact, however, surprised her: apparently, Kycina had obtained leadership over the most dangerous variant of Kwi that was known on Dathomir.

_You're the head of the Rhoa Kwi? How is that possible?_ Talzin asked herself silently. The Rhoa were the least sentient of all the Kwi and could spit poison when provoked into attack. In addition, they seldom ever let anyone Dathomiri or Human come within a hundred yards of them.

"Impossible!" Talzin exclaimed aloud when she realized how Kycina had done it. She had obtained mastery of a rare soothsaying spell that allowed her to persuade them that she wasn't a threat. Worse, her talent in this spell was such that she had proven capable of persuading the leader to let her ride on his back whenever they traveled and watch over the herd when they were at rest. Not even Talzin herself had proven capable of performing the soothsaying on the Kwi to such an amazing degree.

Nonetheless, she had to admit that the fact she had mastery over the Rhoa Kwi would prove more useful than if she had simply allied with the Blue Mountain or Blue Desert species. The Rhoa's capacity for violence would prove most useful indeed to Talzin's swaying of young Cassandra Lyn. _Oh Kycina, you have signed your own death warrant by joining this herd and you don't know it yet. No matter, you will learn your error in trusting them when it is time for you to do so and not a moment sooner than that_ Talzin promised silently.

**"Nice improvement on your** form, Cassandra. But you still need to remember that precision and accuracy are the hallmark of Makashi," Ken stated. After a week of training Cassandra, she hadn't made too much progress in mastery of Makashi though she did show potential in terms of precision. She demonstrated this during their private sessions with Soresu training which confused him a bit.

Makashi wasn't exactly her best yet here she was demonstrating its precision in Soresu. "I got an idea that might help you out a little bit, Cassandra. Kyp, give me your lightsaber for a moment?" he said. Kyp Durron complied and when he did, Ken did a little customization on it and when he was finished, he handed it back to him.

"Cassandra, I've customized Kyp's training saber so that he can kill or cripple you with it if he scores a good hit. But I'm not going to customize yours in the same manner for one reason: I want to see if you can prove proficiency in Makashi when the pressure to survive is placed on you. Kyp, you may both continue sparring whenever you're ready," he explained. As expected, it took Kyp a little bit to warm up to the idea that he could sever a limb or even kill Cassandra with his training blade now.

But when he did, he came at her with his full understanding of Makashi and at first, she relied on the defensive aspects of it and held back from unleashing her full skill on him. However, the pressure mounted and she was soon using all she knew of the style to repel him away from her. At first, what she knew only brought them to a tie but when Kyp continued to mount pressure, she finally able to beat him. She did so by using some of the more offensive footwork to trip him unto his back while distracting him with her blade.

Donning the greeting position of Makashi where her blade pointed diagonally at the ground (or in this case, Kyp's throat) she managed to compel him into surrender. Using telekinesis, Ken took Kyp's training saber and restored it to its non-fatal status, congratulating Cassandra after he did that. Even so, he now understood why she did better at Soresu when asked for precision and accuracy than she did at Makashi: because there was more pressure to survive with Soresu than in Makashi. Put her under the pressure that is usually absent in Makashi and she'd excel at it where she normally wouldn't.

_A most interesting revelation, perhaps when creating the superform, it'll prove best to harness that survival instinct and channel it for the benefit of all including her. Make it a power to be used to the benefit of the Light rather than the detriment Luke has described. Might prove most useful when the time comes for her to serve with the New Republic Army_ he thought silently. After class was done, he asked Cassandra to wait until everyone else was gone before first expressing some regret in placing the pressure on her that he had done.

"I hope you know that I wouldn't have let him kill you even if you couldn't fight back," he added. "I do Ken which is probably the reason I held back initially before then unleashing my full instinct at him," she admitted. "And how did you know I wanted you to do it only with your skills in Makashi?" he asked. "I didn't, I just sort of assumed that because I had already figured it unwise to reveal my training in Soresu just yet," she answered.

"Well, your assumption proved correct: I wanted to see what you could do with just Makashi and none of your Soresu training. Speaking of which, would you like to continue our sessions of Soresu after you take a break?" he inquired. "Actually, if you don't mind, Jacen and Jaina are waiting on me back home. I'd like to be with them for the rest of the day and then get to my Teräs Käsi practice after dinner, if that's no trouble to you," she replied.

"Not at all, in fact, I'm glad you chose them over continuing your training for today," he said. "Why is that?" she asked. "Because the only way to improve past the deficiencies that come with our autism is to face them head-on. Best way to do that and win is to interact with others," he answered. "You're telling me from experience, aren't you?" she guessed, his nod confirming her guess.

"Wasn't easy but I got the gist of what was expected of me after a few years and grew on it from there," he added. "Do you think I could do better?" she asked him. "I think you could take your ability to overcome your autistic deficiencies to any height you can think of. You just need a little assistance getting to those heights but you're off to a good start, otherwise," he answered.

"Thank you," she said. "You're welcome," he replied with a warm smile. She smiled back and bade him farewell before leaving his classroom to go with Jacen and Jaina for the day. _She wears her heart on her sleeve, Leia's children are doing wonders to her social health_ he said silently.

At that moment, Leia herself came in, stating that she had some official business that she wanted to offer him the chance to pursue. "The New Republic's archaeology team has picked up something they believe to have been a former possession of Kwa Holdings. As you know better than me, Kwa Holdings were the very first government to ever form in this galaxy. It is also well-known that there aren't that many artifacts left by them and you have a keen eye for recognizing them," she began.

"Please cut to the chase, Leia. My autistic wiring means I get bored quick when the beans aren't spilled out immediately on something like this. But yes, I do have an eye for recognizing Kwa artifacts when I see them as well as identifying a possible use they once had," he replied. "Very well then, we've found something that appears to be the remains of an Infinity Gate. We want you to come look at the remains as well as offer your insight as to how it was destroyed," she said.

"What's the dating on its destruction?" he asked. "31 BBY, the year after the Naboo Crisis," she answered. _Interesting, the gate lasted until then?_ he asked himself silently. "What do your scientists think happened to it as of now?" he inquired aloud.

"They think that a projectile of some kind flew from space and destroyed the Gate and the pyramid in which it resided. I myself tried to use the Force to pinpoint what kind of projectile could do that but to no avail," she explained. "Interesting... very well, tell your team to do what they can in the way of collecting samples and I shall have a look," he said. "Actually, we can't do that which is why I came to ask if you'd be willing to come with me to Dathomir and see it for yourself," she replied.

"Have you even tried collecting samples yet?" he demanded. "If we had succeeded in that, I'd have brought some of them to you in an airtight bag," she countered. "Very well, I shall prepare a few provisions for the trip. I'll also need time to leave one of my recordings on Makashi for my students to rely on while I'm away and give Cassandra one of my Soresu ones for her private sessions," he said.

"You have until tomorrow to do all that and don't worry about provisions: some will be provided to you aside from clothes," she told him. Nodding, he thanked her and bade her farewell before marching out of the classroom to make his rounds. Sometimes, he didn't understand why no one else was as knowledgeable about the Kwa as him. Even Cassandra knew only a few notes about them here and there though he intended to change that about her, soon enough.

_Does it have to do with what happened to them towards the end of their time as the ruling force of the galaxy? Did the Rakata destroy so much information that I have only discovered what I have through A'nang's holocron and using my Force touch on artifacts? If so, it's a true disappointment for me and the galaxy at large_ he thought to himself silently. Leaving the Soresu recording where Cassandra alone would find it and the Makashi for his students, he began packing.

**"Cassandra, why don't you** teach us your Teräs Käsi? It looks so cool whenever you do it but we wanna learn it," Jaina begged. "Good question Jaina, I'm actually really glad you asked," Cassandra answered. "How come?" Jacen asked.

"Because quite frankly, it's never come to my mind to pass the art onto someone else. Maybe that's because I'm still learning to myself and I want to wait until I master it before I teach it to others. But tell you what, since you two are the first to ask me about it, I'll put you at top priority when it's time for me to teach it," Cassandra promised. "And what about Anakin?" Jaina asked.

"When he's old enough, we'll find out if he's interested. If he is, I'll put him on the list too," Cassandra answered. "Yay!" Jaina and Jacen screamed simultaneously. Laughing, Cassandra let them both hang onto her by her hands and pull her to the rails they fancied swinging on.

"Let's see what you can do on these, Cassandra! You've always watched us, now let us see what you can do," Jacen suggested. "Well, this is definitely something new for me," Cassandra admitted, preparing herself to go across the monkey bars. When told to begin by Jaina, Cassandra grabbed the first one and produced a swing so powerful that it carried her across three bars.

Grabbing the fourth that came after the leap, she replicated the leap and was across the line within seconds. "No fair!" Jacen shouted. "Well, you wanted to see what I could do and I guess that's what I can do," Cassandra teased. Jaina and Jacen raced after but by the time they got to the side she was on, she was already sitting down on the bench and waiting for them to join her.

"First thing you want to do when you learn Teräs Käsi: improve on your speed and endurance," she said when they arrived. Panting to catch their breath, the twins gave her thumbs up in agreement to what she said and to make sure that she knew they understood what she said. "Come here, you two," she said to which they complied. Hugging them both and kissing their foreheads, she asked them if they knew how much she loved them.

"However much you love us, we love you double that," Jacen snapped with a warm smile. "Oh is that so?" Cassandra asked, giggling at the remark. "Uh huh," Jacen assured her enthusiastically. Jaina even agreed with Jacen and proved it by giving another thumb-up and patting her brother's back.

"My goodness, I wish you two could just stay kids. Heck, I wish all three of us could stay kids and Anakin will always be the itty bitty baby we need to take care of," Cassandra teased. "But then we wouldn't get to have fun with him and prank him like mommy and daddy said we could, one day. Where's the fun in staying kids if we can't torture our little brother?" Jaina asked.

"True but there's more to having fun with your sibling than doing so at their expense. You could tickle him and make him laugh which would be great for you both," Cassandra answered. "Whatever, that's not nearly as fun as hearing him beg us to stop our torture!" Jacen exclaimed. "Oh really?" Cassandra inquired.

"Yes really!" Jacen replied. "In that case, I should upgrade my torture levels to accommodate my own pleasure in hearing you two beg for mercy," Cassandra said. "Huh?" the twins asked. "Observe," Cassandra teased before letting her fingers go for where they could be tickled at.

Jaina and Jacen immediately began laughing their little posteriors off when she started to tickle them, Jaina even giving up within seconds of it beginning. Jacen, however, held out a little while longer but soon even he gave up on being tickled by Cassandra. "I still got the ace up my sleeve as far as that's concerned," she said when she stopped. "Well we got the ace on you in this way," Jaina said before nodding to Jacen, both of them lunging for Cassandra and bringing her down on top of her back.

Then they continued with their own barrage of tickles, most of which missed Cassandra's weak points but when a couple did succeed then the twins knew to attack there. The fun continued for several minutes but then Cassandra's comlink came alive with the alarm she set up for when it was time to go. "All right kids, let me up. It's time to go back home now," Cassandra replied, heaving sighs of relief when they complied.

"Dang it, that was just too much fun though!" Jaina said. "Yeah, we should do that again sometime. Might come in handy when we want to torture you instead of Anakin," Jacen agreed. Cassandra laughed, knowing full well that the twins would be back at it soon enough.

"You just keep dreaming, Jacen. I ain't letting either of you tickle me again even if I have to use the Force to stop you from doing so," she promised. "But we can just do a Force Pull to throw you off your feet and attack you while you're down," Jacen countered. "True but I also know Protection Bubble which means you wouldn't get close even if you succeeded in tripping me," Cassandra said.

It was a bluff but she had to make them believe she knew that in order to avoid further tickle-trouble from the rowdy youngsters. _The least I can do is get them really excited about avoiding tickling me rather than about actually doing it_ she told herself silently. The trio returned just in time to gorge themselves on homemade Bothan salads, Rancor meat, and slices of Namana pie. When the twins were full, they immediately asked to be dismissed so they could brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

Leia gave them consent to do so and asked Cassandra to stay for a little bit before joining them to that. "How is your training doing?" she asked. "It's paying off for the better in a nutshell," Cassandra answered. "Ken treats you well?" Leia inquired.

"What's wrong, Leia?" Cassandra demanded. She knew that Leia only asked these sorts of questions when something was bothering her so she didn't bother to beat around the bush. "Ken and I are going to Dathomir to see about the classification of a couple Kwa artifacts. He's got an eye for recognizing what they are and theorizing their former purpose.

"In fact, we've even made him our top authority on Kwa history whenever he isn't being the Swordmaster at the Jedi Academy," Leia explained. "How long will he be with you?" Cassandra asked. "Hopefully not more than a couple standard days but he asked me to give you this. Said it was his recording of the next lesson for you to use in your Soresu training," Leia answered.

Cassandra saw the device and instantly recognized it as one of the recorders Ken often used for both keeping his journals and for documenting what he knew of lightsaber combat. "Thank you Leia, I'll probably eat this up in a heartbeat," Cassandra promised. "I don't doubt it, how goes your Teräs Käsi stuff?" Leia asked.

"I'm already almost done with learning the whole thing. I just gotta refine what I know once I learn the last ten stances and then I'm gold," Cassandra said. "You never cease to amaze me," Leia said. After that, she allowed Cassandra to leave and join her children and getting ready for bed.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Arriving to the site of the excavation, Ken had to admit that he was a little disappointed in the sloppiness of the construction team itself. The least they could have done was be a little more careful with handling the bits and pieces that remained of what he was being asked to examine. Nonetheless, all he did was simply place the first couple of fingertips on the piece and close his eyes. Letting its Force power connect to his mind, he persuaded it to reveal what it had to offer in terms of images.

The first was what he would have expected of an Infinity Gate that was operation in the days of the Kwa and had been passed down to the Nightsisters. He was then given a brief flash of a vision where he saw a Kiffar man with a yellow line horizontally running across his face. Through the eyes of this man, he saw a blue wave of destructive energy released from where he presently stood. He also bore witness as this Kiffar reversed the wave and sent it back unto this Kwa facility.

Ken's head exploded with pain as his vision shifted to being back here on Dathomir when the facility was whole and being powerless to stop the wave from destroying his host and the facility. Then his vision returned to the present day, his head feeling like it could split in two but he was okay. "Well Leia, I'll have to make sense of what I've seen but this place was indeed destroyed in 31 BBY. It's also much older, dating back to perhaps even before the birth of the Rakata species," he told Leia.

"A facility as advanced as this is older than the Rakata? How can that be?" she asked. "From what we've gathered so far, the Kwa were the ones who gave the Rakata their technology. The Kwa were the first to ever harness the energies of the Force for technological and societal advancement.

"They were a benevolent species who then vowed to teach less advanced species this ability to harness the Force for technology and did so for many species throughout the galaxy. This included some tribes of humans though these would not survive the Rakatan wrath when the Kwa found them. A'nang, the only Kwa we have any records from, confessed it was a mistake to give the Rakata their power. Unfortunately, if there are any records from A'nang about how this sort of thing could be undone, they have been long destroyed.

"Worse still, the Nightsisters were the only ones who really knew how to operate this device before its destruction," Ken answered. "And what are we looking at?" Leia inquired. "The remains of an Infinity Gate: before the hyperdrive engine, these were the fastest means of travel. Let's say I wanted to use this thing to take a ride back to Coruscant, I would be surrounded by a current of blue energy.

"Then, theoretically, this bubble of energy would levitate me off the ground and travel me to wherever I wanted to go in a minimum of the speed of light. All the while, the energy would protect me from the vacuum of space and the gravitational pressures of the incredible velocity. Once I arrived, this energy would dissipate and I would be left to do what I wished on the planet I targeted. The only way I could get back to where I came from is if I built another Infinity Gate at my destination and use that.

"And because traveling to one Infinity Gate from another would be more stable than my original method of travel, I wouldn't even need to worry about being levitated and shot into space. I could just step into one Gate and pop out the other side like I would a doorway to another room. But this energy had a price: if harnessed by someone with dark intent, a meteor of blue energy could be shot out. This meteor would fly towards the target this person had chosen and lay waste to the entire planet," he said.

"So when the Rakata wanted to learn the secrets of the Infinity Gates, what did the Kwa do?" Leia continued. "They destroyed any records of how to use it for travel or as a weapon that they could find and then fought the Rakata to get them to kill them. So effective was the Rakatan destruction of the Kwa that the survivors fled back here, their homeworld, and degenerated into the modern-day Kwi. Before they did, however, they made sure to leave guardians to watch over the Infinity Gates: giant worms that could turn quickly enough to catch virtually any intruder slept in the Star Temples.

"This place likely had these worms before the Nightsisters figured out a way to destroy them and make use of the Infinity Gate kept here," Ken explained. "How do you know so much about these people?" Leia demanded. "The holocron of A'nang contains a treasure trove of information without which, understanding who the Kwa were would have been impossible. Even though my visions correlate with and confirm everything A'nang said, I wouldn't have made sense of them without it," he admitted.

"Thankfully, the holocron was one of the first things we found when we went excavating artifacts in the Tython Jedi Temple. We are additionally grateful that Ken was able to find a means by which to open and activate it soon after," an archaeologist droid interjected. "It wasn't easy but I managed to persuade the figure in the holocron to reveal his name, his species identification, and his knowledge. With that in tow, I decided to further my research on the Kwa and see if there was anything of theirs that could help us improve our modern-day galaxy," Ken replied.

"And you have already found uses for this technology with the way the artillery in the New Republic is being improved," Leia stated. "No, those are designs my father wrote down before I killed him. I have not yet found anything created by the Kwa that is compatible with our present situation," he told her, firmly shaking his head when he began his answer. "Are there any suggestions you have, Master Ken, as to a new course of action we can take?" the droid asked.

"Yes, look for anything that looks like it can provide some insight into the culture of the Kwa and get it stored for later analysis at the Coruscant Temple. Then take a few scraps that from the remains of this Infinity Gate and prepare them for processing a date of creation. After that, take a few more for archival purposes so we can match anything we find on any other world with them," Ken said. "Yes sir!" the droid exclaimed.

"That has the build of a protocol droid but the head of a PROXY unit, how is that possible?" Leia asked. "A protocol's body has more durability for dirty operations like these than does a PROXY but the PROXY contains more ability to process data and we need that in these expeditions. So I took the best of two worlds and combined a PROXY's head with a protocol's body," Ken answered. "Did my children help you out with that?" she inquired.

"No, your husband and his copilot Wookiee did. Granted, they themselves needed help from a team of engineers I paid for with my father's wealth but they managed," he replied. "You never cease to amaze me, Ken," she told him. "I take that as a compliment," he retorted, jokingly.

**On a tree branch** that was not tremendously far away from the excavations for the remains of a Kwa Star Temple, there sat a raven. But this was not any raven: it was the Necromancer disguised as a raven. Seeing that one of the mortals had the gift of being able to touch an object and know its history, as the Necromancer perceived him doing through the Force, impressed the sorcerer. _That mortal will be important to your sister Talzin's plans, someday_ a familiar voice called inside his head.

Transforming back to his most frequent form, that of a man enshrouded from head to toe in a black robe with a cloak and hood, the Necromancer was somewhat annoyed to hear the Mother. "Every time you speak to me, it's always something about my sister! 'Talzin's plotting this', 'Talzin wants to do that', or 'Why can't you be more like Talzin?'," the Necromancer exclaimed. _Watch how you speak to me, my son: I look on your sister with the favor I do because she is wise._

_What's more, despite your attempts to deceive her into thinking the opposite, I am truly astounded by what she has achieved since I gave her life. This time, however, I come to assure you that I am pleased with your achievements too. I am also pleased that you have decided to collaborate with her to ensnare the girl rather than hinder her in that mission_ the Mother replied. "What is it about that mortal girl that intrigues you so?" the Necromancer asked.

_In order to obtain my power, I had to bathe in the sources of both Light and Dark. This girl was born with that same aura of power that I presently wield yet did no such thing. I wish to know how that was possible and I also wish to know to what extent its strength can take her. Which leads me to my question for you: what is your part in bringing her to me?_ the Mother explained.

"Just to provide the bait that will force her and at least a couple others to seek out Mother Talzin. Once that has been done, she will do the rest of the work or so she has told me," he admitted. _Very good, my son and you shall play your part well. And you will be equally rewarded, should Talzin succeed in her part_ the Mother said.

"And if she doesn't? Mortal Humans have willpower unlike anything I have seen in any other species when placed under pressure," the Necromancer demanded. _You will still be given good blessings for your part in addition to being my only true servant with Talzin's death. That is, assuming the subsequent explosion of her Force power does not destroy you_ she replied.

"So I really have nothing to lose, except my immortal life if everything goes truly wrong, whether she succeeds or not? I like this idea already," he stated. _But do not betray your sister's trust in you before the girl has been corrupted lest you face my wrath, understood?_ the Mother demanded. "Of course, Mother, Talzin will be safe from any treachery on my hands," he replied calmly.

When he sensed that she had left him, the figure of a woman with a veil over her face and white robes she favored disappearing into vapor, he smiled beneath the mask of blackness that hid his face. "After the girl has been corrupted and I have been restored to my full power, I will personally destroy you sister! Do not think that we will remain allies after we have succeeded in our collaboration," he vowed, thinking aloud as he did so. Already, he could imagine how he'd do it too: formally challenge her to a duel and usurp her position by destroying her in the ensuing fight.

Conjuring his staff from thin air, he decided it was time to head to a graveyard of fallen witches and warriors. Though Talzin had the power to do this, she had been forbidden from learning the power to revive the dead so as not to deprive the Necromancer of one of his primary purposes. "The Mother never did like the idea of Talzin learning the power to summon those who are dead. A good thing too, gives me leverage to challenge and kill her someday," the Necromancer thought aloud.

Arriving at the graveyard via teleportation, he was glad to see that it still stretched for miles as he remembered it doing. Best part was that it had probably grown even larger since he last came by here. Plunging his staff into the mud of the hill that he stood on, he concentrated his power and released it through his voice. As he did so, his staff's orb began to glow and shoot out vines of lime-green energy that entwined themselves between the gravestones that marked the dead in the ground.

Some vines even split and formed branches that rose for the Nightsisters entombed in the cocoons in the trees above. It was a resurrection that would take a while to complete. But when it was, the Necromancer would have a formidable force at his disposal. After that, he began chanting the Chant of Resurrection that would bring these warriors into reanimation.

"_Choono slalem denni tay'lori olee-ay. Lucheno vadem klavlane. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Blenay vedi nalem koreem._

"_Villos susko kono lamal! Vlemon tagoo!_ Arise sons and daughters of Dathomir, arise and behold your Lord and Master. Serve only me, children of Dathomir, slaves to the grasp of Death" the Necromancer exclaimed.

Though the full resurrection of the dead would take several days, the Necromancer could already see the fists of the closest warriors punching through the ground. He also saw the closest cocoons breaking and the imprisoned Nightsisters falling to the sand, only to rise up unscathed. Smiling, he knew that he had created excellent warriors when the ones already reanimated bowed before him. For unlike most who knew the spell of resurrection, he could reanimate powerfully enough to grant semi-sentience to the subjects of his spell.

"Beyond here is the portal to my fortress in the East, go through it and wait for your brothers and sisters to join you," the Necromancer said. Anyone witnessing would have been surprised that the spell of Resurrection remained activating even as he spoke to his minions. Another limitation that the Necromancer had overcome with practice was conducting the spell without consciously concentrating. In fact, he became such an excellent practitioner of the spell that giving it enough concentration to last was instinct and he could focus on other preparations.

"To all who rise to serve me, line up and enter this portal to my left to be sent to my fortress in the East. There, your time as my servants shall begin!" he shouted. It was a shout whose echoes carried across the entire graveyard but because of the vines, the furthest soldiers wouldn't be lost in finding him. Deciding that he didn't need to stay and supervise the dead now that all he resurrected would know what to do, he stepped through his own portal and gazed in happiness upon his home made of stone.

**Talzin watched as the** Necromancer began his Chant and thus, gather his army with a wide smile. Through her crystal ball, she had her all-too-familiar musings of a challenge to a duel that would supposedly ensure her death. However, despite having defeated him such things twelve times before, she knew he was right about his full power being restored should she succeed with the girl. She had never fought him at full power nor had to consider him a genuine threat to her own agenda.

She herself was at full power and had only once seen the Necromancer reach his fullest potential. During that time, he had indeed been no one to trifle with and in recalling that time, she didn't recall it being great enough to kill her. "Oh my dear brother, your strivings to take my place are insignificant in the schemes of the Mother," Talzin said to herself silently. Turning her attention back to her primary target, she was glad to see that the mortal girl was back in training with her Master.

She would learn what the Jedi had to teach and what her mother's holographic diaries had to offer. "Yes little mortal, learn the lightsaber, know the Force, practice your martial arts. In the end, none of it will matter to you or to the will of the Force itself. It is your destiny to either join me or die, little one," she vowed.

_Hm... and just how would I persuade her to join me? Ah yes, I will need to call that man she cherishes; that grandson of the man who forced me to undergo that long trance_ she thought. The plan was simple: conjure the illusion of more Kwa artifacts and entice him by pretending to be a concerned citizen. It was perfect, too perfect almost, but she would need to make sure to somehow remove any who could see past the illusions if they came along.

There were those who were gifted with the ability to see past even the most powerful illusions and Talzin didn't want one of those people thwarting her efforts. But it would soon be time for the Necromancer to play his part in the ensnarement of the girl. _No, perhaps I'll allow Kycina to make a plea to the Jedi for help when she encounters the Necromancer. The grandson of Lord Sidious has Dathomir in his jurisdiction and will be lured back by any problems_ she reminded herself.

Shrugging, she decided that that was a better idea than casting the illusion of a Kwa excavation site. Besides, the grandson of Sidious would likely kill the Necromancer but would be too weak to stop her from coming to her brother's fortress and snatching him. Then there was Kycina: she too would be too weak after aiding Sidious' descendant and Talzin could either destroy her or snatch her too. Either way, she saw it only as hitting three birds with a single stone.

_If only I still had Savage or Ventress at my disposal. One of them would prove more useful and more effective but then... this is opportune for killing my brother. We Immortals are forbidden from killing each other but mortals aren't forbidden from destroying us. His death will look like another case of just that in the eyes of the Mother and in me_ she said silently.

Smiling, she was glad to see that even the most ancient of rules had areas where they could be walked around. Loopholes in the rules always made those same rules more interesting because they were easier to break even amongst Immortals. _And that, dear Talzin, is why I have greater favor of you than of your brother: you have my devious mind_ the Mother had once said to her. She remembered the day that the Mother had told her that too.

It was the day she decided to accept Asajj Ventress back into the fold of the clan once again and use both her and Savage Opress to eliminate Count Dooku. Granted, it had not turned out the way she had intended but she had had another use for Savage should it fail. His purpose would be to find his older brother Maul where she herself couldn't and bring him onto the executioner's block. Though it was Sidious who would kill Maul and use his DNA for his own purposes, Savage had done just that.

The Mother had given her praise to Talzin when she revealed Savage's search for his brother to her especially because she had already known about Talzin's desire to destroy him. True that her earlier attempt against Count Dooku would come back to ruin the clan but that hadn't mattered. The members of the clan, Ventress excluded, had all been expendable to Talzin's Great Plan anyway. Nonetheless, she had to admit that Dooku's massacre had actually benefitted Talzin greatly.

After all, the bounty hunting career that Ventress pursued when Talzin persuaded her to leave Dathomir had put her in a place where she could be distracted until the witch needed her again. And twice before, Talzin had had to compel Ventress back to Dathomir. Once because she wanted to assure her that Savage and Maul had been taken care of. The other time had been because she had a task that she needed Ventress to go on that involved dangers beyond her imagination.

She had even gone as far as training Ventress in some of the spells of the Nightsisters in order to help her overcome this peril that threatened to hinder Talzin's plans. And this peril had come in the form of a rare and imported Arkanian Dragon that had grown monstrously huge during its time on Dathomir. Worse, its age meant that it had the worst temper of any imported creature Talzin had ever borne witness to since importation became possible. Even so, she determined that Kycina and Ventress would prove to be her two best pawns now that Savage was dead and most of the clan had been diminished.

True that the clan had time to recover its numbers but even so, the rituals required of a Nightsister meant that few students achieved the status, every year. As such, the clan had yet to recover its full numbers even after all these years that they had had since Dooku's droid forces here. _It is a good thing that Dooku paid for his atrocities before the end of the Clone Wars. Amongst all the things that Lord Vader did wrong, killing Dooku was not one of them_ Talzin thought, smiling.

Dooku's death at Vader's hands meant that even after the former had destroyed Talzin's clan, she had still gotten the last laugh when the latter killed him. But even with Dooku and the dragon dead, Talzin sensed that there was still a use for Ventress. Granted, it would be as great a part as Kycina was meant to play but there was still a use for Asajj Ventress even so. Reaching out with wave upon wave of voiceless telepathic energy, she began calling out to her former disciple.

"Ventress, Ventress, the time has come for you to come home," Talzin said, letting the energies of her telepathic spell carry her words to Ventress' mind. After a few moments, she repeated the call to her subordinate and hoped that either one or both of these calls would reach Ventress. A few moments more and Talzin was satisfied that her telepathy would compel Ventress back to Dathomir soon. "Soon, my daughter, you will be home once more," Talzin said aloud.

_The mortal Ventress is your daughter?_ she heard the Mother ask. "In title, yes but not by blood. That role falls to Kycina," Talzin admitted. _What did I tell you about having children with mortals!?_ the Mother demanded.

"I only did it so that I could be an example of a leader to the Nightsisters. True that I had narrowly survived the process of birthing Kycina but that was because of the power within her. However, I will admit that even without his full power, my brother will prove more than a match for her in the event that they should meet," Talzin said. _If her power nearly killed you when she was born, how could the Necromancer hope to overwhelm that?_ the Mother demanded.

"Let's just say that when I banished her, most of her power was taken from her. What she has gained now is nothing to what she had," Talzin said, ending the talk there. Then the Mother left again.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Traveling with the ease of birds in flight, Kycina's Rhoa Kwi herd covered the Great Plains of Dathomir at a great enough speed to reach one of their many resting points before the sun grew hot. Having lived with the Rhoa Kwi for decades now, Kycina had no idea as to how they did it. _How is it possible that these great beasts could cover such great distances in so few hours?_ she thought. _Remember that we are telepaths, Kycina, we can read your thoughts when you leave them open for us to read_ warned the Rhoa Kwi leader.

_Read this: blow me!_ Kycina replied to her mount. _Would if I could but I'm afraid that if I blew you, the poison I shoot out would melt your whole pelvic area. And let's face it, you don't want that_ he replied. _True but learn not to peep into my thoughts without my permission, okay?_ Kycina ordered.

_Now where's the fun in that?_ he asked. _Just keep the herd moving, we ride until the usual time to stop and no later_ she answered. He complied with that but right at that moment, Kycina was overcome with a wave of Dark Side power unlike anything she had sensed before. Worse, she could tell where it was coming from: the graveyard for all who had died unceremoniously on Dathomir.

Witches and Warriors that had supposedly been killed in the legendary Battle of The Ten Clans which saw the destruction of ten of Dathomir original fourteen clans were buried there. And from what Kycina recalled, that meant all except the Nightsisters and both their sects. It also included the Singing Mountain, Howling Crag, and the Misty Falls Clan. Tens of thousands fell before the power of their hate for one another and their desire for what had once been valuable territory with food and water aplenty.

"Kindred herd members, on our next migration, we ride north to the Great Graveyard! I sense something dark has happened there and I want to know what it is," she said. _We felt it too, we have no quarrel about going there to investigate_ replied her alpha male counterpart telepathically. She smiled, relieved that she didn't have to fight with her cohort to direct the herd elsewhere.

She just had to know what it was and while she had received brief glimpses of a vision that might have indicated what happened, she had to see for herself. As if that wasn't bad enough, the amulet that mother Talzin had placed around her neck began coming to life again. It was the first time since her banishment that it had done this and she was suspicious as to Talzin's reasons for this. _Has she decided to apologize and accept that I was right in what I did?_ she asked herself rhetorically.

She had been made fully aware of what had happened to all three of her sons from Feral being killed by Savage and both Savage and Maul being taken down by Lord Sidious at Mandalore. Talzin had gotten her chance to influence the galaxy like she wanted and she had Kycina's sons to thank for it. However, she knew Talzin well enough to know she probably was not seeking to make amends for her mistake in banishing Kycina. Even so, it was still worth a chance and even as she rested with the herd, it was indeed something she decided to ponder.

_**Ventress, Ventress,** the time has come for you to come home_ said a somewhat familiar voice. Asajj Ventress hadn't been "home" since near the beginning of the Empire's existence and when she did return, Talzin had a task that wasn't even challenging for the young Nightsister. Slaying the old Arkanian Dragon had proven easier than it sounded and the gratitude was hardly anything worthwhile. All she had received from Mother Talzin was a pat on the back and an excuse to leave Dathomir once again.

However, even so, she had to admit that she had made a relatively good life for herself. Reclaiming the wealth she had left behind on Rattatak, she had begun her own bartending business that started out as one facility to a chain that expanded across the galaxy. And what she had lost of her holdings in Rattatak was more than compensated for by the success of her business. Nonetheless, whenever she wasn't doing CEO duties, she was refining her skills with a lightsaber and the Force.

She knew that even though she was no longer in her prime in any sense of the phrase, she would be called to arms once more for reasons unknown to her though certainly to others. After all, it was for this reason that even having a husband and daughter had not been enough to take the warrior out of her. And even when her husband had sadly perished in the line of duty as a stormtrooper fighting against the rebels, she had not cried because she had no capacity to be squeamish at death. It was for this reason that, while still willing to lead her business, she and her daughter Komari were somewhat estranged.

For those employed in the business, it was no secret that mother and daughter had argued about how the mother appeared "cold-hearted" only to explain that the Clone Wars did that to her. She had said that there is a certain point in any war where your tears run dry and she had reached that long ago. Being born into a life of hardship, Ventress said, was nothing like being born into the privileged and pampered life that Komari would know thanks to her mother's good business sense. Even so, when this voice came, the first thought that came to Asajj's mind was not her well-being but her daughter's.

She knew in her heart that Komari was ready to take over the business if Asajj was ready to stand down as CEO. In addition, it was also old news that Asajj had been looking for a chance to die as a child of Dathomir (as she was born) rather than a successful businesswoman living in Coruscant. Even the Emperor, her former ally, couldn't take that privilege from her. In fact, had she had an opportunity to fight him as Dooku had once promised, he would have delivered on that wish.

Yet above even her wish to die a child of Dathomir, Asajj had certain reservations about listening to the voice that was now ringing in her head. True that she had learned the ability to conceal her presence as a means of evading those she didn't want on her tail. And it was also true that even with that, she could do nothing against this voice's intrusion into her head. It was what it might be enticing her to do that was the problem for the simple reason that she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Whether or not this was a habit formed from her days as a Separatist General in the Clone Wars alongside Durge and Grievous, Asajj hating facing down the unknown. And amongst all the things that Talzin's so-called errands for her, unknown was usually the first highlighted aspect of them. In a fit of fury, she had even pointed out that she could've been told about the dragon before going into kill it. Talzin had replied, however, that if Ventress had known then she would have walked out of the mission before the Mother could exploit her abilities.

But it was when she sensed a wave of dark energy unlike anything she had felt even in the Clone Wars that she decided to investigate what Talzin might need, this time. "Komari, I need you to take over the business for a few standard days. At least, that's when I hope to be back although I'll be gone longer and should I die, you know the drill," Asajj said. "But where are you going, Mom?" Komari demanded immediately.

"Back to the place of my birth, there is something that's compelling me there," Asajj admitted. _Hopefully, Talzin won't ask me to slay another dragon or track the migration routes of a Kwi herd_ she thought silently. "But Mom, you told me that the last time you went there it didn't end well!" Komari exclaimed. "I know sweetiepie, I know but I have to go back because the voice isn't the only thing compelling me back: a dark disturbance in the Force happened there," Asajj replied.

"So you're going to investigate the source of this disturbance?" Komari inquired. "And hopefully get a logical explanation for why I'm being called back after all these years. One would think that if Talzin really needed me, she'd call me back sooner," Asajj said. "But like you said: with her, it is impossible to really predict anything," Komari reminded her.

"It would seem I've taught you and your sons well. How are they doing, by the way? Did they get the gifts I sent them during the last Life Day?" Asajj asked. "Spoke like a true grandma but yes they did," Komari answered.

"And?" Asajj insisted. "Well Tommy is already making good use of that blaster you said you got off Durge after his death. Jared is really loving that record program you sent him where you train any who listen in your martial arts. Me on the other hand, your thought towards my sons was all I needed to be satisfied on Life Day," Komari replied.

"How sweet of you, beloved! Don't ever forget how much you and your sons mean to me," Asajj told her. It was true, a sincere statement from a mother to her daughter that was also meant for her grandsons who would prove to be the true heirs of all she had created. Komari thanked her and ended their chat on the note of promising to take care of the business for however long she needed to.

_If all my luck takes a turn for the worst, that may be for most of the rest of your days but I hope that won't happen just yet_ Asajj thought grimly. Going to her private closet, she recovered her lightsabers from the secret cabinet that was coded so it could be hidden from all but her. "Well babies, ready for possibly one last spin?" she asked rhetorically. Placing them at her bed, she dressed herself in her old bounty hunting attire before placing them at her belt.

Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she had to admit she did slightly let herself go as far as keeping her belly reasonably thin was concerned. Even so, it wasn't tremendously bad like she had seen in the holograms of her old enemy Kenobi during his raid on the first Death Star. He had really let himself go as far as his weight was concerned and she didn't mind mocking him to that end. But she found herself satisfied with how she looked and set out to begin what was possibly her last mission ever.

Now there was one more little item to take care of besides her business before she wandered off to Dathomir. Though she hated doing this every time, she needed the help of Lord Sidious' grandson Ken on Yavin 4. He was the only one who knew Dathomir anywhere near as well as Talzin did and thus, her only chance of surviving any madness ahead. Truth was however, that her hatred of admitting the need for help had come out of the wars but from a different source: from Dooku's betrayal of her.

**Ken had sensed the** dark ripple that ran across Dathomir long before he felt the worst effects of it on his body. Nearly throwing up but having to kneel and hold his stomach, Leia immediately came to his side and demanded to know what was wrong. "I sensed a great tremor in the darkness, as though someone with extraordinary power has performed one of the few forbidden powers successfully. Not only that but conducted this power on a greater scale than any we've seen before," he told her.

"No offense but I think you've spent way too much time here on Dathomir and not enough time training your kids at the Academy. Take a reprieve from finding artifacts for a change, you've contributed more to the study of the Kwa than anyone in history," she offered. "Though I hate saying this, you're probably right. All I gotta hope for now is making sure that no one with business concerning Dathomir is allowed to see me during my break," he replied.

He was a little surprised that she couldn't sense it as strongly as he could but perhaps she was right. It was true that she gave no indication of having not sensed anything, she was just saying his connection was too strong for his own good. "We're going back in a few hours, try not to feel any other dark presences in the meantime, okay?" she teased, patting his back in her familiar maternal fashion. Chuckling, he admitted that it probably wouldn't be easy but he didn't see why he'd feel anymore disturbances likes this after today.

Besides, he needed to get back soon and check on Cassandra's progress anyway. He needed to know how she was progressing with her current training and if she was ready for Ataru training. Indeed, he didn't see why she wouldn't be considering how well she had done with the previous three but he had to be prepared in the event that she wasn't. "Leia, it seems to me that there may be a fundamental problem with further training to Cassandra," Ken said.

"And what would that be?" Leia asked. "When I held my last session of Soresu, I noticed that she was relative lax in her defense techniques. So I gave Kyp Durron's training saber the ability to kill her if he got a good hit. I have to find the point between the calm that is brought by leisure and the ferocity brought by the animalistic will to survive that I've observed in her," Ken answered.

"Animalistic will to survive?" Leia inquired, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "You didn't see it because you weren't there for that last session. But she's not at fault for having this: even the most powerful duelists have one in order to be able to fight. It's just with her, I have to find the harmony between leisure-induced calm and fear-induced will to survive which everyone also has," he explained.

"And what makes you say that we all have an animal instinct when we fight and a point between calm and survival that we have to find?" she continued. "Think on this: when the old Sith fought, it was with the sheer brutality of an animal who has only their life to lose. While effective to a point, its limitation is that without prior planning, it can be extremely sloppy. On the other end, you have what the old Jedi did when they fought: reach a state of calm that inspired them to success.

"Once again, effective to a point but because it is done mostly with a calm mindset, it is often seen as too passive and the results pathetic. It is often the duelist who can find that point between the rational, cool calm head that the old Jedi wished to have and the instincts of the Sith who is powerful. Because he then has the power to control the power of the animal instinct for either the benefit or the detriment of galactic progress in all walks of life. Why do you think charging into battle with a lightsaber has yet to truly phase you?" he replied.

Leia pondered his words carefully, realizing that there was truth in them. Had she given into her own animal instinct, she very highly doubted that she would've escaped the First Death Star. She even went as far as doubting that her career as an Imperial Senator would have held very long if she did that. It was through Ken's words that she came to know something that she had already been doing without thinking: channeling her inner animal for the benefit of the galaxy.

"Was that another secret your father passed down to you?" she asked after a bit. "Somewhat, he introduced the idea of there being an animal instinct and a rational, primary mind. The primary mind is what he called our ability to be calm and rational in a duel situation or any kind of combat. However, when he introduced this, he emphasized its relationship with murders more than military operations.

"I just merely took the liberty of searching for ways that it could be expanded beyond just the criminal activities of our galaxy's worst vermin," he answered. "You and your secrets never cease to amaze me," she told him. "Trust me, as the old saying goes, 'there's plenty more where that came from'," he joked. "Do I want to know all the dirty laundry your family's stockpiled?" she asked.

"Like how Grandpa electrocuted his parents, his siblings, and their guards when he was just beginning his apprenticeship to Lord Plagueis? Even though that's a family legend, I don't think you want to know the full details of that one," he snapped. "I'd imagine not," she admitted. "Then there's the secrets that Darth Plagueis supposedly left behind when he died: boy are those interesting," he said.

"Darth Plagueis? Who was he?" she inquired. "Why, the man who trained my grandfather in all he knew of the Dark Side before the Naboo Crisis," he explained. "So he was Sidious' predecessor in the line of Darth Bane?" she asked.

Ken nodded and Leia demanded to know how he knew the secrets of the Darth Bane line. "Mostly from grandpa telling my Dad and him telling me during the years I spent with him on Yavin 4. Of course, Mom had to keep me on the right path during that whole period but I managed," he stated. _How did she do it with a man as insane as Triclops for a husband?_ Leia demanded to herself silently.

"So when we get back to the Academy, how do you intend to find the harmony between Cassandra's calm and animal instinct?" she asked aloud. "I'll start by using the techniques my father used on me during my training with him. Some of them will be very cruel and will require a great deal of pain on her part but I have to know what works with her and what doesn't," he answered. "Ken, we're Jedi: we don't put our students through anything harsh like what you're indicating!" she exclaimed.

"Not without their prior consent, no. And I understand your reservations about me using my father's techniques perhaps more than you understand having them. But I have to know where that point between the calm Jedi mindset and Sith animal lies. Everyone has that point but with Cassandra, it'll be impossible to find hers without trying," he replied.

"She'll never go along with it!" she warned him. "Don't be so sure: her Teräs Käsi practice has been making her confident to take any lengths of pain. Martial arts training does that to a person if it doesn't do anything else," he countered. "So there's going to be pain in this!?" she demanded, her maternal instinct kicking in to protect Cassandra.

"Of the emotional and physical sort, yes most likely. But if I can just find that point I mentioned, it'll more than payoff in the larger scheme of things," he replied. "And if you fail?" she asked. "Then I'll find the next best thing and see if she can do that," he answered calmly.

What Leia didn't know was that Ken was just as nervous to attempt this as she was to watch it, if not more so due to his personal experience being a recipient of these techniques. But perhaps, if his techniques failed, he could ask her to show him her Teräs Käsi skills and observe how she performed it. After all, in his previous observations of her Teräs Käsi performance, he noticed that there was indeed a harmony between the animal instinct he linked to the Sith and the serenity of the Jedi that he pointed out. _Could something in that provide the answer?_ he asked himself silently, now that Leia had decided to leave him alone for a bit.

**Back home, Cassandra had** decided that she was fine with her current progress in Soresu and was ready to return to her Teräs Käsi practice. While she concentrated on ways to improve her technique, Luke watched diligently and with interest in how she did it. _Her ability to refine her mother's form is beyond anything I've seen in anyone_ he told himself silently. He watched as Cassandra followed along with her mother's hologram and perfected almost every sequence.

With every palm push, hand-chop, roundhouse kick, punch, and backflip that she successfully performed, Luke was baffled by how she could do it. She even conducted a series of punches so fast that when he tried to time it, it was impossible. However, the hologram of Arden stated that this combo was meant to be a simple twenty-four consecutive punches in less than a minute. _How is that possible?_

_No one's ever successfully pulled off anything like that. But then, the Lyn family isn't just anyone. Arden managed to defeat the Emperor all by herself_ Luke reminded himself quietly. It was when Cassandra ended her first round and prepared for another that she finally noticed Luke watching.

She made to turn off her mother's recordings but he insisted that she kept going. "You have an amazing gift for martial arts. Maybe when you're a Knight, you can teach what you know to my students at the Academy," he said. "Yeah, assuming your colleague Mon Mothma doesn't make a strategical meal out of me first," she replied.

At first, Luke was a little confused by the comment about Mon Mothma but then he reminded himself about what she had said about making use of Cassandra's gift for strategy. "Oh yes, I recall now and I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen to you. Least, not until you've been fully trained and have proven you can take care of yourself," he told her. "Why not try and keep her off my back even after that?

"Last thing I want to be is a General in the New Republic Army," she asked. "What makes you say that?" he replied. "I know my gifts would be squandered there and that while strategy is one of my top talents, it isn't my only good one. I'm not some guinea pig that she can use for her experimentation at her leisure, you know," she said.

"She's not bad, Cassandra: she just has yet to throw off some of her desire to destroy the Empire. It's heightened her desire to gather the most gifted minds possible and set them against her enemies. Nonetheless, I agree with you on what you've said," he explained. "Good now if you don't mind, I don't like observers," Cassandra said. Luke had no quarrel with that and left her to her practice.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Arriving to the Jedi Temple, Asajj Ventress was surprised to see Ken's ship arrive in port just as she completed her ascent of the Temple stairs. Even so, she wasted no time in explaining to the guards that she needed to see Ken for personal reasons. "If your reasons involve Dathomir, he is on vacation from his expeditions there. He will be seeing no one for a standard month on that matter and that is final," the guards told her.

"All right, well tell him that Asajj Ventress dropped by with some urgent stuff. Whether or not it concerns Dathomir is his choice to believe," she said. The guards of the Temple rung Ken up in the comlink units they had on their possession and he told them to go ahead and let her in. "Even if it does concern Dathomir, I want to hear what she's got to say," he added.

"All right, you get this one chance to say your say then you gotta leave right after unless he says otherwise," the guard told her. Asajj complied with their wish to have her follow them and when she arrived at Ken's quarters, a few minutes later, she wasted no time in getting to the point. "The voice I told you about: it's calling me again," she told him. Ken recalled she was talking about from when Triclops had heard Asajj speak of a voice calling to her.

Only in his day, it had been to slay the Arkanian Dragon that was giving hell to Mother Talzin's schemes at that point. Triclops had joined along on the premise on finding out whether or not Talzin was indeed still alive and reporting back to his father. When he succeeded in that objective, Sidious had gone to attempt the murder of Mother Talzin only to return injured beyond immediate repair. In the meantime, Vader had to take charge of the Empire and Triclops went through hell obeying him.

But Ken knew that it wouldn't happen with him if he followed along with Ventress as his father once did. However, Ken had made a promise to take a vacation from expeditions to Dathomir, figuring on letting his teams compile the information that they had uncovered so far. The process of giving a date of origin to the artifacts would be very tedious and would take at least a couple months. Combine that with the fact that one of his top minds gave birth to a kid and it'd be almost a year before they finished.

Shrugging, he decided to tell Ventress the only reasonable thing that he could tell her. "I'm sorry Asajj but I can't help you. I'm on a reprieve from all the trips I've made to Dathomir; I'm going to devote more time to my job as my Order's Swordmaster before I worry about that planet again. However, there is one other who can help you though she might be a little more difficult to find," he told her.

"And who would she be?" Asajj asked. "Kycina, an exile of the Nightsisters who leads one of the most powerful herds of Rhoa Kwi on the planet. In her time with the herd, she's explored a minimum of three times as much of Dathomir as I have been digging in," Ken answered. "The Kwi herds, of any species, are nearly impossible to find.

"How do you suppose I find her herd with that said!?" she demanded. "Your initiation into the Nightsisters means that you have a bond with all your fellow witches, past and present. Use your senses to locate Kycina through your bond and she will help you find the answers you seek," he replied. "You know I haven't relied on the Force in more than a decade, right?" she reminded him.

"All the more reason I was against you concealing your presence even after my grandfather had returned from the grave. Because I knew that if you kept it up long enough, you'd forget some of the more basic powers you once commanded," he countered. "I'll pick it back up now that I don't have to conceal my presence anymore," she told him. "Yes, indeed and now, is that all you had for me?" he asked.

"So eager to kick me off and return to your teaching?" she snapped. "No, just don't want to hold you up on your mission," he calmly replied. "I have nothing else then, thank you for nothing," she hissed. "You should have contacted me before I decided to go on the furlough and I am sorry that I couldn't be more help to you," he said to her assuringly.

After she left, he decided to just simply attach his lightsaber to his belt and return to his classroom where he would continue training his students. "Ah, so glad to see you all back. Have you been practicing what I left you in those holograms?" he asked. Only a two or three, amongst which included Cassandra, said that they had in reply.

"No worries, I wanted to go over again and emphasize why it's so important for you to know this segment of Soresu. Cassandra, do you mind volunteering?" he added. Cassandra stepped up, training saber ready and all, Ken telling his students to watch closely. "Miss Lyn, I will attack with my lightsaber lance: I want you to defend against the attack in the best way possible," he said.

Igniting the blade with a button near the top, he swung it down to cleave her in two if he could. However, she intercepted with her training blade and stopped him from doing that. Spinning his weapon around, Ken attempted a jab at her legs but she swatted his blade away with an underhand stroke. He then concluded his demonstration by attempting a decapitating stroke. However, Cassandra circled her blade back around and swatted his weapon away yet again.

"Good Cassandra, now why did you defend against my weapon in the fashion that you did during that sequence?" he asked her. "Well I don't want to be sliced in two, I don't want to be crippled and I don't want to be decapitated. How else can you prevent that accept knowing a good defense like what I demonstrated?" she answered. "Though those were not the words I'd imagine you using, you hit the point head-on," he told her.

When the class looked at him confusedly, he elaborated on what he meant by that. "Cassandra touches on the Soresu objective of surviving to fight another day. You don't want to get your head chopped off, you don't want to be kneecapped, and you most certainly don't want to be sliced in two. So what better way to prevent that than deflecting the respective offensive strokes with a good defending one?" he explained.

Minds lit up at the prospect of protecting themselves and when Ken noticed it, he asked Cassandra to demonstrate a little more of what she learned. However, to make it more interesting, he asked the other two who said they had studied up and had them form a triangle around him. "Now, I'm going to do the same sequence again but have each of the students deflect each one," he said. He repeated the first stroke with Cassandra and had her push him off.

The reason for this was so he could wheel around and make the jab at the other student, Kyle Katarn. While he did succeed in avoiding serious injury, Ken managed to graze his leg with his blade though Katarn repelled him and had him turn on Kyp Durron for the last stroke. Kyp barely managed to intercept Ken before suffering a decapitation at his teacher's hands. "Are you trying to kill us or something!?" Kyp demanded immediately.

"No but by worrying about your life, you are proving my point. By the way, work on being a little faster to rise up to the defense, next time. Katarn, you may need a little more work but otherwise you're good. Cassandra, I have no real complaints about you except maybe putting a more oomph into your defense next time," he said, each student nodding in reply.

Turning back to the rest of his class, he ordered them to get into pairs and practice what he had taught them together. One of the pair members was permitted to use what they recalled of Shii-Cho and Makashi so that the other could practice defending with Soresu. Then, when he said so, they would switch roles thus ensuring they were up to speed in all three forms. Granted, some of them would specialize more than others but he wanted everyone to have at least a feel for all seven classic forms.

Turning to Kyle and Kyp, he told them to pair up together and have Kyp be the first to offend so that Kyle could get his practice in. "Cassandra, come with me for a second before you go practicing with the other students," he said in a whisper. "Yes Ken?" she asked when they were alone. "Tell me something: when you do your Teräs Käsi, how do you feel?" he inquired.

"I don't know what you mean," she admitted. "Demonstrate some of your mother's technique for me, pretend I'm not here, then tell me how it makes you feel," he told her. Cassandra shrugged, deciding that she could trust him since he had already watched her and had proved he'd not harm her. Focusing on her Teräs Käsi form, she showed him the first ten stances of the form then asked him if that was enough.

"Depends on whether or not you felt anything," he told her. "Well... to be honest, I felt like I still had control of my thoughts but at the same time, I could kick some serious ass if given the chance. Is that what you were looking for?" she inquired. _The point between the Jedi calm and the Sith animal instinct, I think I may have found it_ he thought silently.

"Somewhat, now allow me to explain myself as to why I ask. Every duelist has to obtain a balance between the rational mind with which we think and solve problems and our inner animal. It is very precarious and involves drawing on the animal's strength without losing rational thought," he said. "Do you think I may have found it in my Teräs Käsi training?" she asked him.

"I do believe so yes which is why I want you do this for all future training. Practice all forms with the same mindset that you would use to practice your martial arts. In other words, harness that point between calm and rage, exploit it for the saber in the same way you do for Teräs Käsi," he answered. _I'd rather have her train like this than introduce the techniques my father had used on me in order to find that point within myself_ he told himself silently.

"May I go practice so we can see if I can do it?" she asked. "I was about to ask you to do that. Yes and team up with Jaden Korr, he's alone and needs someone to practice with," he answered. Cassandra went off and beckoned Jaden to come join her for sparring practice to which he agreed almost immediately.

Bringing him to the front, Cassandra gave herself a few moments to get herself in the same mindset that she used for Teräs Käsi before allowing Jaden to begin attacking. Feeling confident of herself, Cassandra allowed him to go full throttle with whatever style he was comfortable with. Smiling, he brought the full weight of his Shii-Cho knowledge upon her... to surprisingly no avail. "Remember Cassandra, the point between the animal and the human," Ken told her.

"I know Master!" she told him before asking Jaden to give it a second round. This time, he tried undermining her defense with his Makashi skills and while he came close twice, he still didn't beat her. "How is this possible?" he asked aloud. "She is doing consciously what you are used to doing subconsciously," Ken answered.

"And what's that?" Jaden asked. "She is harnessing the point between the animal instinct hammered in by the Sith and the calm mindset the old Jedi preached off. Pay no heed to any need on your part Jaden, you already do it subconsciously. But because of her autistic mind, she has to have it brought into the light in front of her before she can successfully perform it," Ken explained.

"She's autistic? I've not the slightest clue what that means," Jaden admitted. "Not a whole lot of people do, let me assure you. Which is why, if you're interested, I recommend looking it up at the Medical Library of the New Republic.

"Records of it exist there and you can read all about it," Ken told him. "I think I'll do that, it sounds a little familiar but I'm not too sure," Jaden said. Ken smiled and asked him to get back to sparring with Cassandra before he made him do so though he said this in a teasing tone. Smiling, Cassandra and Jaden both decided to do just that as he walked away to let them be for a bit.

"What we need are some remotes for their blast deflection skills," he told himself aloud. Rushing down to the armory, he picked up a case full of remotes that he could use for training. "And where might you be going with that?" Luke asked. "Just to help my students work on their blast deflection, sir," Ken answered immediately.

"I see and how is Cassandra doing?" Luke continued. "She's fine, doing just fine," Ken replied. "Will she be ready for the Challenge soon enough?" Luke inquired. "Why are you so concerned about her!?" Ken snapped.

Luke was a little shock that Ken would turn so vicious on him but he had to admit it was partly his fault and that there was a lot that drained Ken himself. "Sorry Luke, I don't know what got into me," Ken admitted. "You're tired from all the stuff you've been up to. Anyway, I am so concerned for Cassandra because she is aware of Mon Mothma's wishes for her.

"I want to know if she'll be ready to perhaps fulfill them someday," Luke explained. "I will not just hand over one of my finest students without giving you hell first! She will be ready when she is ready and that is that!" Ken warned him. "But it may be out of your hands: do not forget that we owe the New Republic a duty as their aides across the galaxy.

"It is the sacred duty of our Order to protect those who cannot protect themselves and help the New Republic do it," Luke reminded him. "But Cassandra has not yet learned control of her power. If you turn her loose prematurely, you could be met with disastrous consequence," Ken countered. "So what are you suggesting?" Luke asked.

"Give her at least the same amount of time as the other students to be ready for service. She's mastering the forms at an incredible rate and will soon be ready to work on her superform," Ken stated. "Her superform?" Luke inquired. "It's an idea she offered where she would create a form, with my aid, that combines the best of all seven forms.

"Not only that but it does so in a manner that allows the best of one to compensate for the weaknesses of another. It's a truly brilliant plan and that's why I intend to help her myself when her mainstream training is completed," Ken explained. "What do you hope will become of this superform?" Luke asked. "Possibly one of the most powerful Jedi in history, more powerful than me and more powerful than you or your sister.

"A Jedi with the capability of doing what you and I can't in the name of the Light itself. Is that such an evil goal to strive to?" Ken answered. "You're grooming her to be a goddess amongst mortals," Luke stated. "No, I am training her to fulfill the destiny that her mother sacrificed her life to see her fulfill," Ken replied.

"Don't speak to me of Arden Lyn, I was there the day she died. I was the one who saved Cassandra from your grandfather and brought her here," Luke told him. "You're also the one who killed her mother, have you told her that yet?" Ken snapped. "No, no I haven't told her that," Luke admitted somberly.

"Then let me work with her at her pace even if you have to point your blade at Mothma's throat. Otherwise the secret's out, understand?" Ken asked. "You dare jeopardize the relationship that I am trying to establish with her for your own gain!?" Luke demanded. "I dare to do no such thing, only to do what needs to be done to ensure that she gets the best of the Force where I didn't," Ken said.

"You are a Jedi Knight, it is not your place to make that call even for your favorite student!" Luke told him. "Yes I am a Jedi but first I am the grandson of Emperor Palpatine, the reluctant heir to a dynasty of power that I didn't choose for myself. If I can provide Cassandra with her rightful place in the Force, maybe I'll find some solace with the deeds of my ancestors," Ken replied. "You still begrudge your father and your grandfather for what they did?" Luke asked.

"No but the fact I'm related to them still haunts me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my students before I give into my Dark Side," Ken said. After that, he marched off before Luke could stop him and had to admit that maybe it was for the better. Returning to his students, he offered them the exercise and all looked eager: they had seen the old Jedi deflect blaster bolts, after all.

The chance for them to live their childhood dreams was admittedly exciting for them all. Ken himself always thought of this as the most fun out of the whole thing. "Stretch out with your senses and deflect at the last possible moment," Ken told them. But to Cassandra, he telepathically told her to keep that Teräs Käsi mentality as she performed this exercise.

Because he didn't put his voice into the telepathy, she only nodded in having understood the message. He watched as half the class stumbled in their first try, getting a non-lethal sting from the bolt of the remote as a punishment. But Cassandra seemed to get it, struggling somewhat though this was more likely because of what she was being asked to do more than anything else. He admitted that he liked seeing her struggle because it proved that even the naturals had some difficulty when refining.

_It's just like how I was when I trained under my parents for all those years that I did. I don't miss the pains and the aches but I do miss being beside both the people who birthed me. Especially father because without him, I don't think I ever would have gotten this far with lightsaber combat_ Ken thought to himself silently. No doubt, he'd have to go back home to his mother and make sure her bones were improving but that would be quick.

So seldom was he ever at home that he was used to having nannies take care of the place and feed Kendalina when she needed to eat. Now, he was looking forward to doing that for much longer periods of time than before. He even considered inviting Cassandra to come and meet his mother, a pleasure that'd undoubtedly please them both. Pulling out his comlink while his students continued training, he produced the picture of himself beside his mother, wife, and two children.

_Such a shame that my wife chose to leave me after finding out where my line came from. Thanks Grandpa for being the ultimate dickhead of the universe when you were alive_ Ken thought to himself silently. Then it occurred to him that part of the reason he was so protective of Cassandra was because she was like a daughter to him. Where he had failed with his wife and sons, he intended to succeed with Cassandra.

Where he hadn't been home often enough to see to the growth of his sons, he vowed that he would be the first true aid to Cassandra's education in the Force. Where he hadn't been able to connect with his wife and sons, he knew he could empathize with this student of his. But even so, the memory of his wife and sons continued to bring him to a few small tears that none of his students noticed. To his surprise, however, Cassandra sensed his pain through the Force and stopped to help him.

"Perhaps our empathy link goes deeper than either of us can possibly know. You sensed my pain and felt it as your own even while you trained," Ken said when she asked him if he was all right. Of course, this was after class when she asked so no eavesdroppers paid attention to them. "Tell me Ken, what's wrong?" Cassandra asked him.

"Nothing you need to bother your little head with, I promise. Just some things from my past that still continue to haunt me," he told her. "Like your wife and kids?" she inquired. "How did you figure that out?" he admitted.

"Well, I just recalled that you told me about your wife and kids as well as how their leaving you caused you a lot of pain. So I put two and two together, making a guess that I'm assuming is not incorrect," she replied. "You're not incorrect but this is something I must settle for myself someday," he said. "Just remember that you can talk to me if you need any help," she reminded him.

"You too," he replied. Then he bade her farewell as she took off to return to her home with Leia and Han. As he closed the door to his training chambers, he followed the stairway that Cassandra and all his students had already taken to leave to their places of residence whether in or out of the Temple. True that he was a little impressed by the lightspeed trips some of them made, including Cassandra, but he bade their desires to make the trips no heed.

After all, what sense was there arguing with someone who had a pretty good idea what home meant to them? All he knew was that his home was a little deeper in the Yavin forests, hidden from the view of all except the few keen eyes that could see through his camouflage besides himself. But as he returned home, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Ventress might have been on to something. That dark presence he had sensed didn't just come from anywhere nor had it been small in any way.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Arriving to the graveyard after nine days of travel, Kycina was horrified by the sight she saw. Where there should have been gravestones marking the unceremoniously executed warriors and witches, now there were empty ditches in the earth and unwrapped cocoons. Feeling the sides of the empty graves, Kycina could tell that what happened here did so at least nine days ago. Letting the loose soil course through her fingers, Kycina looked on with dread.

Her herd examined the rest of the massive graveyard to find the same thing everywhere. _We haven't seen anything like this since... since..._ the alpha male began. _Since when?_ Kycina demanded telepathically. _The days of the Necromancer of Dathomir, more than twenty-eight thousand years ago_ the alpha male told her.

"I've heard of this Necromancer, he had the power to grant reanimation to most of the dead and a full-on resurrection to some of the more important people he revived. He once commanded an army so great that all Dathomir's native fauna and flora had to unite to defeat him. But even that wouldn't have been enough without the aid of his mysterious sister," Kycina thought aloud. _He served a figure known as the Mother, an entity that created him and gave him his power_ her friend added.

"The Mother... She was sealed away by the Fanged God and the Winged Goddess, wasn't she?" Kycina asked. _Yes but the seal of the Mother is tied to their life force. Now that they are no more, it might not be very long before the seal collapses altogether_ her counterpart answered. "If this is the work of the Necromancer, what does he have to gain through this?" she demanded.

_The seal's deterioration accelerates when the Force is imbalanced whether towards Light or Dark. Balances in the Force will now only postpone her inevitable release with the Gods who contained dead_ he told her. "And if this Necromancer is a child of hers along with his sister, then the only way to defeat them both is through a balance in the Force. Correct?" Kycina continued.

_More accurately a balance in the Force within a single being of great power, foretold to bring about the end of the Mother's servants. Or at least to the sister who is said to be still alive even after her fight with her brother that saved Dathomir_ her friend explained. "And the Necromancer, what happened to him after his sister defeated him?" Kycina asked. _Supposedly, he was stripped of most of his power and cursed to wander Dathomir, unable to destroy it_ he answered.

"Great so no one thinks to actually kill this guy in case he regrew in strength to do something like this again!" she exclaimed. _Unless the Mother punished him for hindering her plans by attacking Dathomir and his sister. In which case, it makes sense seeing as the Mother punishes severely but doesn't do so by completely casting her servants aside unless she has no choice_ he replied. "That makes a lot of sense: she still had need of him so she wanted him to regenerate, of course!" she stated.

_Then shall we see where this conjurer strikes next, if it is indeed the Necromancer?_ her Kwi friend asked. "That depends, what other graveyards can he go to in order to gather soldiers?" she replied. _The graveyard of the battle that saw his powers reduced to only a portion of what they once were_ the Kwi suggested. "Take me there, maybe we can intercept him before he resurrects anymore corpses!" she ordered.

Hopping aboard his back, he instructed her to direct the herd southwest from here and she did just that. "Onward to stop the Necromancer from doing another mass-resurrection!" she added. And in the blink of an eye, Kycina's herd was headed for the next great graveyard of Dathomir. What none of them realized was that the long trek would prove more costly than they knew already.

**Stopping by the graveyard** that saw the loss of his original power, the Necromancer had to admit he was a little ashamed to be reviving the dead here. Even so he knew that with his power, he could rely on a source that no other being in the universe had at their disposal. Once again, he plunged his staff into the ground and recited the Chant of Resurrection, the spell taking instant effect. "Rise fallen brothers and sisters of Dathomir, rise to serve your new lord and master!" he exclaimed.

And to this wish, even the rancors and their riders who joined them perishing in the battle complied. The portal adjusted whenever one of the undead rancors needed to go through it to the Necromancer's fortress in the farthest east corner of Dathomir. Smiling, he was pleased that he had almost succeeded in gathering his forces and preparing to bait the trap his sister had desired. Deep in the south, there was a graveyard where all who ruled the tribes of Dathomir were buried ceremoniously.

Knowing that his servants here would obey him and wait for him at his fortress once they had been sent, he knew also that the portal would close when the last of them came through. Feeling no need to keep himself here anymore, he teleported to that next graveyard and arrived instantly. Over the years, teleportation and reviving the dead had not become as taxing to him as it was before. It was true that beings such as Old Daka had been his children and they had used his power at his expense.

However even these instances of his children using his power had not been enough to even slow down his regeneration, let alone stop it. The only thing that had been remotely taxing was sensing the death of his children such as when Old Daka was struck down by General Grievous. As his daughter, her death had struck him hardest of all his children thus he was forbidden from reviving her. _Besides, she won't have the sentience she once had even if you did resurrect her_ the Mother had said.

He had settled for not reviving her on that account but even so, he still begrudged General Grievous for having killed her until he was destroyed on Utapau by Obi-Wan Kenobi. But here in these dark chambers, he found a more disposable child of his. Even so, her failures in life made her unworthy for resurrection as far as he was concerned and so he moved on to only the line of the Nightsisters. He even included the leaders of the divisions that came after the recently-deceased Gethzerion.

_Hm... the freshness of her corpse indicates that her sentience could be fully restored when I revive her. Should I do it?_ he asked himself silently. Anytime he did a resurrection, he had to be careful that the subject was someone he could easily control. For each victim, any that was less than a decade had the potential to maintain nearly all sentience even with their bodies heavily decomposed.

The reason for this was because his spells always restored some kind of sentience within all his victims. Prior potential had to be limited since the magic would activate that prior sentience in addition to granting what he wanted to give. If the prior potential was great enough, usually represented by a corpse less than ten years dead and Geth was seven years dead, it could be a complete resurrection. In addition to being forbidden, the Necromancer knew that full restoration would undermine his schemes.

Using his magic, he scoured her mind for any sign of that threat and was glad to know that Gethzerion's corpse was far from capable of that even if she had more sentience than the rest. _Perhaps I can make her the Supreme General of my armies, answerable only to me. Even with the sentience to do that, it isn't a complete resurrection since she can't oppose me_ he thought silently. Having unsealed the Nightsister tomb earlier, he replaced the seal in the chamber and took a different approach to the Chant of Resurrection.

Instead of the tendrils that he unleashed before, he gathered the power for the spell into the orb of his staff, then tapped the ground with his staff's pommel. The result was an explosion of green energy that served the same effect as the tendrils except more instantaneous. Part of the reason for this was because not only did it serve the same effect but it also broke the shackles holding the bodies in place. "Rise, daughters of Dathomir and behold your benefactor," the Necromancer ordered.

Gethzerion was the first to obey as he expected and despite being somewhat broken, her speech was understandable when she asked him who he was. "The man who has only one bargain for you all. Join my armies, Gethzerion being my General and the rest of you serving as her lieutenants, and you will continue to live on as immortals. Refuse and I shall return you to the Black Void of Death with the same power I used to pull you from it, walk through the portal to say yes," he answered.

Before any of them could ask what he talked about, he created a portal to his fortress with the sealant of the tomb posing as the support. "Are you in or are you dead?" the Necromancer asked. Gethzerion was the first to walk up to him with a smile on her face before walking into the portal and entering his fortress. However, before any of the others asked, she came back and asked for a weapon.

"You will be provided one upon my return to the fortress. Wait for your fellow Mothers in the meantime," he told her. Then she went back through the portal in time for the Necromancer to see Zalem, his sister Talzin's Nightsister predecessor, answer the call by joining Gethzerion. After that, the other eleven Mothers of the Nightsisters' clans joined in and the Necromancer accompanied the last.

With this ritual completed, it was the last time that the Necromancer was going to actually need to conduct resurrections though he could if he wished. Instead he decided to contend with what he had considering that already, his legions were tens of thousands strong. In fact, he would not be surprised if his legions numbered somewhere between twenty to seventy thousand troops in total. _Now, all we have to do is sit back and wait for the first of our enemy's best to find us_ he told himself quietly.

**For the remainder of** the month, Kycina had done her best to follow the path of what she presumed to be the Necromancer. But by the time she arrived to the graveyard of the battle that had seen his greatest defeat, whatever spells that were cast upon it had already been completed. As with the mass graveyard she had just come from, the mounds and holes where bodies were buried were empty. Patches of broken earth spread like daisies across the plain for all to see and Kycina was afraid.

Whoever had the power to do something like this successfully was a very dangerous Force wielder indeed. She knew she needed to find him or her fast before anymore unnatural phenomena like this occurred. And just when she thought it couldn't get worse, she sensed the spell conducted once again at the Valley of the Mothers. However, only the Mothers who had ruled over the Nightsisters had been revived though there were hundreds more within those tombs.

_After taking these two graveyards, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he'd resurrect the most powerful of Dathomir's leaders to command the masses. But then, with that said, I don't understand why I'm surprised at the notion. Is it because of how quickly this person's managed to do this?_ she asked herself silently. _Perhaps you're not surprised at how they did this so much as you are surprised with the pace at which this was completed_ her Kwi counterpart suggested.

"You may be right, Patsy. It's almost been a month since we first felt these tremors and already, the worst of the Mothers have returned," she replied, calling her counterpart by her nickname for him. _You mean the worst besides the one who banished you_ Patsy offered. "Don't remind me," Kycina replied.

_What shall we do then? It is obvious that whoever is responsible for this is coming close to the completion of their spells if they haven't already reached it_ Patsy asked. Kycina thought carefully, not entirely sure how she was supposed to answer her companion's question to her. "I think I may have an idea: where did the Necromancer live, according to his legends?" she said, at last.

_The old fortress far in the easternmost corner of the planet. But even if we gathered the full strength of our kin, it's still a four month trek to the fortress. And besides, do you really want to go there?_ he demanded. "Well these undead bodies had to go somewhere and if this is the work of the Necromancer, then his old fortress is our first bet as to where they went," she countered.

_Then let's waste no more time, call the herds together and we shall march upon the old fortress. If there is anything in there, we shall destroy it!_ Patsy promised. "Yes, we'll need to call the herds but we'll also need to call to one other who knows of the legend. One who might be just as useful as any Rhoa Kwi herd: a fellow Nightsister like myself with a special gift," Kycina said.

_And what gift would that be?_ Patsy asked. "Her knowledge of the outside universe and Dathomir. She was raised away from the path and though initiated now, still chooses her two lightsabers over any Dathomiri magic," Kycina answered. _And how do you suppose she'll find us?_ he demanded.

"We Nightsisters all have a bond that allows us to find each other through the very same telepathy that you use for communication. She'll meet us at the Great Kwi Junction when all the herds of Rhoa Kwi are gathered and she will join us in the march to the fortress," she explained. _Very well and for all our sakes, I hope you're right about her_ Patsy warned. "I hope so too," Kycina admitted.

Before she forgot to do so, Kycina used her staff's orb to shoot out a flare invisible to all except the Rhoa Kwi. It was a green light that would call them to the Great Junction in time to meet with Kycina's herd. After that, she began using her more advanced telepathic skills to inform Ventress that she would have to go to the Great Kwi Junction if she hoped to meet Kycina. "That should do it and now, let us ride to the Junction!" she said, mounting Patsy's back as she did so.

**Ventress sensed the call** long before she could make out the words. Having come to Dathomir without Ken, she didn't have much of a clue where to go. "I should have just waited another two days and then his vacation from Dathomir expeditions would be over!" she scolded herself aloud. However, when the call came to her mind, she knew that she was in luck: only a Nightsister could use it effectively.

Concentrating, she discerned a message that was music to her ears when she figured it out. _Ventress, meet me at the Great Kwi Junction as soon as you can. Preferably no more than four days at the very most for an important task has arisen_ the voice said. _An important task... I'll be the judge of that, Kycina_ Ventress asked, knowing it could only be Kycina for one reason.

That reason was simply that Ken wouldn't have recommended her lightly if he had to recommend someone to replace him for a guided expedition of Dathomir. After all, Ken was the galaxy's top authority on the planet's history, thanks to his natural ability to navigate a culture. Were it not for the rich supply of artifacts that pointed to an ancient past, this talent of Ken's wouldn't be seen. _Except maybe on warlike planets where they pass down the history orally or else they have someone write it down somewhere and forget about it_ Ventress reminded herself mentally.

Immediately after parking her ship, she found a fare that could speed her off to the Great Kwi Junction but the driver had to be paid a lot before he obeyed. "All right, I'll get you as close as I can but if I can't get you all the way there then don't blame me. The terrain is rough on these vehicles, usually too rough for me to take customers all the way there. But even if I do, it's usually wise not to get anywhere near the Kwi especially the Rhoa Kwi," he warned.

"What's so dangerous about them?" Ventress asked. "They're carnivorous and they can spit poison at you. Don't you watch Ken's HoloNet series on Dathomir's creatures?" the driver answered. "Frankly, if your appearance is any indication, I'm surprised you watch those programs," Ventress replied.

"And who do you just think you are to say that about me?" he demanded. "Asajj Ventress, former commander of the Separatist armies in the Clone Wars and friend of Ken's. Move it!" she snapped. At first, he demanded proof but the sight of her lightsabers was all it took for him to start driving.

When asked how long it'd take him to get as close as he could to the Junction, he told her that it should be no more than a day. From there, she'd have to make another half day walk or so before she reached even the edge let alone the only means of going any further east which was down its walls. _My lightsabers should help with that one if the walls are purely vertical_ she told herself silently. Thankfully, this worked into Kycina's desire to have Ventress arrive within four days day if it was possible for her to do so.

The driver didn't take longer than what he had promised would be the expected time of arrival to the point where he couldn't drive any further. "It's closer than I usually go to by a minimum of ten standard miles. How do you intend to get down the rest of the way?" the driver asked. "Jumping down and breaking my fall with my lightsabers until I'm confident I can levitate myself down the rest.

"Did it plenty of times in the Clone Wars so unless this gorge isn't all that big, in which case I'll just jump down, that's my plan. By the way, this has been a one-way expedition: you may turn around and leave anytime," she answered. "Then don't mind if I do, always a pleasure to have a celebrity in tow!" he told her. But the pace at which he disappeared from her sight indicated that he hadn't liked this instance of a celebrity acting as his passenger as much as he said he did.

_That's all right, I was on the wrong side during the Clone Wars. I wouldn't expect people who had witnessed it to like me even now_ she told herself mentally. Taking a quick look at the gorge, she had to admit it was pretty big but not so big that she couldn't remedy the jumping ability. With that said, she took the first plunge with her lightsabers setting the pace when they were needed to do so.

**"All the pieces are** falling into place. Soon, it will only be a matter of time before I am ready to ensnare the girl that Mother wishes to corrupt," Talzin said, thinking aloud. _This is an especially nice touch, Talzin._ _What's the ultimate goal of this setup besides catching this girl for me?_ the Mother asked.

"If I am lucky, the death of my brother. Unlike you, I do not have the luxury of being able to break the rules at my will and so I must improvise ways to obey them and still get my way," Talzin said. _And this is just part of the overall reason why I favor you more than your brother: you are more resourceful and clever but he was needed to steady the course of power I was unleashing. Had I given everything to you, you would have imploded at birth_ the Mother told her.

"Do not feel guilty of having not given me everything, Mother. You gave me only what I needed, I used your tools to get what I wanted from there as frequently as I could," Talzin assured her. _My dear, you are absolutely right: I gave you your magnificent brain, for starters. And many of your more... destructive powers_ the Mother agreed.

"You also gave me a seven-thousand-year head start before you brought my brother into this plane, ninety thousand years ago," Talzin said. _Do you remember what I said as to why I gave you that head start?_ the Mother asked. "Aside from needing to heal, you also said that after being allowed to go unchallenged in the galaxy for so long, I would need a foe who'd challenge me," Talzin answered. _Yes and while I admit that the Necromancer is far from the worst thing you've faced, I also wanted to give him the powers that I didn't give you_ the Mother told her.

"It's that very desire to pass on the powers you gave to me and my brother that aside from the conflicts you had with your enemies, you can only come to me in the shade's form. Each conflict you encountered with the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God left you drained except for that. But now that they are dead, that will not be an issue when the station that holds you back falls, eh?" Talzin said. _Just a little more time, a few decades at the best, and it shall be vulnerable to the hands of destruction and then I will be free._

_And if you should fall before then, I will crush to dust all who are responsible for your death_ the Mother vowed. "Thank you Mother, your words are kind to hear," Talzin told her. _How goes the final approach of your little pawns?_ the Mother asked, changing the subject. "Ventress will be meeting Kycina in the Great Kwi Junction with all the Rhoa Kwi on the planet.

"They'll march on my brother's fortress in the east within four months or so. The time gap is because of the slow pace of the Kwi more than anything else, never fret. At any rate, we shall continue to watch the girl Cassandra mature into the being you wish to control in the meantime," Talzin said. Such a clever and patient woman, I am so proud to call you my Daughter since I lost the one I once had the Mother told her.

"I just make sure to remember the stories you used to tell me when I was little," Talzin said. Then allow me to hear them from your mind's voice the Mother said. Concentrating, Talzin began.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

In the beginning, there was nothing in the galaxy. There were no planets or stars, no Jedi or Sith, no Light or Dark, there was not even Life or Death. Instead, only the vast mouth of the Great Worm known as Chaos existed, sucking in anything that could accumulate to threaten it. However, a being powerful enough to challenge Chaos rose from within its gullet.

It was the mouthpiece of the Force called the Chronicler and when he rose from Chaos' gullet, he weakened it so greatly that he was able to harness its remaining power to supplement his own. Taking all but its ability to draw objects into its mouth, the Chronicler began using its power to create the first planets and the first stars before organizing them into galaxies. What felt like an instant to him was billions of years in the history of the universe that he had created. When his perception told him that his hand had simply released all the cosmos, the Big Bang had occurred, spreading out his creations.

But because of the energy he had spent in creating the planets and the stars, he vowed that in exchange for Chaos consuming it, the Chronicler would put it all back out of its gut and start again. In the meantime, he then began the task of giving life of the kind that would help him in his work. But first, he had to create their ability to have choice which is the greatest gift a god could bestow upon life. In 6,000,000,000 BBY, he created Light and Dark with the original intent of them only being choices.

However, the descendants of the mortal beings he created in 5,000,000,000 BBY would fight over what would be the right or wrong choice. Displeased with the slow development of these first lifeforms into sentient beings, the Chronicler started created Gods to watch their progress. The first trio he created would bear the Sextet name of Niman and would be worshipped by the Kashi Mer. However, the next beings he would create would prove to be the far improved version of what the Chronicler had been looking for in Niman.

For when the Chronicler gave his blessings to the members of the trio, it corrupted them all into dangerous loose cannons that the Chronicler hoped to eventually remove. The first of this new trio would be known as the Father and the Chronicler offered him a choice he hadn't given Niman. This choice was to create the children who would one day represent the Light and the Dark, he created. Eventually, the children that the Father would create from his own flesh would become known as the Daughter and the Son who respectively held the duties of the Light and the Dark.

In 100,000 BBY, despite the Niman still being loose cannons, the Father welcomed a mortal woman into his home. Declaring that she would be the Mother of his children, she held his two children at bay far more effectively than the Father himself had ever done. For the Mother had the ability to soothe-song to her children, a rare Force ability that could put even the Chronicler to sleep. But as safeguard from the Mother obtaining any greater power, the Chronicler passed down an order.

From his mouth to the Father's ear and back out the Father's mouth to his children and the Mother, the Chronicler forbade them all from drinking from the Font of Power. He also forbade them from bathing in the Pool of Knowledge for in using both, ultimate corruption befell their victim. The Daughter would bathe from the Pool and the Son from the Font, resulting in their duties to the Force. The Chronicler expressed no quarrel with this for he had only wanted to forbid the Mother from accessing the power of either one.

However, the Mother was still a mortal and would grow old while her adopted family would continue to live on. Whatever peace she had established between the Son and the Daughter began crumbling as she aged. Her death would certify the end of all the peace she and the Father had created so the Mother did the Forbidden. Bathing in the Pool of Knowledge and drinking from the Font of Power, the Mother was made immortal but the near-unlimited power corrupted her.

It made her what she was now: the Bringer of Chaos, the terror in the Night that made even dreams of the Son seem like a trip to Paradise. Bringing her foster children in line with her new power meant revealing her corruption to the Father. Combining his strength with his children, the trio subdued the Mother long enough to seal her away on their former homeworld. Using the Killiks, some of the first beings of the Chronicler's creation to reach sentience, the trio created Centerpoint Station.

With the power in this station, the Mother's world would be surrounded by a wall of black holes that would become known as the Maw. Satisfied that the Mother was contained, the Father took his children to Mortis where they would become known as the Triam of Mortis. However, even with their new home and Centerpoint near-perfect, there were still weaknesses. Every few thousand years, the Station's power would temporarily wane and the Mother would escape.

Each time, the Son and the Daughter put aside their quarrels to overcome her and place her back in her prison of torment while their Father took care of Mortis. Long would be the battles but in the end, the siblings triumphed over their former foster mother and replaced her in her prison. But the Mother was not without her wits and cunning even after each of these defeats. Three thousand years after her original death in 100,000 BBY, the Mother decided to send servants into the galaxy.

It was here, in 97,000 BBY, that the Mother produced from her own flesh an unspeakably horrific being of great power. This being would be known by many names (including "the Terror", "Talons of the Night", and many others) but most called her Talzin. Knowing that she herself could never escape despite the seal remaining open, the Mother hatched an idea for her firstborn daughter. When Centerpoint fluctuated again and she was released, the Mother fought long enough to distract the Son and the Daughter from Talzin's existence.

During her creator's clash with her former foster children, Talzin crept from the opening in the Maw and escaped into the galaxy. Despite his incapacity to stop her, the Father kept a careful eye on this child created from the flesh of his former love. For when the Mother created Talzin, she gave her gifts that would make the balance in the Force fluctuate wildly. Amongst these gifts was a soothing tongue with which to manipulate lesser beings into doing her bidding when they thought she did theirs.

One of Talzin's many names would even become "the Witch of the Smooth Honey Tongue" because of her ability to manipulate almost anyone. Unfortunately, her first true victims were ones who would shape events of the galaxy in ways that the Triam was powerless to stop. These first victims were the Rakata, wielders of the Dark Side whose aggressive nature inspired them to conquest and blood. The Kwa, benevolent saurians gifted with knowledge of using the Force to create technology, would give the Rakata what they needed but Talzin would drive them on the warpath through their chieftains.

Seven millennia after her creation, Talzin would be joined by a less cunning but more ruthless sibling who would also be known as "Guard of the Doors of Death". This younger sibling would be called the Necromancer for his ability to command the spirits of the dead at his leisure. With his brutality and her cunning combined, the siblings influenced many an event in the galaxy. From the Rakata reaching the peak of their power to helping create the plague that undid them, the siblings were deadly.

However, some time after the Rakata had fallen from grace and the Tythan Je'daii began expanding, the Necromancer grew tired of manipulating from the shadows. He wanted to reveal himself and his sister to the galaxy, proving that they were the most powerful beings it had. But Talzin would have none of it, telling her brother that to reveal themselves would be to undermine the Mother's plans. So the Necromancer challenged her to best him in a war that would ravage Dathomir (the world they had taken from the Kwa for their benefit) and make much of it what it presently is.

This was a battle where Talzin commanded all the flora and fauna that was developing on Dathomir against the Necromancer's legions of undead Rakata. For ten years, they warred between each other but finally the Necromancer was defeated and stripped of half his former power. Cursed to wander Dathomir in shame until the Mother needed him again, he vowed revenge against his sister. But Talzin's watchful eye meant that he never grew too strong for her to keep in line without Mother's help.

In the meantime, Talzin would restore the fauna and flora in a way that was beneficial to her but would also do no harm to the evolution of Dathomir's life. She even donned on the disguise of a lowly Nightsister when the tribe was first formed and watched it develop into a power source she could use. Meanwhile, the Necromancer did what he could to maintain his fortress in the far east corner of the planet and was even responsible for the occasional plagues of "endless night". For twenty to thirty years, Dathomir saw not a glimpse of light from the nearby sun and suffered dearly.

But Talzin was cunning for she had prepared for these protests from her brother and passed her secrets along to the other tribes of Dathomir. These secrets involved growing and maintaining plants that provided nurturing food without the aid of the light and growing livestock that lived on it. Unfortunately, this livestock commonly became a food source for the carnivores of Dathomir but it didn't matter. A large enough portion of all the herbivores survived this darkness where the carnivores' damage was nill.

But the Necromancer never forgave that he never forgot, vowing to destroy his sister if it was the last thing he ever did. This feud would continue on for eons while the results of their past endeavors took the shape of many a brutal war in the galaxy. From the four Great Schisms between the Jedi and those who didn't agree with their principles all the way to the Clone Wars, the galaxy was torn asunder. But neither Talzin nor the Necromancer kept their eyes off any who might interest the Mother and her ambitions for total Chaos across the galaxy.

_**My, my, you have** certainly retained everything that I taught you about our enemy. And you have retained it far better than I imagine your brother doing_ the Mother said. "Thank you Mother, I shall not let you down," Talzin replied. With that, the Mother left her daughter behind to continue her work in influencing events in the galaxy for the benefit of Chaos.

And through her crystal orb, Talzin continued to watch as the girl who had intrigued her and the Mother grew in power and maturity. In a month, she had grasped a near masterful understanding of about five of the seven traditional forms of lightsaber combat. She was now entering her training into Niman, a form that struck Talzin as odd due to its moderation. _Let us see how quickly she grasps this form and its implications_ Talzin told herself silently.

**"Niman is the Way** of Moderation, it requires a combination of the basics of everything that we have previously learned but no heavy emphasis in any one of them. In other words, not the same precision as Niman, only foundational support from Shii-Cho, and some defense from Soresu. It also involves only a few of the acrobatics in Ataru and not all the strength of the Form V branches. Remember that as you train yourselves in this form and remember that it is also a gateway to grasping the concept of Jar'Kai, the ability to wield to traditional lightsabers or a saber and a shoto at once.

"Am I understood?" Ken asked of his students. "Yes Ken!" his students, including Cassandra, answered. "You will find that because of your knowledge of this previous form, Niman will either be the easiest for you to learn or the hardest. In addition to only the basics, it also requires the ability to draw on rudimentary Force powers so I hope you all have been trained on that with Luke," Ken said.

With that, he began with a demonstration of the first ten stances of Niman. "Notice how there is some strength from Form V, some precision from Form II, and some ability to defend from Form III. Also observe that when I kicked at the end, that it was a kick reminiscent of Form IV acrobatics," he added when he finished. _Perhaps I should model my superform a little after Niman, I wonder if he was thinking so too_ Cassandra thought quietly.

"Now for two new forms of attack that are unique to Niman and won't be seen elsewhere. The first is called the Pushing Slash. In this, you must first slash upwards with your lightsaber for the purpose of offsetting your opponent before then using the Force to push them away. Observe," Ken said.

He called in a training PROXY and asked him to attack with an overhead slash that would slice him in two. Ken deflected this with the first part of Pushing Slash (the Sun djem) which caused the droid to step back a couple steps so that it didn't fall down despite being rendered off balance. Then Ken conducted a Force Push and the droid was thrown down to the ground, its blade falling out of its hand in turn. "That is the idea of Pushing Slash and now observe Draw Closer, the other uniquely Niman concept," Ken told his students.

When the PROXY he had used before got back to its feet, Ken positioned his lightsaber so that the blade was just above his right shoulder where his strong hand was. Then, in a similar manner to the Push in Pushing Slash, he used the Force to draw the droid closer to him. Slashing diagonally down when it was in range, Ken stated that this was one way to bring an end to a duel. "Using the Shiim on an opponent when they come close to you.

"Another way is just simply to use the Force Pull, turn around and let the enemy's chest come in contact with your blade in a Shiak fashion. I have used the latter before and it has stopped many a duel before it continued too long," Ken explained. "Ken, if you don't mind my asking, how is it that Niman helps with training for Jar'Kai?" Cassandra asked. "No I don't mind, that's a perfectly valid question and one I'm glad you asked," he began.

The rest of the class stopped their petty whispers to listen to what Ken had to say in reply to Cassandra's question. "Much of what you learn here in Niman only requires one hand to be conducted against an opponent. As such, it isn't uncommon to see Niman's one-handed stances, slashes, and stabs incorporated into Jar'Kai nor is it uncommon for a Jar'Kai defense to be based on defenses in Niman. The only stances of Niman that do not go into Jar'Kai fencing are ones that require two hands which are few and far between.

"Even the Draw Closer and Pushing Slash can be conducted with two blades as well as one. Granted, it isn't as easy as it is with one blade but there are those who have wielded Jar'Kai and done that. Plus, the principle of putting half your focus into each blade (a principle unique of Jar'Kai) is easily transferred over to saberstaff combat. So really, Niman benefits not both Jar'Kai and saberstaff training in its one form," Ken told them.

"But how can a Niman user expect to overcome a specialist in Ataru or one of the other forms? It wasn't designed with the original intent for dueling, so I've heard, and it certainly wasn't designed to face down masters of Juyo," Kyp Durron asked. "You're right, Niman is more designed for saber-blaster combat than it is for saber-saber dueling. However, those who are truly specialized in Niman have a gift called the 'Eye of Niman' (as I have dubbed it).

"What this allows a master of Niman to do is to recognize the basics of all except Juyo within the unique style of an opponent and use contrasting parts of their own technique to defeat them in battle. This is done by exploiting the weaknesses of, for example, Ataru with the basics of Makashi and either of the Form V branches. Surprising as this seems, this is more easily observed in wielders of Jar'Kai or the saberstaff than it is in Niman wielders and more_ frequently_ observed in the former two," Ken said. "Would you say that our predecessors used the 'Eye of Niman' in their duels with the Sith?" Cassandra asked.

"Because of its universality amongst the five preceding forms, that is very highly possible. Whether such Jedi as Yoda or Obi-Wan Kenobi knew it, it is possible that they were using my 'Eye of Niman' theory to overcome most of their enemies. It's a very subconscious thing that those Jedi do, I have just brought into the light so that it benefits us all in the future," Ken answered. "And what about weapons such as the lightwhip or even your lightsaber lance?" Cassandra inquired.

"Every lightsaber design that exists relies on the seven traditional forms, at minimum, as a foundation for the development of one's mastery of those weapons. Most likely, the lightwhip relies on the chaos of Juyo for its prowess and my lightsaber lance relies on a combination of all the forms. The lightclub very heavily emphasizes Djem So in its usage, to give another example. And because the shoto is frequently paired with a traditional blade, it has the same base as normal Jar'Kai," Ken explained.

"There's also the dual-phased lightsaber, have you heard of those?" Kyle Katarn asked. "The only difference between those and a traditional blade is that it can double in blade-length. It is no different from the blades we use aside from that. Besides that, its growth is only good for surprising an opponent is hardly practical hence, why it is almost never used," Ken replied.

The students murmured their amazement at what Ken knew of the lightsaber but he countered that they should read _The Jedi Path_ to see how he gathered this information. "Now, back to your training with Niman. Let us practice what I just showed you aside from the Pushing Slash," he told them. Cassandra prepared her training saber to practice with her partner, a Nautolan lady named Rosie who proved a natural for Shii-Cho and Ataru.

"Excited, Cassandra? I can't wait to be able to wield Jar'Kai and the saberstaff with what I learn here!" Rosie asked. "All I want to know is how I can use what I learn of Niman to overcome opponents who do as you're suggesting for yourself," Cassandra answered. "Now where's the fun in that?" Rosie demanded.

"Knowing the best way to defeat a duelist is half the battle, as Ken constantly emphasizes. The other half is the actual proof of superior bladework to your opponent," Cassandra replied. Rosie and Cassandra practiced against each other, no matter how much Niman Ken taught the entire class. "Remember, do not fall back on the styles you did well in before: draw on your knowledge of all the previous forms and incorporate their basics into your performance of this one!" Ken said repeatedly.

Cassandra managed to perfect Pushing Slash as well as Draw Closer while Rosie caught her off-guard with some of her kicks as well as the spinning of her blade. "Very good form, girls. Rosie, I think this style may suit you better than Shii-Cho or Ataru. Cassandra, you seem to be handling this very well also.

"Both of you keep up the good work," Ken said to both of them. He moved on to check on the other students while Rosie and Cassandra continued to spar and refine the form in their heads. "Very excellent, everyone. Kyp, you need a little less brute force and a little more precision.

"You also need to watch out when Kyle conducts the kicks, I've seen how you've taken some to the gut twice already. Defense needs improvement though not as strongly as I would have advised if this were our Soresu class," Ken told Kyp. "Why do you not go in-depth into any of these forms, if you don't mind my asking?" Kyle inquired. "Because I want you all to refine them on your own and see which ones work best for you.

"Plus, when you're selected to be the Padawan of a Jedi Master, it will be based on which styles you prove best at so you can go in-depth later," Ken explained. "Oh I'm so excited for the Selection!" Rosie exclaimed. "Me too," Cassandra said, tonelessly. "Can you believe it? It's already barely three weeks away!" Rosie screamed.

"You should not be so excited to be set against your classmates. What if you were selected to duel with Cassandra? The arena of the selection will not have the same sparring rules that my class does; in fact, the only rule in the ring is not to kill your opponent," Ken warned. Rosie gulped, knowing that that meant that were it not for the training sabers, Cassandra had the right to hack her limbs off.

Granted, Cassandra would never willingly go that far but the crippling venom in the training sabers meant that she might as well have severed the limbs off altogether. Niman seemed natural to many of the students but that wasn't what worried Ken very much. He was beginning to wonder if he should have taught them a few more Force powers besides the ones used for Niman. This subsequently led him to wonder if he should have his mother train Cassandra in usage of the Force.

Admittedly, he could easily do this himself since he was trained by the son of Emperor Palpatine but his Mother had a way of instructing in the powers of the Force that just clicked better. If it weren't for her, Ken didn't think he'd be nearly as proficient as he was in using the powers he knew to use. _I think it's about time I asked my mother to play a hand in Cassandra's training_ he thought silently.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"How was your day, son? Get any winners of the instant 'Niman mastery' prize?" Kendalina teased. "No but many of my students do have potential for being exquisite in the style. At least for using it as a root for their Jar'Kai skills, that is," he replied. "Something seems to be troubling you, son, can you tell me what it is?" she asked after noticing his somewhat distracted tone.

"No, it's not anything troubling. It's just that I had an idea that I think you may like but I'm not sure how I would be able to get this applied," he admitted. "What is it?" she begged. "I was thinking of either having you help me teach Cassandra how to wield the Force or teach all my students," he said.

"Please let me teach all your students and all the students in the Temple, if there aren't too many!" she screamed excitedly. "There's only a couple problems that even if you were to agree as instantly as you did: how to get you to and from the Temple with your bone condition is one. Admittedly, it's improving but we both know that it's still debilitating for you," he replied. "What's the other problem?" she asked.

"Would Luke accept your contributions? He's barely letting me get away with what I contribute to the Order besides my saber abilities as it is. I'm a little reserved to drag you into someone else's version of the Jedi Order when you might get kicked out. Admittedly, he's new to the game and still developing a foundation of philosophies for the future but it's still a risky move," he answered.

"But I'm a member of the old Order, one of few who survived Order 66," she offered. "True but he doesn't know you're alive. It's still considered 'common knowledge' that you're dead," he replied. Kendalina looked like she was hurt by this but she knew why this was so: when she married Triclops, deceiving the Emperor to think she died was something they had to do.

But the deceit took a turn for the worst when they realized that if word got out that she was still alive, the Emperor would be onto them. They would also have to reveal the existence of the son they shared between each other, a threat that Palpatine would not have allowed for. So the deception was applied not just to the Emperor but was allowed circulation to every corner of Imperial Space. Many were troubled, even driven to despair and suicide, by the alleged death of the kind Jedi Kendalina.

To reveal the truth behind the deception would mean facing the anger of those affected by the suicides who thought they'd reunite with Kendalina in death. "Another problem just came to mind," Ken said. "What's that?" Kendalina asked. "We're already being secretive about Cassandra being trained as a Jedi, to hide you would worsen the Order's standing with the New Republic," Ken answered.

"You could have the students come here for their Force training. They don't have to all hang out at the Temple, do they?" she suggested. "That's what I'm hoping but I don't know how Luke will like that. Yavin 4 isn't exactly known for being one of the safest places in the galaxy to travel and I don't mean that in the way of comparing the fauna here," he admitted.

"What about that place where I had you raised the first twelve years of your life? The Lost City of the Jedi?" she asked. "We'd still need to transport you there and the elevator shaft probably isn't wide enough for bedridden Kendalina to enter," he answered. "So we don't have a lot of options then," she said.

"Much as I hate admitting it, I may have to beseech Luke to allow you to train our students in the Force. You have a deeper understanding of even the most powerful Light Side abilities and he's already given them a head start by teaching them the basics of telekinesis. I myself taught my students how to use Force Push and Pull for the purpose of fighting with Niman so they know how to do it. My biggest concern is what'll happen when they get into bigger stuff," he stated.

"Like the power of Illusion and Emerald Lightning, for instance?" she asked. He nodded and she assured him that if it's meant to be, they'll learn those powers. "When Plo Koon showed Emerald Lightning, did he sense your capacity to learn it?" he asked. "Plo Koon was never my Master, as you know, but he was the one who found me and did show such secrets to me, yes," she answered.

"How did he describe the means to reach the capability of conducting it?" he continued. "One had to be absolutely calm, deprived of rage and hate. Then you had to imagine tendrils escaping your hand to sap the strength and willpower of an enemy. Only when you completed those two things could you see Emerald Lightning being used," she explained.

"Interesting... maybe I can teach my students a way to use both Emerald and Force Lightning at the same time," he stated. "Ken, that's too much power. Most of your students would die if they did that!" she warned. "But my best one, Cassandra, is not most of my students," he said, smiling.

"Do you think you could do it?" she asked. "Well Cassandra's membership to the Order is not yet public knowledge. I could bring her here and you could train her in the Light Side Force Powers while I take care of the rest," he answered. "Why would you even want to teach her the powers of the Dark Side?" she demanded.

"Because unlike any other Force sensitive in years, Cassandra was born a nexus of Light and Dark energies combining into one body. She could potentially use the powers of the Dark Side with the calm of a Jedi Knight, in other words," he explained. "I've never heard of that happening," she admitted. "The last time it did was over... over thirty thousand years ago with Revan and Cassandra's mother, Arden, being the only ones who came close," he agreed.

"Arden as in Arden Lyn?" she asked. "The one and only," he answered. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that this was Arden Lyn's daughter!?" she screamed. "Probably because I was hoping to save it as a surprise for when you met her," he admitted.

"You mean..." she began. "I've been considering introducing you and Cassandra to one another. She doesn't strike me as the kind of person who'd blow your secret but it would be good to slowly transition you back into the public status of living," he finished. "Oh I would love to meet this girl, if she really is one of your students!" she exclaimed.

"She is and Leia probably won't mind you two meeting. In fact, I'm sure that's how Leia would have wanted it," he said. "So when are you bringing her?" she asked. "Next chance I get," he answered.

**Cassandra finished yet another** night of Teräs Käsi training but had done so without her mother's hologram assisting. She had become so familiar with the technique and with her mother's voice that she didn't need it on to hear her inside her head. Incredible to think that she had been just five years old when she lost her mother yet she had a perfect recollection of the way her mother sounded to her. _Perhaps it's that autism thing that Mon Mothma mentioned when she was last over here_ Cassandra thought to herself silently.

She had not done much research on the disorder but she did know that the long-term memory of an autistic child was usually much better than their short-term. Granted, there were those like Cassandra who had perfect capacity for both but those were not common. She also knew about how the disorder could either be debilitating on one end or mentally enhancing on the other end. Leia herself had even said that if it affected her at all, it did so for the better.

"If I had the choice, I'd rather be autistic and gifted like you than non-autistic and dumb," she teased. "But Leia, you aren't dumb. Yours is intelligence that I look up to and wish to be. Sometimes I think this autism is preventing that," Cassandra had replied grimly.

"If you let it, maybe it will. But so far as I can tell, your ability to retain information and excel in areas of interest to you is a phenomenal gift I wish I had. Who but Cassandra Lyn has proven the best homework helper and corrector for my children?" Leia asked, continuing to tease. "I can't be that good," Cassandra answered.

"But you are," Leia told her, messing up her hair with one hand as she said it. Cassandra laughed and tried to straighten her hair back out and when she did, Leia spoke again. "There's another thing I just noticed about you, Cassandra. You're incredibly beautiful, your mother's eyes really help you stand out," Leia said.

"They're not her eyes, they're my father's," Cassandra said. "Your father's?" Leia asked. Cassandra nodded and told Leia of how Arden Lyn's eyes had been golden, not light-blue. "But I have her hair and her complexion," Cassandra added.

"You also have her build too, I think but that maybe just the Teräs Käsi and the lightsaber training doing their number on you," Leia said with a smile. Cassandra nodded, admitting that Leia was probably right about it being her extensive workouts. "How are those turning out for you?" Leia asked. "Well, everything aches from my head to my backside but I've gotten used to that," Cassandra answered.

"Don't push yourself too hard, sweetie," Leia told her. "Thanks Leia, do the twins need anything today?" Cassandra replied, changing the subject. "Um, probably not. But you know, I'd like to see some of your martial arts, if that's fine with you," Leia confessed.

Cassandra nodded, deciding to show Leia the first fifteen stances of the form and asking if she wanted more when she was done. She also decided to do it and an observable yet quick pace so that Leia could still follow without Cassandra having to be too slow. Teräs Käsi demanded speed and power and while it could be used for exercise, it was more at home being used in combat. Showing Leia the defenses involved in the form as well as the offensive stances, her movement flowed like water.

When she was finished, Leia was gawking at the apparent strength in each of the stances and even asked Cassandra to teach them to her. "Okay sure, try to take a swing at me and I'll show you how the first defensive stance works," Cassandra said. "Is that really necessary?" Leia asked. "I've had enough of practicing against dummies or by myself so yeah, it is," Cassandra answered.

Leia shrugged and decided to make a swing straight for the face that even Luke would have trouble touching. But not only did Cassandra dodge it, she also used the side of her right hand to literally swat Leia's fist away from her. Then she countered with an elbow blow that would normally have gone into the right corner of Leia's pelvic area (Cassandra was still short) but instead, stopped midair. "With an opponent bigger than yourself, such as you are for me, that's a great move to distort their balance.

"Once you've done that, hopefully you can reach the face or else something that'll still cause damage when brutally hit like the chest or the stomach," Cassandra said. She asked Leia to kneel as though she had been elbowed so that Cassandra could demonstrate what she meant. When Leia complied, Cassandra pulled her elbow arm back in and extended her left arm with the palm up. "In this instance, I could reach your face and cause the cartilage in your nose to impale your brain with this.

"But doing this to the lungs or even the heart works just as effectively," Cassandra said, having brought the left palm just a few centimeters from Leia's nose. Bringing that same hand back and pushing her right elbow outwards again, Cassandra stopped when her hands appeared to be holding a ball. "This is just one of many ready stances you can take to be prepared in the event your opponent decides to make another move or else there's another one coming at you," she stated. "Incredible, you should train some soldiers in this form," Leia said.

"It's a mother-daughter secret, my mother had begged me not to let it not be known to any but one I pick to be my student. What I've done with you was meant only to demonstrate the potential ferocity of this form when used in combat, not a formal lesson in the style," Cassandra explained. "Is it because your mother used it on someone else when she was alive?" Leia asked. "Emperor Palpatine and the head of the Followers of Palawa both suffered from it," Cassandra answered.

Leia was stunned... the Emperor had been ousted in hand-to-hand combat by Arden Lyn? How could that have been possible when he was the most powerful Sith in the galaxy? _Guess even he was not above being bested by other beings_ Leia thought silently. "Has this form been used since those two opponents?" she asked aloud.

"No but my mother and I have been taking great care to improve and refine it. This way, when someone like the Emperor comes along again, I could stand a better chance than my mother did. You see when she fought the Emperor, she had done so when he was old in his first body. When he killed her, he had been in one of his clone bodies hence the need to practice," Cassandra answered.

"That's starting to make a little more sense and it's a very good idea. Even though he had been a powerful man even in the elder years of his first body, he did face some of the drawbacks of mortality. You and your mother have the greatest foresight of anyone I know," Leia admitted. "Thus, why he wanted to live forever through his clones," Cassandra said.

"Ken told you about that, didn't he?" Leia inquired. "Yes, he also told me of how his father Triclops had played an unknowing hand in bringing that about. He said that his father had been the first and only instance of Palpatine attempting to naturally breeding a clone. Using an emptied egg from Triclops' mother Niobi and DNA from his skin, Palpatine impregnated her with his first clone.

"But of course, the experiment would be considered a failure by Palpatine and he moved on to the cloning technology that you and Luke destroyed," Cassandra explained. "I can't even imagine the idea of such a repulsive man as Palpatine doing that to a poor woman like Niobi," Leia admitted. "He could and that was all that mattered to him," Cassandra replied. "Mommy, where's Cassandra!?" Jaina interjected.

"Right here, sweetie pie. Why, do you need help with homework?" Leia asked. "Actually, I was hoping she'd help me work on my Force powers," Jaina answered. Leia was a little surprised to hear that and when Cassandra said that was all right, Leia let her go do it.

"What part of using the Force do you really need help with?" Cassandra asked Jaina. "Just lifting up those blocks, over there," Jaina answered. "So you can hurl them at Jacen?" Cassandra inquired, winking at Leia right after asking. "No, just to stack them up," Jaina replied.

Leia watched as Cassandra taught Jaina how she needed to focus and be calm while using telekinesis. Demonstrating by doing it herself, Leia was baffled by how Cassandra could have learned it so quickly. But then she remembered that Luke gave lessons in how to use it and Ken had taught Force Push and Pull for his Niman training lessons. _Someday, that girl is going to make for one hell of a Jedi Knight_ Leia thought to herself silently.

**"So how do you** know Ken?" Asajj Ventress asked. "For years, I had been solitary and raving mad for the loss of all three of my sons. The deaths of Maul and Savage were particularly devastating blows for me when I felt them both die across the Force. When Ken met me, he first had to tame me as though I were some wild animal and then cure me of my madness," Kycina asked.

"Is that staff a gift from him?" Asajj continued. "No, I found it shortly after he cured me and realized that it boosted my powers tremendously. Giving me purpose and the chance to use that staff, Ken told me to seek out a herd of Rhoa Kwi and join them in their migrations. He said he needed someone on the inside to track their routes and make sure they didn't interfere with his digs.

"He got his ear on the inside and the Rhoa Kwi had someone who could guide them away from the blasters of those who guarded Ken's excavation crews. Initially it was just that but my role amongst the Rhoa Kwi became more intimate than that when I began communicating with Patsy the leader. Once I did that, I secured my place in his herd and all Rhoa herds thus securing Ken's digs permanently. How do you know him?" Kycina replied.

"Before the Clone Wars ended, the Nightsister tribe of both our births had been massacred by the droid forces of my former Master Count Dooku. He sent his gutless pup Grievous to lead an army against us and though we put up a hell of a fight, we were no match. I survived, only to be told by Talzin that I had to find a new purpose for myself which led me to a bounty-hunting career. Escaping Order 66 and the fall of the Separatists, I continued to bounty hunt until I realized I had good business sense.

"This happened two years after Order 66 and when it did, I turned to my current bartending business which has since prospered and has been left in the care of my daughter, Komari. However, during the early days of Palpatine's final death, I had come into a funding problem with my business. I decided to take up bounty hunting again because I didn't know who would sponsor me. Ken was sent on my trail because of the kind of quarry I was bringing in for the Imperial Remnant.

"He tracked me down, defeated me with relative ease in a duel, but let me live. When I asked him why, he told me he had sensed my reluctance to be doing what I was doing. He hooked me up with a few connections he had made with his father's aid and my business was back in shape," Asajj said. "Looks like we both started out on the wrong foot with him," Kycina stated.

"Definitely and he is such a good man that it's impossible to do that except through what we were doing," Asajj admitted, laughing before she spoke. "He still has that guilt about being related to Palpatine though and it's so sad when you see the weight it puts on him. When most had shoes to fill that were worth filling, Ken had to find out that he shouldn't even put those ones on!" Kycina agreed.

Both women started laughing at that comment and Patsy merely grunted, wondering to himself why women giggled at some of the things they said. _Hey Patsy, how far are we from the next stop?_ Kycina asked him. _About a standard hour or so out, we'll arrive just in time to watch the sun set for the night_ Patsy answered.

"Asajj, Patsy has good news: you'll get a chance to see your first Dathomiri sunset tonight," Kycina announced. Admittedly, Ventress was excited at that idea but she wasn't so sure how she'd react to the sunset itself. Last time she had traveled this late was when she went over to the Nightbrothers village to nominate candidates for her first apprentice. That brought in loads of bad memories, particularly in concern to her fallen servant Savage Opress.

It was she who had chosen him out of all the candidates that she had nominated for the Tests. Therefore, one could make the argument that it was her fault that Darth Maul was recovered from the Outer Rim and her fault the damage he had inflicted during the Clone Wars had happened, at all. Looking at it that way, Ventress was downtrodden by the fact that she was also responsible for the death of Kycina's youngest son: Feral. In that same light, she was also the reason that Savage and Maul were murdered by Lord Sidious on Mandalore in the prime of their youth.

_Was Ken wise in having me ride with this woman to the fortress in the east? Even if she is the only outsider to wield genuine command over them?_ Ventress asked herself silently. But then, she recalled Ken saying that he would someday have her undergo a great Trial of Spirit. Was this the Trial that he had spoken of?  
Had he intentionally sent her to join Kycina because of her relationship to Savage, Feral, and Maul? If so, it proved yet another thing about Ken: he was wise and mysterious beyond his youthful years. Wiser perhaps, than even his grandfather considering that he himself had been through such a test before where Ventress had not been until now. _If I survive this, I'm personally going to slap Ken right across the face for this!_ Ventress vowed silently.

She didn't like being put under the stress that these memories brought to the surface and when she was, it only made sense to lash out. However, she knew better than to lash out on someone like Kycina as she had been more shattered by sensing her sons die than Ventress had been by causing it. True that Talzin had intended for Savage, as it turned out, to find his brother and have Maul train him in the Dark Side. But no one was more responsible for the death and destruction that the Zabrak brothers caused than Ventress herself.

In her desire for revenge against Count Dooku, she had caused more pain and suffering than she could ever have hoped to heal by killing him. And right beside her was the woman who had birthed the monster that she would have baptized in Talzin's brainwashing, only to be destroyed by Sidious.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Ken was beginning what would be his final class with the students he had in tow right now. After he completed their Form VII training, they would be given a week to refine their skills. Once that week was up, competitions for the title of Padawan would begin for all these initiates. Deciding to take a different approach, Ken divided the class fairly amongst the branches of Form VII.

Sensing those (including Cassandra) who were better suited for Vaapad and those who would be better at Juyo, he decided to go over the basics that both required with the class. After that, he decided to elaborate on the kind of mentality that Vaapad and Juyo required to be wielded properly. "Because you're accessing your darkest emotions, Juyo and Vaapad can be physically and mentally exhausting. So both these forms are good as an absolutely last resort even if there are those who have wielded it as a first line of attack," he began.

"Are those people mostly Sith?" Cassandra asked. "Mostly but there have been a few Jedi who were known for wielding Juyo along the way. Mace Windu, inventor of Vaapad, had initially wielded Juyo before asking himself if he could find something better. He invented Vaapad as a compromise between the darkness within him and his status as an esteemed Jedi Councilor," Ken answered.

"How so?" Kyp inquired. "When Vaapad was designed, it was designed with the intent of allowing one to keep control of their rational thought while still drawing on their anger. Mace Windu felt as though there would be no other way for him to serve the Jedi except that and worked accordingly. So he used a combination of what he knew of Juyo at that point and the movements of the Haruun Kal creature that Vaapad was named after as well as its mentality to perfect the form," Ken explained.

"Are there any major flaws with either one that they share?" Kyle Katarn asked. "One big flaw that they both share is a relative lack of defensive capability. Mace Windu agreed that he needed some knowledge of Soresu in order to stand a decent chance of surviving quite a few of his duels. Hence, a wielder of Soresu who has truly mastered it is the best opponent to beat someone with one of these.

"The reason is because Juyo and Vaapad both so directly contrast Soresu in the way of offense that if a Soresu master just idly defened while a Form VII user attacked, he could exhaust them. Because this is already the design of Soresu anyway, the Soresu user is already equipped to defeat the Form VII user under the assumption they rely purely on it," Ken answered. "So basically, it's good to have a form or two that you can fall back on if your branch of Form VII fails, right?" Cassandra added. Ken nodded then directed his students to begin their practice on the branches he had divided them into.

"For the Juyo division, I want you students to think of something that has made you angry in the past and draw upon the anger that that festers in your heart. Once you do that, I want you all to fully submerge into your anger and fight as you would in anger only with a lightsaber," Ken said. To make sure these students didn't hurt anyone else, he sent PROXY droids to each of them. After that, he made his way to his Vaapad division with droids for them but with different directions.

"Find a memory that brings you between your rage and your calm then draw upon the strength of that memory to fight with Vaapad. You have to be able to draw upon the strength of your anger without fully submerging yourselves in it as I asked your Juyo counterparts to do," he explained. He nodded to Cassandra and let her know that she knew what memory he wanted her to use. Then he sat back and watched as both his Vaapad and his Juyo students followed his instructions.

In the Juyo division, Kyp was so wild and aggressive that he managed to destroy the PROXY droid after several minutes, despite being told that Ken's preference that he hadn't. But in his Vaapad group, something better was happening despite a droid being destroyed in there as well. Cassandra recollected her fondest memories of her mother and even began crying as a result of the recollection. Nonetheless, he sensed that she had found her point between rage and calm which was confirmed when she perfectly wielded Vaapad against her PROXY droid and destroyed it.

Granted, many of his Vaapad students also did well in it but none of them had ever been so moved by the memory they found as to cry about it. "Well done everyone, Juyo users are allowed to take a breather and calm down. Vaapad users, feel free to share in their relaxation and all of you are welcome to get some water out of your bottles if you wish," Ken said when he called an end. _Most incredible, so many naturals in Juyo and Vaapad..._

_It's almost like we have our own little vanguard of aggressive fighters in the making. Granted, my preference that they save it as a last resort will definitely prevail and they are excellent (to a point) in the other forms but this beats them all_ he thought to himself silently. "Remember this warning: if you think you're exhausted, wait until I double the time I have you spend in each of your mentalities as of tomorrow. Form VII's branches both involve pushing their user to the utmost limit of their endurance and their sanity, so that's exactly what I'll do," he said aloud.

He heard murmurs both of excitement and fright at the very idea of that happening. However, his next comment silenced all these murmurs in an instant. "If you think this sounds bad, my father had me perform Vaapad in the time I'm warning you of and Juyo right after in that same amount of time. By the time I was done when I started, I puked and passed out because of their toll," he said.

Even Cassandra was squeamish about hearing that and wondered if that would happen to her with just her Vaapad training. "With this said, I hope you guys don't eat too much before you come to class tomorrow. I'll know you have when I see how you are at the end of it," Ken warned. "So you're serious about us doing double time?" asked Rosh, a student who was mostly silent but was afraid now.

"Yes I am, Rosh. I wouldn't have said I would if I wasn't," Ken answered. "How long do you intend for us to do double time?" Cassandra added. "Four days, this way you have your strength enhanced to its maximum and you can begin refining your skills for the Initiation. This class is dismissed until tomorrow," Ken replied.

While everyone else left to do their own thing, ranging from talking about their reservations about practicing this to gossiping about their girlfriends, Ken asked Cassandra to remain with him. "You cried when you began using your Vaapad against the PROXY. What memory did you use to find your point between calm and rage?" he asked. "My... my fifth birthday, the last birthday I ever spent with my mother before she died," she answered.

"Your memory of your mother's voice gave you the calm and the guilt of what happened to her gave you the rage, didn't it?" he inquired. She nodded and then he decided to ask her what it was about that had made her shed her tears of sadness. "I miss her, I miss her terribly," she said. _Ah, her attachment to her mother is still very strong even after all this time_ he thought quietly.

"I know how you feel: I miss my father yet I was the one who killed him," he said aloud. He embraced Cassandra in a hug that he was familiar with: the hug of someone who cared about her. It was the embrace of a man who had come to adopt Cassandra as a little sister in this time of training. "The more you practice with this, the less painful it shall be to you.

"The dosage of trauma that such memories bring often lessen when they are used to bring about the emotions needed to wield Form VII. I know this because my memory that I use for Vaapad is the memory of my first real birthday party in the Lost City of the Jedi. At first, I was in just as much pain as you are now but that wore off enough to where I could draw upon Vaapad's full strength," he added. "Do you think I'll be like that before the Initiation?" she asked.

"Unlikely but you should have the capacity to not let it hold you back when you use it for Vaapad. Though you were perfect in your form, you still held back a little. By the time the Initiation comes around, you should be able to rectify that. It took me a year to reach the point I'm at now though it only took about a week to reach the point where it wasn't holding me back," he answered.

"And Luke hasn't shut you down for this?" she inquired. "No but that's because he shares my belief that a Jedi's strength should come from awareness and control of his emotions. We believe the mistake of the old Order was its demand of an absence of all emotion or at least, for them to be hidden. When I had him train in Vaapad, he understood my reservations about teaching it and Juyo to you all but persuaded me to do so anyway so that you could all learn the lesson we did," he explained.

"Is there anything else you wish of me besides the answer to your question?" she continued. "No, that was all. Enjoy the rest of your day and get plenty of rest, I get the feeling that you'll need it before you come in tomorrow," he replied. She smiled, thanked him, and left him alone again as she had done so everytime he called her to remain and explain something about her performance.

"She grows in strength as you train her, each day," Luke said. "Yes but my concern is her ability to control all that strength. She's doing great with her lightsaber forms but what happens when we introduce her to more extensive Force powers than what she's covered with you," Ken replied. "If anyone can find a way to help her avoid the worst of that then it has to be you," Luke told him.

"What makes you so certain?" Ken asked. "Because you're both mildly autistic, you have pure empathy for her. You know what it's like to be in her place and going through the things she presently goes through and thus, you can reach to her the best of anyone here," Luke answered. "May I remind you that that empathy works both ways?" Ken warned.

"True but you have greater control and power to forge the empathetic bond, for the time being. Use it while you have it so that she can establish a caring link toward someone and doesn't become an emotionless robot," Luke countered. "Even if I didn't, she wouldn't become the robot you're making her future out to be. She still has much more that makes her feel and express emotion than you will ever know," Ken snapped.

"I knew you'd say that, which is why I wish you to select her as your Padawan learner when she passes the Initiation. You may be her only hope of overcoming the things that hold her back as a Jedi and as a human being," Luke said. "How did you know I wanted her as my Padawan?" Ken asked. "I didn't but I had a feeling that you would because of your connection with her," Luke answered.

"Then you won't regret me taking her as my Padawan, I promise you that much. However, I must respectfully request your permission for something I think will help her and the others," Ken said. "What is it?" Luke asked. "My mother has been wanting to help in the training process of the Academy's foundation and she is gifted with the Force despite her bone condition.

"Could it be possible that you would grant approval of her coming in and starting out by helping Cassandra then helping any students in the Academy that don't learn to wield Force powers right away? Again, her bone condition means she can't train them in lightsaber combat as I can but it doesn't prevent her from training them in the Force," Ken answered. "For years, your mother has been steadily recovering... having her train in more powerful Force abilities is a great idea with her knowledge.

"Very well, you have my permission and I will also pitch in what I can to answer whatever transportation needs you may face with having your mother involved," Luke said. "Thank you Master, you will not regret giving your approval," Ken assured him. "Just one question though, where does her gift in the Force lie?" Luke asked. "In the Light as well as what you and I would call rudimentary powers with _maybe_ a couple Dark Side abilities at the very best," Ken answered.

"Interesting and what are some of the abilities in her arsenal?" Luke continued. "She can wield Emerald Lightning and the power to sever one's connection to the Force. Force Pushes capable of leaving holes the size of turret fire in the walls happen to also be at her command," Ken replied. "Emerald Lightning... I've heard of that from Plo Koon's record of having himself used it," Luke admitted.

"It doesn't kill those that it's used on, it only saps their strength or else cuts off their ability to draw upon the Dark Side altogether. For that reason, it was often considered a facade of Force Lightning by Sith Lords who have heard of its inability to truly destroy," Ken explained. "Of course, the Sith would say something like that: they only care about what can destroy anyway," Luke agreed. "Yes and another ability my mother wields is one called Force Blind," Ken said.

"I don't think I've heard of that one," Luke confessed. "A user of this produces a powerful white light that shines across the eyes of an opponent and painlessly blinds them for a short while. It's a good opportunity for one who knows it and Emerald Lightning to take victory," Ken explained. "Tell your mother that I'm all for her training Cassandra so long as she trains the other students," Luke said.

"I will and it's precisely what she would want to do at any rate," Ken replied. "Excellent then may the Force be with you when you finally get to more extensively train with her," Luke said. "Thank you, my friend," Ken said enthusiastically. With that, both masters parted to go about fulfilling the rest of their separate agendas.

**The girl called Cassandra** was growing stronger every day, so Talzin saw from within her crystal ball. _Maybe a little too strong for me to ensnare but then, yet again, Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One and fell to the ensnarement of Lord Sidious. Perhaps, a similar fate awaits this child stuck between the nexus of Dark and Light_ Talzin thought silently. Shaking her head, she reminded herself of how Vader had come back to the Light even after falling to the Dark Side.

If Cassandra were to have a similar fate to Lord Vader, what was to stop her from turning on Talzin herself after falling? What was to stop her from feigning allegiance to the Mother, only to betray her at a moment of truth and cause her death? No, Talzin would not resort to ensnaring Cassandra without something that could truly trap her in the witch's clutches. Then she heard Ken mention her guilt over having seen her mother die at Palpatine's hand and had an idea.

At the time of her creation, having the power to control the dead would have caused her to explode because of what she already had. As such, the Mother had forbidden Talzin from learning the secrets for much of her ancient life. But now, Talzin was so strong that the Mother was willing to trust her with the ability in the event that her brother fell to the hands of death. _His duel with Kycina shall make him mortal, vulnerable to the hands of death._

_And when I entice the grandson of Palpatine to fight him as well, it will certainly be the end of him. Perhaps then, I will have the power to completely ensnare Cassandra Lyn and make her into a weapon of the Mother_ Talzin thought with a smile. Watching as the new members of her clan refined their abilities, she decided it was time to make good use of their skills. It was also a good time to begin making use of the Nightbrothers though there was no doubt many of them would be old.

Granted, she had recruited enough Nightsister to maintain a healthy population but the massacre and Talzin's fights meant that the population could not be maintained forever. At some point, the Nightbrothers already in it would begin to weaken in their ability to provide fresh youths. Now was about the time when that would begin happening and Talzin decided it was time to call on them again. "Sisters of Dathomir, the time has come for many of you to select your first Nightbrother mate and create your first child who will continue the clan whether they be son or daughter!" she exclaimed.

"But how will we choose, Mother?" asked one member. "You all know about the Tests that the Brothers of the Clone Wars had to complete before being chosen. Use those same tests to train your equivalent generation of Nightbrothers and select a mate from one of them," Talzin answered. "When do we begin, Mother?" another member begged.

"Immediately, go to their village in the west and announce that you have come for the Selection. Once you have completed your Selection, each of you will put your candidates to the test. Whoever is left standing is your mate. However, because of the low number of youths, I forbid you all from killing any of them during your trials," Talzin explained.

"Yes Mother!" all of them exclaimed. "We will start from the top down with my right-hand sister being the first. Now is your time to truly prove yourself to be a Nightsister, Athena," Talzin continued. "I will not fail you, Mother," Athena promised.

"Very good, Athena. When she returns, the next one after her shall go until all of you have had a chance to select a mate. In the meantime, I want the rest of you to prepare your skills as fighters for these brothers shall expect you to fight as equals to them and you shall give them that," Talzin said. "Yes Mother!" replied the rest of the Nightsisters.

Without a doubt, it was indeed important to keep a supply of lackeys going but Talzin had another reason for beginning the Selection again at this junction in time rather than any other. She wanted each subordinate to have completed the Selection at least once before Cassandra came. The reason she wanted this was because she sensed the clan being destroyed yet again by her hand. Granted, there were many paths in the future and as such, it was not wise to set oneself on one path in the future but this vision Talzin had had of Cassandra was the clearest of any other.

Even if she were not to survive a confrontation with the girl, she wanted each Nightsister to have mated so that those that did survive could train the next generation. Because Cassandra was a Jedi, she would not be allowed to wipe out the clan as Dooku had done in the Clone Wars. _Far better to have everyone ready to lead the clan than have a few ready only to be killed off_ Talzin thought silently. In her history, there was only one other time besides Dooku's massacre where she had feared for the survival of the Nightsisters.

That had been when Darth Millennial arrived to Dathomir under the intent of creating a base for his Prophets of the Dark Side. He had respectfully requested an alliance with the Nightsisters that Talzin had persuaded her chief to refuse. Disguising herself as a lowly Nightsister back in those days, she had stood aside and watched what he did to the clan when she refused. He and his Prophets were only stopped from total annihilation of the clan because Talzin intervened in her regular form.

Drawing upon the powers granted her by the Mother, she not only dispatched Millennial with relative ease but had also reduced more than half the original Prophets to dust. Nonetheless, despite having to use her power to save her clan, that massacre had worked in her favor. Shifting back into that lowly subordinate, she had a reign that lasted until she was overthrown in fair combat by Zalem. Discarding her disguise, she reentered the clan and started from the ground up again under the nose of the woman who had originally overthrown her.

When she perished, it was Talzin who had stepped in to once again take the reins of the clan because only she had what it took to truly lead. She had only been overthrown by Zalem because she needed to be independent of the clan long enough to set things in motion for her grander plans. Once she had done that, she came back and waited for Zalem to tragically perish before returning to power. Because she had defeated Millennial when no one was there to witness, no one even suspected that Talzin had once disguised herself as one of their lowliest subordinates to watch the clan develop.

And it was for the sake of the clan's development that she stayed back while Gethzerion took her reins for her time. It was indeed not too far from the truth to say that Gethzerion's sheer ruthlessness won Talzin's admiration even if nothing else about her had won the Immortal's respect. Having watched during her meditation, Talzin had come to conclude that Gethzerion was a good temporary replacement. However, she would need to accelerate her healing in order to be able to once again take the reins when Gethzerion perished at the hands of Tenel Ka and Skywalker.

Now, she was preparing all of her subordinates to do just that in the event that Talzin should be forced to finally lay down her life for the clan. It was funny how the double-edged sword that had been the way of the clan usually worked to Talzin's favor but now seemed to conspire against her. Very soon, its unfavorable edge would be pointed to Talzin's hand and when it was, she'd be in peril. Despite being immortal, Talzin was not above being killed by someone like Cassandra and had to watch herself.

True that the Mother wanted Cassandra for herself but Talzin would have to use all her wits in order to guarantee that. The true challenge of her intelligence and her power had begun, thanks to her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The time of the Initiation was almost at hand, Cassandra having already signed up to begin rounds immediately. Nonetheless, she had to admit that Ken had been right about the effects of Vaapad on her body and mind. The initial effect that it had had on her had dulled as he promised but it was still there, a constant agony of a time long past. A time that had seen some happier years for Cassandra though these were taken from her by a thief of the night named Palpatine.

_May that man tear at his head in the madness that consumes his experience for all the time that this galaxy is alive! He killed my mother and he had to pay!_ Cassandra thought to herself silently. "Are you ready for the Initiation?" Ken asked suddenly. "I'm just training but I don't see why I wouldn't be," she answered immediately.

"Do not be too prideful of your skills. Though I have every confidence that you will succeed, pride goeth before the fall of the mightiest beings in the universe," he warned. "I'll be careful, I promise," she said. "The first matches begin tomorrow, you'll be first to fight against Kyp Durron," he told her.

She didn't show it but underneath, she was both excited and a little scared to be facing someone of Kyp's superior size. He was an adult and she was still only a child, nearly eleven years old, facing against him. How did she know she could defeat him unless she was allowed to use her prior skills beside a lightsaber? "Who else is competing?" she inquired.

"Everyone from class will be competing as well from Jaden Korr to Rosh Penin. Those two I mentioned will not compete against each other unless they both survive the first half. I have my reservations about saying whether or not Rosh will do that but I have a feeling Jaden will," he replied. "And me?" she asked.

"I have every bit of confidence that you will make it, that you will even triumph against those of your class members that you're asked to face down. Remember, you're using the training saber but you have to pretend that you aren't in order to truly win," he answered. "Why?" she continued. "Because upon passing the Initiation, you'll be asked to make a real lightsaber for yourself.

"Once you have your lightsaber, you cannot be as ready to use the blade as you have been with your training saber. You must get yourself in the mentality of using a real blade long before you make one in order to be prepared when you do have to use it," he explained. "I see," she said, trailing off after saying that. "I'll let you get back to your training and preparation for the Initiation," he told her, patting her shoulder and wishing that the Force be with her when she began.

Returning to her focus on her bladework, she wanted to keep a particular focus on the styles of Soresu and Vaapad though she did practice her Ataru acrobatics as well. In addition to refining what she knew of the seven forms already, she wanted to try and lay down a foundation for her superform. As she went over each form, she looked for ways that she could incorporate them into the superform and make it as close to invincible as it could be. She knew that Shii-Cho would be served as a foundation like it was with all six of the other traditional forms.

However, she had trouble seeing how she could incorporate the best of every form in the superform. She already knew she wanted to get Makashi's precision and Soresu's impenetrable defense. But it seemed to her that the principle of Form V (of defend and quickly counterattack) was the only part of it that she would be able to incorporate into the her new form. She wasn't physically powerful enough for Djem So and Shien was mostly an improvement on blaster deflection.

On top of that, she didn't have the rage to be able to conduct Juyo as well as Kyp Durron or one of the other members of his class division could. She decided to herself that she would keep the Shien ability to send blaster bolts back at their source on hand on top of her other discoveries. This way, she was ready to fight against both lightsabers and blasters when she was asked to do fieldwork. But how do I incorporate the precision of Makashi into this and the moderation of Niman? she asked herself silently.

As she continued to practice each, a revelation came to her: she would use Makashi's precision in her Vaapad work and she would use the Eye of Niman in this superform. Ken had constantly told them of how the Eye could make a person invincible by allowing them to recognize the basics. As such, Cassandra knew she'd have an edge if she just worried about incorporating the Eye of Niman. _But making Vaapad's movements as precise as what is demanded of Makashi..._

_That's going to be a bit more work and it seems as though using Form V's principle will be the easier bit_ she told herself mentally. Then there was another problem she encountered with the form: making it universal to those who were better at Juyo than at Vaapad. What would she tell them to do? Remember to make their movements precise and accurate when they were in that near-uncontrolled rage that Juyo demanded in order to be properly wielded?

Or would they have to plan out their usage of Juyo and mentally incorporate Makashi's precision _before_ they lost their temper for a good offense? She didn't know nor was she sure she wanted to find out just yet but the answer was somewhere in the form she was creating. For now, she decided to focus on the first and foremost elements of the style and practice its foundations more. When the Initiation was over and she was selected, she would worry about it more deeply.

**For Luke, this would be** his first time seeing the Initiation being undergone by any of his students. In particular, he was wondering how the children amongst his students would handle having to fight the adults at some point. "There is a way that you could solve this dilemma if you wish to, more for future reference than anything," Ken offered. "I'm listening," Luke replied.

"Have the children face each other and have their champion face the champion of the adults. You do want them to be as equal as possible, right?" Ken asked. "That is a good possibility, I will keep it in mind for future reference," Luke answered. "You do that and when this is resolved, why don't you and I spar a little for old time sake?" Ken suggested.

"I very highly doubt that I would triumph against you, you're the Academy Swordmaster and a commander of lightsaber forms that gave me hell when I fought against them," Luke said. "True but you'll never get better at fighting them unless you practice, right?" Ken countered. "Maybe you're right but I don't want to spar too long unless I've got the time on my hands," Luke told him. "Come on, being the Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order can't be that demanding," Ken teased.

"You'd be surprised, Master Ken. It can be a very demanding position indeed and out of curiosity, has your mother been made aware of our discussions concerning her?" Luke asked. "Love the way you cut corners, Luke but yes, my mother has been made aware. As I promised you, she is looking forward to teaching more students when we're finished with Cassandra," Ken answered.

"Excellent and how is Cassandra doing after her experience with Vaapad?" Luke inquired. "Better: as I promised her, the effect of its toll on her has dulled so that she isn't overwhelmed but she can still rely on it for power. However, her apprenticeship to me will definitely see greater improvement of her understanding of the lightsaber in addition to the Force," Ken explained. "Excellent, I look forward to seeing some results when you two begin," Luke said.

"Between you and me, the beginning will not be a good place to look for results. The best place will be more like the halfway mark or the very end," Ken told him. "Then I look forward to results at one of those times," Luke replied. "Do tell me, how go things in the New Republic if I may be so bold as to ask that of you?" Ken asked.

"Fey'lya is vying for more control, as always, and Mon Mothma is doing what she can to sate his appetites while she lives. Leia is doing all she can to maintain the peace in the Senate and it seems like we might have another crisis on our hands within the next few years or so," Luke answered. _Another one? I thought the death of my grandfather would take care of most of those serious threats we were facing_ Ken thought to himself silently.

"And what would the crisis be, this time?" Ken inquired aloud. "Maintaining the economy in the heat of all this war. There's also rumor of an Academy for Dark Jedi that's calling itself the Second Imperium though I can't be sure if they're real," Luke admitted. "I can look into that with Cassandra, after she obtains her own lightsaber, if you like," Ken offered.

"Though I hate the idea of sending possibly our two strongest on a dangerous mission, I think I'll let you do that. I can't slip through the cracks long enough to investigate the rumors but you can which gives us a distinct advantage. Plus the public has not even been made aware of Cassandra's existence which is all the better for an investigation and escaping the Republic's eye," Luke said. "There are those out there who would exploit Cassandra's power if they knew of her," Ken agreed, nodding.

"Precisely why I'm letting you take her with you on a single condition: not only do you have her create her saber first but you allow her a little time to train and get used to it as well," Luke told him. "That won't be difficult, I intend to start on that stuff and my mother's Force training as soon as I can," Ken replied. "Then feel free to investigate the rumors behind this Second Imperium whenever the two of you are ready. I'll have coordinates for where we first heard wind of this thing downloaded to your datapad for your use whenever you're prepared to go," Luke stated.

"Excellent, Cassandra and I will not fail you," Ken promised. "Just one final question: why bring her?" Luke asked. "To find out the true extent of her power and how she can truly benefit the New Republic, nothing else," Ken answered. "Okay, I was just checking to make sure that your intentions were correct," Luke told him.

With that, the Masters took a bow, wished that the Force be with them, and parted ways for what would be one of many times they had done so in their career together. _Making sure my intent is correct? No one else has been more effective in the process of training Cassandra than me!_ Ken hissed silently. Her apprenticeship to him would give him a chance to certify his effectiveness and maintain his standing in the Order for all time.

**In the distance, a pack** of small rancors were running across the Dathomir dunes and Kycina had to admit she didn't like how they cut close to her herd. If they had caught wind of the Rhoa Kwi, it would have meant trouble for them and Kycina didn't want that now. Though they were still far from the Eastern Fortress and could probably afford to lose a few, she preferred not to. "What could you do if those rancors came any closer?" Ventress asked her.

"I could turn them into stone with the light of my staff. Or else I could use that same light to subdue them or make them see a herd of giant adults attempting to eat them," Kycina answered. "Adult rancors eat their young?" Asajj inquired, a little surprised. "Not always but here on Dathomir, the rules of nature are different from the rules of nature elsewhere," Kycina admitted.

"That much I could tell when I first came here. But that is a very big way for nature to be different here," Ventress said. "Many biologists and scientists have tried to study our creatures but to no avail. As such, we've only approved of archaeological expeditions like the ones Ken does," Kycina agreed.

"When Ken healed your madness, what else did he do?" Asajj inquired. "He healed the scars of our duel and even used some of the herbs that I had in my possession to make anti-madness potions. Having me drink them, he knew that they would guard against future instances of the rage that I had had before I met him. After I was healed, I asked him what I could do in order to help control my powers, preventing them from running amok like they had before.

"He told me to seek out the Staff of Light, this staff I hold in my hand now, and claim it for myself. After that, he said, I was to train as a sorceress and regain some of the power I lost when Mother Talzin banished me from our clan. When I asked him why, he told me he sensed the return of the Plague of the Eternal Night happening and someone would need to know how to stop it. So that's precisely what I did: train to use light to vanquish any darkness that I came across," Kycina explained.

"I've heard of many Force-related phenomena happening on Dathomir and other worlds. But I've never heard of the Plague of the Eternal Night. Explain that one to me," Ventress requested. "The Plague of the Eternal Night was a spell wielded by the Necromancer in ancient days. It was so powerful that not only did it blot out the suns during the day but it also blotted out the stars and moons.

"The darkness, hence why it was called a plague, continued for months at a time before the darkness finally parted. When it did, it was only because the Necromancer's creator (the Mother) commanded him to absorb the darkness back into his being and leave Dathomir be," Kycina replied. "But he didn't quite leave it alone, did he?" Ventress asked rhetorically. "No, he didn't.

"Hence, the battle that saw all the flora and fauna of Dathomir uniting to beat back his forces forever. He was also partly responsible for the Battle of the Ten Tribes which turned from a vast plain with resources for all into a mass graveyard," Kycina replied. "So why go to the fortress in the east if he hasn't done anything since those battles?" Ventress continued. "Well, you're not entirely right (so I've been led to believe) about him doing nothing.

"I sensed tremors in the Force, a little while back that were linked to the disappearance of the corpses at many of Dathomir's mass graveyards. It wouldn't have been anything to worry about had their graves not been torn open from within. I believe the Necromancer has returned and has resurrected an army of the dead to fight at his side as they did in olden days," Kycina countered. Ventress was genuinely baffled, there were mass graveyards other than the one for the Battle of the Ten Tribes?

If what Kycina's tone indicated when she revealed her suspicions of the Necromancer playing a part, it sounded like he had managed to resurrect thousands of dead souls. An army like that would be near impossible to stop if it were allowed to go and fight in the galaxy. Ventress knew this because she had seen firsthand what an army of undead could do when Grievous came with his droid forces. While she and the Nightsisters already with her held him back, Talzin had retreated into the temple.

Consulting Old Daka, an enchantress that no one knew was actually a child of the Necromancer himself, Talzin had asked her to raise an army of undead warriors to aid Ventress. The troops that Old Daka produced were nearly unstoppable even when they were blasted many times and sliced apart. However, it had all come to an end when Grievous successfully killed Old Daka and forced Talzin to teleport away which resulted in the Nightsisters being massacred and Ventress leaving Dathomir again. To think that she could remember something that happened so many years ago as vividly as though it had happened yesterday was a terrifying thing for Ventress to realize.

Her vengeance had made her responsible for more deaths than she had intended to create with her blades and it was still a daunting thing for her to comprehend. For Talzin to act as though it was no big deal was something that often infuriated Ventress to the point of blind rage. "Are you alright, Ventress?" Kycina asked. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about what you said and taking a trip down memory lane," Asajj admitted.

"That can be very rough, I know. Even now that I am cured of my madness, I can still recall the visions that told me of my sons' deaths," Kycina said. "You can?" Ventress asked, rather surprised to hear that Kycina could sympathize. "It feels like yesterday when I first experienced them but yes I can," Kycina answered, nodding before she spoke.

"If you don't mind me saying so, would you tell me what your visions showed?" Ventress insisted. She had to know if Kycina had borne witness to what Ventress had commanded Savage to do to his brother Feral. It was the only way that she could feel safe about confessing anything further to the woman. "The vision of Feral was simpler and less powerful than the other one," Kycina began.

"Go on," Ventress begged. "I saw Feral through the eyes of someone who was commanding Savage to kill him. Savage was a towering behemoth compared even to his father, who had already been abnormally tall for a Dathomiri Zabrak. I saw Feral try to reason with Savage and beg him to stop but Savage wouldn't listen: he snapped Feral's neck and dropped him like a rotten rag doll.

"The other one, the one where I saw Maul and Savage die, were much more brutal. I saw them on a planet I recognized as being Mandalore from a mission I took there. With my vision's eye, I watched as an old man with two red blades fought my sons ferociously and cackled through most of it. At one point in the vision, this man knocked Savage aside and used the Force to ram Maul into a wall which temporarily knocked him cold, long enough for this man to impale Savage with both blades. The vision ends with Maul seething in rage at his brother's death and wielding his two blades.

"One was red as the blades of the old man assassinating him and the other was black as night in the middle with a silver glow surrounding it. They fought ferociously but the old man gained the upper hand and electrocuted my dear Maul to death. After that, the blackness of dreamless sleep always followed," Kycina said, concluding her story on that note. _She saw what I did to Savage and Feral through my eyes!?_

_How can that be?_ Ventress demanded to herself silently. "That's quite a morbid story, Kycina. I am so sorry to hear about this happening to your children and you," she said aloud. She decided against confessing her part in it just yet, in case Kycina figured it out on her own.

She knew that Kycina was powerful and probably had some knowledge of telepathy but she couldn't be sure. This was something she needed to figure out for herself before she said anything to this Mother of Monsters. _Monsters that I created in my need for revenge_ Ventress reminded herself. "I do have something to say about the memories I visited," she said aloud.

"And what's that?" Kycina asked. "I'm a survivor of the massacre that took place here. The massacre that nearly saw the eradication of the Nightsisters," Ventress answered. "Then tell me about it, maybe it'll relieve some of the pressure I sense you place upon yourself," Kycina suggested.

Shrugging, Ventress decided there was nothing for it but to return the favor Kycina had done her earlier. "There isn't very much to tell about it," she started, it was partly true. "I had come back from an attempted assassination of my former master, Count Dooku, to find shelter. Talzin embraced me and I told her of what had happened in the attempt on his life.

"Talzin told me that I would be initiated into the clan despite my failure and that I would be welcomed amongst the other sisters. Karis, at least, made me feel as much though she was soon doomed to die in the massacre. In fact, she was one of its first casualties when the Separatists came and ambushed us by first using bombers then deploying planetary forces. While the remaining sisters and I held back the droid forces, Talzin persuaded Old Daka to revive the Army of the Dead for us.

"With the aid of the undead, we pushed back the armies of the Separatists and even made it as far as General Grievous himself. I challenged him to a duel with the terms being simple: if I won, his army left but if he won, the Nightsisters would surrender to him. I won in fair combat but he violated the terms and what resulted next was worse than any failure during my time as his equal. General Grievous forced me to beat a hasty retreat and found his way to Old Daka.

"He killed her, forced Mother Talzin to retreat, and thus undid the Army of the Dead. The Nightsisters who remained when power was no longer surging through the undead were wiped out. I was alone and wounded thanks to a blaster shot I got when Grievous violated the truce of the duel. Talzin told me that no one had remained and I begged her to tell me where I would go and what I would do.

"She told me that the Dathomiri chapter of my life was over though I would always be linked with her. After saying I had my own path to follow, she left me to wallow in my grief," Ventress said, concluding her story on that note. "When it comes to Talzin, what she said to you doesn't surprise me," Kycina replied. Ventress didn't push the matter and let the conversation roll to an end on that comment.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Initiation had begun, a month and half after Ken had begun training his students and Cassandra in the forms they now knew. All the Jedi already made into Masters gathered above the arena where it would take place and the first two contestants rose to face each other. Ken watched alongside Luke and Leia as Cassandra and Kyp Durron saluted them. After that, they turned toward each other and ignited their training blades, preparing to begin their contest.

"Today marks the first year of the Initiation being used to determine whether Initiates of the Order are worthy to become Padawans. It was a practice once done by my predecessors including Yoda and is a tradition I don't mind continuing. With that said, may the Force guide the blades of today's first competitors: Cassandra Lyn and Kyp Durron," Luke stated. When he said that, he signalled them that they could begin whenever they were ready to do so.

_This is going to be too easy_ Kyp thought to himself silently. _I best watch out for when he uses Juyo in particular. Once he's in that rage, there's no stopping him_ Cassandra said to herself mentally. It was now a standoff between the two of them, Kyp Durron gathering the strength of his rage while Cassandra mentally planned a way to wear him down with Soresu and defeat him with Vaapad.

She didn't doubt that she would need some of the acrobatics of Ataru but she would worry about that part as it came and not a moment sooner. Makashi's ability to avoid disarmament as well as conduct disarming of its own came to mind but she had no doubt this would be at the very end. _Now, let's just wait and see what he does, assuming he makes the first move_ she thought carefully. To her delight, he did make the first move and she knew he'd be using Juyo when he did it.

But instead of replying with an attack of her own, she simply braced herself and used the defenses of Soresu as well as the acrobatics of Ataru to defend and dodge his attacks. Kyp did what he could to get a good hit but he seldom did more than nick her clothes at the very best. "Stop dodging me and fight me properly!" he commanded. "If I fought you in the manner you call proper, I'm afraid it'd be over too quickly and we can't have that happening," she replied, taunting him with that comment.

Some of the Masters chuckled at that remark but Kyp didn't find it so funny. For several minutes, Cassandra continue to expend as little energy as she possibly could. The result was Kyp wearing out, a result that Cassandra had aimed for during the whole course of this duel. Then the man who was gigantic compared to Cassandra began making mistakes that she could easily exploit.

And whenever she could, she seized the chance to do that via a high jump and a slash in the fashion of Ataru or a low-blow with Vaapad. However, even as she began exploiting these openings, she kept up her defenses until she was absolutely sure that Kyp would be overwhelmed in her offense. His labored breathing, which came about when they were nearly an hour into the duel, was a telltale sign that she could end the duel right away. Rather than prolonging the duel any longer, Cassandra went full throttle with a combination of Ataru acrobatics, Vaapad slashes, and Teräs Käsi kicks

She finally brought Kyp down when she extended her leg out as far as she could and twirled so that it would trip Durron and make him fall on his back. While he was down, she jumped to land on his chest and point her blade at his throat before asking his surrender. The surrender was an option that Kyp was quick to exploit, recognizing that he had been defeated in fair combat. Cassandra was immediately embellished in near-infinite applause and Ken had to admit he was impressed.

Instead of taking the quick route and risking needless injury to herself, Cassandra had opted to play a game of patience with Kyp Durron and wear down his strength before striking. _Not only is she powerful but she is cunning, more than enough to compensate for her temporary lack of size. She will be a worthy apprentice for me when these rounds are over_ Ken thought silently. Luke announced the next contestants and congratulated Cassandra on her triumph.

As she took her place in the aisle of the remaining contestants, Ken knew that her next three contestants would each be very different from Kyp Durron. He hoped her cunning extended to the ability to take a different approach for each of the opponents she would face. What I'm pleased with is that the students are not all that great with a lightsaber. _Though she is my best, she still has a long ways to go before I can safely say she's mastered any of the styles._

_Nonetheless, she is on the right track with her capability of using what she does know to her fullest advantage so far. Let's see how long that lasts and if there is any weakness with it_ Ken added mentally. "The next opponent has already been chosen and it's one of the children, this time," Luke whispered to him. "Who?" Ken asked.

"An old 'bully' of Cassandra's or at least, someone who annoys her from time to time," Luke answered. "Not Edward Chun!" Ken exclaimed in a whisper. "The very one," Luke admitted. Ken had to admit that though he was a little surprised, it did seem fair.

Cassandra had managed to overcome Kyp Durron through a combination of incredible defense and attack and dun moch usage. _What happened when the dun moch element of that same combination was being used against her? Edward may not be my best student but he'll certainly put up a challenge for Cassandra when they face each other_ Ken admitted to himself. As the next six contestants made their rounds, each winner was applauded and each loser disqualified.

However, there was one duel besides any with Cassandra that very truly stuck out to Ken: the one between Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin. Their duel fascinated him because both had skirted the Dark Side only to emerge back into the Light and the duel itself had nearly ended in a tie. However, Jaden eventually gained the upper hand and Kyle Katarn decided it was time he made his selection. To Ken's surprise, he selected both students to take into further training which hadn't been done before.

_I don't know what Kyle means to gain by selecting them both but I will admit that Rosh did hold out long enough to impress someone_ Ken said to himself. Rosh hadn't struck him as capable of holding out as well as he did but the universe was full of surprises today. However, Ken made a very important observation: Rosh was only that good when put into very extreme pressure. Other than that, he was the idle weakling that Jaden had beaten in training spars again and again.

Thankfully, the next match after theirs was the one between Cassandra and Edward which would be the last match for the day though not of the whole competition. _Let's see how she handles part of her own formula being used against her_ Ken told himself quietly. The duelists saluted the Jedi Masters and then faced each other after Luke signalled them to begin whenever they wished. "So Cassandra, ready to get your ass kicked?" Edward asked, opening up the duel with that.

"Pot belly like that? It's gonna be a wonder if you do shit," Cassandra answered. Ken raised his eyebrows in full surprise that she would say something like that. _Who the kriffin fuck taught her to say that?_

_There is no way she could've figured that one on her own!_ he demanded silently. But Edward did have the belly she described and her snappy reply was more than enough to anger him. Rushing forward with one end of his saberstaff, Edward charged in the hopes of catching a good blow on Cassandra and avenging his dishonor. Ken watched as Edward lost track of his form, spinning and twirling his blade at random or shutting off one blade and using his skills with Niman instead.

But as he watched the duel, his earlier suspicion that someone had taught Cassandra to say what he said was confirmed when he recalled feeling a spiritual presence surrounding her. _Was that Arden Lyn, helping her daughter out?_ Ken asked himself silently. He was glad to see that Luke had not noted the same presence which was further indication of his empathic bond and its sensitivity. Empathy aside, however, he watched as the duel with Edward which he had hoped would be different from what happened with Kyp now turned out to be little better with only the opponent's form changed.

The opponent himself was also fatter than Kyp had been and was exhausting himself even faster with his combined usage of Niman tactics and his saberstaff skills. Skills that Ken had taught him and a few others on the side but normally didn't teach in the mainstream training process of the Jedi Academy. _Poor Edward, not making much usage of your skill as I taught you to because of your anger. This is part of why I always tell Luke that the Jedi Path is not for the pampered and spoiled even if they are Force-sensitive!_ Ken reminded himself silently.

He had actually been against the acceptance of Edward's application, mostly on the basis of his background and the fact his parents literally tried to bribe Luke and the other Masters to accepting. Though Luke had refused the bribe, practicing the Jedi virtue of honesty, he claimed to have sensed potential in Edward and agreed to take him for that reason. However, Ken was soon onto him: he saw how Edward had strained to even lift pebbles with telekinesis.

He had watched as Niman proved the only form that Edward had done right and he saw how the Force Pushes and Pulls it demanded gave him some exertion. Edward had nearly been killed twice trying to conduct Juyo or Vaapad branches of Form VII simply because of the vigor they demanded. The only power that seemed to really take no toll on Edward was Force Valor which he performed exquisitely when he wasn't angry and definitely improved both his endurance and his form. Other than that, he seemed like what would happen if Corran Horn had been pampered and spoiled in childhood.

_Thankfully, despite not having a very strong connection, Corran does the best he can in everything that we ask of him. I couldn't ask for a more resilient student except perhaps for, dare I say it, Cassandra_ Ken told himself. As he watched the duel between Cassandra and Edward, the former finally found an opportunity to kneecap him with her blade and she took it. Bringing him down so that way her blade was looming over his neck, she asked if he would surrender.

"Never!" Edward told her before Force Pushing her aside. Rising back up, he prepared to attack again but Luke stepped in. "That is enough Edward, any longer without Force Valor on your side and you would have likely killed yourself! As for Cassandra, she already won fair and square when she had you striking at her in anger," he stated.

_That is only half true: it is actually half the battle being won emotionally and the other physically. With or without her immediate emotional victory, Cassandra already had him physically beaten_ Ken thought but didn't say. "But Master, give me this chance and I can beat her!" Edward demanded. "I already gave you a chance to try and she beat you, you are disqualified from further competition until next year," Luke replied.

"You're making a mistake, Master!" Edward warned. "You are in no position to threaten Grandmaster Luke Skywalker or even anyone that is equal to you, Edward Chun! Either you obey Luke's request to back down or you will be permanently disqualified," Ken threatened back. Edward knew Ken was serious when he spoke in his threatening tone and complied with his request right away.

Deactivating his saberstaff, Edward carried him out of the arena shamefully and slowly as Luke congratulated Cassandra on a job well done yet again. But he waited by the door when the salutation was finished, sneering and whispering something to Cassandra when she came up close. Ken didn't like the look of that and decided to ask Cassandra what that was about. As the first night of tournaments ended with that, the feast for those who were still in the game had been prepared.

Loving good food and drink as well as merry company, he decided to join and speak with Cassandra about her experiences so far. It was the least he could do to assure her that he was still on her side even if he had a few questions about how she found the Jedi strength to complete her rounds. "Master Ken, it is great to see you again!" Kyle Katarn said. "Good to see you too and my congratulations on choosing pupils, so early in the game," Ken replied.

"Thanks and are they off-limits here?" Kyle asked. "No, I think this festivity is for anyone who's at least still in the game assuming they haven't already been chosen. If a pupil has been chosen, as you did with Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin, they may still come. It's only the ones who weren't that aren't allowed here, so far as I know," Ken answered.

"Excellent, both of them are starving and so am I!" Kyle admitted. "Then get to it," Ken said. Kyle ran off to get his new apprentices while Ken proceeded into the banquet hall, eager to find out if Cassandra was sitting with anyone. Her Nautolan friend Rose was off getting food of her own and Cassandra had a plateful herself.

Making his way over to her amidst the children and adult students that had made their way this far, he asked if he could sit next to her. "You're the Swordmaster of the Temple, do I have a choice when you request to join me?" she replied. "Yes actually," he admitted. "Then by all means," she said.

Smiling, he took his seat next to her and asked how she was feeling after all that hard work. "Well famished, as you can see by the size of my plate and a bit tired. I know it's only going to be worse once I'm well fed," she answered. "Tell me something: when Edward was mocking you, I sensed the presence of a spirit inhabiting you.

"Was your mother's spirit telling you to say that and aiding you in the duel?" he inquired. "No and it's funny that you say you sensed a spirit: what you sensed was likely my probing your mind. You see, I couldn't think of anything to say that would get him off his rocking chair but I knew you would. So I looked into your thoughts and memories for any point where you had mocked him and pulled up your taunting of his pot belly.

"Making it present tense as you saw, I threw it his way and waited to see his reaction. Sorry about going into your thoughts without your permission but I did almost give in, right there," she replied. "You're a telepath, eh? Where did you learn that one?" he asked.

"I learned the beginning steps of it from my mother and refined it with Mon Mothma and other such people. Even practiced on Leia, a couple times, when she had her guard down," she answered. _Prince Xizor did tell my father of an experience he had where Arden Lyn's apprentice, Depa Billaba, read his mind when he least expected it. Did Arden teach this to her and then to Cassandra, later?_ he asked himself silently.

He made sure to keep his thoughts guarded from her now that she had made her confession but he knew this would be useful later on. "Very interesting, glad I could be of indirect assistance to you. Rancor legs and Bantha prime-ribs, eh? You're really into the carnivorous diet," he said, changing the subject.

"I haven't eaten all day and besides, Leia doesn't always have those grand suppers of hers ready. So I missed out on quality food for a long time and this is just heavenly bliss!" she exclaimed. Ken chuckled but soon brought the subject back to Edward since he had sneered at her and said something. When he asked her what his comment was, he was shocked to hear what she had to say in reply.

"He said, 'I'll make you pay for this insult if it's the last thing I do!'. But I replied that he'd have to get some new material before he was even a fourth of the way close to having his revenge," she said. He chuckled in admiration of her calmness and the joke she had made. Edward's vow was something that she had already seen occurring in afterschool specials back in her regular education.

It was also something Ken himself had seen in many a romantic-tragedy performed at Coruscant's finest opera houses when he was with his father. "You've done well Cassandra. Though the road ahead will be the most burdensome one in your life, you've already come very far. I look forward to when I say that I have accepted you as my apprentice," he told her.

"You mean it?" she asked. "Cross my heart and hope to die. But do not worry about that now, tonight is your night and your friend is approaching," he answered. "Thank you Ken," she said.

He nodded and left her side to grab a quick snack and head out now that his inquiry was complete. As he stepped out, he turned around to check on Cassandra one more time and noticed something rather funny. Though having no official diagnosis of autism nor enough to meet the criteria anyway, the Nautolan called Rose acted very out of the ordinary though not for Cassandra. The way they talked, it was almost like looking at a mirror of Cassandra except for the difference of species.

Rose would be a great friend for Cassandra, he knew this. However, a concern began to arise within Ken's mind? Despite there being a very slim chance of it happening, what if Rose turned to the Dark Side? What if she succumbed to temptation and Cassandra was forced to bring her life to an end?

Would Cassandra have the heart to do it? Would the long friendship hold Rose back? Or would Rose successfully kill Cassandra just because the latter held back? As he mentioned to himself already, it was very slim but this kind of thing did happen so it was something to speculate.

An example was Luke's father Anakin and his friendship with Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had been nigh unbreakable and seemed like it would last forever. But when Anakin fell to the darkness within and became Darth Vader, that bond was broken. Though Ken knew his grandfather was ultimately responsible for that, he knew that wouldn't be the case with Cassandra and Rose here.

There would be other factors and Ken was skeptical about ruling out Rose until she proved morally infallible to him. He wouldn't be shocked if Edward fell to the Dark Side due to his temper and spoiled nature, in fact, Ken thought he'd make a better Sith than he would a Jedi. But it's just the ones that aren't so obvious that bothered him the most. He himself had experienced this firsthand when he was a teenager.

Shortly after his father escaped the custody of the Alliance, Ken had pursued Triclops in hopes of finding out more about his past. Not only to he find out that his mother was still alive but he also found out that his father was slowly falling to the madness of the Dark Side. At that same time, one of Ken's first lines of work when he became a Jedi was crime-scene investigation. Following an intricate trail of murders and clues, he had found his father to be the culprit of it all.

At first, Ken had hoped that locking him up would do the trick of turning him back as Ken had locked him up at a place that was known for effectively reforming many people. However, they had failed with Triclops and instead, kept him confined with a vow to do so while he lived. Sometime after, another string of murders began and Ken had exploited his father's intellect to find this one. Shortly thereafter, yet another string of murders began though by this time, Ken was no longer investigating.

During this one, his father had escaped and Ken was asked to bring him down even if it meant killing him. Chasing him back to the homeland of Yavin 4, they dueled fiercely on the edge of one of the lava flows beneath a false entry to the Lost City of the Jedi. Ken only survived because he had severely wounded his father in the course of the duel and the older man simply dropped to his death. Vowing to take care of Kendalina, Ken hoped to find some absolution from the death of his father.

But even now, the betrayal of the man who had helped conceive him and give him life was still a very heavy blow for Ken to take in. Even so, Ken was not without his hopes now that he had the pleasure of knowing Cassandra Lyn and empathizing with her. Perhaps, if she had met his mother, they would together help Ken find his way to the absolution that he had long sought. It was his last hope before he too fell to the madness of the darkness that consumed his father and grandfather both.

"At least when your Jedi friends die, Ken, at least their souls go to another place! When the soul of someone infected with the Dark Side or my insanity dies, it isn't death. It's nothing... it's oblivion!" Triclops had told him once. "Then come back to the Light and become eternal, father, you knew it once and you can know it again," Ken had begged him.

"No son, I am aging and it is far too late for me to do that. My father's evil has tainted my soul beyond the hope of redemption and now I must pay the final price. But you still have a chance, ascend to the Light yourself and forget about me; just take care of your mother," Triclops had replied. Then he backed up and over the edge of the bank on which they had been fighting in the river of lava.

The memory of helplessly watching as the last molecule of his father was vaporized, Ken shivered and hoped that Cassandra didn't have to face a similar thing. He hoped that when she died, she would have done so whilst faithful to the Light so that she didn't face oblivion even if he did.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Necromancer knew he had the ability wait a hundred years, if he had to. He also knew that his part in the plan was to ensnare Cassandra's friend by capturing one of his own friends in turn. However, he hated the very idea of having to wait as long as Talzin had informed him that he'd likely have to wait for them to arrive. The last time he had to do that was when Talzin promised to bring him an Arkanian dragon.

Because of the rarity of the beasts, it had taken Talzin a century to secure a baby dragon and allow the Necromancer to raise it. And when he did finish raising it, it didn't last very long against those who Talzin had requested him to slay with it. True that it managed to force the Light Side counterparts of the Nightsisters on the run but when the New Republic came to help, it fell before their blasters. When the Necromancer expressed his disappointment at that, Talzin explained that it was all part of the plan to get a feel for the New Republic's power and determine how best to deal with it.

"The dragon itself was expendable in the larger scheme of things despite its purpose being served well. We need to be able to analyze the strengths and weaknesses of the New Republic and determine if it'll soon be time to call in those who could finish off this galaxy forever," she had said. "You don't mean..." he had begun to say. "I mean exactly that: bringing the Others from across the great Void in space," she had replied.

"But with all due respect, the Others have not ever attacked anyone other than each other. How do we know they're ready for an intergalactic assault?" he had demanded. "Unless we invoke powers that be to spur them on, we don't," she had replied. The Necromancer had been very reserved about invoking the Others to attack but Talzin had agreed that she'd take care of that herself.

"Besides, if they are successful in their primary purpose, you will have some much more power and so many more souls to command that it won't matter. We will be both strengthened by the Chaos and Death, too greatly to be challenged by anyone at that point," she had assured him. The Necromancer knew there was nothing for it but to train his army and have them make their weapons. It was the only way that he was going to keep them entertained while they waited for a fight.

"This galaxy will burn before the fires of our design. We shall drive the machine of war to the fullest throttle we can possibly muster and then some. Into the hearts of even the bravest of mortals, shall we strike our terror and only when that is done will we remove those who still oppose us. Particularly those who oppose us because they have nothing left to lose anyway," he told them all.

"And what of making sure that the merry band is on the right track, Master?" Gethzerion, his General, asked. "Let the Monsters of the East take a chunk out of them first. We will reserve our numbers until we are sure those beasts have been overcome. But do send someone to keep a watchful eye, all the same," he answered.

Gethzerion looked pleased that she could send a spy out to keep a watch on the progress of the merry band that made its way towards the fortress. "Zalem!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. When Zalem appeared, Gethzerion asked her if she still longed to taste blood from their enemies. "Yes General, more than you know!" she proudly proclaimed.

"Then track down the whereabouts of the band that approaches our fortress. Watch their progress and do nothing to help or prevent them from overcoming the perils of the East. If they should succeed, attack and seize your opportunity to get some blood on your mace," Gethzerion told her. "Yes, General!" Zalem replied in speech that was somewhat broken as a result of her half-sentience but even so, she was understandable.

"Take four of the lieutenants with you and take twelve soldiers with you. You will need them in order to fight the band when they succeed," Gethzerion added. Zalem bowed and promised that she would either return with the heads of the band leaders or not at all. _Let's hope not at all since my sister needs one of them alive, at least_ the Necromancer thought but didn't say.

"Every day, we grow in strength. We grow in number, we grow in ruthlessness. Soon there will be barely anything to hold back our armies from making their march," he said aloud. "What about the girl that your sister expresses interest in?" Gethzerion asked.

"Sometime in the future, she will be on our side and everything that does not accept the way of the Mother shall fall," he answered, assuringly. _The Chosen One should have accepted the Father's offer to control his children when he had the chance. Had he done so, we would never have gained this much strength_ he thought to himself silently. As he watched his armies continue to grow in strength, he knew that he never would have gotten this far if the Chosen One indeed ruled all Celestials.

**Another day in the** Initiation had arrived and while the first ten rounds were interesting, some of the winners already being selected, Ken only had eyes for Cassandra's final round. He wanted to know if there was anything that the previous rounds had not seen in Cassandra. If there was, he wanted to know what they and if (like what he already observed) they would need improvement under him. It was true that she had a good start but there was much that she needed to improve on.

For instance, she needed even further refinement of her lightsaber techniques and she would need a better knowledge of the powers of the Force. Aside from that, she would need to improve greatly enough on her social interaction to where (at most) she would only be called quirky but good. Cassandra had a long road ahead, despite her good start, and Ken was determined to help her as best he could through their empathetic bond._ Perhaps, investigating the rumors of this whole Second Imperium thing will be a good opportunity for me to socially train her_ he thought silently.

But now, as her final round before she was selected began, Ken watched as her new opponent was revealed to be much deadlier than either before. His name was Lexor, an Iridonian Zabrak who (despite being prohibited to) had brought along a Miao-dao vibroblade instead of a training lightsaber. The danger was that much more real and Cassandra would have to be very careful when she attacked. He could cut her up and unlike her training blade, he could even kill her if she wasn't careful in her counters and offenses.

On top of that, his blade's hilt was made of cortosis while his blade was made of phrik alloy which meant that every last molecule of it was impervious to even true lightsabers. Ken even noticed Cassandra slightly gulping, indicating her reservations about going into this match alone. _She is not without her doubts about this, excellent. No duelist should be without at least a teensy bit of doubt about their survival, not even the best_ he said to himself calmly.

"Let the third and final round for Miss Cassandra Lyn begin. Whether she wins this one or not, one of the Masters has already expressed an interest in taking her as an apprentice. Even so, may the Force be with you both on an excellent duel," Luke stated. He signalled them to begin and Ken had to admit that for once, he was glad that Cassandra was not just charging in.

Aside from the sharp blade, which he heard had been poisoned with a powerful venom so that even a cut was deadly, Lexor was nearly two meters tall. She would have to really think about a way to avoid his blade and bring him down simultaneously. But worse, Lexor was a wild animal and very reckless in regards to his charging which he began when Luke allowed the duel to begin. With this said, it seemed as though Cassandra was still thinking of a way to defeat him because she only dodged him.

Keeping her blade ahead of herself so that way she could protect against his vibroblade, she kept assessing him and seeing if there was a chink in the armor his size and form presented._ Even with anything with strategy being her savant talent, she seems slow in coming up with something. The first sign that she has true talent considering it takes time to assess an opponent_ Ken observed. As she continued to dodge and make assessments (or what he thought was assessing), he began to have a realization.

She was assessing him in simultaneity to wearing him out, conserving her energy by moving out of his path when needed and parrying his sword when necessary. This was a sign of only one thing: she couldn't immediately spy out a weakness she decided to see if increased fatigue produced one, instead. Smiling, he knew that her cunning would be most useful both in his hands and in the hands of the New Republic military. It was true that since she was already a Jedi, she would never be a soldier but the privileges being a Jedi would give her would mean that she didn't need to be a soldier first.

Finally, after forty-three minutes of Lexor chasing her around, he began to show signs of wearing down. Cassandra gave a look over him, deactivating her lightsaber whenever she wasn't fending him off, and assessed for any weaknesses. Finally, she found the chink that she needed which was simply to bring his head down to her level and strike what would be a fatal blow on a real blade. So instead of dodging him, she actually charged him head-on with intent to exploit the very best weakness that she saw in his fatigued form.

As he jabbed at her, due to her small height, she slid across her knees, leaned back to dodge the full length of the blade, and ignited her blades just in time to slash him below the knees. Because of the crippling power of the blade, he fell instantly. Cassandra also did a slash across his back which made sure that he couldn't move to hurt her with the vibroblade. Leaning on the staff of his single-bladed lightsaber lance, Ken watched in excitement as she asked Lexor to surrender.

"I'd tap the floor if it wasn't too painful to do so, thanks to your slash, but yes I do," Lexor said. Cassandra sighed heavily in relief, knowing that she had survived a duel with Lexor without getting hit by his poisonous blade. Panting just as heavily, she was about to walk off before Luke stopped her from walking out of the arena. Ken knew this was his cue to rise and when he did, he declared that Cassandra was his apprentice now.

"I look forward to training you in the more intricate details of the Jedi Order and any other matters that come up in our time together," Ken said. Murmurs went around left and right, Ken was the dream Master of most of the students in the room and he only took one apprentice. They didn't know he had been training since before she joined the classes but it had been on an unofficial basis. And because Luke wasn't using the ranks of old, Ken had gotten away with calling Padawan effortlessly.

But now, he had an official apprentice and while he knew he would be making a lot of other students jealous, it was for the better that he intervened to train Cassandra. Without his help, she would have most likely taken a minimum of the same amount of time that he had to reach her full potential. Considering that he had foreseen a new power on the rise with intent to destroy the galaxy, that delay couldn't be afforded to her. True that it sounded like he was domineering but if she was destined to save the galaxy from this power, the choice _had_ to be taken from her.

"Well done, miss Lyn, that might not have been the last match of the day but it's the one I wanted to see," he said when he had a chance to speak with her. "Thank you Ken, now we can get on with the training method you had suggested when we met. Remember?" she asked. "How could I forget: we had agreed to start by looking into how Niman incorporates the basics of the first five forms.

"From there, we would see about ways of using it for inspiration in the incorporation of naught but the very best traits of all the forms into one near-omnipotent form. I'm still very fascinated in the idea of that being in existence," he answered, enthusiastically. "I would have thought you wouldn't be but I am pleased to hear you are," she admitted. "Why would I pass over the opportunity to complete the dream of my life?" he asked.

Her silence was all the answer he needed and he told her to take a couple days to relax. "We actually have a mission that we'll be going on after the vacation. Your first mission as an official Jedi apprentice will begin," he said to her. "I'm looking forward to it," she told him.

As he watched her walk off, he had to admit that he was seeing more and more of himself within her. She had the same initial desire that he had had when he was just a year older than her. _Has working with the New Republic sapped this much of my former youthful vigor?_ he asked silently. Seeing hope for absolution from his father's death within her, he had to wonder what other benefits would come from having the responsibility of personally training her.

**Kendalina meditated in her** sphere of peace, working toward a higher state of being that would impress even her son. But then, a dark presence invaded her sphere and took on the shape of her fallen ex-husband. "Kendalina, our son must be warned: to train the daughter of Cassandra Lyn is to bring about the full wrath of the Chronicler! He is meddling in powers that he doesn't yet understand by undertaking the task of training her!" he told her.

"After several years of being dead, you finally decide to return as a shade to visit me now? And to concern yourself with our son's decisions?" Kendalina demanded. "Cassandra is dangerous, she is the mortal incarnation of what the Chronicler intends to use in his final design!" he warned. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"He is taking a dark path, one that will destroy him and could destroy this universe!" he answered. "How? When? Why?" she inquired.

With a grim look on his face, Triclops faded and he was instead replaced by a shape that she recognized from ancient legends: the Chronicler. "Heed your fallen lover's warnings, do not let your son continue his path," the ancient god told her. "If we all heeded the warnings you gave us through visions in the Force, the galaxy would be a confused mess. How do I know this one is not another one of those that would sidetrack the balance of the galaxy?" she asked him.

The Chronicler chuckled, a sign that he admired Kendalina's way of thinking but he couldn't allow his admiration to get in the way of his duty. "The Force has commanded me and I must speak its utterance," the Chronicler replied. "If I had a credit for every time that was written in the old legends and spoken by your worshippers, I'd be a wealthy woman," she snapped. The Chronicler looked like he was at a loss for words, truly deeply insulted by what Kendalina had said.

But when he spoke again, he had Kendalina on the edge rather than what had happened before. "If I promised to take away your bone disease in a single second, would you warn him?" he asked. "Pay me with that healing in advance and I will. Otherwise, no deal," she answered. The answer was meant to bring the tide back in her favor as a result of something she learned.

The Chronicler was not well-versed in socialization with his creations and often turned to manipulation to get their attention. If she could neutralize his ability to manipulate, he was powerless to stop her. "You would remain in your present state to protect your son?" he demanded, utterly surprised. "I'd endure the fiery breath of the Arkanian dragon that caused it when I inhaled the poisonous smoke of his ruin without an oxygen mask.

"Hell, I'd endure the wrath of his fire itself all over again if that was what it took," she replied. "Very well then: I shall undo the favor I once did you in restoring your face from the scars of his fire. If you warn your son, I shall reverse the damage," he threatened. To back up the threat, Kendalina looked in the mirror just in time to see the burns that had gone down to the muscles in her jaw restored.

Her left eye went milky white with the near-complete blindness it once had when the burn had first occurred and she felt the pain all over again. She made to scream but she knew that that was the reaction he wanted. He wanted to see pain out of her but not of the kind that he would get from her. Knowing how the scars had hurt whenever she slapped that side of the face, she did just that to see what happened.

The moment she did, she knew that he was merely casting an illusion. "You should follow the lives of your creations, a little more carefully. When I was first injured, it hurt like hell to touch the wounds and this feels no different from slapping my own cheek on the opposite side. You're merely casting an illusion to get your way," she told him.

"Why is it that when you mortals use your free will, you always use it to such high extremes?" the Chronicler asked her. "Because we are the more experienced bearers of the ability to freely think for ourselves. When you gods use it, you only manage to do so for a little while before you have to go back to your duties," she answered. "Wise words mortal but remember that there are consequences for your actions even now," he told her.

"Maybe so but I will pay them: I've learned it's better to take responsibility for anything and everything you do than to cower away and hide," she replied. With that, he dissipated in a puff of smoke and left her to continue her meditation again. However, she found her concentration somewhat distorted now that the Chronicler had made his offer to restore her completely. Why would he do that even just to get Ken off the path of training Cassandra?

Was the realm of the gods truly so boring that the Chronicler had to come to care about certain mortals as mere entertainment? Did mortals, despite being his creations, truly fascinate him so much when they strayed away from his mold as much as Kendalina did? And why had he summoned her ex-husband to try and persuade her of all the people who could have been summoned? For all he knew, she might have been more compliant if it had been her old Jedi Master.

_Despite our disagreements, Eeth Koth could probably have gotten me to comply with a wish of his, if he truly wanted me to Kendalina_ admitted mentally. But by saying this, she was glad to see that the bond she formed with him was still very powerful. She hadn't seen him in spirit form but there were times when she felt his presence in her mind in her darkest moments. He would give her a little tip as to how to reach what she needed to pull through and she was grateful for that.

She often wondered if she felt a similar bond for Ken, having aided his understanding of the Force powers while he was under his father's tutelage. Indeed, she had needed his father's help with the Darker powers but she still did the majority of the Force-work. Was there a similar connection between her and her son to what she had with Eeth Koth? Or was it just the dwelling of a woman approaching the middle of her lifespan who only wanted to connect to her son more?

She hadn't been there for his childhood, much as her father had abandoned her on the steps of the Temple when she was young. Though her own 'death' was just a fabrication, Kendalina did recall being told of her own mother dying in her delivery. Like him, she too had to take down her father though it hadn't been in the lightsaber clash she remembered with Ken and Triclops. Instead of that, her father had been a business tycoon who would have brought a Yinchorri plague on the populace.

Indeed, it was in a time when the Jedi were feared and hated (post-Order 66, to be specific) but she had done it anyway. Like Triclops, he had grown insane though he did so on the greed that came with his success under the Empire's iron grip. _How can I feel sorry for that man, as opposed to Triclops?_ she often asked herself mentally. She hated thinking about it which was why she meditated as a means of keeping her mind off her memories.

But she had to admit that she did wonder why she had never had the chance to meet Cassandra's mother, Arden. Doing so might have helped her overcome the dragon that had caused her scars and her bone disease a little more easily. The dragon that her father had unleashed in an attempt to destroy his own people. "Damn, you have any idea how much it cost me to import that thing here?" he had asked when he found it dead, burnt by the molten durasteel she had spilled on it.

"Enough to where your casket will have to be cheap!" she had exclaimed before she prepared to attack him. Eeth Koth hadn't been there to hold her back but now she wondered if Arden Lyn would have done that if she were there. There was only one way to find out about the kind of woman that Arden Lyn had been for certain. That one way was to meet her only surviving kin, her daughter Cassandra.

_Poor girl, all alone except for Ken and the Solo family, thanks to Palpatine!_ she exclaimed to herself. Though she hadn't met Cassandra yet, she had a feeling that they would share a strong bond.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Leia, Ken has selected me as his apprentice! I won all three of my rounds!" Cassandra exclaimed, excitedly when she returned to the Solo residence. "Incredible, you did so well, Cassandra!" Leia replied, hugging the girl she had come to adopt as her own daughter. To hear that she was now going to truly be a Jedi brought joy and sadness in Leia.

It was like seeing a child she had birthed leave her care, though she knew it would be a long while before Jacen and Jaina were ready to do that and longer still for Anakin. Now, she was going to have to let Ken care for Cassandra for as long as he was her apprentice. And when she finished, who knew what would happen then? Would she be old enough to fend for herself by then or would she still need care?

No doubt, with her first mission coming soon, the galaxy would probably shape her into a more independent person but what of her social needs? Would the galaxy equip her with what she would need to overcome her autism or would Ken have to do that? What about Leia's own children, who would help them with the kind of stuff that Cassandra was helping them understand? "You look troubled, honey, something wrong?" Han asked.

"I'm just... reserved. About Cassandra going on her first mission so soon after being nominated as Ken's apprentice. I have faith in his ability to care for her, he's already done so much so far, but he's usually works alone when he's on missions like what he and Cassandra will be doing," Leia admitted. "Luke already told you where they're going?" he inquired.

Nodding, she told him about how they were going to investigate the truth of the 'Second Imperium' rumors. "They're going deep into very hostile territory but thankfully, the Empire is aware that Ken is now the only surviving descendant of Palpatine. They know that as such, he's a legitimate heir to the throne and even if he's a Jedi, he shouldn't be trifled with. What worries me though is whether the Second Imperium, if there is such a thing, will recognize that or not," she added.

"The Empire recognizes Ken as a legitimate heir only because Palpatine didn't formally declare him a traitor. What if the Second Imperium is in cahoots with the Empire but not actually part of it, it could be just an organization designed to eliminate Ken specifically on the Empire's behalf. If that's the case, then Cassandra had better watch out too," he suggested. "That's what has me nervous about her going with him on this," she told him.

"Don't worry, if anybody can keep her safe from more than she can handle, it's most definitely him," he promised. "You sound so sure," she said, her fright increasingly visible. "Think about it: we both saw how Ken has changed from that kid we met, ten years ago. He turned from a wide-eyed, shy, traumatized kid with an uncertain future into the Swordmaster of Luke's new Order!" he reminded her.

"He also became gifted in a surprisingly wide range of Neutral, Light-Side, and Dark-Side powers. Not to the extent that his mother is with all except the Dark Side but I guess that's to be expected considering the kind of line he comes from. However, he's powerful enough in the Light and the Neutral where the darker part of him doesn't eclipse his whole being," she agreeingly added. "So long as she's with him, darling, Cassandra will be fine," he promised.

"I sure hope so, it's just this might be pretty damn dangerous for them both," she admitted, grimly. "They'll be alright, you'll see," he told her. Holding him tight, she began to cry a little, more in pride for what Cassandra had accomplished than anything else. Already, she had finished with regular school with all honors and was on her way to her first Jedi mission ever.

Rarely was it that a child of her age was so heavily rewarded but then, her achievements did have equally profound implications. Like what it meant for future involvement with the Jedi and with the New Republic when she was old enough to truly serve. Would she receive the honor of being one of the frontmost minds of the military's circle of strategy? The possibilities were endless and some of them were things Leia decided not to consider, for now.

**With items that she** had chosen personally, Cassandra knew that she'd be ready for the mission now. He had even lent her two of his three lightsabers so that she had something with which she could kill until she was ready to build her own. But to her surprise, the lightsaber he had given her felt right in her hand. It was true that it had come from part of his grandfather's collection of lightsabers but it was still uneasy to think of building a lightsaber when this was fine.

Due to her Jar'Kai skills, the reason she got two of his lightsabers was because she had persuaded him that she might be at her peak with her skills with two blades. Seeing no reason why not, he had agreed and took the third for himself as a precaution in the event his saber-lance was destroyed. "If you should lose one of your blades, I suggest that you fall back on a combination of Soresu and Vaapad. So far as I am concerned, those are your two best in my opinion," Ken had told her.

"You have my word that I'll do that," she had replied. Continuing to get a feel for the hilts now, she spun and twirled them in the fashion that she had become accustomed to doing in Jar'Kai. It felt excellent to know that she already had a standing knowledge of utilizing it without formal training. In fact, the best thing about it was the steady use of Niman and Makashi in each hand as Ken had said.

Activating the blades, she was surprised to see that they were purple instead of red. _Must be a change that Ken made to the blades after inheriting them from his father. It's a good change but still a little surprising to see_ she admitted to herself silently. Deactivating the blades, she clipped the hilts to her belt to get a feel of what it'd be like to carry them with her.

To her surprise, and eternal delight, she really liked the feel of each one on opposite sides of her waistline. She also liked the feel of unclipping them quick enough to be ready to attack before any of her imagined enemies were able to make a move of their own. "Enjoying your outfit, I see?" Leia asked. "I'm excited for this mission, it'll be great to be traveling the galaxy like I did before my mother died," Cassandra answered.

"You went to a lot of different planets with her, didn't you?" Leia continued. "Not a whole lot but I was born on Dromund Kaas under the protection of the Prophets of the Dark Side. I was also baptized by them, shortly after my birth which my Mom said was an explanation of part of my power. When she died, we were on Ossus where she first worked as a waitress then managed to fund a school of Teräs Käsi for the wealthier kids of the planet," Cassandra explained.

"It seems like your mother had it made before she died," Leia admitted. "Not quite, she told me of how she hid in the ruins of a temple on Tython during the first six months she carried me. She also told me of how leaving to get supplies could be dangerous even though she need to. It was hell before the end and I guess that's what Palpatine had in mind," Cassandra replied.

"It's a miracle she succeeded with the odds against her. But being protected by the Prophets... doesn't seem like a wise choice to me," Leia stated. "According to my mother, these weren't the spies that you and Ken routed out in the Lost City of the Jedi. This was the real Kadann's version and he was often known for being near-unconditionally kind and generous to his allies," Cassandra replied.

_A wielder of the Dark Side, kind and generous? That's a new one for me_ Leia thought but didn't say. "But why did Kadann have a great enough interest in you to baptize you?" she asked aloud. "I don't know, it's something I asked my mother but she never did have the chance to tell me," Cassandra confessed.

Leia was not sure of what to say next, she wasn't sure if she should suggest talking to Ken about it or just leaving it be. The Prophets, real or fake, were always a touchy subject for Ken due to his personal experience with the imposters destroying his home. She also wasn't sure if she should tell Cassandra about it too but she had a feeling Ken would do that for her in due time. Something about his interactions with Cassandra assured Leia of that being certain even if it didn't tell her when he would.

But then, she recalled the prophecy of a child born in the nexus between Light and Dark though she kept this one to herself. She was skeptical of it as she had been skeptical of the prophecy of the Chosen One that her father, Lord Vader a.k.a. Anakin Skywalker, fulfilled. What if the one that seemed to concern Cassandra involved a similarly dark twist to the story of her life? That was a question that was going to be haunting her mind from here on, hence.

But to continue the conversation, Leia decided to ask Cassandra where she got the lightsabers from. "Ken took them out of a trio that he found when he was looking through the remaining antiquities of his father. Apparently, they were originally created as part of Palpatine's collection of lightsabers and these two in particular were supposedly used against Darth Maul and Savage Opress," Cassandra said. "I've heard of Darth Maul but I must say, I haven't heard of Savage," Leia admitted.

"He was Maul's younger brother and together, they terrorized the galaxy until Palpatine tracked them both down at Mandalore and killed them. Then the Emperor took a sample of Maul's blood and had him cloned as a trial for your father to overcome, later on or so Ken tells me. Admittedly, I feel somewhat powerful knowing that they have already been used for combat," Cassandra replied. Leia knew that was probably Palpatine's stink still lingering on the lightsabers, long after he died.

If he had indeed used them in the fashion that Cassandra had described, that was the only explanation for why she felt powerful. However, she didn't say anything but complimented Cassandra on feeling powerful despite knowing who used them before her. "You will probably need that power before the end of your mission," she added. "Wish me luck, Leia?" Cassandra asked.

"May the Force be with you, darling, always," Leia answered. She finished their conversation by kissing her forehead and leaving her to continue preparing for the mission. _What was Leia so concerned about when I said I felt powerful with these things? If what Ken says is true then it's refreshing to know they're reliable even if for the wrong reason_s Cassandra thought quietly. Shrugging it off, she continued packing for the mission that was to come, the excited tension mounting with each standard second that passed by.

**Kycina and Asajj Ventress,** having continued their trek for the better course of three or four months, finally arrived at a place known only as the Eastern Forest. A vast stretch of tightly-niched trees that extended for hundreds of miles further east, north, and south. "How do we know to navigate this maze?" Asajj asked. "Using markers left by previous explorers for the safe path which can only be lit by Dathomiri magic," Kycina answered.

_Great and here I was, thinking that this adventure wouldn't get anymore interesting than the vast empty plains we've trekked across_ Asajj thought dishearteningly. Summoning an orb of green energy, Kycina spoke in a language Asajj didn't know and it took off in a heartbeat. "Our orb will find the markers the explorers left and highlight them with green energy. They'll be the only safe path through the forest and if we stray away, we'll never get out of the forest alive," Kycina said.

"Good to know," Asajj said, sarcastically. "No one has ever fully mapped out the path before though many of managed to combine in great enough number to find the complete path. Each explorer who came in the group who built on it did so on the back of the previous one's work," Kycina replied. "Another good factoid to know, now how fast can we expect your little bug to find the path?" Asajj asked impatiently.

"You're in luck, it travels at the speed of light and finds the marks along the way. Look, it's coming back now," Kycina answered. Sure enough, the orb came back and Kycina absorbed it back into her staff, glad to see that the first marker was right in front of them. "Now all we gotta do is follow the green-brick road, right?" Asajj inquired rhetorically.

Kycina nodded and asked the Rhoa Kwi herds behind them to go in single file after them. It was a dangerous move but the path wasn't wide enough for the whole herd to go in at once. As they marched into the forest, to Asajj's surprise, the markers formed a barrier to anything other than them. This included even the gigantic spiders that she saw passing above her from time to time and the Kwi had to be ordered not to spit their poison out at them in order for them to avoid straying off the path.

"How much forest are we going to have to cover like this?" Asajj continued. "Potentially hundreds of miles with many different perils warded off by the barrier that the markers form. It'll be a while and the Kwi will have to be on the move for longer than they're use to," Kycina said. "How do you know?" Asajj inquired.

"I just do," Kycina countered. "You mean, you've never traveled in this forest before!?" Asajj demanded. "That's right and with good reason: these creatures seek out any Force-sensitive species outside the barrier for food. It's one of the last refuges for the truly wild things of Dathomir," Kycina explained.

"Like those spiders overhead, the ones that are about to sting that Rancor and put him in their web?" Asajj asked, pointing to what she was seeing on their left. Sure enough, three giant spiders were tormenting a rancor beast and one of them managed to jab its stinger into his back. The other two gathered to help it put their dinner under their web and carry him back to their nest despite his weight. "Afraid so, Ventress, afraid so," Kycina said, saddened to see that rancor die so horribly.

"You sound sad," Asajj said, slightly regretting that she pointed it out now. "I'm always sad to see anything die. Have been ever since I felt the deaths of my sons through the Force," Kycina admitted. Asajj gulped, still feeling guilty about knowing what she knew about Kycina's vision of Feral's death at the hands of his brother Savage.

With that said, the conversation ended with the silence that accompanied so many others. Asajj didn't even ask Kycina to point out the many strange creatures in the forest and name them. Instead, she just allowed the caravan to keep on marching while the barrier protected them from the forest. Ventress knew that it would be possibly days and even months before they got out on the other side, in fact she heard this forest expanded to about a sixth of the total size of the planet.

She hoped it wasn't true but she was prepared for the worst even if she hoped for the best. As the turns and shifts in the forest continued to lead them, Kycina always had her eye on the markers. _How does she do this? She hasn't even been in this place before!_ Ventress asked herself silently as they continued their slow march through.

**The last rounds of** the Initiation were finished and all the students who won had been selected by interested Masters. In the meantime, Ken had no interest in the feast since Cassandra was now absent from them. He had a feeling it was more because she didn't need to come back for a second round (and Rose wasn't here anyway) than anything else which was fine by him. Aside from the time he had with his wife and children, he had never been much of a party animal anyway.

_Let the masses have their fun, I'm fine to have my victory_ Ken told himself silently. "Glad to see you taking on another apprentice again, Ken," Kyle Katarn said. "It'll be a good experience, I promise you that one. Even so, I have to ask: who selected Cassandra's friend, Rose?" Ken replied.

"I do believe that Leia did but I could be wrong about that. However, I do know that she was indeed selected which Cassandra would be pleased to hear. But tell me Ken, why her?" Kyle said. "Maybe I just see a chance to find redemption for myself within her," Ken admitted.

"Still doing the guilt trip about killing your father? No one blames you for it except you and believe me, whether you like it or not, you did the right thing which is hard to do," Kyle told him. "Is that why we are Jedi: because we do the right things?" Ken asked. "I would imagine so," Kyle answered.

"Wrong: we are Jedi, not just because we do the right things but because we do so in the process of finding something greater than ourselves. It is by giving up some things and dearly protecting others that we become stronger in both the Force and in who we are. For some of us, it is also accepting that our past may not be great but it does not define us like the future could," Ken snapped. "Spoken by the wisest Swordmaster I know, maybe even wiser than Luke in some ways," Kyle said.

"I very highly doubt that: I'd have been pressed into usurping him in leading the Order if that was true," Ken said back. "Nonsense, that isn't the Jedi way and besides, Luke has told me of how he was indeed considering you as a candidate for his succession if he should leave the Order. How cool is that, bud?" Kyle asked him. "It is not a responsibility I wish to be burdened with: in being leader of something as great as this, it isn't too common to become distanced from the people you protect.

"In that increased distance is an increased hubris in your ability to do your job and do it well. It is a pride that eventually consumes all and destroys the very things you swore to lead and protect. I am content to be the Swordmaster and not seek greater power than that. It is where the finest of my ability lies and that is where I am happiest," Ken answered.

"But you're the grandson of Emperor Palpatine! Not only that but you're not tainted by him in the same manner as your father became. You have a wonderful chance to use that legacy as a means for good beyond what even Luke himself can do," Kyle reminded him. "That thought had crossed my mind when I was younger but I dare not do it now or ever.

"Understand Kyle that I would indeed use the power in the legacy from a desire to do good if I used it. But through me, it'd wield a power great enough to rip the galaxy into thousands of small pieces. With that said, I'd rather let the fire of my family's legacy simmer and die then give it fuel to burn and destroy again," Ken replied. Kyle was stunned beyond words, apparently being enlightened as to why Ken hadn't really exploited the opportunities that his heritage provided him with.

"One day Kyle, you will learn to understand that a legacy like being the grandson of Emperor Palpatine is more a burden to carry than it is to shrug aside and say is evil. Because you are unrelated to it, it is easy for you to say I have the opportunity to use it for good when my father tried that. My father attempted to use it to bring peace to the galaxy but it only brought him corruption. Even when you understand, please don't ever ask me to use it for anything but the history books again," Ken added.

Palpatine had never intended to save the galaxy when he came into the office of Chancellor in the last days of the Republic, he had only the intent of destroying the Jedi. He succeeded under the pretence of being a good man to everyone and it was something Ken couldn't deny. On top of that, he knew many dark details that had been kept even from the likes of Kyle Katarn and Luke Skywalker. Details that included the kinds of experimentations Palpatine had done in a vain attempt to enhance his own life and power more greatly than either were meant to be.

"Well Ken, thanks for the insights. It's always a pleasure to chat with you," Kyle said. Using his telepathy skills, Ken could see that in this instance, it hadn't been a pleasure for Kyle. He could also spy disappointment in Ken's choice to live more humbly than even his father did.

_One day, they will all understand and when they do, they will forgive me for not aspiring to greater heights than I already have achieved_ he promised silently. It was true that Luke already understood but the rest of the Order couldn't possibly fathom it. They thought that being the heir of Palpatine was like any other family legacy: something to be exploited for the benefit of all. But this was Emperor Palpatine, the man who created the Death Stars and used the first to destroy planets.

This was the man who corrupted the Hero with No Fear, Anakin Skywalker, into the Sith instrument known as Darth Vader and commenced the greatest purge of Jedi since Darth Sion. However, it was true that the legacy had to be preserved so that future generations knew what evil looked like. Even so, that's the only purpose it could serve without allowing it to cause any further harm: a historical reference to one of the darkest times in the galaxy's history. And when Ken died, he would take this legacy to the grave with him even if he left one of his own.

_For all our sakes, I hope I leave a finer legacy than what my grandfather and father both left before they died. I couldn't ask for more than that_ he reminded himself calmly.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

The ship was fueled and ready to take both Ken and Cassandra to the first coordinates provided for their mission: Malastare. There, they would find the man who heard this rumor and ask him where he had heard it before continuing on their way from there. "After we confirm or disprove his knowledge of the truth of the rumor, could we ask him if he knows someone that is a part of it? Could save us a lot of fuel just to find someone who's in the gig, assuming it exists," Cassandra suggested.

"That thought has crossed my mind but we'll take it one step a time by asking where the man heard of the rumor first. Then I'll throw down your suggestion, just in case it's more than just asking him where he heard the rumor," Ken answered. He wanted to proceed at this with a little caution and a little grace, both as a means of teaching Cassandra important social cues and gaining stealth on their foes. "Excuse me ma'am, may I inquire as to where the best gossip mills can be found in town?" he asked, having arrived to Malastare's capital at last.

"You mean aside from little bitches like my daughter? Sure, you can find a lot of men talking garbage and gossip in that bar. And if I were you, I wouldn't bring the little girl that you've got in tow," the Gran woman replied. "We're Jedi, I can handle myself," Cassandra said.

"No she's right, Cassandra. I know the bar she's talking about and so long as a woman can be taken for a little night of lovemaking, they don't care how she is. See that motel over there? They already know we're coming so just tell them you're one of the Jedi and you're looking for your room.

"I wanted to teach you good social cues but this won't be a good place to do it," Ken admitted. "Lovemaking?" Cassandra asked. "That will be a subject you'll know about in another year or so," Ken replied. He gave her the credits they would need to pay for their room and just tell them she was the part of the Jedi team that was supposed to come here.

Just in case she forgot, he wrote a note that said she was part of the Jedi team and signed it at the bottom with the name "Jedi Swordmaster Ken" instead of using his clan name "Palpatine". People recognized "Jedi Swordmaster Ken" more than they did "Ken Palpatine" anyway which was excellent. But as just one last precaution, he used telepathy to watch as she handed the note to the front desk and the droid there asked her to follow another of her model to the room. Once he confirmed that she had done it, he went into the bar and looked around for anyone that had an informant's disposition.

Sure enough, he found his target sitting in a corner by himself and decided to accompany him. "Good evening sir, may I be allowed to join you," he asked the Dug. "Doesn't matter to me, one way or the other," the man answered. "Thank you, now I'll be direct: have you heard anything about the rumors of a society known as the 'Second Imperium' and if so, where?" Ken continued.

"You're a little late if you're only getting the rumors of their existence now. They've made themselves known for weeks and are threatening to destroy the New Republic," the Dug replied. "Where are they based at?" Ken demanded. "I don't know but I do know that that guy on the opposite corner of me has an idea of where you might be able to find them," the informant told him.

As he pointed to the Gran he was indicating, the informant ordered the bartender to bring him another round. "Thank you sir, perhaps, I should let you get back to your drinking now," Ken said. "You don't have anything else for me?" the Dug asked. "No, actually, the information you've given me already has proven invaluable," Ken answered.

As Ken made his approach, the Gran noticed him and immediately went for a blaster. Thankfully, Ken's lance wasn't portable which meant that he had quick access to the ignition button on its shaft. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ken said, keeping his thumb on the button in case the man attacked. "What do you want?" the Gran asked.

"Just a location I can go to, one where I may find a base of the secret society known as the Second Imperium. Do you know of one?" Ken replied. "I might be able to tell you for the right price," the Gran told him. "How about the price of saving the galaxy so that you may waste more days of your life, drinking and waiting for odd jobs around Malastare?" Ken offered.

"There's a recruiter, here on Malastare. He keeps on bragging about how the Second Imperium is gonna change the face of the galaxy. He's in the middle of his hours right now, if you want to catch him," the Gran told him. It was obvious he had been driven onto irritation by Ken's comment but it was enough to persuade him even so.

_Luke may not like my methods of persuasion but they serve their purpose without torturing anyone. And I rather not resort to that if I don't have to_ Ken thought to himself silently. Returning back to the motel, Ken quietly absorbed the information that the Gran had dropped on him and had to admit that it was an excellent pointer. Before he arrived, however, he decided to head down to where he was told the recruiter would be by a passerby that he asked.

When he arrived, about forty standard minutes later, he asked the recruiter if it might be at all possible to have something that would tell him a bit about the Second Imperium. "Why sure, grandson of Palpatine, I would most definitely give you all the information you need," the recruiter replied. Ken knew that the recruiter was being genuine in his offer and he wasn't a genius. Which left only one possible reason that he would so freely give information, knowing his identity: it was a trap.

A trap that the leader or leaders of the Second Imperium had set in store for him and possibly anyone that would follow him to them. _Even so, we have to see what we can do to (at minimum) temporarily halt their advance. Trap or no trap, it's the only way to protect the galaxy from their dark intent_ Ken admitted as he read their flimiplast brochure. Turning around, he watched as the brochures were delivered to others and his suspicions were halfway alleviated.

Now his conclusion was that the only reason it'd be a trap for him was if the leaders were specifically expecting him and not just some random Jedi Knight. Plus, the recruiter had known of his line which meant that someone with access to Imperial files was still around. Now, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to keep going with Cassandra or ask her to turn back and warn Luke of the danger. If he turned her back around, it would be the end of many an opportunity for her personal enrichment.

At the same time, if he didn't turn her back around, there was the chance that she would be over her head and he would be over his. If that was true, then who could or would save them? Who would their lives to come after the grandson of Palpatine and the daughter of Arden Lyn, right? Asajj Ventress was gone on her mission with Kycina, Luke was increasingly wary of Ken.

Then there was Leia: while Ken didn't doubt that Leia's maternal instincts would kick into save Cassandra as a result of having taken care of her for so long, he wondered if she'd save him. Shortly after he had returned from killing his father, Ken and Leia had had their disagreements. She believed that there was much more that could have been learned from Triclops' way of thinking. Ken had countered by saying there was nothing more _he_ could learn from Triclops.

"I am his son, I have an empathetic ability to place myself in his shoes, imagine what must be happening in his life and be perfectly comfortable with it. Plus, he has many files saved with plenty of information that you can use for your own purposes," he had told her. "But could you imagine being a three-eyed mutant?" she had asked him. "Thankfully, I can't and it's something I'd rather not imagine," he had answered.

"What has you so certain?" she had continued. "Because I'd rather leave a few things to his imagination than being able to imagine every last aspect in my own life. Some of it is just too damn irrational for my relatively rational mind to comprehend anyway," he had replied. That had ended all conversation between them but thankfully, Leia had cooled down a bit afterwards.

But Luke had made it clear to him how long Leia could potentially hold a grudge when he shared the story of Leia's first reaction to being the daughter of the bloodthirsty Sith Lord, Darth Vader. It had taken the spirit of Vader's true identity, Anakin Skywalker, coming back from the grave and persuading her himself for her to finally forgive his atrocities, years after even his death. The only person Ken could think of that could do that was his own ex-wife and her whole damned family. Unfortunately, things had gotten even worse when she found out his lineage as the grandson of Emperor Palpatine.

Not only was she quick to voice her hatred of the man but she was almost as quick to print out divorce papers, sign them, and force him to do the same. She took everything that was worth taking, including the children, before then going off into the unknown. A few standard months later, Ken received word that in her fear of having Palpatine juniors on her hands, she killed their sons. Not only that, but he was also told that she had then turned the blaster on herself when she was done with them.

Tried as he might, he never did find out if it was true though a part of him told him that that was unlikely. Even though she had indeed brought herself to act on her hatred of his grandfather and even deprive him of most of his possessions, it was unlikely she had the courage to take anyone's lives. It was just not the way she dealt with crises such as this had apparently been to her. Getting herself drunk off her ass would have been more likely to have occurred than what her death rumors indicated.

Even so, he reoriented his focus back on his mission and decided to just check on Cassandra for the time being. It was during this that he noticed something he hadn't noticed about Cassandra before: for being diagnosed as autistic, she didn't suffer many of the same symptoms as most did. Ken had to admit that he himself didn't really exert them much when he was young but nothing like her. She was so mildly autistic that he had to look at the diagnosis files in order to be sure that it was correct.

_How in the universe is this possible? Was Arden Lyn the same way? Or did she just have the gene and it activated in her daughter?_ he asked himself silently. And as he did so he arrived at his room, next to Cassandra's, opened and shut the door, then sat down on the bed to keep thinking.

**Though many sunrises and** sunsets had come and gone since first entering the forest, Ventress assumed that about five standard months had passed. "Are we nearing the end yet?" she grumbled. "Not quite, not by a long shot. But we still have to keep on the path in order to avoid any trouble with the creatures already here," Kycina told her.

_Great and here I was, just beginning to hope that the forest would be clearing too!_ Ventress hissed silently. "Do not be troubled by the fact that we still have a long ways to go. The path doesn't even go all the way through the forest, just to all but the last dozen miles or so," Kycina said. "The real fun begins then," Ventress replied.

"Not quite, if you're meaning the spiders. However, there are still perils to be fought once we reach the end of the safety of the path. Already, the number of beacons we see at every yard is diminishing, an indication of where we are," Kycina explained. "So remind me again if there's a story behind how this forest became the way it is now," Asajj demanded.

"The various battles and duels that Dathomir had experienced upset the balance of peace in the forests it once had. As the bloodshed and death rose, so too did the the leaves that once were green become blackened with death. And as the numbers of those who fell victim to the blades of the armies that fought and killed each other, so too did others retreat to escape the chaos. The spiders were the first to arrive along with their prey and all the species multiplied undisturbedly and explosively.

"Next came the rancors who initially held the lead in competition for food against the spiders. Then came their food items, excluding the peoples of Dathomir, then the competition for food and survival became so fierce that the forest darkened into its present state. Every little action here affects the climate and even the health of the forest and its creatures due to its attunement in the Force. Remember that always, Ventress," Kycina replied.

_Holy shit, so everything that's done here makes this place even creepier than it already is. Never would have guessed that Dathomir would have one such place as this_ Asajj thought silently. "Look over there," Kycina said. Ventress did and saw a small reptile, it appeared to be some kind of small Krayt dragon, making its way through the forest in search of grub to eat.

However, it was immediately flagged down and bitten in half by a rancor beast. While the rancor ate the upper half, he drained the blood off the lower half and threw it aside. "Watch what happens next," Kycina told her. Sure enough, the patch of forest that had seen the death of the Krayt dragon grew dark as if in sorrow for the beast.

"Damn," Ventress said aloud. "Yeah, damn. Quite something and since I haven't been in here before, this is quite a surprise for me too," Kycina admitted. Both of them looked on as the rancor kept his search for more food but as he did so, Ventress began to have another question brewing.

"How does this barrier protect us? Doesn't seem like it would take a rancor more than just a simple stomp to destroy it and ruin the path," she asked. "No it doesn't but the barrier acts to render any who travel on the path invisible to the eyes of the creatures here. To them, this looks like some long chain of rock that can't really be used for anything nor penetrated to that end," Kycina answered.

"Pretty good barrier and just so long as we don't walk out of it, the animals we keep thinking just that. Right?" Ventress continued. "Precisely," Kycina replied proudly, nodding. Now, more than ever, Ventress was glad to have the Dathomir encyclopedia on hand. Had she not, she would have probably long since gone off into the forest and never been able to find her way out alive.

"So Kycina, tell me another story about what Dathomir was like in the ancient days," Ventress requested. "Why are you now so curious to know so much about where you are from?" Kycina asked. "Only because I realize now that I may probably never have another chance at knowing anything once I let you out of my sight," Ventress answered. "Very well, there is the story of the Firebird from the North," Kycina suggested.

"Go on," Ventress begged. "Five thousand years ago, Dathomir knew a time of peace and plenty where there was not a single conflict for any reason. But one day, a Firebird born in the Northern Lands descended and laid waste to much of the beautiful planet. Everything its fire touched turned into the red sands and haunting trees that you have seen before.

"And everything it was meant to eat was obliterated in a single turret of fire unleashed from its mouth. Though the peace and plenty would never be restored when that happened, there were those who managed to find a way to destroy the Firebird. One day, a young boy called to the Firebird who made to eat him before being stopped for a story. The story the boy told was long and winded, with so many details that it would take the hours for the Firebird (clever as he was) to process everything.

"Now the heat of his flight had caused the moisture to evaporate in the air and as water was his weakness, this worked out beautifully. Anyway, while the boy told his story, a master of hydrokinesis gathered as much vapor and steam as he could and gathered it all into one massive cloud. Carry it across the heavens as the boy continued the story, he unleashed a torrent of rain upon the creature. Remember, that worked only because the Firebird was sitting down and had cooled off most of the heat of his fire so that the boy wasn't scorched when he came up close.

But at the moment that the rain fell, the Firebird tried to summon his full power but found that he just couldn't. The torrent became worse and worse, even causing him to begin shrinking from something that nearly engulfed the vault of the sky into little larger than the average bird we presently have. At this point, the boy readied a slingshot and slew the Firebird dead with a sharpened pebble to the chest. He and the master of hydrokinesis became heroes from that day forth and are celebrated even now.

"That's the shortened version of the story anyway but there is another version where the boy was actually eaten by the beast before it died. However, that one didn't last long and it is also unlikely that that happened so there's the story," Kycina said. "Do you know if it's true for certain?" Asajj asked. "Actually, to a point, yes: the Firebird was actually recorded and shown to Republic officials who documented it in their list of Dathomir creatures," Kycina answered.

"Did any more pop up after that?" Ventress continued. "That one was likely the last of its kind and even if it hadn't been, it was the only one on Dathomir," Kycina replied. "What do you mean?" Ventress inquired. "It would have been more appropriate to see one of those things on a lava world like Mustafar than on a place like this," Kycina said.

"Well that makes sense, Mustafar is so fiery that a creature like that could have a diet of entirely magma and still survive," Ventress admitted. "Precisely my point but even so, there have been no other reports of these Firebirds since the one we had. Not even on worlds like Mustafar where they should have been more abundant," Kycina replied. "Do you think they've been wiped out?" Ventress asked.

"Maybe though another probable scenario is that many of them are still resting within the hearts of the volcanoes from whence, they're created. You pointed out the diet of magma yet you probably don't know that that exists because of where they were created. Though they can eat people like the Dathomiri one did, they prefer lava and magma where they can," Kycina answered. "Then I have another theory: they have that diet right?  
"What if the reason Mustafar and worlds like it are the way they are because there are no Firebirds around to control the amount of lava or magma freely flowing on the planet. Without something to eat it all, the lava would scorch off whatever existed then and became what it is now. Isn't that a perfectly valid theory?" Ventress suggested. "Probably the best one, I admit," Kycina agreed.

With nothing more to talk about on the subject of the Firebirds and their role in the ecosystems they once controlled, they didn't speak anymore. Instead, they devoted the rest of that day to making sure that the Rhoa Kwi were still keeping in formation behind them. When the members of their herd telepathically checked in, they relaxed since they knew they still had their army. They would need it before the end of their journey was even reached.

**Arriving to the location** suggested by the recruiter, Ken was slightly impressed by the numbers of recruits that had been mustered. "The fortress ahead looks completely abandoned," Cassandra said. "On the outside, you'd be right but I'm sure it's quite a massive crowd inside," Ken replied. "With all those recruits inside, it won't be long before our combined presences disappear," Cassandra observed.

"No but upon individual examination, the supervisors of this fortress will recognize my aura even if they don't recognize yours. Which means that we may have a chance of getting some information out of them without being revealed, I hope," he replied. "What do you mean?" she asked. "While they're getting recruits filed in, I'm going to have you climb into the ventilation shafts.

"Once you're in there, see about making your way towards the Center of Information this fortress is bound to have. With any luck, you'll stumble upon knowledge of their movements and when they intend to lead their assault on the Temple," he answered. Using Force Vision, he detected the path that she would need to take in order to reach the information she would look for. "When you get into the vaults, you'll need to go twenty meters ahead and fourteen to the left.

"You'll find a drop that leads straight into the Vault of Classified Evidence equivalent that they have here. I want you to get as much as you can carry out of there before you go back up the vents and crawl out. When you succeed, shoot me a telepathic message and I'll guide you to me," he told her. "But Ken, how do you know they even have anything of that sort here?" she inquired.

"The Force has told me just that and that's all I need to know for now. Now please, this idea is already going to be dangerous enough without you adding worry upon fear," he explained. "You fear for me?" she asked. Ken paused, not sure if he should answer that question outright or just stop right there.

Mentally shrugging, he knew she was going to find out anyway whether he told her now or later. "Yes, I do fear for you. Cassandra, I'm actually beginning to think that bringing you on this may have been a bad idea. But if we succeed in this, you'll quell my fears at least until the next mission we have," he admitted. "Then let's waste no time, get me into those vents before they catch on to our plans, shall we?" she asked him rhetorically, making Ken notice they had been walking to the fortress all this time.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Every day, Ken and Cassandra move closer and closer to some real danger. I can feel it in the Force," Luke said. "What kind?" Leia asked. "Not sure yet but it will be the kind that could get them killed if they aren't careful," Luke answered.

Leia was fidgeting in her seat, her attachment to Cassandra becoming more and more obvious with each passing moment. "But do not fear, the future is always in motion and their lives being in peril is but one of many possible futures," Luke added suddenly. "Like that's comforting, that's like telling me there are many possible chances I'll be eaten or not eaten by a rancor!" she replied. "Leia, please: calm down, for all we know they could be approaching a victory in their mission," he told her.

Leia knew in her heart that Luke was right about that but she really couldn't allow herself to accept that there was still the risk involved. For five years, Leia had watched over this child of another woman with the same passion that she had watched over her three birth children. She had been there to see some of Cassandra's true potential when the reborn Emperor Palpatine came for Anakin. And now, to suddenly place the life of such a child as her in the hands of even Ken himself was almost unthinkable.

"But can you tell me where they are now?" Leia insisted. "No, I'm afraid I can't. It seems that the people that are their hosts have the ability to sense any telepathic intrusion. If I try to pinpoint where Ken and Cassandra is, they may catch on to the mission and that's a risk I can't take," Luke replied.

Leia only let her head droop at that point, she knew that there were those who had telepathic applications capable of pinpointing someone's location during _their_ intrusion. Palpatine had been one such telepath in his rebirth and sometimes did that with Luke and Leia both. "Now we just wait for them to make a report to us and carry on from there," Leia stated glumly. "I'm afraid so, Leia," Luke replied.

**As Cassandra continued to** quietly slither through the vents, Ken kept regular tabs on her through occasional telepathy. Whenever they were close to each other's locations, Ken sometimes asked her if she could hear him when she wasn't near the vent openings. He even made sure she could answer by tapping the pommel of his lance against the vent. Soon as Cassandra whispered that she couldn't hear it and only knew he did it because he said so, he let her continue crawling.

"Children of the Force, may I please have your attention?" asked a young man who tried to shout over the simultaneous speech of many a peer group. He tried again and Ken decided to lend a hand to helping them pay attention. "_Eet ta vas ka nee yeh! Ka na tees toe tovya weh shaw!_" Ken exclaimed, causing everyone except the announcer to cover their ears in pain.

The floating shipyard on which they resided shook as though it had been his by Star Destroyers and when Ken tapped the pommel of his lance against the floor, everyone's chairs fell apart. They landed on their posteriors and Ken suggested to them all that they pay attention to the kid in front. "Thank you sir, I shall be sure to share my gratitude with you afterwards," the young man said. Ken nodded and the young Dark Jedi continued with his announcement.

"Children of the Force, you are all here because you have a single vision. A vision of a regime where the Force has no Light nor Dark. There is only power and the desire to use it as you choose, the wisdom to know that there are no boundaries, and the strength to take what you want with it!" the Dark Jedi began. "Most of us have been doing that already!" one recruit shouted, several laughing at the remark.

"Maybe so but imagine not having consequences for it, imagine a time when no one told you that if you used your power a certain way, there would be a price to pay. What better time could there be than that?" the Dark Jedi asked. "And you are who to be saying this?" Ken asked. "My name is Zekk, I refuse to to bear a Darth title as do the rest of my peers," the Dark Jedi answered.

"You might as well: so far, your regime sounds no better than Palpatine's was," Ken observed aloud. "That's the thing though, good sir: we have brought back Palpatine and we intend to better our regime with his insight," Zekk replied. "Your resurrection is unlikely to have occurred: I was there when Palpatine attempted to conduct essence-transfer on Leia Organa Solo's child. I watched as Empatojayos Brand sacrificed himself to seal Palpatine's spirit away in the Netherworld of the Force," Ken said.

"Then who are _you_ to say you were witness to it?" Zekk asked. "His grandson, Jedi Swordmaster Ken of Luke Skywalker's Academy. That's who I am, boy, so watch your mouth," Ken answered. "Then we owe our respects to you, grandson of the Emperor," Zekk replied.

"Your con has already been revealed, there is no respect in trying to scam me or any others here. Unless you have a backup plan that includes me, I don't see much reason for any of us to remain in your domain," Ken warned him. _He surely is taking the bait rather well, he'll be so focused on maintaining his edge that he won't sense Cassandra hitting him where it'll hurt_ Ken thought._ Ken, I'm not that far off from the vault now_ Cassandra whispered, telepathically.

He only told her to keep going and left it at that before returning to his conversation with Zekk. "Could you perhaps care to tell us all what that language was that you spoke in? It is said that the grandson of Palpatine can speak in numerous," Zekk said. "I can't speak 'numerous' languages but I can speak several.

"As for the identity of that language, giving it away is to cause it to lose its power over all of you. However, I can translate what it said: 'Bow before the might of the One and let the walls of your mind tremble and break! Scream in agony before the might of the Voice and despair!'. Only a trusted few may ever know the name of the language but many can learn it," Ken stated.

"Could you teach me?" Zekk asked. "Would you use it to scam idiots like these kids?" Ken replied. Many of the new recruits looked ready to attack Ken but all backed down since they remembered what he could do with the language. Zekk on the other hand, looked like he was ready to go for his lightsaber and attack Ken even in spite of knowing what he could do with that language.

However, the recruits began to leave and Zekk tried to get them back but many of them simply fell out of line and headed for their ships. "Let's split this joint, no way that we're going to be joining this Second Imperium," several of them said. Ken smiled, watching Zekk struggle to keep them interested and he remained distracted from Cassandra in the meantime. Finally, Cassandra reported success in getting as much information as she could on this Second Imperium.

_I couldn't find anything on their war capabilities or anything like that but I did find enough to bury them before they even have a chance to fight_ she told him. _Very good, the information is all that we need in order to give the Academy the best chance possible_ he replied. Then he told her to make her way back down the vent to the same point where he had sent her in for the greatest stealth. He made to leave as well but soon, he felt a tug on his shoulders and it turned out to be Zekk.

"Look what you've done, you've hindered your own grandfather's vision of a galaxy united in greatness!" Zekk shouted. "Precisely the point: his vision was the vision of a madman and even his parents would posthumously concur," Ken replied calmly. Then he walked on with the other would-be recruits, leaving Zekk to ponder his words though he doubted he'd take them to heart. Ken then began having the word spread that the Jedi Academy's doors were always opened to the Force-attuned.

Immediately, all the hundreds (if not thousands) of Force-sensitives there decided that they wanted to join the Jedi Academy. Of the sixteen thousand who went in, only seven stayed behind while the rest had gotten word of Ken's revelations and were on their way to the Academy. In the meantime, Zekk finally got on to the fact that his most sensitive information had been stolen under his nose. As he was realizing how empty the vault was, Cassandra was climbing back on Ken's shoulders.

When he and the crowd were far enough away from the ears of the Imperium, one of the individuals asked Ken where the child had come from. "She is my apprentice and the reason why we now know that Zekk had another issue: severe security issues," Ken admitted. "So what do you know now that she's confirmed that?" the Rodian asked. "All in good time," Ken answered.

**Luke was meditating in** his chambers when he received a call from a most unexpected person: Ken. "Ken, you weren't due back for at least a couple standard months! You weren't due to report back to me for a standard week," he said, confessing his surprise. "Cassandra and I did a little in-out run on the first day of arrival, it was so successful that six thousand recruits are now headed for you.

"Quite a beaut, ain't it?" Ken replied. "Six thousand!? We'd never manage that many students!" Luke stated. "Precisely why you're going to be conducted a test to see which ones are worthy and which ones help form other branches of the Academy," Ken told him.

"Other branches?" Luke asked. Nodding, Ken told him about how there had been an AgriCorp branch of the Jedi back in the days of Kenobi and Yoda. "Part of an overall organization called the Jedi Service Corps that had four big branches. AgriCorps, Medical Corps, Educational Corps, and the Exploration Corps were the branches that they had and each served the purpose in the name.

"Those in AgriCorps would become agricultural specialists who used their powers to grow crops and maintain the balance of nature on an assigned planet or set of planets. Medical Corps members were the Jedi equivalent to doctors and nurses though they were better than most of either. Of course, you then had your teachers and teacher assistants in the Educational Corps then the last one. The Exploration Corps was the one responsible for overseeing such famous expeditions as the Outbound Flight," Ken added.

"Outbound Flight?" Luke inquired. "An expedition into the Unknown Regions that served as an attempt to map and catalogue the worlds in it. It was a tremendous failure and most of the team on that were killed, including the man who would donate the DNA for Joruus C'baoth," Ken explained. "You mean the original Jorus C'baoth?" Luke continued.

Ken nodded and proceeded to tell of Grand Admiral Thrawn's part in Jorus' demise, a well-kept secret that resided in the family. "It was amongst Thrawn's first real victories against a power greater than his then-present enemies. A sign that it would soon be time for him to aid an expansion that included Known and Unknown Space," Ken continued. "Tell me more about what you know about the old Order," Luke begged.

"All in good time, you're gonna have your hands full with the new recruits that are headed your way. I'd get started on the welcome and rejection letters if I were you," Ken replied. He cut off the comm before Luke could say more and for once, Luke was pleasantly impressed. Shaking his head, Luke had to admit that what Ken had said to him was definitely something to smile about.

**On Dathomir, Ventress and** Kycina finally arrived at the first real clearing in the forest. It was the one instance where they didn't have the barrier protecting them but that didn't matter. What did matter was that the Kwi herds were still behind them and could finally breathe. The opening was almost too small for the herd and the women but it sufficed them and Kycina decided it was a good rest spot.

"This fortress in the East, must we really conquer so much to reach it?" Asajj asked. "I'm afraid so: its location is designed to ensure that even the greediest thieves won't reach it. Only those with true cause can hope to even stand a chance of reaching it," Kycina answered. "True cause?" Asajj inquired.

"You know how we ride to investigate what's inside the fortress? Our suspicion that the Necromancer has returned is true cause as far as the gods are concerned," Kycina replied. "The gods, like the Fanged God and the Winged Goddess?" Asajj continued. "Yep though, much as this may surprise you, they're dead," Kycina said.

Asajj raised an eyebrow, suspicious of how Kycina would know even that little factoid about the Celestials. "All those who have been baptised in the very fires that gave the Celestials their power were able to sense their demises. First, the Daughter fell to the Son's usage of the Mortis Dagger then the Father killed himself with the same blade and the Son fell to Anakin Skywalker," Kycina explained. _So Skywalker used his brute strength for something other than beating me down all the time, eh?_ Ventress joked silently.

"But in causing all that to come about, it can be argued that Skywalker brought about much death and destruction by not replacing the Father at the reins of controlling his children. Had Anakin done that, much would have been different than what it is now," Kycina added. "So that's the prophecy of the Chosen One? For Anakin to replace the Father and thus bring Balance to the Force through control of the children?" Asajj asked.

"No, he fulfilled it by doing the things he had done: the Purge of the Jedi Order, the transformation into Darth Vader, and the first death of the Emperor. It all was foretold long ago that Anakin should do the things that he did and bring Balance to the Force. The Father just hoped that it could be avoided and that his sacrifice would provide a less violent solution," Kycina answered. "Naturally, with his kind of foresight, I truly don't blame him for wanting to find a more peaceful solution to the prophecy of the Chosen One and his children," Asajj stated.

"Foresight was always a gift better suited for Celestials like him than mortals like us. The Chosen One had it and look what that did to the galaxy when he saw his wife died before her time? Am I right?" Kycina asked. Asajj nodded then shook her head in puzzlement, not entirely understanding what Kycina meant by what she said.

"Skywalker fell to the Dark Side out of fear for losing the woman of his love life. Instead of obeying the advice that he had sought on the matter, from Yoda, he fell to darkness for her. In the end, he lost her but not before he had already lost himself to the ways of the Sith," Kycina explained. "Damn, talk about a destructive, vengeful lust," Asajj replied.

"Destructive yes, but not entirely with vengeance. Any vengeance that was done unto anyone was by Skywalker unto the Jedi for their treatment of him," Kycina told her. "How do you know all this?" Asajj asked. "I bathed in the Pool of the Knowledge of Fate.

"Those who do and prove worthy are capable of seeing all things Past and Future whilst being as limited in the Present as you are. Those with its power can see the distant future but lose their ability to see this vision as it gets closer to becoming a moment in the present and then the past. But once it becomes the past, they can see it again and reflect on any mistakes during that moment," Kycina said. "How is such a power even possible in this universe?" Asajj demanded.

"It isn't now but once there was a time when such a power was possible. I bathed in its waters, one-hundred and twenty-three years ago. Twenty-one years after I did that, the Pool was destroyed by minions of Talzin who knew its power all too well," Kycina explained. "Remind me again how that is possible?" Asajj inquired. "Talzin gives all initiated Nightsisters the immortality they need in order to meet her requirement of being slain in battle.

"No sickness can pierce the heart of a Nightsister, death by old age is all but myth to us though our bodies can sometimes age to a point, and suicide means being disgraced. Even our descendants would be disgraced by the deed unless they turned out to be a Nightsister as well. Then the real work would begin and include going into the foulest depths of the darkest cave on the planet for three days. You only found out how long you had been down there if you relied on the Force to guide you along during the three days and you couldn't come out for food or drink, only meditate there," Kycina replied.

"I'm guessing there's no ability to use anything other than Farsight and Meditation in order to survive this," Asajj said. "You're partly correct, Meditation nourishes the body and Farsight nourishes the mind. But even these are _very_ temporary solutions to the problem of surviving for even that long, never mind three weeks as some have had to do for their offenses," Kycina said. "To change the subject, Kycina, did you ever find a man to love who'd love you in return?" Asajj asked.

Kycina paused in hesitation, not sure how she would word her answer to that question as it was a very tough subject to speak of. Then she decided to say it like it was which was always the most effective way to explain anything on this scale of complication. "I never had someone that I loved who would eventually become my spouse. But if anyone came close to being that, it was the man who fathered Maul and Savage: they were twins," Kycina began.

"Go on," Asajj told her. "After the birth of Maul and Savage Opress, I hid their father away from Talzin's sight so that he could survive. He lived long enough to serve as the inspiration for my decision to spirit Maul away from Dathomir with the help of Darth Sidious. However, when Talzin discovered my treason, she also discovered that I had kept their father alive.

"When this came true, she decided to execute him in front of me and banish me with all but my immortality removed. I had to start again with the Rhoa Kwi and the Light-Side Witches of Dathomir, eventually being accepted by the former after I saved them from a viral fungus that killed their females. In gratitude, Patsy (the leader of _my_ herd) allowed me to join him and become the one person who could direct him and tell him where the herd needed to go," Kycina continued. She concluded her tale on that note and Asajj decided it was best to just thank her and let conversation end yet again.

**"Your first mission in your** career as a Jedi has been completed. How does it feel, Cassandra?" Ken asked. "It feels a little bittersweet, scamming that kid was a bit of a dirty trick on your part. But at the same time, I'm glad I got quite a bit of exercise out of it," Cassandra answered.

"Believe it or not, that's actually about the same as how I felt at the end of my first mission. I felt like there were better ways to bring it to an end than what had happened," Ken admitted. "Why?" Cassandra asked. "Because in my first mission, I also committed my first murders: in defense of my own life, I took lives that I sometimes wish I hadn't taken," he answered.

"Does it ever bother you?" she continued. "All the time, I never can get the visions of their agony and the sound of their screams out of my head when I lie down at night. The best I can do is meditate and hold them at bay in that fashion but that's only temporary," he replied. Suddenly, a man with a saberstaff jumped from within the darkness and began to attack Ken.

However, Ken managed to push Cassandra out of the way and dodge the man's blades. Ken deflected the blades with ease and decided to simply push him away a couple steps in a few seconds. Then he made a swoop and drill with his lightsabers before spinning around and bent back to defend his waist with a blade. After that, he hacked and slashed for a little bit, even twirling the blades at a couple occasions.

But he ended the duel quick with a backward kick to the chin which stunned the man in place. Pointing his blade backward, he impaled the assassin in his chest before yanking the blades out of him. Force-Pushing him away, Ken allowed the assassin to hit the wall before then using telekinesis to reveal who he was since he had a mask and hood on. Ken paced back a few steps and his breathing increased just before Cassandra asked him what it was about it this man that frightened him.

"He's one of the survivors of my first mission. I had thought him dead before now due to the way I wounded him but I guess I should've checked before I left him. Such a pity, all this time wasted on a futile quest but at least I know I still have my edge with a traditional blade," Ken confessed. "What was his name?" Cassandra asked. "He named himself in honor of a fallen Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, Xanatos, in the hopes that it'd bring him good fortune but it's brought him death," Ken answered.

"Who is Xanatos besides a Padawan of Qui-Gon?" Cassandra inquired. "That my dear, I do not know but I do know we'll be needing to get off this rock and back to Yavin 4. Luke still wants my mission report," Ken replied. Then he and Cassandra boarded a ship leaving Malastare and heading back home at long last. For the first time in a long while, both Master and Apprentice could relax and enjoy the ride home.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

"That Jedi Swordmaster conned me out of recruits!" Zekk shouted. "You never were that great at persuasion but it doesn't matter. Across the stars, all our other facilities have turned up fourteen times the number that you have lost. Your failure does not impact us in the larger scheme of things," said the Shadow, the name given the leader of the Second Imperium.

"But that was the grandson of Emperor Palpatine, he conned us out of our rightful crop and he has to pay!" Zekk demanded. "And he will when we are ready to strike and not a moment sooner than that," the Shadow replied. "Then what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" Zekk asked. "Train the recruits that we have obtained and let me worry about destroying Ken," the Shadow answered.

"As you wish, milord," Zekk replied with a reluctant bow. "He has heart but doesn't know how to utilize it," Brakiss said as he emerged from the shadows. "The Other One promised me the chance to have Ken's severed head on a platter and I will not let Zekk ruin that for any reason," the Shadow said. "With due respect, Dolph, would it not be wise to let Zekk unleash his power upon Ken?

"Like you, he was a former student of Ken's lightsaber classes as well and will be eager to show his former Master what he's learned," Brakiss asked. "No, Ken is mine and that is that," Dolph, a.k.a. the Shadow, snapped. "The Other One has gotten into your head, hasn't he? Promised you glamor and death as he always has when I'm around," Brakiss demanded. "I'm quite capable of thinking for myself and you'll remember not to call my name unless we're alone," Dolph told him.

"Then what would you like me to call you by when we're not alone? Kueller? The Shadow?" Brakiss demanded. "Kueller will do just fine, 'The Shadow' is the name I wish for outsiders to know me by.

"That is, until we are ready to strike down our enemies and take back what is ours by right," Dolph replied. "And what if Ken thwarts that?" Brakiss asked. "Then I'll simply have to live by the name 'The Shadow' until I die. Assuming I survive the actual battle against the Jedi, which would disappoint me if it occurred," Dolph answered.

"Why would you want to die in battle? Why not live to fight another day if we fail?" Brakiss inquired. "Better to die honorably in the heat of battle than to be hunted down like an animal by your enemies because of the perceived threat that you are. Besides, I have always waited for my chance to die in the heat of battle against true warriors and this may be my chance," Dolph replied, smiling beneath his mask.

**Returning home to the** Jedi Academy had to be one of the best feelings in the whole universe or would have been if Luke wasn't in such a panic when Ken and Cassandra returned. "You sent me too many students, I'm going to need to send most of them to different departments of the New Republic! And that's just temporary assignment until I get through all the applications that they've submitted to me!" Luke shouted. "You already look swamped and it hasn't been that long since I sent them your way.

"Recall my message before my return that the Shadow Academy of the Second Imperium was taking fourteen times as many students as what I have given you now. Perhaps there are methods in their recruiting madness that might be effective for you as well," Ken replied. Handing him the information that Cassandra had extracted, Ken recommended Luke give them a lookover. "You might find useful information within it and now, to the first stages of Cassandra's true apprenticeship with me.

"I have a special treat in mind that I think you just might like, Miss Cassandra," Ken added. "Oh, I think I like the sound of this already!" she exclaimed. _You're not going to get a peek into my mind until after this surprise is revealed_ he promised telepathically. _Damn, I was just beginning to enjoy our mind chats_ she teased back.

Ken chuckled aloud and had to admit that for all that she still needed to learn about social etiquette, she was on a faster track than he had anticipated to getting to full mastery of the basics. Of course, she was still a long ways away from reaching a point where her disorder wouldn't show at all. But even so, he was glad to see that it wouldn't take her as long to reach that point as it had taken him when it was first discovered that he too was autistic. Placing her in the shotgun of his airspeeder, he boarded the driver's seat and decided to direct them to his home where Kendalina awaited.

"I've never been this deep in the jungle before," Cassandra said, about halfway into the path. "Few seldom do venture this far. It's my personal sanctuary for the one I still need to protect from others," Ken admitted. "And who is that?" she asked.

"You will know, soon enough," he answered. Piloting the airspeeder toward a small little hut, Cassandra was a little taken aback. "You live here?" Cassandra inquired. "I don't like carrying my work home with me and to live near the Temple would be to warrant just that.

"Besides, I have someone to protect that I'd much rather not have the Order knowing about just yet," Ken explained. Opening the door, Ken called out and told his mother that he was home. "Mother?" Cassandra asked. "Yes, I'm his mother," answered an elder woman.

"Allow me to introduce Cassandra Lyn to my mother, Kendalina," Ken said. "A rare privilege, I presume. I'm honored to make your acquaintance," Cassandra said as she extended her hand out. Kendalina took it and giggled a confession that Ken seldom let her meet anyone that he knew.

"Whether you are already aware of this or not, you are very welcome in our home!" Kendalina exclaimed excitedly. "And I look forward to whatever the future has in store for us!" Cassandra agreed. "You're in luck then: I'm assigning my mother to overseeing the first part of your education in the Force's many powers," Ken stated. Cassandra gawked in surprise and made to say something but Kendalina nodded and stated that she was going to be giving the education as Ken said.

"I have no strength to wield a lightsaber, I have barely any to even pick one up. However, the Force doesn't discriminate in its choosing of the ones it gives its power to. Since I was struck with a crippling bone disease, I've had to learn to use the Force all the time. But even then, it can still be taxing if I'm not careful," Kendalina explained.

"But she can teach you how to avoid that mistake when and where possible, saving you from having to learn the hard way as she has. No one deserves the hardships that the Force can bring but it is those who rise above them as Jedi do that prevail and it is for this reason that the Sith are weak. Them and those like them who choose to embrace the darkness of the Force," Ken added. "I don't understand," Cassandra confessed.

"With time and the training that we intend to give you, understanding will be achieved," Ken promised. "When do we begin?" Cassandra asked. "Whenever you're ready, lassie," Kendalina answered. Cassandra smiled, stated that she was ready to begin right away and was led away from the living room by Kendalina.

As the women left, Ken settled down on a couch that had been passed on from his father and realized then how he had missed being able lie down in true comfort. _How many months has it been now since I was able to just lie down and relax in my own home? I truly don't know but I do know it's been too many months before I have had the chance_ he thought, smiling at the last retort. Then he closed his eyes and wandered to the land where dreams manifested and all the rules of reality bent before the very might of the Force itself.

**Once Kycina and Asajj** Ventress were cleared of the forest (after three months of trekking slowly through it), it didn't take hilariously long for them to run into trouble. In fact, about two weeks after they escaped the forest, a band of undead Nightsisters had come to try and thwart their mission. However, it didn't take long for Ventress to destroy their Nightbrother counterparts nor any amount of time to reach the leader of the undead band. "Ventress, wait!

"We keep this one alive until she tells us what she knows," Kycina ordered. And it was a good thing too: Ventress had severed both the leader's arms and made to decapitate it. "Who are you and who do you serve?" Kycina asked after Ventress pinned the half-dead thing with a saber at its throat. "My name was Zalem in life and that is all I'll ever tell the likes of you, exiled runt!" the creature told Kycina.

"You see Ventress, this is the way of evil: it is like a plague that waits in the shadows and manifests when vanity and pride blind the defenders of good from seeing it. A shadow that sleeps when its enemies are strong and strikes when they slumber, weaken, or falter in any fashion. In time, all that is evil must rise from the darkness and show itself to creatures of the Light," Kycina said to Ventress. "Didn't know you had quite a way for poetry, Kycina," Asajj teased.

Half-smiling, Kycina insisted on the revelation of Zalem's 'Master' in exchange for her freedom. "Your universe will fall into darkness! Our time has come again... my Mistress serves the Angel of the Dead. Do you understand now, child of mortal flesh?

"All that you know, all that you love shall soon fall before the might of the Son of Chaos!" Zalem replied with a hideous laugh. Kycina remained calm and collected, so much so that Ventress was unable to detect any signs of distress even through the Force. Then Kycina surprised everyone when she used the Force to push Ventress' blade hand back towards her. Because her lightsaber was already hovering over Zalem's throat, the blade cut through her neck in a second and Zalem ceased forever.

"You promised to let her free," Ventress hissed. "And I did: I freed her from her miserable existence and sent her back to the very Hellfires that she belongs in. This is the fate that all minions of the Necromancer deserve for they are the most unnatural of all creatures in all creation," Kycina said. "How do you know it was the Necromancer?

"It could have been a child of his that has been given the same power over Life and Death that he once had," Ventress suggested. "There is only _one_ Sun of Chaos, only one Angel of the Dead: the Necromancer himself. Once that was said, there was no more that Zalem could tell me and it's easy to deduce who her Mistress is from there," Kycina countered. "Who could it be if you're so sure?" Ventress asked.

"Gethzerion the most powerful of all the Nightsisters' leaders, second only to Talzin herself. The Necromancer will not have been foolish enough to confide command of his legions in Zalem. Zalem lacks the sentience due to the longevity of her death while Geth is still fresher," Kycina answered. "Please tell me the Necromancer doesn't have rules that pertain to how long someone has been dead!" Ventress begged.

"Unfortunately, he does: the longer someone has been dead, the smaller the shards of sentience and memory they have when he revives them. Too soon and a person has the sentience to defy and perhaps even challenge him in battle but if he waits long enough, that doesn't happen," Kycina replied. "Just kriffing great but you know, I gotta wonder: why dead people?" Ventress inquired. "I don't know what you mean," Kycina confessed.

"If he's so worried about controlling people, there are billions of people who are too dumb not to fall for his schemes that alive now!" Ventress said with a smile. "Maybe so but that is not his appointed task, given to him by the Mistress of Chaos herself," Kycina replied. _She really doesn't have much room in her heart for jokes about living things, does she?_ Ventress asked silently. _To her credit, she has good reason for that._

_But I must confess you're a little worse at dealing with telepathic intrusions than she is_ said a male voice that later confessed to being Patsy. _What makes you think either of us would want you in our minds without our permission, anyway?_ Ventress asked. _On that, your opinion and hers are one and the same_ Patsy admitted. Ventress snorted, unsurprised that Kycina would be in agreement on the annoyance of Patsy's mental intrusions.

To his credit, telepathy was the only way he could communicate with anyone but that didn't mean he could just barge into their thoughts at any time either. They were both going to have to make sure that he asked permission before prying around in their brains even if just to satisfy his curiosities. _What were you doing, peeking around in my mind, anyway?_ Ventress asked after moments of silence. _I sensed that you carried a heavy heart and wondered what could be bothering you whenever you are in Kycina's presence._

_Now I know everything_ Patsy replied. _Including what I did to her sons?_ Ventress asked. _Every detail is sparkling clear to me, yes_ he confessed. _Then can I have your word that I will be allowed to choose when Kycina is made aware of my part in her sons' deaths?_ she continued.

_It isn't even my place to directly influence your relationship with her. But be warned: if you do not tell her before the end of this journey, someone who knows will_ he replied. Ventress didn't need to ask what that meant: it didn't take a genius to know there were others who knew of her. Though few and far between, especially here on Dathomir, there were those who could use knowledge of Ventress' deeds to terrible ends whether against Kycina or someone else.

Even Talzin could think of a hundred ways to use knowledge of Ventress' past to break Kycina into a thousand pieces like a mirror that revealed disfigurements to the face. As Kycina remained near the forest edge to make sure every last Kwi made it out, Ventress looked at Patsy uncertainly. How could she trust a reptile to keep a secret from someone as powerful as Kycina?

At any time, she could use the telepathic communication to pry knowledge from Patsy and that knowledge would include what he had discovered about Ventress. When that happened, who knew how Kycina would react to the knowledge that her children's murderess was also her ally. She could imagine even now how Kycina would ask Ventress if she had come for her head as well. _Shit Patsy, you've put me in a difficult position with your discovery_ she thought silently.

She almost reflected back to what she would have done in her youth, which most likely would have been killing Patsy and silencing him. However, her older age meant that she quelled these wanton desires by pointing out that the herd would retaliate and tear her to pieces if she did that. Even if she managed to carve the heads of a few of them away from their necks, she'd be dead in seconds. No, it was best to just trust him and hope that Kycina asked her rather than him for the truth about her past.

Moments like this were when she was wishing that she had the bloodthirsty assassin side of herself that she had had in her youth. She had spent too long practicing the remorseful mother of Komari Ventress and the philanthropic businesswoman who was on every magazine in Coruscant. For too long, she had put away her blades and dulled the thirst for blood that all warriors felt. Now she wasn't even sure if she would be able to do more than the decapitation Kycina had made her do with telekinesis.

**"In order to understand** the Force, you must first understand where you stand in its tides. Do you stand above the black waters of the Dark Side and bask in the Light or are you beneath its surface? Seldom are those who are in the middle and more often than not, it's when they have built a ship that can sail the waters of blackness yet doesn't allow them to reach the Light completely. Ken hopes that by baptising you in the ways of the Force, we can discover where you stand in it," Kendalina said.

"I look forward to finding out where I am in it," Cassandra said. "And if you find you are deep within the waters of the Dark Side?" Kendalina asked. "Then I'll have to hope that I can still use its power for good," Cassandra answered. "Wise answer, Cassandra: it isn't often that those who turn out to bear the Dark Side seek to use it from a desire to do good," Kendalina told her.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Kendalina, I think there may be a way we can find out where my association in the Force lies," Cassandra offered. "Elucidate for me," Kendalina replied. "During my saber training, Ken asked us to all find a point between anger and peace. He said that finding that point would give us the strength of anger yet the rationale of calm.

"Maybe it's the same way with the Force, only that manipulation of its powers are enhanced when that point is reached," Cassandra suggested. "You may be right about that. Try getting into that mindset with intent to conduct telekinesis. I want to see if this idea could work but at the same time, I want to try something basic first," Kendalina told her.

Cassandra took in a few breaths, letting in the one memory of her life with her real mother that triggered the emotions and allowed her to reach a point between anger and serenity. Once this was achieved, Cassandra thought only of lifting the small boulder next to her with telekinesis. Earlier, her attempts at this power had not been great success but now, the amount of success took her breath out. "Cassandra, I don't believe it!

"You're doing it, you're doing it and it was all because of your suggestion!" Kendalina screamed enthusiastically. Cassandra smiled widely, laughing as she saw her success and almost lost concentration at this point but recovered it just in time to settle the boulder on a column of others like it. "I wonder how many other powers you could conduct just by holding on to this idea," Kendalina thought aloud. "Please tell me we can find out now!" Cassandra begged.

"I will probably have us find out tomorrow but for now, I just wanted to introduce a couple powers of the Light that you might like to learn," Kendalina told her. After that, Kendalina concentrated for a moment and as she did so, green tendrils similar to electricity enwrapped her hands and arms. Separating her hands, she created a baton of pure green electricity and thrust all of it at a tree that happened to be nearby. "That was a power that is often known as either Emerald Fire or Emerald Lightning.

"It took me fifteen years to learn how to reach the mentality required in order to effectively wield it just as it took Ken a bit to learn it and Force Lightning, its Dark counterpart," Kendalina said. "Why show it to me if you're not going to have me find out if I can do it?" Cassandra asked. "Aside from draining your energy significantly, I want to have a stay on it. I want to speak with Ken about teaching you the Dark Side powers, assuming that you indeed can access both," Kendalina answered.

"I can access both!?" Cassandra demanded. "That's my suspicion and of course, there are the neutral powers that everyone can access whether Dark or Light Side but I'm not worried about those. What I believe to be your connection is one of being right at the nexus between the Dark and the Light which is very interesting to ponder," Kendalina admitted. "You figured that out in just this first training lesson?" Cassandra inquired.

"Not right away, no but you'd be surprised what I can find out about a person in the first training session," Kendalina replied. "So you have taken students before me?" Cassandra continued. "Once, even Ken trained under me for a time... once, I had several students but now Ken is the only one that has survived long enough to equal or surpass me," Kendalina stated grimly. "I'm sorry to hear that," Cassandra said.

"It's not your fault: it's mine for not keeping that fool Kanan from using his power for selfish intent and persuading my other students to do the same," Kendalina said. "Kanan?" Cassandra asked. "That's another story for another time, you must rest: telekinesis takes a bigger exertion than you may have noticed," Kendalina answered. Sure enough, the weariness and fatigue of the training washed over Cassandra's mind all at once and she was more than ready to sleep right on the forest floor.

However, Ken picked her up and eventually brought her back to her bedroom in the Solo family's residence. It was the first time in a very long time that Cassandra went to sleep without her ceremonious practicing of Teräs Käsi, a surprise for everyone. _I have the feeling that she's going to have a lot more occasions just like this_ Ken thought silently. Half-grinning, he recalled when he too had begun training in the Force and had had similar instances when he first learned telekinesis. It was a part of the few fond memories of his family that he ever had.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ken, I need to know: am I alone in my suspicion that Cassandra stands at a nexus of the Force?" Kendalina asked. "You aren't, Kendalina. I've been suspicious of that ever since I first met her," Ken answered. "Then why didn't you tell me before you introduced her to me?" she demanded.

"Because I wasn't quite sure if we can confirm it until we see her use her powers for the Order and the New Republic," Ken confessed. "But what price will she pay to reveal her secrets!? If we can't help her gain control of her powers, it could be her death!" Kendalina asked. That thought had crossed Ken's mind, the thought of Cassandra not being ready and perishing in battle against an enemy.

"It is why I decided to have you train her in the ways of the Light and the rudimentary Neutral Powers before I take it upon myself to teach her the powers of the Dark Side. Only when she can fully harness all three types within her own being will her full potential be revealed," Ken answered. "Are you sure she's capable of all that power, Ken? It isn't unheard of for even those with the gift of being at the nexus to be mentally overwhelmed by their gift and snap before the gravity of it," Kendalina inquired.

"True yet when Lord Vader did that, his madness played right into the will of the Force," he countered. "Are you suggesting that we just let Cassandra snap after we have taught her everything we can teach and hope that it plays into the will of the Force as well? You're not seriously just going to stand idly by and not think of a contingency just for precisely that sort of event!" she demanded. "The only thing that will bring Cassandra down, like Vader, is herself when our training is done," he said.

"Are you suggesting that we just let her become another Vader?" she asked. "No, only that if it is her destiny then we must not interfere with it. In fact, we must do what we can to help her arrive to that destiny rather than attempt to hinder her. After all, it turns out worse for us to hinder destiny than it does to help it," he answered.

"This is risky Ken: if Luke finds out about this, you will be expelled from his Order! You know how seriously he takes things like this and you know of his relation to Lord Vader," she warned. "Luke's opinion on the will of the Force is of no consequence to me: in comparison to us, he has little if any knowledge of the full depths to which it can go for either good or evil," he replied. "That doesn't mean that what you're doing is right," she told him.

"If you want no part of it, stop giving Cassandra lessons and trust that Skywalker can do as good a job as you," he said. That silenced argument from Kendalina yet again and as she held her head low in reluctance, Ken had to confess that the pain that came with silencing her only worsened. He hated arguing with the woman who birthed him and was forced by fate's crueler hand to abandon him. She was forced to pretend that she was dead even to the point of him believing that as well for nearly the first fifteen years of his life and when they met, she was too physically weak to really help him.

She had to rely on the Force to stay his father's hand when it came to acting out his insane rage against Ken. Though she was recovering at a slow rate, she would definitely be able to wield a lightsaber again before she died. In fact, by the time she made a full recovery, she would still have at least twenty to twenty-five years left which was plenty of time to become a great swordswoman. True that she would still need to use Force Valor for long-term fighting but that was hardly an issue for her.

The fact that she could even use it to begin walking around the house again was a sure sign of things to come in the future. _I may have Teräs Käsi introduced to her via Cassandra's version of it, if only to stretch out her muscles and give them strength to support her weight. Martial arts tends to do that for people like her and I won't be surprised if she benefits from this as well. Hm... maybe I can suggest an exchange of teachings: my mother teaches the Force and its powers while Cassandra teaches Teräs Käsi_ Ken thought quietly.

However, now was probably not the time to propose such an idea to her: Luke was soon going to have another mission for him and Cassandra plus she had just gotten through arguing with him. He would have to let a little time pass before he could tell her about his big scheme. It was time he knew he had though he preferred not to waste it, waiting for his mother to heal from more emotional wounds. _Are things just going to get worse between us from here on?_ he asked himself grimly.

**"Cassandra, Luke already has** another mission for you and Ken," Leia said. "Already? What's this one?" Cassandra asked. "Well two different missions for the two of you. You're to stay here and defend the Praxeum while Ken and I go find out who's really pulling the strings behind all this.

"Though Brakiss has announced himself as the director of this Shadow Academy during your adventure with Ken to one of their recruitment locations, we believe someone else is behind it all. However, we don't know who this is though we do know that the only way he could get anything done is to masquerade as Kueller, the Dark Jedi who trained Brakiss in the Dark Side," Leia answered. "Ken could do that by himself, why are you going with him?" Cassandra inquired. "I shot and killed Kueller, I watched him die so now it's up to me to see just who this is that pretends to be him," Leia replied.

"Dang, so you feel a sense of obligation to see this through, don't you?" Cassandra asked, somewhat rhetorically. Leia nodded and added her hopes that this was just someone pretending to be him and not have his powers. "Someone who would have to resort to the blaster under pressure which would give us and our lightsaber skills a distinct advantage," Leia added. "Then may the Force be with you on this mission, I'll fight with my life to protect your children," Cassandra promised.

"I have no doubt you will, Cassandra. I've no doubt in the universe that you'll protect them in my absence," Leia said, smiling like a mother would. It was heartwarming to hear such a vow from Cassandra, who had entered their house a stranger yet had become a huge part of the family. _She's like the eldest daughter of the children yet she has never been formally adopted_ Leia thought quietly.

Did formalities matter though? Cassandra had proven time and again to be one of the best people to trust with the protection of her kids. She had even fought the revived Emperor Palpatine alone with the combined strength of love for Leia's children and vengeance for her real mother's death! Leia couldn't ignore that but unfortunately, she couldn't ignore the influence Ken was becoming on her.

Was this bond between the two of them meant to reach proportions that would serve the purpose of good or was it a bond that could only end in destruction? Leia had seen many an empathetic and sympathetic bond like theirs rise and fall, each one ending with either outcome. However, she had never seen an empathetic bond being made between two autistic people before. It was that disorder that made this bond difficult to understand and as such, something she admitted she kind of feared.

**"Lord Kueller, everything is** going as planned. We will march on the Jedi Praxeum within a matter of days," Brakiss said. "Excellent and soon, the Jedi will tremble and fall before us. Excellent work, Director Brakiss," Kueller replied.

"Thank you, Master," Brakiss said with a bow. "Now leave me, continue the work you were starting on Kashyyyk and let me know when the attack on the Praxeum begins," Kueller replied. "As you wish milord," Brakiss said before leaving. When he was sure that Brakiss was gone, the man calling himself Kueller removed his death mask and looked on the face in the mirror.

_Not looking too bad for a more elderly chap_ he thought, smiling as he said this to himself. Scars ran the length of his face: a lightsaber slash just above his right eye that ran diagonally, the signs of reflected Force Lighting visible on the right hand region of his face and temple. Another lightsaber slash gazed the entirety of his left jaw, zipping past that end of his lip and beyond his chin. His white hair still looked as though he had been strapped to an electric chair and zapped.

Then there was the scar he had carried even before the other ones came, one that appeared as though someone had stuck a blazing hot ball into the left side of his forehead. _How does that one still protrude from my head so profoundly as to be visible like the rest?_ he asked himself silently. But the worst scar was not any that was on his face but on the back of his face. Closing his eyes, another one opened in the back of his head but this one was almost completely blind from a saber stab there.

_My son has the damnedest way of taking out the advantages I had without killing me just yet. His lightsaber skills had grown immensely before that point and I wouldn't be surprised if they've continued to grow but then, so have mine_ he thought silently. Before the mirror's reflection was the scarred face of the once proud son of Emperor Palpatine: Triclops, the three-eyed mutant. "Such a pity that Ken still thinks I'm dead but I shall soon alter that with my return," Triclops promised aloud.

Donning the helmet of Kueller's armor, Triclops silently mocked the stupidity of his former apprentice. _He never did believe in anything beyond brute force as being a solution to the constant, antagonizing problem that the Jedi present with their existence. Now here I am, having to remedy the problems that he and his apprentice Brakiss present to me_ he thought. Lightsabers at belt, Triclops had to admit that even with his incompetence, Kueller did have quite a skill for creating excellent suits as this armor proved to him.

His skills with Jar'Kai and Djem So weren't all that bad either though Triclops confessed he could have improved on his Ataru abilities a little more and have some traces of Makashi. And because of his abilities in Jar'Kai, it seemed that Kueller was also excellent Niman user as well. But it always came down to the precision of Makashi being missing as well as the aggression of Juyo. Not to mention, some of the fundamentals taught in Shii-Cho were somewhat missing though his skills there were alright.

All that was left were his defensive abilities via Soresu: while he was excellent with blaster bolt deflection, his defense wasn't the best against another lightsaber. Good enough for mastery of Djem So, yes but not good enough for pure defense. Thankfully, Triclops had remedied that problem in his own understanding of all seven forms plus their branches. He had the option of using Soresu for pure defense or else as the setup for Shien or Djem So.

He also had an advanced understanding of Form V's principle in general even to the extent of defending then quickly counterattacking with Juyo, Makashi, or even Ataru. And while he seldom took Shii-Cho to the extremity that it could go to, he didn't mind doing so if push came to shove in a duel. Ken, most likely, had a similar understanding of all the forms but even that didn't mean that their final battle wouldn't be interesting all the same. The greatest test of the Palpatine line had yet to begin but already, Triclops was incredibly excited for it even if he died.

**In the distance, Kycina** and Asajj Ventress could see vast lines across the horizon that could only be soldiers protecting a fortress. "We must be close, Ventress. There are too many soldiers for it not to be anything except the Necromancer's fortress," Kycina stated. "Do we simply charge their ranks or do we plan out a strategy?" Asajj asked.

"I've asked the Witches of Dathomir to send their Rancor-Riders here, they might come in handy. After all, if my eyes don't deceive me, it looks like the enemy has Rancor-riders of its own. No, we'll wait until the Witches' riders arrive at sunset before we make our stand," Kycina answered. Asajj shrugged, deciding that reckless action was probably not the best thing for them as Kycina said.

"But they're all so eager for battle, you have no idea what it's like to stay your hand until you're ready to fight even if you know you mustn't," Asajj said. "All the more rewarding it will be when they're finally unleashed," Kycina replied. "You mean..." Ventress began. "Yes, I've seen my fair share of fighting; even killed a couple Jedi once," Kycina admitted.

Asajj raised two eyebrows in surprise, having not thought of having a chance to meet a Nightsister who killed Jedi. She had heard of that happening before yet she had never actually seen if they were true. Nonetheless, she kept her mind off it and focused on the fact that it would be a few more hours before sunset and the arrival of the Rancor-riders Kycina had spoken of. "Do not think you will know the riders when you hear them.

"Despite their size, their rancors are incredible in the way of stealth and the only way to know their arrival is to sense their riders approaching. You cannot hear the stomping of the rancors unless you're trained to see past their illusions as I am and you cannot see them without my training. That is, unless they wish it to be so," Kycina told her. _Great, a kriffing waiting game!_ Asajj thought silently.

Fortunately, the time passed faster than she thought it would and soon, the Rancor-riders arrived. "It is always a blessing to see you again, o wise Kycina!" said the leader of the pack. "Oh my dear Magenta, I would not have called you hear without good reason. Behold, the lines of undead soldiers that awaits us at the old fortress of the Necromancer!" Kycina said, illuminating the army.

"This is most unnatural, the Heaven Mother has been feeling disturbances of resurrection for several days but we all thought it was just a Human sorcerer playing tricks!" Magenta admitted. "Only one entity can truly succeed in reviving the dead: the Necromancer, son of Chaos," Kycina replied. "If the Angel of the Dead has returned, this could be a trap created by him and his sister," Magenta said. "The Mother of Deception has not revealed herself yet but if this turns out to be a trap, you could be right about her having a part as well," Kycina agreed.

"The Mother of Deception?" Asajj inquired. "Magenta, meet Asajj Ventress: the Nightsister who, as a baby, protected her clan from doom," Kycina said. "It is a rare honor to meet one such as yourself, Asajj Ventress," Magenta told her. "A pleasure, Magenta, now would one of you please explain to me who the 'Mother of Deception' is?" Asajj asked.

"As we already mentioned, she is the Necromancer's sister and the one who bested him in the battle that saw the loss of much of his former power. But it seems that their own mother, Chaos herself, has decided to give him his powers back for one purpose though I do not know what it could be. Only one way to find out: take this fortress by force and squeeze the information out," Kycina answered. "This is going to be very risky and we have come so far already," Ventress stated.

"If all goes well, it'll be worth it. Patsy, assemble the herds: we ride now to the old fortress of the Necromancer!" Kycina yelled, the yell echoing through the land. Mounting Patsy while Magenta went back to her rancor, Asajj mounted a nearby Kwi and the army began its charge to the fortress. Within a few minutes, the Rhoa Kwi and the Rancor-riders were clashing with legions of undead Nightsisters, Nightbrothers, and even undead rancors and their riders.

Rhoa Kwi spat out their poisons left and right, Rancor claws and teeth found their way into the rotten flesh and spells were cast all over. Kycina even recited entire verses in the tongue of the Mortis-Triam, an ability taught to her by Ken himself when he used the language against her once. Asajj hacked and lashed at the nearest enemies to her, cutting them to pieces with her blades. Though she was not in the fit of her prime years, Ventress did put up a hell of a show against the enemy before her.

The night hours came and went as the Kwi wiped their enemy clean from the face of the planet though their numbers dwindled severely in the process. By the rise of the sun, the enemy had been defeated though that had happened at the cost of all the riders except Magenta and nearly all the Kwi. Only Patsy, leader of Kycina's original herd, survived and he thankfully had the strength to carry a person while running in any direction. "Patsy, I need you to do one last favor for me as a friend: take Magenta to the spaceport in Blue Desert City.

"She is to go to Yavin 4 and carry a message to Jedi Swordmaster Ken of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum. Once she arrives and meets up with him, she is to tell him about what's happened here on Dathomir and tell him to come help at once," Kycina told the Kwi. _I'll never get into the city, they'll shoot and kill me before they allow me in!_ Patsy replied telepathically. "Then get her as close as you safely can and then return to your lands.

"I have a feeling I won't be returning from this unless Ken helps out," Kycina told him aloud. "How do you know that is for certain?" Asajj asked. "I had a premonition of precisely this kind of thing happening, not two weeks past. I knew what was possibly in store for us yet I drove us on, anyway.

"Now I must see this to the finish if I am to have any honor left. Come Ventress unless you'd rather turn back and believe me, there's no shame for you if you do," Kycina told her. "Are you kidding? I haven't had this much fun and excitement since my days fighting in the Clone Wars!" Asajj replied.

"Then let's proceed across the bridge that leads into what will be our destiny, regardless of what traps are within its boundaries," Kycina said. "Wait Kycina! What if it's a trap!?" Magenta shouted. "Turn around and don't come back unless you have Ken in tow.

"It's undoubtedly a trap and we'll need his help to navigate our way out of it," Kycina answered. "Now that's where the fun lies for us! That we're actually getting into a trap," Ventress added, bloodthirst obvious in her voice. _That kind of attitude will get you killed before long, if you're stupid about it_ Kycina mentally promised.

"Come then, our enemy has laid a spell of concealment on the fortress which means that he wasn't ready to reveal himself just yet. That and he has not yet gathered his full strength: he can still be killed," she said aloud. They began their slow walk across the narrow bridge that seemed to only hold two (how the army got across was beyond either of them), arriving to the door in a few minutes. "Would you like to enter first, you're the one with the spells," Asajj said.

She also gave a gesture towards the sword that Kycina had taken off Magenta whilst overlooking the worst of her wounds. Withdrawing the sword right there and then, Kycina went in with the staff in one hand and the sword in the other. Ventress following close behind, Kycina began reciting the incantation that would undo the concealment of the fortress. Brilliant green flashes emitted from her staff as the concealment gave way to the fortress' true identity.

Even with the rising sun approaching, the compound remained incredibly dark as was the nature of the magic in this fortress. True that the concealment was undone but the Necromancer was still a being of darkness and as such, needed a shield Kycina couldn't undo to protect himself. _He's almost making this too easy, as if he was expecting us to make it this far_ Kycina thought quietly.

**Before much longer, Gethzerion** knew that Kycina would do the spell of concealment completely. "She will find us and when she does, she will destroy us!" exclaimed one of the more sentient Mothers. "Yes, she will undo the concealment but I highly doubt that she will kill us," Gethzerion replied. Readying her mace, Gethzerion kept herself prepared for the inevitable conflict between herself and the witch.

It would be an honorable fight, one that would live on in the memory of the peoples of Dathomir for as long as there were peoples here. "Once the spell is completely undone, take the other one with the lightsaber. The witch with the staff and the sword is mine," Gethzerion ordered. _I want my honorable fight before I go back to the grave_ she added silently.

Too long had she been in hellfire without a fight that was worthy of her honor. Too long had she been scalded alive in the eternity of death, thanks to a handful of Jedi! _After I am done here with Kycina, I'll persuade the Necromancer to let me have revenge on the Jedi. Only when I have my revenge will I ask him to return to the grave where I belon_g she thought silently.

As the green bubbles of energy continued to expand ever closer to where Gethzerion hid, she tightened her grip on her mace. The other Mothers tightened their grip on their swords and spears with the same intensity and she sensed their eagerness for blood. Smiling, Gethzerion followed the trail of bubbles that grew closer and closer with every single minute that passed by. _Impressive, she knows the tongue of the Mortis Triam... that language is not known by many except them_ she thought. It would be most interesting to take her head when the time came for the duel indeed.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Being separated from Ken for the first time in a while was surprisingly good for Cassandra. It was as though being separated from him for a bit was a kind of medicine she needed. Why that was so, she didn't know but it did this when she thought she would be better off remaining with him. "Jaina and Jacen just returned from Kashyyyk.

"From what they've said, it doesn't seem like it's turned out all that well. The Shadow Academy might be making a trip here, pretty soon," Rose said over lunch. "Let them come, for all their powers in the Dark Side, we have one advantage that will bring us to victory," Cassandra said. "Which is?" Rose asked.

"We are willing to fight and die to protect what we love while they are only willing to fight to destroy what they hate. In the end, all who bear the Dark Side are afraid of only one thing: death itself. For in death, is their true oblivion: why do you think Exar Kun's spirit lingered as it did before we destroyed him forever?" Cassandra answered. "Who gave you that sermon to remember?" Rose inquired.

"My real mom, she told me and she's got personal experience from having used Dark and Light Side powers. Even used her Dark Side powers to beat up the Emperor. But I merely incorporated what we learned from the Exar Kun incident into that sermon, as you call it," Cassandra replied. "The things you say your mother told you are awesome!" Rose exclaimed.

"But do you understand the meaning of her words? Do you understand what she means to have you learn by telling you those things? Or do you just understand why she would tell you those things?" Luke Skywalker asked, having somewhat eavesdropped on what Cassandra said. Cassandra turned and had to confess that she was a little surprised to see the Grandmaster looming over her.

"Master Skywalker, fancy having you join our conversation!" Rose exclaimed. "No worries Rose, I won't be very long. I just want to hear what your friend Cassandra has to say in her defense but remember Cassandra: you aren't wrong about Darksiders," Luke said. "Then why ask me about my understanding of what I said about what my mother told me?" Cassandra asked.

Luke chuckled and explained that it was because people might know the words when someone speaks them but it doesn't mean they will always know it's meaning. "I might say 'day is night', for instance, and when you were thinking 'No, that's not right!', I might have meant something else. That is why I ask you the questions that I have asked," he added. Hesitating, Cassandra thought carefully about how to answer his question or even if she should make an attempt at all.

"Contact me in a couple years, I might have a more proper answer for you then," she promised. Luke smiled and complimented her for being well-spoken before patting her shoulder and leaving. Rose giggled, admitting that her opinion on Luke's interjection was that it was "weird". _I don't see how that could be weird but maybe that's another thing I need to learn_ Cassandra admitted silently. Shrugging, Cassandra and Rose returned to their conversation about the Shadow Academy before then transferring into more normal matters that girls their age would speak of from boys to beauty fashions.

**Looking upon his form,** Triclops mentally confessed that he wasn't doing bad for someone that had nearly perished nearly ten times with three of them being because of his son. _It seems that I just can't defeat that boy without the risk of serious injury to myself! How is it that he does it without killing me, I wonder?_ he asked himself silently. "Milord, is it not time to eat?" interjected one of his handmaids who helped him around.

"Yes, I believe it is," Triclops answered. At this point, the full extent of the damage that his son and others had done him over the course of eight years was revealed. The arms of his Kueller-suit detached from the main body, the helmet was removed and the breastplate unclipped from the back. Inside was a man who had had both his arms severed and the entire lower half of his body sliced off.

Kept alive only by his vengeance and the power of his anger, Triclops had endured much as Darth Maul before him had endured with one difference. When Triclops first experienced the pain of being sliced and half and began to fall, he had opened himself to the Dark Side in its all. It gave him the power he needed to overlook the wounds and levitate himself to the safety of a cargo ship. Once that was done, he hid away until he found a mechanic who assembled his less heavy prostheses.

Levitating himself down to the pelvic apparatus that would act as his means of walking when free of the suit, he recalled the first time he had put it on. It had been shortly after his escape from the clutches of the Jedi, a point where he had accidentally fallen back into the hands of his reborn father. "Your capacities as a child of the Force have never ceased to amuse or amaze me, Triclops. When Lord Maul survived his bisection at the hand of Kenobi, I thought he was the only one.

"Then there was Lord Vader and his, erm, 'accident' at Mustafar. And now my own son has survived extremities I could never imagine and I have cheated death after my body was vaporized. It seems that extremities such as yours are more survivable than I originally imagined," Palpatine had said. "Enough praise about my survival, if you're going to kill me then make it quick!" Triclops had snarled.

"And cast aside a pleasant example of the Sith's capacity to survive? I think not. No, you may yet have a meaningful purpose in my plans for the galaxy," Palpatine had replied. Before having the chance to ask what he meant, Triclops was tranquilized and taken to a secret Imperial base.

There, Palpatine secretly constructed the mechanical lower apparatus as well as both replacements for Triclops' arms before fitting them on him. All of this was done in time for Triclops to wake up and see the improvements that his own father had added to him. "Crude as it was when I saw it, the design of Lord Maul's lower apparatus was good enough to inspire this. Consider this the advanced version of what he had on him, years before," Palpatine had said when Triclops came to.

"If only I could have Ken endure this in my place!" Triclops had hissed, thinking aloud as he did so. "Your own son did this to you? Either he's growing stronger or you have grown weaker, that is truly incredible," Palpatine had mocked. "Do not trouble me with your wasted breath, it was bothersome enough whenever Lord Vader did it during training!" Triclops had growled.

Though he didn't do it now, Triclops recalled having flashed back to his days of training under Lord Vader the moment he said that and even that reminder was enough for a snarl. All that he survived would be nothing compared to what happened when he discovered his father had been defeated. Knowing full well that Lord Sidious was as good as gone forever, thanks to Empatojayos Brand's sacrifice, he had vowed vengeance against his own son for his part in that fateful battle. _Everything you love will suffer for your dishonor to our family before I am through with you!_ Triclops had vowed.

Having held on to that vow since those years his father's demise in 10 ABY, six years ago now, he had not even slightly relented from it. In fact, the only challenge had come from when his dear Kendalina had discovered his desires, three years after the incident. Deserting him in favor of following the Jedi Way, she had told him that she came to love him because she could hope for his salvation. "Now that you are everything your father was, I cannot love you," she told him before levitating herself away from him to join Ken.

His vow to destroy Ken now included the very woman that had slept with Triclops long enough to result in the boy's damned birth in the first place. Perhaps, as a little side venture when he was finished with Ken, no publicity for Kendalina or anything of the sort. After all, she was already thought to be dead by the rest of the outside galaxy so why not make it official? There was power in hate where there was none in love, Triclops knew that now and he would show that to Kendalina soon enough.

**The palace of the** Necromancer looked less deserted and less incredible when Kycina kept undoing the concealment spell that wrapped around it. At least, that was Asajj Ventress' opinion on the matter of the fortress' design. However, things got interesting when a Nightsister (whose flesh was rotten enough to indicate servitude to the Necromancer) stepped through the bubble and attacked. Knocking Kycina off her feet, the Nightsister revealed herself as the former Mother Gethzerion before promising to bring an end to Kycina and her companion.

However, her chatter gave Kycina enough time to rise back up to her feet and prepare for Gethzerion's next attempt at an attack. Using her staff, Kycina thrust forward a wall of telekinesis that kept Gethzerion right where she was and even began crushing her slightly. "Where is your master?" Kycina demanded. "Fallen Mothers, destroy the other one!" Geth ordered.

"Where is your master!?" Kycina repeatedly more demandingly. "He is here, he is there, he is everywhere and nowhere at once. He is everything and nothing, it is over for you," Geth replied. _You gotta be kidding me, don't tell me I finally get a challenge!_ Ventress thought to herself silently.

Yielding ground to the fallen Nightsisters, Ventress looked for a perch from which to launch a series of aerial attacks on the undead in the hopes of reducing their numbers. The more she overcame without exerting herself, until she was fully in her game, the better her chances were of escaping alive. She killed three with her lightsaber, after forming it into the S-shaped saberstaff they could be, and two more with Force Lightning before the other four forced her to give more ground and even retreat. As this happened, Gethzerion and Kycina clashed blades though this was incredibly brief.

Dousing the blade with her magic, Kycina made it so that Gethzerion was sent flying away from her and into a row of spikes upon her mace making contact with Kycina's sword. "I call upon the Heavenly Thunderbolt to send this fiend's soul back to her rightful damnation!" Kycina shouted. Throwing the sword like a spear, she watched it land on Gethzerion's chest just in time for the Lightning to begin following the sword and strike into it, the medal conducting its power within Gethzerion. She watched as Geth screamed and growled in agony as her soul was plucked and cast into the abyss.

With the deed done, she decided to go search for Gethzerion's Master with full knowledge that there was no way she could have resurrected herself and then the others. Unfortunately for her, it didn't take her long to find the master of the fortress and she didn't like what she saw. Instead of anything that have hinted at a room beyond the doorway before her (on the next floor), she saw only blackness. Blackness that oozed its way from the sides of the door and even began expanding across the neighboring wall and growing bigger.

"There is no light of yours, child of Dathomir, that can purge this darkness. Behold true power!" a male voice said. Then the darkness on the wall formed itself into several finger-like tendrils and attempted to grab Kycina from all around. However, Kycina was prepared for this and created a bubble of green energy that expanded three meters in every direction. But the tendrils wrapped around the bubble and showed surprising power, power great enough to squeeze the bubble smaller.

The tendrils even succeeded in briefly closing the bubble altogether though Kycina soon had it back up and running. But this didn't last, the tendrils once again dissolved the bubble and even caused the staff to explode in a combination of green flame and golden wood. Withdrawing her sword again, Kycina sent several green thunderbolts within the center to little effect. But it seemed the darkness had absorbed the lightning because identical green lightning was soon reflected back at her.

The best Kycina could do was use her sword to deflect the energy but while she did that, she failed to notice the tendrils from the earlier battle beginning to wrap around her. Worst of all, even with all her power being channeled into Force Weapon, the reflected lightning still reduced its blade to ash. Then the tendrils completed their wrap, lifted her into the air, and slammed her down onto the floor face-first before hurling her back into a wall. "Look well, child of the Light: I am he who has stood guard over the souls of the dead since the days before the first Mortal-Birth.

"The Necromancer is but one alias of mine. I am the Fire-Child of Mother Chaos, the Guardian of the Key of Life and the Door of Death. Look well upon my true form for you shall know its full power, soon enough!" ordered the male voice. Then from the darkness arose a figure the average size of a human male but with charred, scaly skin when there wasn't green fire.

Instead of hair, two horns that went briefly straight before curving slightly (the tips almost pointing back to his head) and claws where fingernails should have been. Last but not least, a tail flowed with the ease of a whip from his lower back and hooves served as feet for the demon before her. As Asajj escaped the Necromancer's fortress with heavy wounds, Kycina was only beginning her captivity. The last thing she saw before the blackness of a coma was a green light that glowed with increasing intensity from the mouth of the beast before her until her entire plane of vision was filled then nothing.

**"The end begins for** the Jedi, soon, they will be but a faded whisper of mythology in the pages of history," Zekk said. "Do not be so sure that they will be so thoroughly forgotten even if they are wiped out. Not until such time as we have ensured that ourselves as our dearly departed Emperor once attempted to do," Brakiss said to his pupil. "The only difference between us and him is that we will prevail where he did not: the thorough extinguishment of even the new Jedi," Zekk promised.

"I wouldn't want this battle to be the extinguishment of the Jedi. This battle must be a battle of philosophies, of willpower. This is the Imperial way against the Rebel way—and so it should be my trainees against Skywalker's, Jedi versus Jedi. A shadow play, if you will, of darkness against light...but the main conflict will be direct and personal—as it must be!

"We can crush their very hearts, not merely breach their defenses. Always remember that, Zekk," Brakiss replied. Zekk looked at his master with a little concern though whether this was for Brakiss' comments or his well-being was not certain. _He has been giving me that look more often than he usually does within this past week alone, is something bothering him?_ Brakiss thought.

"You are troubled by this train of thought?" he asked aloud. "No sir, it's just that I have to wonder: did the Shadow put those words in your mouth or are those your own words? With the way you bend over for him, it's hard to tell the difference," Zekk answered. "Watch how you speak to me of my alliance with the Shadow: without his funds, this wouldn't have been possible!" Brakiss hissed.

"We both know it's more than that: he's using the armor and voice modulation of Kueller to get you by the balls! Don't you get it? The real Kueller has already been dead for almost a standard year or less, this guy's a sham!" Zekk exclaimed. "How _dare_ you call Kueller a sham!" Brakiss shouted.

"Sham, sham, con, sham, con! That's all he is, he's a man masquerading as a dead Dark Jedi who apparently still has a hand up your ass from beyond the grave, you're only ever a means to an end. This man, whose grudge may be the same as ours if that's to be believed, has weighed the value of your life and found it were nothing to him," Zekk said. "Let's say I believe you and you turn out to be right: what do we do about it?" Brakiss asked.

"Wait until this battle is won and then execute him in cold blood before he even has a chance to escape! He'll do the same to us when he's through _and_ if he gets the chance," Zekk answered smartly. "Foolish boy, we are not Sith: we are Dark Jedi! Dark Jedi do not betray one another as the Sith do," Brakiss chastised.

"Maybe that's what he's counting on to make whatever plot he has in store for us work! You're just going to keep to the Code and let him have his way with us?" Zekk demanded. "If he is a sham, he will reveal himself soon enough," Brakiss replied. "By then, it may be too late to stop him: a good con never reveals himself unless he's ready to make a destructive parting shot to his patrons," Zekk replied.

"Then are you willing to go in and force him to act prematurely?" Brakiss inquired. "Give me the order and I'd fracking end his life!" Zekk vowed. "That's what I thought and that's why you're my Darkest Knight: you have the desire to destroy within you. I may yet have you channel it at Kueller, after this battle is over," Brakiss said.

Zekk half-smiled, not entirely sure if he liked the sound of that but that mattered little to Brakiss. Whether or not he let the kid at Kueller was of no consequence to him for he already knew the outcome: Zekk would perish and Brakiss would be reprimanded for sending an assassin to kill him. _I can only imagine how long and painful the lecture would be when Zekk turned up dead. You know, I may do it just because I hate Zekk's guts right now_ Brakiss thought silently.

"Is there anything else, you require of me, sir?" Zekk asked. "No, you're dismissed until further notice," Brakiss answered. "Very good, milord," Zekk replied with a bow before marching out. For all his impulsiveness, Brakiss did admit that he somewhat enjoyed Zekk's moments of cunning.

They reminded him much of himself when he had begun his Dark Side training under Kueller and had been just that hotheaded around the formidable brute of a man. On top of his Djem So and Jar'Kai skills, Kueller had also been formidable with powers of the Dark Side. Though he seldom used Force Lightning, Brakiss did see it and knew it may have not been Palpatine but it also wasn't small. It was something that could have easily reduced a man to ash after a few standard minutes or so.

**"So beautiful and majestic,** this place. Despite the consequences of their actions here, it's no wonder the Ancient Sith chose this place on which to build their temples," Rose said. With Cassandra, she had gone to one of the higher balconies and decided to view the forest surrounding the Praxeum. The gas giant known as Yavin Prime hovered above them and illuminated the sky with its dark-red light.

"I wonder what might have happened if the Jedi had learned of this place before the Sith did. Would there have been a little more of a balance in the Force here if they had?" Cassandra asked. "Never mourn the deeds of the past, Cassandra. I will admit, however, you do bring up something that is fun to wonder," Rose told her.

"You never have told me much about the kind of background you're from. Do you have reason to tell me not to mourn the past?" Cassandra said. "You know, I never told you my background because I never really knew much about it. All I knew was that my uncle was Kit Fisto, one of the members of the Jedi Council during the Clone Wars.

"That and he was the third victim of the Jedi Purge where Order 66 was issued but beyond that, not very much. All I can hope is that by joining the Jedi now, I can honor my family's legacy," Rose admitted. "I think your uncle would be proud of you for making the decision to join Luke's Academy if he were here now," Cassandra replied. "Thanks, my friend: comments like that make me less scared of the kind of legend I'm gonna have to live up to when I'm older," Rose stated.

"Legend?" Cassandra asked. "Kit Fisto was a member of the Jedi Council, not to mention the only man who could effectively wield Shii-Cho to its extreme and use nothing else. He was knowledgeable in all the forms plus Jar'Kai but he preferred that one the most despite its weaknesses. Giving into recklessness being one and inability to work against a single opponent being the other, as you know," Rose answered.

"I think I may have heard of Kit Fisto, didn't he also incorporate more rudimentary Force powers in his form with a couple of advanced Light Side powers?" Cassandra continued. "Actually, his more advanced abilities were water-based. On land or in shuttles, he could only exploit those rudimentary abilities he had, especially Telekinesis," Rose said. "The way your Force attunement is taking shape, that isn't going to be your fate unless you want it to be," Cassandra stated.

"No, I think I'll strive for both abilities that I can use above water and abilities I can use under instead of specializing in one or the other like my uncle. Who knows? I may save your butt during an underwater mission," Rose joked. "Let's hope I never need that but your idea is a good one to think about," Cassandra agreed.

The girls laughed a good laugh before deciding to redirect their focus on enjoying the view. Both knew, even with Cassandra's autism being a slight hindrance, that silence was sometimes better. It was only when the curfew alert rang in their comlinks that they decided to step down and get some rest


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

With his ink-black traveling robes draped upon him, Triclops decided it was time to take a couple matters into his own hands. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ken decided to look for the true motivation behind the birth of the Shadow Academy. After all, Ken was Triclops' son and thus a child of the Palpatine line: children of the Palpatine line knew better than to ignore their curiosity. _He will come looking for the true brains of the Shadow Academy and will soon find me._

_Unless he is stopped beforehand, of course_ Triclops told himself silently. Accessing a code-locked drawer in his quarters, a shelf withdrew that contained several lightsabers. All were of various designs and the two he wanted in particular were from before his son destroyed him. Before the first duel, back when Triclops had been nicknamed "Slayer of Assassins".

The nickname's reason for existence was simple: shortly after being found by his father, Triclops had been trained in the ways of the Dark Side then sent against rogue Dark Jedi. The Emperor's reasoning for these killings had been the possibility of one such rogue challenging him for the throne. Though no such assassin ever showed themselves while he was young, that didn't stop his reputation as the "Slayer of Assassins" from going around to every corner of the galaxy until he was known to all. _Time for the Slayer of Assassins to return if only to bring down his own kin_ Triclops thought as he packed the lightsabers at his belt and rose the mask that cover the lower half of his face.

Finishing by draping the hood that would disguise his hair over his head, Triclops ordered a shuttle prepared and its destination to be wherever Ken was reported to be. "You're in luck then, he was just spotted at Kashyyyk in a vain attempt to again infiltrate the Imperium ranks," his pilot said. "It is unlikely that he would try something that risky after being successful the first time. Now the whole of the Imperium will be looking for him and only liberating Kashyyyk would be the reason for him to come.

"He is a Jedi, after all, and Jedi will not abandon worlds that are oppressed with first giving the oppressors a good run for their money. However, I thank you for informing me of his whereabouts so soon, regardless," Triclops replied. As soon as the pilot plugged in the coordinates for Kashyyyk, Triclops sat back and enjoyed himself. Within a few weeks, the Shadow Academy and its students would be making their move on the Jedi Praxeum and it would spell doom for the Jedi when they did.

At long last, the remnants of the Light within the galaxy would be purged and Triclops would rule in a new era of majesty and beauty for the eternity that his father had sought to reach. Only this time, Triclops would not do it through the use of clones and essence transfer. As each hour passed, a piece of his flesh was dissolved and replaced with Dark Side energy. Slowly yet surely, he was becoming the wound in the Force that Darth Nihilus had once been and he liked it.

Despite the price of everlasting hunger for the energy created by the deaths of innocents and even the deaths of Jedi, he would be immortal. He would live all the life-ages of this galaxy without need for an heir and would be all but invincible. The mass-death produced at the Praxeum, combined with the fighting that took place elsewhere, would be more than enough to complete his transformation. _If only it'd happen sooner so that my transformation could be kick-started already!_ he thought angrily.

**Hanging from a cage,** suspended by a strong hook, Kycina watched as the Necromancer regenerated as much as he could from his duel with her and Asajj Ventress. The shadows were the source of his power as she remembered legends saying but not many were around. _It seems the mighty Necromancer did not have his sister's foresight for this_ she thought glumly. "Don't count the blessings you have yet: it will be a long time before you receive any," said a strange male voice.

"Show yourself, Son of Chaos," Kycina demanded. "You are perceptive to be able to recognize my identity after what I did to you. You've been hanging in that cage for two weeks and yet you have not died, how is this possible?" demanded the voice of the Necromancer. "I rely on the natural power of the Force to nourish and replenish myself in situations like being unconscious," she replied.

"Now that is interesting... that _does_ explain why I sense the power of the Force living within you while you were comatose. But it matters not, the woman you came with will find help and when she does, I will ensnare them both. However, I must admit that I am almost tempted to let you go: to destroy the hook and let you fall to your doom if only to scorn my sister.

"Watch her seethe in rage at my insubordination, watch her surprise develop when she realizes that I have likely put a wedge in her plans and an even bigger one in our relationship. But I think I'm enjoying your torturing too much to bother her or my mother with that just yet. Immortality comes at the price of having to make your own fun amongst other things," he said. "Or you are too afraid of the wrath of your Mother to kill me while your sister still needs me and my friends," she mocked.

"Your foolish taunting will get you nowhere with me," he promised. "Oh no? And here I was thinking that you had forgotten that you're apparently forbidden from harming me by your mother. Mommy's boy afraid of a spanking if he disobeys?" she retorted.

"And here I was, thinking that Talzin's daughter would have more manners than that. Pitiful display for a niece of mine," the Necromancer calmly replied with a smile. Kycina paled, likely at the combined shock of knowing who her mother was and her relation to the Necromancer. "Impossible, Talzin can't be your sister and she can't be my mother!" Kycina exclaimed.

"Yet she is: why else do you think she let you keep your immortality? Why else do you think you even have it to begin with? You think it's just a gift of your mother because she favored you more than anyone else? I have known about you for longer than you have been alive, Kycina: don't forget that," he replied.

Kycina sensed his presence disappear in the Force though it would likely not be the last time that they had chats like this while she was his hostage. A celestial with the powers of the Necromancer seldom dropped a bombshell on mortal counterparts without having further interest in them later on. Even Talzin, if her true identity was to be believed, seldom finished with a pawn unless there was good reason to believe that a pawn was finished with. _Here I was, hoping that the Celestials operated with higher standards than the Sith or the Jedi._

_Yet for all their power, they are no better than either one of them. Is the Force truly to be used in this fashion by even me?_ she asked herself silently. Below her, the abyss of the fortress beckoned as though it understood her feelings and was willing to put her out of her misery. "Destroy the hook, child of Life," it seemed to say.

"Come to me and let me heal you of your aching miseries. Let me remove you from the burdens of your life and escort you to the life beyond all life: the life of the peaceful soul," it seemed to add. _If only I could: this cage is made of metals blessed with Force-resistant spells_ she thought grimly. "Enjoy these moments of misery and the calm serenity that follows while you can: soon, I will have the power to gain my vengeance against your mother," she heard the Necromancer say.

"Stick your vengeance in your ass where it belongs, you son of a bantha. Force knows how much I could care less about what you want," she snapped. "The spirit of you and your fellow mortals has fascinated me. One would think that my fellow Celestials would be that dignified even though they don't have to face death as soon as mortals do.

"Hm... perhaps the fact that we seldom ever face the cold grip of death is _why_ most Celestials are more indignant and secure in their little bubbles than you mortals are. Perhaps it is time I shattered their bubbles and made them face death's cold gaze and fall," he stated with a chuckle. "At your mother's command?" she asked. "Of my own initiative, daughter of Talzin," he answered, growling.

"Then go _Ish kaak kel dorn_ while you can! You and all our immortal kin!" she hissed. "Triam-speech, eh? Not bad pronounciation of the commandment for me to 'go blow myself' but Triam-speech only casts speeches when the utterer utters on an unknowing subject.

"Triam-speech is native tongue, thanks to my Mother. But that does bring up an exception to the rules that you know of that language: if the utterer is a Celestial then no one is safe. Observe," he said. "_Ash nash thraka ar, glee shu naska ah palash kar_!" he added after a moment's pause.

The translation was simple: "Let the full strength of this world's grip wrap around thy head and squeeze tight!" Kycina felt the effects of the spell take its toll on her head, her brain feeling like it would pop as zits are popped at any moment. But the Necromancer released her from the spell and she was soon healed from the pain. "Someday, you will need to learn Chaos-Speech: that is the only thing that can overcome _any_ being whether they know it or not," he added.

"And you tell me this, because?" she asked. "Because even if you survive all this, you will not live long enough to master Chaos-Speech and have it take effect on the children of the Force. But the one that Talzin seeks to ensnare... she is young and will have more than enough years for that. Yes, we seek the child known as Cassandra Lyn who currently serves as Ken's apprentice," he answered.

"You realize that if I escape, I could reveal everything and you would be finished, right?" she warned. "It is unlikely that you would reveal _anything_ if you knew that your friend has been contaminated with a poison that only I can control. If you cooperate and tell nothing of our plans, I will spare her and allow you the courtesy of revealing my location to that boy Ken," he told her. "He is twice the man, mortal or Celestial, that you ever will be; of that make no mistake," she promised.

"Then let us hope that he can save you once Ventress has revealed your whereabouts to him, only to die from her own exhaustion rather than the poison. It is several months on foot, through the forest, and several more weeks back into the Blue Desert City where she came from. Do you believe she will make it with the wounds she carries from her fight her?" he asked calmly. Kycina gulped and refused to respond beyond that, knowing that anything she said could be used for mockery.

"The longer she delays, the more likely you may perish and if she does die then so shall you. You would be of no use to us if there wasn't a way to set you up as bait for the ultimate trap," he added before disappearing again. Kycina's head felt like the weight of a cannon round as it dropped in shame for the fact she had doomed Ventress to slowly die. And for what, for a quest that Kycina herself had promised to endure to expose the resurgence of the Necromancer?

**Though it had only** been four standard days since he left the Praxeum, Ken was already desiring the end of this mission. "There are hardly any clues that could lead us on to whoever is truly leading the Academy. The only place where we could really start lies in the heart of Imperium territory," he observed. "We could take a cargo ship that happens to be destined for one of their newly conquered worlds and investigate deeper from there," Leia suggested.

"No, they're too cunning for that. We actually may have to steal a cargo ship, pretend to be the pilots and do an undercover operation if we hope to even get close. I have just the thing for voice recording and modulation but unfortunately, it involves us swallowing these devices. Thankfully, it will only be after we record the voices we want to fake and not before and finds its way out," he said.

"Can't scanners detect those?" Leia asked. "They can only detect the metal in those implants but they wouldn't be able to tell what they were. Not unless they conducted surgery that would remove the implants even in spite of the risks that kind of thing presented to us as patients," Ken answered. "So unless they were really desired to know if we were spies, they wouldn't even touch us with those things.

"Am I getting this right?" Leia continued. "Yes, they know the risks to humans in relation to their anatomy as well as those of species that resemble humans. Whether Imperial, Rebel, or even Old Republic, reports have come in before of agencies being that paranoid. But they've almost always ended in the deaths of the patients in question and further inquiry being halted ruthlessly," Ken admitted.

"Damn, then unless they're that stupid, we're safe even if we have to go through hellish pain. Well, I guess it should be worth the risk... do we have to do anything else?" she inquired. "That depends on whether or not they ask for a visual identification. The intensity of the surgery for that is almost unreal: I've done it only twice and it hurt every time," he replied.

"I almost don't want to know after what you've told me about the vocalization process of our disguise," she told him. _All the more reason why I'm glad that you're you and not someone else. I would appreciate just a little more curiosity for what I know, however_ Ken mentally admitted. Aloud, he only chuckled and shrugged before verbalizing his agreement that she might be right about that protest.

"You know, something I just noticed (sorry to get off subject): you never hang your lightsaber in plain view. And when you bring the lightsaber lance, you almost never make it clear whether or not it's a weapon until you're forced to," she stated. "I believe in the idea of being prepared but not making your preparations obvious: I enjoy the element of surprise when I can afford it," he replied. "But why do you enjoy that when you're a diplomat?" she asked.

"There comes a time when all Jedi, female or male, alien or human, must be prepared to fight and even kill in defense of their lives or the lives of those they love. It is something that your brother understood when he created the Jedi Order though years of personal peace may have changed that. Peace can weaken and shrivel a warrior's fighting instinct as much as the worst virus," he answered. "Your metaphors and similes never cease to enthrall me," she said.

"Metaphors, similes, acronyms... they're all simpler ways of teaching someone a concept than immediately slamming the reality of the concept could ever be," he countered. "Is that what teaching has become to you? A cache of metaphors, similes, and acronyms rather than actual discussion?" she asked. "No, it's simply an adaptation I keep in mind in case someone can learn in no other way," he answered before gathering his things and suggesting they move out.

**Kendalina had been teaching** Cassandra basic lessons of telekinesis for several weeks by the time she sensed the Second Imperium's plans for the Jedi Praxeum in the Force. _Will she be ready for what must be done? Can she stand a chance with this power I wish to give her?_ she asked herself worriedly. As the speeder that Cassandra usually used to arrive to the hut zoomed with its familiar wheeze on the engine, Kendalina sighed and decided there was nothing for it.

The Imperium would attack soon, according to her vision and Cassandra would need to be ready to defend her friends and loved ones when they did come. Telekinesis, despite its many forms, was one of those powers that was the easiest to counter so her pupil would need something stronger. "Hello Kendalina, I'm ready for more training today," Cassandra said as she came in through the door. "We will not be practicing telekinesis today: I'm going to show you a different power, one that I think you will need to learn for what lies ahead for your future," Kendalina said after acknowledging her.

"What's that?" Cassandra asked. Kendalina hesitated, her breath indicating it to Cassandra and anyone else that might have been in the room. "What did Ken tell you about the various powers of the Light and Dark Sides?" Kendalina replied. "Only that the Light Side is more based stunning a target and establishing a connection with nature while the Dark Side is based on pure destruction," Cassandra said.

"Not as far off the track as I thought he'd be but it seems that he didn't tell you about how there are a few Light Side powers that could be considered aggressive. I'd like to teach one of them but it requires far more immense amounts of concentration and strength than telekinesis. It's called Emerald Lightning but it's also known as Emerald Fire: few of wielded it effectively," Kendalina explained. "Ken did mention it as a facsimile of Force Lightning according to some Sith," Cassandra admitted.

"He didn't tell you that's his own opinion of Emerald Lightning as well, did he? But no worries, this power is called that because it's not as destructive. It specifically targets users of the Dark Side with intent to either disconnect them from its power or kill them. Unlike Force Lightning, one must be calm of mind and virtuous of spirit in order to perform Emerald Lightning," Kendalina replied.

"How can I do that?" Cassandra inquired. "I'll teach you that today but I have to know one thing: whether or not you're willing to pay the fiddler of this power. Can you accept that there is a heavy price for powers like this and the other gifts you possess?" Kendalina told her. Cassandra's head developed enough weight to where it was slung around her neck as she thought about that.

"If I knew, I'd gladly tell you. But I guess we'll only know if I try it, first," Cassandra said after several minutes. "That answer might not sit well with the power inside you. I've heard of instances where a Force-sensitive tried powers like this and their own energies tore them apart," Kendalina said.

"That may be a necessary risk," Cassandra countered. "Indeed," Kendalina admitted before guiding the two of them outside, walking on her crutches as she did so. Her skills with walking were improving but she would still need these for another few months. She would also need to rely on Force Valor in order to have hope to pass lightsaber training again, never mind masterfully using her blade.

"Let us see what you can do in the way of using this power. You may start at the point that you use for your Vaapad training if you wish but branch out to calm from there," Kendalina told her. Cassandra decided to do just that since she had also used it for Telekinesis (whether Kendalina knew it or not) and this time, concentrated on commanding electricity to come forth. But something else happened when she tried that, this time... something more frightening.

She felt both the powers of the Light and the powers of the Dark within her coursing from opposite flanks, heading for her right and left hands respectively. As Kendalina watched in awe and fear, Force Lightning and Emerald Fire appeared in simultaneity within a single being. _How is this possible? I knew she was born in a nexus between Light and Dark but this beyond anything I've seen before with such beings!_ Kendalina thought, frightened.

Storms of green and blue lightning ran across the forests of Yavin 4 and burned everything in its path. It was all Kendalina could do to gather it back under control by slowing Cassandra's pulse and inducing her into a trance, knocking her cold. Though similar to a morichro like the one her mother endured, it was last potent and Cassandra would awaken in a few hours. In the meantime, Kendalin used her knowledge of Alter Environment to create a rainstorm throughout the planet.

Concentrating on healing the wounds of this world, Kendalina wondered how she was going to explain this to Ken. How was she going to be able to tell him how she heard Cassandra scream in terror when she realized what was happening and tried to control it to no avail. Was it better to just tell it like it was and hope for the best? Or would she have to let him take a peek in her mind with telepathy and see everything for himself?

Even with these questions plaguing her mind, she could not deny that Cassandra's power was unique as well as strong, something that seldom happened. _But all that power... how will she ever control it?_ Kendalina asked herself silently. However, she suddenly realized that the proper questions she should be asking would have to do with those who sensed this. She had not felt her ex-husband's death in the Force and couldn't believe Ken had killed him like he said he did with that in mind.

Ken himself would likely catch a glimpse of what was happening although he would have to consult her for elaboration. The Second Imperium was always looking for new people to corrupt and would not hesitate to get their hands on the source of this immensely powerful nexu in the Force. Then there were other, older and darker beings in the galaxy who would turn a nasty eye towards Cassandra. Beings like the Nightsister Mother Talzin (assuming Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Darth Sidious had all failed to destroy her) and Dark Jedi that had followed in Joruus C'boath's footsteps.

The shards of the Dark Side, scattered with the death of Ken's grandfather, would now begin their reunion all because of this great whirlpool of Light and Dark energies. It was no wonder, besides revenge against Arden, that the Emperor had turned his eye towards corrupting this girl when they met. Gathering Cassandra into telekinetic arms, she levitated the child into her bed and decided to begin concocting medicine. It was the least she could do after what she had done to invoke her coma.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

As Triclops traversed the planet Manaan, he felt a presence in the Force right as he was using the Force to leap across two small buildings. So heavy was the weight of this presence, that he stopped midair and plummeted straight into a pile of filled trash bags stuffed in a canister. However, he didn't do this before falling through a collapsible stairway with ladders, all of it attached to a building's wall. Blacked out for several seconds, he soon recovered enough for another attempt to ascend to the roof of the building he had targeted.

Even so, however, his stomach felt vexed and a massive head rush enveloped his being when he finally reached his original destination. "What... was that?" he asked himself aloud. Rubbing his head with three of his fingers and breathing heavily, he finally admitted he wasn't as young as he used to be. Rising from the kneeling position he had donned after his second leap, he walked slowly onward with a hand on his stomach while his head recovered from the pain.

He had felt a similar presence to this once before though not on as great an intensity. In fact, the last time that he recalled feeling anything like this was in the presence of his father's assassin, Arden Lyn. Its similarity to her aura meant that this was either a sign of her returning, stronger than ever, or this was her daughter showing potential in the Force. Long had he suspected deception on his father's part when he stated Arden was dead but a brief vision soon remedied that.

_So he really did bring himself to have her finished off and this is the daughter I'm sensing now, eh? She must not be allowed to mature except under _my_ instruction!_ he thought to himself silently. This revelation gave him the determination he needed to overcome the ailments that sensing this presence brought upon him and he promised to himself only one thing. When he dealt with his son, he would find this girl and complete her training even if he had to kill Kendalina for it.

Armed with this knowledge and the vengeance he already felt in his heart for his son, he leapt across building after building in the Manaan city that he currently traversed. "Come find me son, if you dare!" he hissed, thinking aloud with this proclamation. He knew he sounded like his father when he said this but he didn't care at this point. The death of his son and the destruction of all he represented to the Palpatine line was what mattered now, it was all he would live for to his last breath.

**Talzin felt the great** disturbance in the Force, her heart reacting as though it had been pierced by a lightsaber from the sheer shock of it. Demanding to know the source, she was surprised when her crystal ball revealed an image of Arden Lyn's daughter producing both Emerald and Force Lightning. Both forms simultaneously used?

How is that possible? Talzin demanded to herself silently. "_Azh nah ka nash ka, draka ar?_" asked the voice of her Mother, the Basic translation being 'What is wrong, my dear?'. "_Et nash jaka ala vlume vlashka fe Arden Lyn. Esh kha gash la da ka ni, dar thraskakh!_" Talzin replied.

Translated to Basic, Talzin told her Mother that the strength of Arden Lyn's daughter troubled her for it had grown tremendously. "_Ish nakh kalla nien le fömp!_" the Mother replied (That can't be possible!).

"_Nesh kobo dreba kar!_" Talzin exclaimed (But it's true!). "_Lash na karra dan nes no karrae_," the Mother said (Then we can't make any mistakes). "_Vlashka fe Arden Lyn ke palash gorr, pela_," Talzin countered (The daughter of Arden Lyn will come to us, soon enough). Content with that answer from her favorite child, the Mother left with an aura of pleasure surrounding her.

Or was it enthusiasm, enthusiasm for the fact that her daughter would soon succeed where neither she nor her son could not? Talzin preferred to hope so, knowing full well the cost of her failures with the Nightsisters here and again with the Frangawl Cult on Zardossa Stix. Battling Dooku as she had here incurred the attention and wrath of Darth Sidious, who still had uses for Dooku at that point. That battle with Dooku, ferocious in nature, had invoked her search for the Frangawl Cult of Bardotta.

When that happened, her attempts to use the Living Force to heal herself were thwarted by Jedi Master Mace Windu and his companion, Jar Jar Binks. Fading from the planet before the Jedi had a chance to continue facing her, she did what she could to draw power from her Dathomir spring of ichor. But even that was barely enough to keep her from needing the meditation before Kenobi came for her, followed by Lord Sidious with the latter being the one forcing her into her trance. Now, this child who stood at a nexus between Light and Dark was displaying the kind of power that could finally end her.

Seldom had Talzin ever seen Emerald Fire and Force Lightning emanate from the same source simultaneously but when she had, it had been the closest to death she had ever reached. Once, during the reign of the Kwa, there had been such a man amongst the ancestors of the Kwi. Another had been among the Rakata, about three hundred years later and one amongst the Jedi, seven centuries later. Each time, they had come closer and closer to killing her but never quite getting there before the very power that fed them tore their bodies apart and consumed their molecules to oblivion.

But usually that happens in that one burst of power, she's still alive after that kind of explosion. _She could be the strongest one of all such people I've met_ Talzin thought. Deciding it was time to check on her brother's progress in her plans, she waved the vision of Cassandra aside. But even as she saw that her brother successfully captured Kycina, fear began to brew in her for the first time.

**Just as he was** sitting down on a transport seat Ken felt a surge of pain in his chest and he almost convulsed right there. "What is it? What's wrong!" Leia begged. Ken wasn't sure how to tell her nor was he even sure if he wanted to tell her.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he felt Cassandra do something unspeakably terrifying yet equally glorious at the same time. The fact that he was uncertain of what it actually was came along as part of the reason why he didn't want to tell her anything. "I'm not sure," he said, at last though this was a half-truth at best. Thankfully, the half that was true was enough to camouflage the half that wasn't since she seemed to suspect nothing.

"Is it Cassandra?" she insisted. "I don't know, I'll have to get better and then see a little more clearly," he replied. This was definitely a deception but even at this point, she had not noticed it though it seemed clearly that she hadn't sensed Cassandra's presence as strongly as Ken did if she did at all. _It seems that Leia's connection to Cassandra is not as great as she gives it credit for being._

_Either that or something else is hindering her ability to see this kind of thing clearly. After all, she adopted Cassandra and helped raise her so she should have a strong bond_ Ken thought. The only reason he couldn't see it working was if Cassandra failed to maintain the Force bond with Leia on her end. Aside from it making sense, it was something he himself had done with almost all his students as a precaution for any of them falling to the Dark Side.

As he thought about all this, Leia asked for a glass of Jawa juice and suggested that he drink it down. Taking her up on that suggestion, he found it had a surprising healing effect for the headache portion of his pain. Using the Force to levitate the plastic glass into a trash canister, he sat back and began conducting breathing exercises his mother taught him for when he needed to calm down. This also helped with the convulsion in his stomach though the pain remained on a more numbed level.

Leia checked on him regularly though he always told her that he was doing just fine whenever she did ask about his condition. However, he wasn't so sure if he was alright mentally even if he was alright physically. After all, how often was it that something like he sensed happened even in the days of Force-sensitives like his grandfather and Anakin Skywalker? The answer to that question was precisely what bothered him the most about sensing this sort of thing occurring now.

**Fumbling her way through** the path of the forest that Kycina had lit up during their journey to the Necromancer's palace, Asajj Ventress did her best to stay awake with Patsy beside her. She knew that if she lost consciousness now, she would most likely never get up again which was dangerous. Someone had to be notified of what happened to Kycina even if it took Ventress months to find the way back. _If only Kycina had asked this of me when I was a little bit younger_ she thought silently.

But when she sensed a massive tremor in the Force, it was all she could do to keep the agony of it from causing her no more than to scream in pain. "What the frack was that?" she asked herself aloud. There was no sentient creature in here that could answer that question for her nor did she believe that any such creature could if there was one. Nonetheless, a little more concentration on the vision that had passed over her when she sensed this indicated a nexus between Light and Dark Side energies.

According to her former master Dooku, such a thing was a rare phenomena but wasn't unheard of. Lord Sidious himself had even said that the Sith had tried to ensnare such people into their control throughout the centuries since the Order of the Sith was truly founded, seven millennia ago. And arguably, Anakin had been one such nexus seeing as Ventress sensed darkness in him during the Wars. But at the same time, there was that bit of Light that would keep him from completely being at home with either the Jedi or the Sith despite favoring means similar to those at the latter's disposal.

Then there was the infamous Revan, once a Jedi hero of the Mandalorian Wars who then became the first of two antagonists in the Jedi Civil War only to be redeemed by the Jedi. For all his years alive, Revan's soul swung in the balance between Light and Dark as Skywalker had done. But to Ventress' surprise, this presence did not come from an adult like them but from a child. _A child is emanating this power... how is that possible?_ she asked herself silently.

Then it occurred to her: the Necromancer had been prepared to trap either Ventress or Kycina but not both. He had hoped to lure Ken by sending one of his friends back to him with a message demanding help though he himself would then become ensnared. It was a technique that Ventress herself had used more than once during the war but now she was the messenger instead of the hunter as usual. This revelation brought a smile to her face if only for reaffirming how the Dark Side betrayed all its users in the end.

Now, she was part of the trap instead of the orchestrator and it was no wonder why the Republic would hate her for doing it even after its reformation into the Empire. It was also no wonder why Separatists hated her for her attempt on Dooku's life, using Savage Opress, until they lost the war. The souls of those she destroyed in the Clone Wars seemed to mock her, demanding to know how she felt about suffering part of the same fate as they did by her hand. _What goes around comes around, what more can you ask than that when you're me?_ she mentally reminded herself.

Trudging on with reason to keep living, Ventress took in the scenery that she had previously overlooked in a vow to make sure she didn't die here. She had to get to Blue Desert City and contact Ken before she allowed herself death's comforting, eternal hold on all it grasped. Giving into her rage for the first time since she forswore the Dark Side, she found all she needed to keep going. And that was precisely what she vowed she'd do for the next couple months of traversing this black forest.

**After sensing the** nexus in the Force, the Necromancer didn't even bother to investigate it nor ask Kycina what she had sensed. Instead, he decided it was time to use whatever power he could spare to restoring the ranks of his once-mighty army of undead. _Perhaps, as a furtherly destructive tool to use against my sister's daughter, I'll 'resurrect' some of her beloved Kwi. They'll have no memory of her and will attack her at my leisure_ he thought with a smile.

Though he was never one to indulge in the pleasures of sadism as his sister often was, the Necromancer had to admit he could see why she enjoyed it as much as she did. It was fun to see puny mortals like Kycina suffer and cry for the lives of their so-called friends. "How are we doing, Miss Kycina? I trust that cage is still as comfortable and Force-proof as ever?" he asked.

"Go back to the void that awaits you and your Mother in the end," she answered. "I shall take that as a yes, niece. Now hopefully, you won't mind if I 'borrow' some of your fallen Kwi for restoring the ranks of my own army, would you?" he mocked. Kycina paled at first but clenched her fist hard in rage which was all the response he needed from her. "What a pity, I thought you'd be more accepting of my offer to bring your friends back to life," he continued.

"_Ish kaak kel dorn_!" she hissed. "Still resorting to Triam-Speech to insult me, eh? Pitiful as ever," he replied tonelessly. Inside however, he was enjoying every second of her suffering at the notion of her friends being reanimated for his purposes.

"If you're so sure of that, then teach me Chaos-Speech or are you too much of a coward to trust a mere mortal with your mother's language?" she demanded. "I have no need to worry about you or your education even if you are not the mere mortal as you say you are. Surprises me that you still don't believe my sister to be your Mother," he stated.

"Why should I trust a slithering snake such as yourself?" she asked. "To be quite direct, I am not as capable of deception as my sister is: that was always _her_ specialty anyway. She was even called the 'Daughter of Liars' by the Triam in her early years. I, on the other hand, have always relied on sheer brutality and power to get my way unless my sister showed me the error in it," he admitted.

"And you do her bidding now, because?" she inquired. "Because I have more to gain as her ally than as her enemy, for now. However, once we've ensnared our true target, that alliance will be ended and I will be awarded the power to destroy her forever," he promised. "Time and again, she has beaten you across the millennia, humbled you.

"What makes you think that this will be any different when the alliance is over? What makes you think that you'll even live long enough to see to that?" she continued. "I'm not as easy to destroy as most Celestials, a lesson I'm sure you learned when you faced me. As of now, I am not even at my full power and you were still no match for me: power like what I will have again is more than sufficient.

"That is, more than sufficient for the purpose of destroying my sister as has always been my ultimate goal," he explained. "She isn't even at her full power, if she is indeed Talzin, and she trumped the most powerful of Sith Lords after the Clone Wars had ended. What makes you think your full power will be a match for_ her_ full power?" she insisted. "You make somewhat of a good point but that is where your 'friends' come in, should I decide to reanimate them as I'm considering," he replied.

"You really are a worm: for once, I'm hoping Talzin wins the final battle between you two, if you even live to that point," she stated. "Then I will have no choice but to resurrect your friends and let them deal torture unto you. Time and again, they will spray their poison on you and thus melt your flesh. But time and again, I will heal you of all such wounds only for you to be sprayed again in the hour after," he said, a vow that he would enjoy putting her through such excruciating torment.

Then he left her to keep on dangling in her Force-proof cage, helpless to stop him from exacting the wrath that only a Celestial could deliver to a mortal. Once he arrived on the field of the battle, he again recited the Chant of Resurrection but targeted the Kwi specifically in this instance. He even decided to resurrect the ones that had been part of her herd in particular. When they awoke, they were his servants and their first order was to deliver the torture they had promised unto his mortal niece.

Her concerns gnawed at the edges of his mind but were not great enough to distract him from the fulfillment of his part in his sister's plan to ensnare the child of the nexus. Soon enough, the Mother would return his more godly power to him and he would overthrow Talzin thus winning Mother's favor. He would prove at long last that he was every bit as deadly as she was but in his own unique way and impress her with his newfound powers. _Vengeance will be mine, sister, for the countless millennia that I have spent as a shadow living in the darkness of your greatness!_ he vowed silently.

**Cassandra awoke from her** unconsciousness at long last to the familiar sight of the living room of the hut Ken shared with his mother. "Feeling better?" Kendalina asked. "I can walk and talk and do all my normal stuff if that's what you mean by 'better'," Cassandra answered. "Good, because we've not much time: the Imperium has begun its attack and the fleet is falling before them!" Kendalina said.

At that remark, Cassandra jumped off the couch and grabbed her lightsaber, demanding to be taken back to the Temple immediately. "That's the spirit but remember to be careful if you should do what you did a couple hours ago, ever again," Kendalina warned. "I will but just get me to the Temple: I have to fulfill my vow to Leia that I'd help protect her children while she's gone!" Cassandra exclaimed. "The speeder is all ready to go, I will join you shortly," Kendalina said.

"What do you mean by saying that you're joining me?" Cassandra asked. "What else do you think I mean? Yavin 4 is my home as much as the Jedi and I'm going to help both you and them in protecting it," Kendalina answered. "But Kendalina, you're in no fighting condition: you're still relying on crutches to get around!" Cassandra reminded her.

"There's more than one way to take down Dark Jedi even when you're a cripple like me. Besides, the power of Force Valor will allow me to overlook my inability to walk and fight as though I could. Your fellow Jedi will also need my abilities as a mistress of Battle Meditation, now waste no more time and get in the speeder now," Kendalina replied. Cassandra smiled and raced for the speeder with her lightsaber at her belt, ready for use at any time.

Meanwhile, Kendalina hobbled over on her crutches and went around the speeder and to the driver's side. "It's been ages since I drove this any speeder but thankfully, I asked Ken for something that was easy to start with if I ever got back in the practice," she said as she entered. Switching the engine on, she allowed herself a few seconds to get a feel for it. "Kenobi wasn't kidding: flying is for droids.

"Or at least, the likes of Skywalker, his father, and my son," she stated as they got started. Cassandra giggled at that remark but Kendalina paid no heed as she did all she could to avoid crashing into trees and getting enough height to avoid them in the first place. Once they did get all the height they needed, however, it was a breeze to simply push the accelerator and speed ahead. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kendalina warned.

"Yeah me too: a woman who hasn't flown anything in at least a decade is on the steering levers of her son's speeder," Cassandra teased. "You zip it!" Kendalina snapped right back. However, as both of them flew through the air, they noticed the space battle going on just above Yavin 4. "How much hate does it take to drive people to such drastic displays of brutality?" Kendalina thought aloud.

"Enough to make Lord Sidious squeal like a girl with ecstasy? Seriously, the man fed on hate," Cassandra interjected. Kendalina giggled a little, appreciative that Cassandra could so openly mock the man behind her mother's death. "You know something?

"For someone with a little less of a high-functioning case of my son's disorder, you're quite funny. That might be just the infrequency of my encounters with people who have autism, male or female, talking but still," Kendalina said. "Well, the galaxy's medical staff have so much of an emphasis on the deficits of autism that it's hard for any to come clean with it though Ken and I do it naturally. I don't even know how I do, never mind how he does it," Cassandra admitted.

Though she kept her eyes ahead, Kendalina felt like it would be best for her to offer her opinion on that matter. For it was indeed something she had speculated for years since she had reunited with her son. "I think the reason you both are so capable of that is because rather than focusing on deficits and how they could be 'cured', you both focus on your strengths and how they could be improved. You even ask yourselves the question of how your deficits could be turned into strengths as well," she said.

"Do you think the medical staff of the galaxy should have the same attitude towards autistic people?" Cassandra asked. "If they had that attitude about every disorder, physical or mental, this would be a merrier galaxy indeed," Kendalina answered. Then they flew on to the Praxeum in silence.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Look at how the New Republic crumbles before us! Those sniveling cowards won't last much longer," Zekk stated proudly. "And you're going to see to that on the ground, personally," replied Brakiss. Zekk turned to his Master in surprise and asked why he was being bestowed such an honor. "You have the most fire, the most passion of any student that I have personally trained in this Academy or whose training I've borne witness to.

"It only makes perfect sense to allow you to lead the ground attack at the Jedi Praxeum and destroy the Jedi while I keep the New Republic fleet off your tail here in the vast voids of space itself. Go now, Darkest Knight of the Second Imperium, and join your force in the effort to conquer the Jedi and bring their ideals to permanent ruination," Brakiss said. Zekk bowed passionately and promised Brakiss that he would not fail him, even promising to bring the heads of the Solo children before him. When Zekk left, Brakiss half-smiled at the notion of the Solo children's severed heads being brought before him.

Even for Zekk, that sort of ruthlessness would be stretching it but it would still be a good way to exact revenge against Skywalker and his sister. Kill their children and watch them suffer in torment and guilt for having entrusted them to protect the Praxeum in their absence. _Skywalker is down there though alongside the children of his sister. Perhaps, it will be good to sense his grief for their deaths as he watches it happens before his very eyes_ Brakiss thought with a full smile.

However, an overwhelming presence of the Light and that of a nexus in both sides began approaching the Temple. _How is such power possible? All beings of the Force that have such great power are either with me or with the Jedi already_ he asked himself silently. That was when it hit him: Kueller had indeed made mention of a nexus in the Force existing in a living source.

Could this be it? And if so, where or who was this other aura (which reeked of the Light) coming from? "Tamith Kai, I think we may be looking at some unconsidered factors," Brakiss said aloud. "Allow me to take care of them.

"The Master _did_ ask me to do just that," Tamith replied. "For now, I want you leading our forces in space and ensuring that the New Republic fleet does not interfere with Zekk's forces. We must win this or the Master and Lord Palpatine will be most displeased," Brakiss ordered. "It will be done, milord," Tamith replied with a bow, leaving Brakiss alone to observe the attacks at that.

**"Students of the** Praxeum, Kyle Katarn and I have gathered you for a special purpose. As you know, the Shadow Academy's forces have begun their attacks on Yavin 4. You are also aware of how our New Republic fleet is doing what it can to hold them back at present. However, it is very unlikely that you are aware of the possibility of a ground attack from Academy students headed this way.

"They will be merciless and they will seek to kill you to affirm the righteousness of their own ideals. Do not let them have that pleasure: with every fiber of your being, fight to prevent them from taking pleasure of knowing their ideals are safe with your deaths. Fight well and I hope to see all of you at the end of this all, may the Force be with us today," Luke Skywalker announced. "We'll divide into two forces: one that defends the Temple from the outside and the other from within.

"We'll also have Younglings, Apprentices, Knights, and Masters divided as evenly in these forces as possible to give them a challenge for every inch of ground they hope to gain. Jaina, I want you to join me and your brother in leading the second set. For those of you who trained under Swordmaster Ken, which is quite a few, I want you to join Master Skywalker in the first set," Kyle said. "Admirable tactic but it won't work to have all my son's students in the first wave," said a new female voice.

"Your... son?" Luke asked. "I am Kendalina, here with Ken's star pupil Cassandra Lyn, and I have come to assist my son Ken's students and fellow Jedi dispelling the Shadow Academy. Despite the crutches I use to aid my walking ability, I am not to be trifled with," the elder woman said. As proof of what she said, she swung forward toward Luke on crutches with Cassandra beside her.

"You're the one and only Kendalina, ex-wife of Triclops and mother of Swordmaster Ken, aren't you?" Luke asked. "I am she, yes," Kendalina answered. "Then I don't mean to be intrusive or rude by asking this but what can you do to assist us?" Luke continued. "I can conduct Battle Meditation and greater feats of Telekinesis than anyone in this room, even you," Kendalina replied confidently.

She added demonstrations by lifting up some of the more massive yet broken poles in the chamber where everyone was presently residing with naught but her mind. It was a couple metric tons and thus big enough to prove her point about having the greatest feats of Telekinesis of anyone there. She also added how she could conduct such spells as Emerald Fire, Force Light (and its weaker relative, Force Blind), Force Valor (for herself), and many other Light Side or Neutral Powers. "I have knowledge of a couple Dark Side powers but I avoid using them when I can," she added.

"What powers would those be?" Kyle asked. "Kinetite and Force Destruction," Kendalina answered. "No wonder you avoid using them when you can," Kyle admitted. "Now ladies and gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'd like to have us start preparations immediately.

"I advise dividing my son's students into equal halves in your force since Cassandra will be with me. Also, if you don't mind, I would like the Solo children with me to watch over me whilst I slip into Battle Meditation for the fleet above," she stated. Luke nodded to Jacen and Jaina who looked like they were going to beg for a chance to fight beside Cassandra anyhow. "All right, you heard her: half of Ken's students with me and section while half are with Luke and his guys!" Kyle exclaimed.

Volunteers for both emerged although Cassandra and the Solos were not surprised to see that Edward wanted the indoor wave. _The guy's so fat and lazy that it's a wonder that he even volunteered to join us anyhow_ Cassandra thought silently. She was also unsurprised when Kyp Durron signed up to help the first regiment of Jedi outside: he was always one for the outdoors. Even so, she and the Solo twins kept guard over Kendalina as she gathered concentration for the Meditation.

Though Kendalina had never said it, Cassandra guessed that the Praxeum's ground forces would have to stall their Imperium equivalent until after the fleet was victorious. With that in mind, she relayed the news to Luke and Kyle so that they could prepare their forces accordingly. Now that everything was taken care of, it was only a matter of sitting back. And waiting was not exactly something that Cassandra and the Solo twins were fond of doing for too long.

**Manaan was a wealth** of information that Ken had tapped into on many an occasion with this one being no different. "Why Manaan? This place is crawling with criminals, like Tatooine except there's too much water where Tatooine has too little," Leia asked him. "Criminal hub or not, Manaan's got plenty of informants who've seen and heard everything worth knowing.

"For the right price, the best informants will give you the best material," Ken answered. "Does the best price mean the biggest price?" Leia inquired. "No, it just means it's the most well-negotiated. But not to worry, I've already got a guy who's long settled for the price I gave him for his first service in exchange for that being the price for every time hence," Ken replied.

_How could I not know you'd have the foresight for something like that?_ Leia asked herself silently. "And do you have a rendezvous that you frequent with this informant?" she asked aloud. He nodded, pointing to a restaurant that Leia had seen even on Coruscant. "You've gotta be kidding me," she stated.

"Nope: a portion of his payment always goes to paying for meals here while he gets the rest of the first half in advance. The second half is what motivates him to actually get the job done," he replied. "So now we come to the true question: who _is_ your informant?" she demanded. Ken pointed to a human kid in dirty rags that barely covered his chest and legs but did nothing for his arms or head.

"That's the informant?" she asked. "Unless you got a better idea, yes. Oh and something to remember, he's not overfond of the kind of attitude you're showing me now. Persuading him to lend his services will require no lack of class and subtlety which is why you let me talk," he retorted.

_I'm a kriffing Senator, Ken: it's kinda my job to be classy and subtle_ Leia thought. _Yeah right, bullshitting citizens out of their tax credits is subtle, not!_ Ken countered telepathically. "Mind if I join you, my boy?" Ken asked. "Not at all, Ken, I've been expecting you," the boy answered.

The boy eyed Leia and introduced himself as Thor, the ultimate informant of Manaan. "That is, the ultimate _human_ informant," he added. "Leia Organa Solo," she replied. "Ken, thought I made it clear to you that you weren't supposed to bring politicians here!" Thor exclaimed. "I would not be bringing her here without good reason: we're on the trail of the true face of the Shadow Academy.

"We suspect that because of Manaan's coordinates, someone important or else someone associated with the Shadow Academy might have come through here. Do you know of anyone that might be a part of the Academy or know ways to look into it?" Ken asked. "Ken, I'm a thirteen-year-old teen:my tech-savviness means if the Academy has been here, I'd know. But I can tell you that there's a Human man who's dressed completely in black that's been hanging around here.

"We don't know his purpose but he does leave us alone unless we get too close to him. Then he always withdraws a red lightsaber and warns them to back off," Thor answered. _Hm, this could be connected_ Ken told Leia telepathically. "Look into a connection between him and the Academy, you'll get the first payment in the same fashion that we've always done it," he said aloud.

"Ken, you know that this deal has never been applied to Dark Jedi or rogue Sith. If you don't mind, I'd like to request a compensation fund for my parents if I die, thanks to this guy," Thor said. "That's a little much, isn't it?" Leia spoke up. "Lady, Sith and Dark Jedi are out of my element and I'm all my parents got as far as income is concerned," Thor snapped.

"He's right, Leia. All the elements that make Manaan what it is are familiar to him: Dark Jedi and rogue Sith are not part of that sociological equation. You'll get your compensation fund but _only_ if you die, it's business as usual while you draw breath," Ken interjected. "Deal, waiter!" Thor said, shouting out the last word before nodding.

"I order the same thing every time and that waiter is the one who serves me in every instant so he knows what I want when I want it. He also knows what Ken wants and knows to get it for him so unless you want something, he knows what to do," he added when Leia made to speak. "Just a glass of Jawa juice for me," she said when the waiter came around. "Oh come on, you must be hungry!" Thor exclaimed.

"He does have a point: neither of us have eaten more than nutrient sticks since we left Yavin," Ken added. "All right, your special of the day," Leia said. "Now you're talking," Thor teased. Ken chuckled and when the waiter came back with the total on the receipt, he paid in advance.

"Withdraw another sixty credits, sir?" the waiter asked. "Yes please and do the usual with it," Ken answered. "The usual?" Leia asked. "Hand it to Thor for his use," Ken replied.

"And this is how you do it every time?" she demanded. "Yep and I have no regrets: he's never gone back on his word nor has he ever broken a contract with me," he calmly replied. "And how long will he take to find out anything?" she continued. "Depends on the request but he mostly keeps to no more than a couple days or so," he admitted.

_Those are days that the Jedi Praxeum might not have_ Leia thought grimly. _Even so, there will be enough who survive to rebuild the Order at another time. Besides, I sense that my mother's hand will be played here_ Ken told her through telepathy. Leia needed to ask no more than that: she was already fully aware of what Kendalina could do in battle against an enemy.

**For the past day, Kendalina** had been meditating without stop and in the skies above, Luke could see the results of her powerful Battle Meditation trance. "Cassandra, tell Kendalina that the fleet is victorious when she wakes up! Unless the Shadow Academy has something up their sleeve that can really destroy our fleet, there's nothing they can do to stop this!" Luke said on the comlink. "Why don't you tell me when we've actually won so that I know to wake her up?" Cassandra asked.

"Ken's already got you thinking like that, huh? All right, I'll let you know when the fleet has won," Luke said, chuckling when he began the second sentence. Cutting transmission after that, Cassandra did smile: with the Solo twins and Rose by her side, she still felt ready for anything. _This is the kind of team I'd sign up for, right away, if Luke were to assign us a mission_ she thought.

With the twins busy entertaining each other and Rose practicing her lightsaber form, Cassandra kept on the watch. She heard footsteps off in the distance and had a funny suspicion that they might be Imperium troops, based on their dark presences. "Rose, Jacen, Jaina, listen! You guys hear that?" Cassandra asked.

Rose stood beside Cassandra for a better chance of hearing what she was hearing but nodded her affirmation when she finally could hear the footsteps. Cassandra held her blade forward, in a natural ready stance with her blade pointing diagonally forward. Rose, meanwhile, donned a basic ready stance of Niman with her blade in a low-guard ready stance and the hilt tightly gripped. Jaina and Jacen flanked both girls and each took to an Ataru ready stance, opposite each other.

"Be careful, these are experienced Dark Jedi and they will show no mercy," Cassandra warned. "How do you know that?" Jaina asked. "Stormtroopers don't produce this combined darkness in their presence, that's how," Cassandra answered. Rose nodded her agreement and prepared for the inevitable arrival of the Dark Jedi that had somehow gotten past Luke's lines.

Sure enough, five Dark Jedi (including the one who was most likely leading this campaign against Luke's Praxeum) emerged from out of the darkness and ignited their lightsabers. "Caesar, take out the dark-haired woman in front of us. Julius, take the Nautolan; Alec, take the brown-haired boy. I will get past the brown-haired woman and eliminate their meditating elder," he said.

"You don't know the power of Arden Lyn's daughter, young man!" Cassandra warned. All the Dark Jedi except the leader froze, likely recognizing that name from the days of her mother's travels. "Arden Lyn is dead and you are but a child, her power is as dead as her body," the Dark Jedi leader told her. "I don't think so," Cassandra snapped, deciding to throw aside her lightsaber in favor of her Teräs Käsi.

"Caesar, finish off this brat quickly!" the leader ordered. Then the fighting broke out with the one called Caesar charging into attack the unarmed Cassandra. But she met his challenge with a leap into the air and a roundhouse kick to his lungs. Dazed, both by the blow and the strength of it from such a young child, Caesar stopped initially then tried again.

This time, Cassandra met his challenge with a single palm push that shattered his a portion of the front of his pelvic bone though not greatly enough to prevent locomotion. "I told your boss that you did not know the power of Arden Lyn's daughter," she told him. Caesar initially made to charge a third time, which would have warranted his death, but instead impaled himself on his lightsaber. Cassandra was taken aback that he would do this but she speculated on the purpose of that action.

As Rose, Jaina, and Jacen were beaten back closer to Kendalina, Cassandra was at a crossroads. Would she fulfill her promise to Leia and protect her children at the cost of Rose or would she save Rose and let the twins die? Luckily, however, Kendalina awoke right then and noticed the fighting that was going on around her. As Jaina continued to fight the man she recognized as Zekk (a friend of the Solo family that Cassandra had not known of), Kendalina grasped the others in the Force.

Sending them back against the wall behind Cassandra as she rose from her position of meditation, she allowed Jacen and Rose to retreat behind her. As Kendalina applied more pressure to them, she hit them with dosages of Emerald Fire that purified them of both their Dark Side presences. The effort was not painless on their part, however: the darkness left them in a light blue fire and for them, it was an agonizing process that diminished much of whatever power they may have had before. "What about Jaina!?" Cassandra begged.

"She will be fine, I sense that it is not her destiny to die by the hand of the man she faces now," Kendalina calmly replied. "And the fleet?" Cassandra continued. "They'll win with or without my help, now," Kendalina said. Cassandra sighed with relief but Kendalina assured her that their troubles were far from over.

"Remember when I taught you Force Valor?" Kendalina asked. "Yes, I do. Why?" Cassandra answered. "Because I can't use Force Valor and other powers at the same time: you're going to have to use the spell to help me keep on my own two feet while I use what I can use to aid the battle.

"Do you understand what I ask of you?" Kendalina told her. "Yes but why can't you do that?" Cassandra asked. "Mainly, Force Valor works better when you're using martial arts or lightsaber combat techniques than when you're using other powers. On top of that, it's extremely draining to use it and other powers as well even if it could be done," Kendalina answered.

Cassandra nodded her understanding of this and began concentrating on producing the results of Force Valor. _In time, this will become instinctive for you_ Kendalina told her telepathically. Meanwhile, Cassandra continued concentrating until she and Kendalina both knew she had succeeded as was signified by Kendalina discarding the crutch and still walking. "Thank you, now let's begin," Kendalina said.

Noticing more Dark Jedi approaching, Kendalina took one and slammed him into a nearby wall with enough telekinetic strength to send right through the stone. Another came after him but Kendalina dazzled his eyes with Force Blind before using more Emerald Fire on him. One after the other came but Kendalina sent most of these flying back to where they came from with massive Force pushes. She even used Kinetite against a couple and watched as they were flattened to unconsciousness by its power.

As Cassandra kept them both fueled by Force Valor, Kendalina was literally a hurricane of Force power. None who came within range could stand against her and Cassandra had a feeling that this was precisely the reason Ken had recommended Cassandra learn the Force from her. When Cassandra could no longer keep going with Force Valor, Kendalina took over. This time, however, Kendalina procured a lightsaber whose design looked very basic for Shii-Cho usage.

However, she was surprised to find that instead of Shii-Cho's extremity, Kendalina used a combination of Ataru, Niman, and Makashi against any who fought her. With relative ease, she sliced some Dark Jedi in half and severed the hands of others with the ease of a true Jedi Master. Cassandra did what she could to keep up but while Kendalina could fight, she fought invincibly. _Is Ken sure that he can't just entrust _all_ my training to his mother?_ Cassandra asked herself silently.

She kept up as best she could with her combination of Vaapad and Ataru, with some Soresu, but it did little to help her even catch up with Kendalina. "Kendalina, don't keep this up for much longer! Remember your bone thing!" Cassandra warned. But there was no helping Kendalina until she could no longer rely on the power of Force Valor.

However, by the time she did, they had beaten every single one of the Dark Jedi that had infiltrated the Temple (that hadn't already perished by other means). They had even made their way outside the Temple to where Kyle Katarn's portion of forces were holding off the Imperium army. "Incredible, I didn't know you had that in you," Cassandra admitted when she helped Kendalina down to her backside. "In my youth, I could keep up that performance for thrice that long but my bone disease and rustiness seem to have taken their toll on me," Kendalina replied.

"You must have been really something when you were younger," Cassandra said. "Enough to impress my Master when I got going. He even said that I might even surpass Skywalker's father if I practiced enough," Kendalina confessed. With that said, both decided to meditate again to recover.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Triclops knew he was being followed long before he even knew the appearance of his hunter. But that mattered little to him: he would allow this being to follow him for a while so he could see what they wanted. If their desire was insignificant to him then he'd squash them like a bug, no big deal. However, if it was a way through which his son could be lured to his death then this informant could be very useful.

_Let him follow me, let him get what he wishes and then leave me be_ Triclops thought silently. Deciding that this boy would have to earn the right to speak with him, Triclops used the Force to leap to a point that this little boy would have to climb as Triclops sensed no attunement in him. Sure enough, the boy found a lift that would carry him to almost the same height as Triclops. Taking a few steps away from him and making to walk away, what his pursuer did next impressed him.

_Interesting, let's see how long he keeps up and where he falters_ Triclops thought connivingly. Running across the roof fast enough to make pursuit difficult, Triclops reached the other side of the massively wide roof with in minutes and simply jumped over its edge. Allowing himself to plunge several meters to the ground below, his mechanical feet did good to absorb the shock with ease. Bringing his gaze back to where he had fallen from, he watched as the kid took advantage of some pipes and ladders that had been there.

Smiling, Triclops hid any skin he could have exposed well enough so that only that small expression of admiration could be seen by the kid. _Follow me if you dare, boy. But only if you dare_ Triclops silently mocked. Weaving through alleyways and dark streets, Triclops did what he could to keep the boy on his trail but at the same time, make it difficult for him.

Finally, after several standard hours of letting the young man chase him around the city, Triclops stopped and decided to invite the boy closer. "What is it that you want? Money? Drugs?" he asked when the boy was in hearing range.

"Information, actually," the boy said. "Now that's an interesting request. No doubt, you've been sent from Jedi Swordmaster Ken to follow me around," Triclops said, deducing his reasons quickly. "How... how...?" the boy began.

"I am his father, I trained him in what he knows about sending informants to retrieve information on someone suspicious. What's more, it is I who taught him to let those informants trust their own techniques, however sloppy they may be. Nonetheless, I must say that you have impressed me boy and have a right to know what you wish to know after keeping up with me for so long," Triclops explained. "You're Triclops?

"But that's impossible! Triclops was slain on Dxun by Ken's hand!" the boy exclaimed. "For a little bit, I thought I too was dead when Ken sliced me in half and severed my arms. But when I arose from my ruin, letting the galaxy think me dead turned out to be the easy bit.

"It was finding people who were willing to be enslaved in exchange for a chance to destroy Jedi like him that was difficult. I started simple, finding and slaying the Dark Jedi called Kueller and impersonating him for better control of his apprentice known as Brakiss. My territory expanded until finally, the Shadow Academy and the Second Imperium were born," Triclops replied. "Then how come you're not fighting with them now?" the boy asked.

"I have other tasks that need to be taken care of in order to protect the scam that started it all, regardless of the Academy's final fate. Since I already had the genetic configuration of him, I only needed to use Force Illusion to wrinkle my skin in the fashion of my father. That is, of course, for when I am with the Academy staff and I am not using my Kueller disguise. When I am using the disguise or out on missions like this, I have four Royal Guards that keep up the scandal for me," Triclops answered.

"And the reason you're telling me?" the boy inquired. "Because I have nothing to lose by telling you: if the Academy falls, everyone in it that knows the truth will be dead except me. The Jedi would be none the wiser and the only matter that'd remain is taking care of my son," Triclops told him. "So I suppose you'll be letting me go to tell him that you live and are connected with the Academy.

"Is that right?" the boy continued. "Yes but not quite in the way that you're thinking, my lad. I'm afraid that the fashion I intend to have you tell him doesn't see you going home tonight," Triclops said. The boy's face indicated that he knew exactly what that meant and began to bolt but before he could get very far, it was already too late.

Triclops simply directed one of his lightsabers in such a fashion that when he threw it, it sliced the boy's head off, killing him instantly. Producing a recorder from the boy's pocket, Triclops spoke to Ken in it, telling him to meet him at the coordinates that Triclops would provide on his spare comlink. Smiling, Triclops typed in the coordinates and threw the boy's body out where the sheep known as the citizenry could see while he stuck the head on a pike with the recorder and comlink attached to it. "Catch me if you can, Swordmaster: the boy has already succeeded where you have failed so far," he mocked before disappearing in the darkness of the alleys.

Laughing as he enjoyed himself, Triclops watched as the expected reaction the crowd generated filled him with dark power, thanks to their fear. Bit by bit, the mechanical parts of his body disappeared and turned to pure Dark Side energy which left only the flesh remaining. And even that was beginning to disappear as the deaths in the Shadow Academy's ranks and the New Jedi Order accumulated. With each Force-sensitive who died in battle, his connection to the Dark Side only grew stronger now.

**"Hey Ken, is that** your informant there?" Leia asked. Following the direction she was pointing in, Ken gasped in horror as he saw his informant Thor's head on a spike while his body lied below. "What the kriffing hell happened here?" he demanded, aghast and saddened by Thor's death. "We just found him like this, that recorder's been going on and on for several minutes!" replied a citizen.

Using telekinesis, he pulled the recorder down and listened to the message it had to say. "Jedi Swordmaster Ken, meet me at the coordinates plugged into my spare comlink in two standard days. If not, I will kill someone else who means something to you and this time, it won't be a mere boy. Regards as always, an old bane from your past," the recorder said repeatedly.

Using more telekinesis, Ken brought the comlink to him and read the coordinates on the comlink. _I think I recall these coordinates... my father and I fought at them before he died_ he thought to himself silently. "You know those coordinates?" Leia asked, as if she had read his mind (though it was clear that she hadn't). "They are familiar," he admitted.

"Then this is someone who's fought you before, someone who may have lived to tell the tale and you didn't know it," she suggested. It wasn't often that Ken spared an opponent once his lightsaber dueling mode was engaged but it did happen every now and again. However, sparing an opponent was not often enough so the only other option that was feasible was an opponent that had survived. "Nonetheless, we have to go to them and see who the hell this is," Ken said after moments of silence.

"Wait, it could be a trap! The only man who's ever had you like this was your own father, Triclops. You said he died on Dxun but it could be possible you were wrong," she said. "I sliced the fucking man in half, Leia!" he shouted.

"Maybe so but survival from such things isn't unheard of even if it is rare. Darth Maul did it back in the Clone Wars for a total time of twelve years before your grandpa killed him," she countered. Ken sighed, knowing she was right: he could argue that Maul did in combination to his Force power and being a Dathomiri Zabrak but Zabraks had little difference from Humans anatomically. The only thing that would be removed from Maul would be his colon, anus, and penis amongst other non-fatal features.

The only problem in his case would have been the reactor shaft Kenobi reported him falling into on top of the searing pain of a lightsaber's cauterizing blade in his body. But Triclops was trained by the same man who trained Maul and in many of the same fashions even if there were some differences. Triclops had more of a political edge to his cunning for instance and knew how to truly break someone's mind. _It seems a family trademark to know how to sway the minds of those around us for our personal gain_ Ken thought grimly.

If his father was alive, it would be perhaps the greatest manipulation that a Palpatine had ever performed on a single person. Worst part: the cunning had been performed on another Palpatine rather than a stranger like Leia's father. "Leia, when we arrive at the coordinates, fall back a little ways so that you're not seen until it serves to surprise our opponent," he said. "If this is your father returned, I doubt he's going to fall for that," she warned.

"Precisely why we're doing it: his cunning will serve as the proof that it's him and not an imposter," he snapped. "Ken, I know that you're angry about even the mention of your father but you must not let it get the better of you," Leia began. "Leia, he threatened to destroy my wife and sons. As if that wasn't bad enough, he also threatened to kill my mother and everyone on Yavin 4!" he hissed.

Leia said nothing, knowing he was right: she herself had been vengeful toward her own father when he had forced her to witness Alderaan's destruction from the first Death Star's bridge. She could sympathize with him if she didn't first say that she was above the same feelings he was having. Besides, she had been there to pick him and his family up after the incident on Dxun. She had seen the terrified faces of Ken's wife and children which promoted a greater understanding of why she'd leave him.

Sure he was a good man and could provide for her but at what price would a mother be willing to let her children's father continue to do that? Was the price she was going to have to pay going to include being held hostage by a madman bent on destroying her children's father? Could she find better if that was to be the price she paid for remaining with him? She knew that if it came down to it, Han wouldn't mind taking the children if it meant protecting them from those who'd destroy Leia themselves.

But as she thought about these things, she realized that it was Ken's wife deciding to take their sons and leave that made Ken hate him even more than the act of hostility did. He could have lived with knowing his father was that blind if it had not driven his wife to such fear and persecution. Now, all Ken had was his mother and possibly even Cassandra which wasn't too much from the way Leia saw it. True that Cassandra was a special person and that she had a special connection with Ken but his disorder meant that a wider range of people to have and to hold dear was needed for his social health.

_He's still young enough to attract other women, he doesn't have to be fixated on his ex-wife in the fashion that he is_ Leia thought silently. And indeed, she was right: Ken would be twenty-three within two standard months and still had a long life with the opposite sex ahead. "Let's just go and see who this is and if it is your father then we'll take him down for good," she said aloud. "If it is him, I'll make sure to aim for his neck this time," he promised.

**As the course of** the battle began to turn ill, Brakiss decided that it was time for him to intervene. _The Jedi must not be allowed to emerge victorious in this battle_ Brakiss thought silently. With Kueller gone, that left only one other person to speak to: the Emperor himself, the wisest of all the Dark Side had to produce. But when he arrived at the Emperor's chambers, a totally different fate awaited him.

Four Royal Guards stood before him, rather than the Emperor which prompted many questions but the need to know the Emperor's location was chiefest and greatest. "Where is His Majesty!? I demanded an answer at once!" Brakiss ordered. The Guards initially took no notice of his presence but when they heard his demand, they turned his way and said nothing for a little bit.

Then he heard them laugh and one of them explained that there was no 'His Majesty' to be taking orders from nor was there no Kueller to take orders from either. "You lie!" Brakiss said. "Do we? No one comes back from being thrown into a core of pure energy except in spirit boy and Kueller was shot down by Princess Leia during his final engagement with Luke Skywalker!

"You have been scammed and the seller of your deception was none other than the son of our fallen Emperor, Prince Triclops himself! He played the part of the Emperor when we didn't, masking his face with an illusion that wrinkled it in the likeness of his father and played Kueller whenever we could. The whole time, the five of us have been having you us as a puppet and you've played your part well," one of them told him. "But now that you know the truth, I'm afraid that we cannot permit you to live any longer," said another.

The two that hadn't spoken were the first to attack, producing lightsaber lances with long enough shafts to where the blades would reach Brakiss long before he could use his own to hurt them. However, Brakiss was no fool: leaning back so as to dodge the blades, he waited until the passed him then began running towards the now-defenseless guards for the kill. With the blade starting out on his left, he made a 180 degree turn where he horizontally bisected both men across the waist by the end. "Not bad, you have learned well from your Master even if your Master had also been a pawn of Triclops in life," said the first guard.

"Kueller was a strong, powerful, and intelligent man! He would never fall under the sway of a man like Prince Triclops!" Brakiss hissed. "Don't be so sure, young Brakiss. You forget that Kueller was once Triclops' apprentice just as you were once Kueller's.

"Despite their differences, Kueller was desperate enough for the knowledge and power of the Dark Side as to be moldable to the likes of the good Prince. But our scandal does have an interesting point of origin. We had all of the brilliant speeches and recordings the Emperor had made. We had his thoughts, his policies, his records. We knew we could make the Second Imperium work, but no one would have followed us.

"We had to give the people what they wanted, and they wanted their Emperor back—as you did. You were easy to fool because you wanted to be fooled. But in the end, we are merely servants of the Emperor and his family: were it up to us, we would be our own masters." said the first guard. _Bound by an honor-vow, eh?_

_Now that's interesting_ Brakiss thought just before the second guard stopped him. This one, however, was smarter than his predecessors in that he threw his lance at Brakiss as a distraction but produced a traditionally designed blade for close combat. The one that had initiated the drive to kill him slipped into the background and activated the self-destruct protocol on the ship. Once that was done, he launched all escape pods (including his own) to make so no one survived the blast.

"No!" Brakiss shouted as the first guard escaped him and the second one began his work of keeping him busy. There was no doubt his mind that even if he died, the last remaining guard would likely have orders from Triclops to go elsewhere. The sad part was that Brakiss had fallen for a lie that had helped create the Second Imperium and bring him to this point in his career. It was a lie, rather than the honest integrity that would have remained if he stayed with Skywalker, that had given him this glory.

But now, it no longer mattered: he would be reunited with his mother soon enough and that was all that mattered to him even as he barreled his way through his opponent's defense and killed him. That left only one problem to remain: what did he do now? By this point, everyone who had a shuttle had left the station and all the escape pods had been launched. _Perhaps, it will be best to just sit here in meditation: there is nothing that can stop the self-destruct_ he thought silently.

And so, amidst the bodies of the three guards that he had killed, he sat down, crossed his legs, and began meditation. When the inevitable finally came, he didn't feel a thing due to his immersion in his own trance. He became one with the Force rather painlessly while his body disintegrated into invisible dust molecules that were drawn into the infinite void of space, dissipated by its magnificent power. Brakiss, leader of the Shadow Academy, was truly dead and everyone connected to him would know it.

**Triclops sensed the disturbance** in the Force and knew that his guards had served their purpose even if three of them had died in the process. _It's time to begin eliminating a loose end_ Triclops thought silently and with a smile. When the final guard made his communication with him, he knew precisely what to do. "There is another organization that I have helped to develop even more anonymously than what had been my part with the Shadow Academy.

"Go into the criminal underworld and ally yourself with the mostly-alien Diversity Alliance. Anti-humanists, though I assure you they've been known to make exceptions, they will help you in your revenge," he said. "But you said they're anti-humanist, won't they hate an Imperial like me?" the Guard asked. "You question my command, soldier?" Triclops replied.

"No Master, I just have to wonder for my safety," the Guard admitted. "Then be assured that they will take very kindly to any human of the Empire. Do not worry, they wish the destruction of the pathetic New Republic as much as you do," Triclops said, lying through his teeth. "Thank you, Master, I will double my efforts to find them," the Guard promised before asking what to do when he found them.

"Speak in my place as their anonymous donor, tell them that it is you who have been funding their development and that you would now like to play a less subtle hand in the fruition of their goals. I, meanwhile, will be personally ensuring that they serve the purpose I have given them," Triclops said. "Very well, I shall not fail you, Master," the Guard promised before disconnecting transmission. By this time, an old contact of his had arrived to Manaan and had overheard the conversation.

"You out of your mind? The Diversity Alliance will betray and murder him when they feel it's a good time to!" he warned. "Precisely: his death will ensure that the truth of the Shadow Academy's formation is never discovered. Besides, Master Thul, I was growing tired of him anyhow," Triclops said.

"And when you tire of me, will you find a way to kill me too?" Bornan Thul demanded. "If you do nothing to warrant your demise, no. Play your part and lead the Jedi to the storehouse of my father's human-specific virus then see to it that they and the Diversity Alliance end up destroying it. If you're still alive after this, you will be paid handsomely enough for your business to survive," Triclops replied.

"And my son, Raynar?" Bornan asked. "So long as he does not question the source of the money nor does any investigation of any kind that concerns it then I'll spare his life, same as his brother. I doubt you'll get such an offer from anyone else nor do I think they'd include your wife even if you could get such an offer from someone else," Triclops answered. "And I guess that the price is that it's all on me," Bornan stated.

"You're learning quickly, Master Thul. Your find has prompted my interest and as such, I wish to help you overcome the dangers of bearing such a find in the only way possible: destroying the virus. Play your part and you will never have to worry about me or any bounty hunters again so long as no one in your family questions how you managed to do it further than what you can provide," Triclops said. "Very well, I'll begin immediately," Bornan said before leaving to begin his quest.

"That's the spirit, nobleman of Alderaan. Be prepared to sacrifice your life for the greater good of everyone and everything you love," Triclops complimented. When Bornan was out of the room Triclops had found for shelter and beyond hearing range, he chuckled to himself aloud. "The fool, does he really think I will let him live with the knowledge of my father's virus?

"I will have no choice but to let the Jedi live if they get vaccinated but I will not let anyone with connections to me live any longer than they need to. Besides, this is far from the most brilliant of schemes that my father has endeavored to bring to life and is a hindrance to my own plans for greatness. I will carve my name into the very face of the stars themselves and spit on his face, at last!" he thought aloud. Laughing, everything was going according to plan and once the virus was destroyed, the Jedi and his own former family would be the only thing standing in the way of his galactic domination.

"Beat this genius, father! Beat this!" Triclops said, laughing more when he finished speaking.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

At long last, signs that the battle would be a victorious one for the Jedi were beginning to show themselves. As Kendalina and Cassandra watched, the Shadow Academy's home facility exploded in the sky whilst the remaining forces lost all real motivation to fight hard with that end to their fortress. "Looks like we're going to win this battle, after all," Cassandra said. "The moment we picked up arms and fought was the moment that we had already lost," Kendalina told her.

"What do you mean, Kendalina?" Cassandra asked. "When the Clone Wars began, nearly every Jedi available jumped at the opportunity for heroics. But when they did, they sealed their fate to be tied to Order 66 and its execution unless they deserted the Order before that fateful day. There is one particular example that may yet still be alive: ex-Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Kendalina answered.

"Ahsoka Tano? Wasn't she the first apprentice of Lord Vader?" Cassandra inquired. "Not just the first apprentice, the only apprentice he had when he was Anakin Skywalker the Jedi. So far, I have not sensed her death through the Force but I wonder what she's up to," Kendalina admitted.

"What happened to her?" Cassandra continued. "The Council thought her guilty of a crime that she never committed but her Master found the real culprit soon enough. As a futile gesture of apology, the Council offered to let her come back into the Order but she refused, unable to trust them or herself. She was a good friend of mine before she left and I'm still saddened by her absence when I think about it," Kendalina explained, sighing heavily as she did so before the two women returned to spectation.

**Sensing that the son** of Palpatine was going to be a nuisance, Mother Talzin had journeyed from Dathomir with intents to temporarily remove him from pestilence herself. He still had his part to play in the corruption of Arden Lyn's daughter but she didn't want him playing it that way he wished to do it. _This has gone too far, Triclops! You will never be allowed the powers of Darth Nihilus unless I approve of it!_ Talzin thought angrily.

It would be unlikely that he wouldn't care any less than two lightsabers so she would have to be prepared for him to be armed and ready to attack her upon sight. Nonetheless, she knew that she would not need more than her knowledge of the Force and her cunning to beat him into place again. Thankfully, finding him would not be so hard to do: his presence was so dark in the Force, compared to all around him, that he was practically a large homing beacon to her. "Triclops, show yourself to me at once!" she demanded when she found herself in an alleyway.

It didn't take long for him to do that: their collaboration had been extended for too long for him not to know she didn't like waiting. "Mother Talzin, you should really learn to lighten up. Everything is going according to plan," he told her. "That is not what I sense: you are trying to make yourself into a Force wound like your idol, Darth Nihilus, sooner than we agreed!

"That cannot be tolerated!" she exclaimed. "The way of the Dark Side invites betrayal, Mother Talzin. You should know that by now," he mocked. "Maybe so but I cannot have you becoming a second Darth Nihilus before we're truly ready for that to happen," she replied.

Before he could say or do anything further, his hands indicating a desire to reach his lightsabers, she placed a hand on his chest and began absorbing all the dark matter that he had accumulated. As she did so, she healed his arms and lower body from the damage of his son to indebt him to her further. When she absorbed all the Dark Side energy and restored his power to what it was, she took the excess and formed a sword from it. Imbued with the power of the Darkness that Triclops would have used to become a Force Wound, the sword burned with a blood red, passionate fire of destruction.

Smiling, she decided that maybe testing the blade was in order since Triclops was beginning to recover and would soon reach for his lightsabers again. Swinging it over her head and bringing it back down, she was pleased to see him raise two lightsabers in a defensive X just as her blade came down. So much Force energy was channeled into the sword that the blades of the lightsabers shattered in half and the rest permanently short-circuited, leaving him without a weapon he could reach for in defense. "You think your crude implements are everything?" she asked him as she threw him against a wall with a Force push.

Applying enough pressure to make him sink a little ways into the wall behind him, Talzin told him to let this day be a reminder of how well she took attempts at treachery. "Next time I have to ensure your place in the plan, I'll see what this blade will do to your flesh," she promised. Then she let him go and teleported back to her ship, her work completed even if he still had an extra lightsaber. Nonetheless, she had to admit that making this new weapon and vowed that she would keep it handy for the next time Triclops fell out of line; it was such a good tool for stopping insurrection from him.

**As Kendalina and Cassandra** watched the last stage of the battle unfold (the Temple being saved now), the former's heart suddenly grew heavy with the weight of the Dark Side. "What is it?" Cassandra asked. "Impossible! She should have been dead, years ago!" Kendalina shouted.

"Who!? Who should have been dead, years ago?" Cassandra demanded. "Mother... Talzin. Of the Nightsisters," Kendalina admitted when she calmed.

"Who is Mother Talzin besides a Nightsister?" Cassandra asked. Kendalina knew what she was asking for: Nightsisters were not normally considered this dangerous but Talzin was different. "Darth Sidious made an attempt on her life for using Darth Maul and Savage Opress for influencing the events of the Clone Wars against the workings of Sidious. Their duel was so fierce that it nearly tore everything within a standard hundred mile radius apart just on their Force prowess.

"Sidious escaped despite being very severely injured and having to rely on a bacta tank for months. There is no way she should have survived, least of all, returned to take Palpatine's place as the darkest being of our age," Kendalina explained. "Yet you sense she has?" Cassandra inquired. Nodding, Kendalina continued to gather her senses and make sense of the visions she had seen.

"Oh no... if she's still alive then that means she may have sensed your power by now! If she's alive, you're in greater danger than ever before!" she added, almost screaming. "But why would she be interested in me?" Cassandra continued. "The last time she tried to do anything big in the galaxy, aside from her dealings with Ventress and her attempts on Dooku, she attempted to drain the Force itself.

"She felt that she if she could harness the Living Force from Dargoyan Masters, hoping that draining their Queen's power would make her greater than Jedi and Sith alike. That plan was thwarted by Jedi Master Mace Windu and Representative Jar Jar Binks of the Republic Senate. Your power would ring the fracking dinner bell for her if she hasn't sensed you yet," Kendalina replied. "Is there still time to prepare me for her?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that we need to continue your training, advance it actually, and get you as ready as you can be and as quickly as is possible. The sooner you're ready to be a true Jedi Knight, the better off you'll be when you face her. It is inevitable that you should, if she's still alive," Kendalina answered.

Triclops thought about what happened, about how he had been so close to the powers of a true Dark Side deity only to be stripped of that at the last moment by Talzin. Laughing, he realized that he had another solution for reaching that goal this one would be more difficult to find: Nihilus' mask. Somewhere in the Volik system, inside a crate from the wreckage of Lord Nihilus' personal cruiser, it lied waiting for the one worthy of its power. Triclops would be that one if it was the last thing he did: the power of a Palpatine combined with the power within Nihilus' mask would be unimaginable.

He would be a God capable of tearing the cosmos apart and recreating them in his image, every last living being in the universe being given a choice between serving him or utter oblivion. But of course, there were always those pests that needed to be taken care of before he could continue seeking it out. _Perhaps, a little Sith magic is in order for the elimination of my son and his companion_ Triclops thought silently. Smiling, he recalled that he had a greater connection to Leia (as surprising as that was) than he had with his son due to having collaborated very closely with her in one major mission.

At that point, he had been a prisoner of her New Republic's jail system and she had been investigating murders that she hoped he could help her solve. Shortly before she cracked the last case they worked on, he had escaped and when she succeeded, she had been sent after him firstly. Thus, for this spell that his father had taught him, targeting his bond to her as well as to Ken would work best. Producing a sturdy tripod with a wide, flat plate, he produced a bowl from his pouch and poured water into it before also producing a knife that he used to cut his hand in order to acquire a drop of blood.

Using the Force, he healed it within seconds and was ready to begin the spell that would hopefully ensnare Leia and make her turn on Ken, destroying him right where Triclops never could. "_Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Jiaasjen Jidai, jiassjen Jidai_!" he chanted as he used Force Lightning to fuel the power in the water. As he recalled his father asking Dooku to do with Yoda when this spell was used, Triclops concentrated on Leia and his son.

He brought all his focus to them specifically and decided to approach them with a face that would set Ken off guard but put Leia on edge. One that he had thought lost to him forevermore, one that would comfort his aching heart and bring serenity to his mind. _I will break you, Ken... I will break you. I will use this face and Leia to overcome you and you will fall before me, at last!_ he promised as he dropped his face into the pool to begin the spell.

**Leia and Ken were** making their way towards the coordinates that had been given to them by whoever had murdered Ken's informant. But what they found there, rather than their would-be killer, was a shock from the past that had Ken hesitating to anything. Before them was Ken's wife, cradling the heads of both their sons and begging him to help her heal them. "They're still alive but they won't be for much longer, please help!" she begged.

Ken lowered his guard and began approaching but Leia suspected that something was wrong. Unless his wife, Jenna was what she recalled of the name, hadn't done this to their sons then why had she not called for help? On top of that, if this was the trio that had been Ken's family then why did they reek of the power of the Dark Side? "Ken, no!

"It's a trap!" Leia snapped. "Please Leia, you would deny me the lives of my boys?" Jenna asked. "The three of you are illusions! This isn't real, Ken!" Leia answered though to Ken and not her.

Ken ignored her but that soon changed when they were immediately surrounded by a circle of blue fire. As the two of them backed up closer to each other, they heard laughter that was especially familiar to Leia: the laughter of Triclops. "Triclops, fancy seeing you here!" Leia said, the figure of a man in dark robes doing nothing to change her mind on the identity of their attacker. "Now you both die," said the dark figure in an excited tone.

For whatever reason, both of them felt drowsy and it wasn't long before both were lying unconscious on the ground. However, this lasted only seconds and both were soon awake to a new environment. They were back on Yavin 4, aboard a shuttle whose bounds they knew not though Ken decided to soon rectify this (after confirming he was still with her). "What's happening?" Ken asked.

This was when Luke stepped in and explained that the Jedi had sensed a deep disturbance of the Dark Side and a team had been assembled to investigate. Apparently, the team comprised of Luke, Leia, Ken, Kyle Katarn, and Kendalina with one mission in mind: capturing or eliminating the source. "Are you two all right? You called this mission, after all," Luke asked when he noticed Ken and Leia looking at each other in confusion.

_Play along, Leia. We may be able to find out the source of all this, soon enough_ Ken told her telepathically. Leia nodded and asked the team to help end the source of this disturbance, once and for all. After arriving to where the source was apparently detected, Ken and Leia took the lead while Luke and the rest of the team tagged on behind.

Before them was a small temple that looked like it might have been the foundation of a much larger Massassi facility. Traveling down a hallway with no entrance door, it wasn't long before Leia and Ken found the dark-robed man again but saw him next to a bowl of liquid that emanated the blue fire. "Looks like I've got company," the man said calmly. Except for Ken and Leia, everyone activated their lightsaber for virtually any attack except what would be done to them in seconds.

A storm of red lightning emanated from the man's fingertips with the power to knock everyone out upon even a single bolt touching them. Thankfully, Leia and Ken were spared from the worst of this because the former used Tutaminis while the latter rose a barrier of Force energy against it. "Fancy you learning red lightning, Triclops!" Leia exclaimed. "You cannot stop what is to be," the dark-robed man replied before fleeing to a deeper part of the temple.

Leia and Ken followed him with the passion and desire to end the threat that he presented to the galaxy. Their chase led them across a stone bridge whose foundations looked weak and one hit from a lightsaber would cause it to crumble. But it was here where the dark-robed man decided to stop running and ignited a red-bladed lightsaber to fight them. Leia was the first to attack with a flurry of cartwheels, somersaults, and slashes as was demanded of Ataru usage.

Ken joined in with jabs and wide slashes from his lightsaber lance though soon, the dark-robed man was breaking even against the both of them with a combination of Djem So and Juyo. But that was until Leia used a Force Push and Ken jumped off her with intent to impale the Dark Jedi before them. However, the warrior quickly recovered and gripped Ken in Force Choke before giving him a dosage of red Force-Lightning and hurling him onto the bridge. It was then that the warrior turned his attention back on Leia and tried to electrocute her though she countered this with Tutaminis.

Leia did what she could to channel it back at him but it wasn't long before she was just forced to solely absorb and not counterattack. However, when she gave a good heave with her arms and caused the chain reaction that saw her thrown to one end of the bridge and him thrown over the other. Quickly, she recovered and checked to see where the kriff he went and it initially seemed like he had fallen. But the tip of his lightsaber piercing its way through the bridge, centimeters away from her, was proof that he had done anything but.

Attacking a support beam, the bridge began to crumble and fall as he found a way to get back on it with Force Flight. Leaping over where he had made the cut, Leia prepared to face him only to notice that Ken was sliding down the portion that was crumbling apart. Using the Force with one hand and keeping her enemy's lightning with her lightsaber with the other, she tried to save him. "Can you really save him, Jedi?" the warrior mocked as he showered her lightsaber with lightning.

The bridge continued to fall apart while she used telekinesis to deliver Ken to another bridge she had seen, earlier. "Why not let him go? Let him die and you can stop all that I would have him do," the warrior (who she knew to be Triclops in her heart) asked her. "No, Ken is my friend as well as my student: I will sacrifice whatever I must sacrifice to save even him," she answered.

Deactivating her lightsaber, she focused all her attention on her telekinesis even if she did come to regret it through a dose of red lightning hitting her. Meanwhile, the warrior laughed as maniacally as she recalled Palpatine doing, a sure confirmation that she was facing Triclops. But finally, even through all the pain and nearly falling unconscious, she finally levitated Ken to safety on another bridge. At this point, the portion of the bridge they stood on crumbled a little more and it was soon hanging, literally.

The man she thought to be Triclops clung to the bridge and even began to climb though Leia soon stopped him by hurling her lightsaber over him and slicing the last mooring that held it together. After that, the bridge fell as did both the warrior and Leia whilst the warrior continued to laugh wickedly. Leia tried to unmask him though he kept throwing her hands off his face but she managed to finally grasp his mask and drop it, only to see an empty hood inside. Failing to reveal his identity for her sake, she simply let herself fall with the knowledge that Ken had been saved in the fashion of a true Jedi.

But the fall did not last long: both of them awoke to find themselves back on Manaan, lying where they had fallen when this nightmare began. Though it took several minutes, she revived Ken successfully and both decided that there was nothing more to be done here. "We'll find Triclops, if he is still alive, in due time," she promised. He nodded and that was all that needed to be said in reply to her statement and both of them knew it.

**Triclops awoke from his** meditation in deep agony, his head feeling like it was about to split and his eyes burning furiously. "They are stronger than I imagined, especially Leia. I will need more time to break them and destroy the Order," he thought aloud. It was after recovering from the burning of his eyes that he realized someone besides them must have sensed his ceremony being conducted.

He had to get out of here and fast which meant packing the now-dry bowl, the tripod and even the lightsaber of Darth Nihilus (the third weapon he possessed) where they couldn't be found on him. Manaan was no longer a safe place for him to be and he would need to find a new base of operations from whence to begin his attacks on the Jedi. Yavin 4 would have been good were it not for its proximity to the Jedi Praxeum and Ossus was a place of Light, not Darkness. Tython was too far out of the picture and Coruscant was still crawling with Imperials who might want his head for themselves.

He did know of how Dromund Kaas was no longer home to the Prophets of the Dark Side and still bore the presence of the Dark Side but the same could be said of Moraband. Both would work just fine but the first matter of business was definitely getting the kriffing hell out of Manaan, first. _Leia and Ken are not the only ones who might have sensed my presence here_ he reminded himself. Running out of the darkened alley that he had called home for his time here, he ran like hell to get out.

**Not too far from** Manaan, a middle-aged Togruta (who went by the name of Ahsoka Tano) lied in meditation. But it was when she sensed a powerful usage of Sith magic that she arose from her trance, knowing only one person who could do that: Triclops, son of Emperor Palpatine. She had faced him fourteen times in the past and had even seen him use Sith magic before. Since the destruction of the true Prophets of the Dark Side, only relatives of Palpatine could truly do that.

With her unorthodox connection to him through the Force, she had sensed that Triclops was presently on Manaan. "Time to end this, Triclops!" she said, thinking aloud. At once, she grabbed her lightsaber and made her way out of her homestead. Lux, her husband, was working in the garden and thus would never notice her departure even if she did leave a note for him to find later.

Since they had started young on having children, both of their twins were full grown and she didn't need to worry for them. However, this was business that she would have to settle either through her death or by killing him. She would not allow him to go on ruining the galaxy any longer than he had to, not after seeing what his father had done when she and her fellow Jedi had turned a blind eye to him. Never again would she make that same mistake while descendants of his line (that hadn't already proven their virtue as Ken had) continued to roam this galaxy as long as she drew breath.

Arriving at her personal shuttle, she plugged in the coordinates for Manaan (which would be an hour or so on lightspeed and Triclops was never that quick) and ascended into space. The moment she was clear to go, she made the jump and began the journey to her fifteenth duel with Triclops Palpatine. _Fifteenth and final_ she reminded herself. Every time she went to face him, since their third meeting, she had hoped that it would be their final one but he always found a way to make her retreat.

Nonetheless, she was confident that she had obtained a reasonable enough understanding to the depth of his cunning to doom him forever. Either this duel ended him or the galaxy was at great peril.


End file.
